The Bonds Of Friends And Family-Season 4
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: Halfway through dealing with Lieutenant Commander Data, Wesley Crusher decides to create a way to handle it happening again. As things start during their fourth year together he makes preparations for leaving for the academy. As they decide to spend as much time as possible together, before he leaves that year.
1. Prologue: Discussion and Lies

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Characters: Wesley Crusher, William Riker, Beverly Crusher, Jean Luc Picard, Geordi La Forge, Data, Deanna Troi, Worf, Miles O'Brian, Guinan**

 **Time Line: Dark Mirror Epilogue to the The Game and Wesley's discovery regarding the game**

 **Synopsis: After Captain Jean Luc Picard gets back on board the ship after they deal with their mirror images and the other enterprise he reports everything they saw. As the realizations regarding that world and their's hit the eight of them. They realize just where the difference was between them.**

 **Seeing the difference, they resolve to make sure nothing gets in the way of their bonds. Before they have several other problems then, as the next serious emergency arrives then and they realize they have further problems. As their bonds grow stronger it's clear how close they'd grown to each other now.**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Prologue: Reveals and Duplications**

"All sections, all sections of the crew, I need a head count. Repeat I need a head count, we just had an encounter with the mirror image universe and had a duplicate of Ensign Stewart board us, is anyone missing right now. Repeat we just had an encounter with the mirror image universe. And been boarded by a duplicate version of Ensign Mark Stewart, have there been any other switching places areas in the crew, we need to know about."

"Everyone here, nobody else's missing, we didn't switch places by accident?" Ensign Wesley Crusher called out into the radio while the senior staff standing around him. And the added members of the senior crew all shook their heads. "No, we're all here son." Lieutenant Derek Greyson said from behind him as he rested his hand on his shoulder then as he got an affirmative from every section on board the ship.

"Nice thinking Wes, make sure nobody's trying to sneak on board by getting a headcount, with 1,445 people on board this ship. It's best to make sure that everyone's the real one instead of our alter egos right now." Lieutenant Commander David Jenson said to him smiling and he nodded. "God as if repeated problems for the past month and a half since Shelby showed up is not bad enough. The captain is still recovering from that trauma after getting assmililated into the Borg at the moment."

"And he reaches stage two finally when visiting his family two weeks ago and then comes this. What's next exactly, because this is getting ridiculous." he asked and they sighed. "I'm not entirely sure right now, but at the rate this is going, whoever is trying to start something else is getting arrested for that rumor. Because in your case, actually hitting a teenager not in Starfleet yet is enough to get a black mark on their records."

"And thrown off the ship kiddo, but we don't need you getting too frustrated either, so just take it easy alright, son." Lieutenant Richard Goldberg said to him gently and he nodded as he was working from his console. "How long did it take you guys to get that under control after I left the room. Because I was trying to keep from blacking out after I got hit?" he asked and Commander William Riker answered that question.

"My last remark, before we got in there, was the tempers were getting a bit more frayed than normal on the ship lately at the time and we walked in to find the room looking like a boxing match club. After trying to figure out what caused it, from Geordi, it took the three of us and the sextet fifteen minutes to break it up. But I saw you walk out the door just as we were coming in, and it looked like 19th century bar brawl in there that night."

"Rheinhold knocked me to the floor while Worf was dealing with two members of the engine crew that were not involved in your training. While Geordi was trying to restrain Jacob Wainscott, before the sextet and their teams got into the room. But the fight destroyed three tables and there was broken glass all over floor and while I'm on the subject. Who was the red that Commander Jenson threw over the bar counter?"

"Because I caught sight of that while we were trying to get to Geordi?" he asked and he sighed. "It was Marks, Commander, that was the result of their trying to arrest him after he and Henderson gave me that concussion. I can't believe this, what idiot actually tries that when in the middle of a room with thirty officers who are two and up to three ranks ahead of them?" he asked and his mentor and godfather answered that remark firmly.

"Someone who is not taking the message right now that the teenager in question is the godson of two his commanding officers. And the adopted son of his commander in chief on the ship and to top it off is that he's the surrogate son and student of two thirds of the veterans in the other two primary colors on board this ship right now. Let alone that the said teenager's mother is the CMO on board the ship at the moment."

"I was already annoyed enough that we had to break up the riot in ten forward, but then comes you getting into a fight with a kid your own age and you had a concussion. I was ready to bust these guys back to first year cadet for that, I mean is it that really hard to see that the way we are together here. Is that I'm a combination older brother/father figure to you and as if that's not enough, I was determined to get you back at the time."

"After Radue kidnapped you, because by that point, my feelings for you are as I'm now feeling like I'm responsible for you, like a big brother, had just kicked in. And I was ready to kill him for, in my eyes, kidnapping my little brother. That was our bond, fourteen year age difference maybe, but it didn't matter, you mean a lot to me." he said with a firm growl and he sighed as he answered him at that as he looked over his shoulder.

"If we were the characters on that movie series when the title character was just a child and he took responsibility for them. Than that's the catch, you raised me yourself, though my mother is also on board, I'm always surrounded by you, Counselor Troi, Data and the captain when I'm on duty. To the point that you practically raised me yourself as you're my mentor, and our bond is just that, mentor/father/best friend now."

"That's the problem right there though, they think you're showing me special treatment Commander, I mean in private I sometimes call you by that other title. But these jocks are a bunch of idiots at the moment, because I think they're following the lessons of some general, or colonel, back in 20th century. Which was 'think on your feet and think fast', you do that and you don't have time to slow things down to focus here."

"And said fact that should be focused on now is the fact that they should be seeing and looking at the way we are together when I'm around the five of you. But just seeing us together, it would be clear that our bonds are more than they seem. I mean I chose to stay put, because after losing one member of our crew 6 months prior to this. I wasn't separating from you guys now, not when our bonds have reached the point they have."

"Our bonds have switched courses, you're treating me like the way you phrased it now and the captain is feeling the same way. Our lives were closely knit, and this switches courses and the blasted idiot that brought it up in the hallway. Or they were talking about it when giving Derek his physical just crossed the line right now regarding this." He said, before getting the answering remark from their commander at that.

"Yes and at the moment the added problem is breaking through the lies these children are being told about our bonds at the moment. Though at the current moment regarding our latest problem here, I'm lucky that the other version of you didn't beam over here. Before I returned Wesley, because seeing you as I know you is enough of reason to take it seriously at the moment, you're my prize pupil and at the moment right now."

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." he heard and turned to see his captain and other mentor walk in the door as he answered him. "Yes Sir, and at the moment it goes both ways, I'm not ready to leave and let go anymore than you, any of you, are ready to let me go. Though considering what this just turned into now, it gives another reason to be thankful we fixed the problem, because if dad was the catalyst in their world."

"It's enough that we prevented that in ours, by talking things over, though you're not going to like the reason at the moment that the knack hit me that hard." he said as he sighed at that. "The next question is was it the knack or was it something else that caused you to push yourself till your system crashed at the time. When you came down with the flu last year, because I was ready to kill the catalyst that caused it last year."

"I mean it's not enough for repeated nightmares regarding the last trauma but now this, that's going too far right now." Greyson said sharply and the older man nodded. "Yes it is, and I take it you're still worn out from working over time. And I need an honest answer now, was it the knack that caused you to over do it, last year when Devin was here or was it because of Jack?" The captain asked and he sighed as he answered him.

"It's the no winner Sir, saving something at the expense of something else, I can't make that choice, not yet. But that's what ticks me off, dad forced you into that same choice, you couldn't have saved him even if you had enough time, it's not your fault he's gone. My double was acting like a spoiled brat when he did that, but it's still enough that he's not me, if he's trying to take away the real you in this case, I know you too well."

"You're still feeling guilty for what happened, but at the moment, it's enough we decided nothing was getting between us and mom and I forgave you for that long ago. Sir, listen to me, what happened to dad was not your fault. But you couldn't have saved him, even if you had enough time, he made the choice to go after whoever it was. That he was trying to fix the ship, from the outside when the Ferengi fired on you guys at the time."

"But it was a choice of saving both of them and the ship or sacrificing everyone to get to the duo. But save them and every member of the ship is killed, or dad sacrifices himself to save 400 people, including you, and the entire crew is safe. A no win, that's what hurts the most, he forced you into this choice that day, he abandoned me. Ten years holding it in, and the release valve is Jaan, but that's the catch now, he maybe gone."

"But you are my mentors, life had decided to put us together for good now, by getting you to let go of your guilt, and me, my anger at what he did. I don't blame you for that now, I never blamed you, I blame him, he's the one who abandoned me. He could have chosen to stay on leave at the time this mission was going on, but he didn't at the time and with that, it's like his career mattered more to him than mom and me now."

"And you chose the choice that brought us back together, whatever reason he pulled back then. I think fate decided to have you accept my request at staying put that year, so there was no interruptions in therapy. But resentment at always being singled out, regarding my abilities, separation anxiety with mom planetside now. And finally dealing with another no winner and forcing me to realize that no matter what choice was made."

"For any teenage scientist there are limits to what we can accomplish, but this happened to be mine and with it. I was dealing with a case of separation anxiety and then to top it off is these guys barbs as well. But to answer the unasked question, they nicknamed me the brain trust, which to any scientist and technician. This is like calling us a nerd back in the 20th century or some other derogatory name they gave us back in those days."

"But then it was our kind that was the reason the human race has lasted this long at the moment. So these hotshots come to us for help and are holding in a grudge they've got to, in their eyes. Have to turn to someone smarter than they are to get them out of the situations they get themselves into. But I was getting sick of being treated with a wide berth, simply because you gave me that shot, Sir, and my abilities are the reason."

"I've gotten us out of the danger zone, so many times and my solutions have saved the crew repeatedly, but I never asked for it too. Whatever Doctor Pulaski said, she's right, trying to get passed the image everyone sees me as, is hard. But I never asked you to give me that shot when we had the traveler on board. You gave me that shot and set up my regime, and to guys like Derek, and the catalyst that started this."

"To them it's I'm sucking up to you for special treatment, Sir, if they'd bother to ask then they'd know. That you're just offering mom a favor by you two deciding to start my training and then. By letting me stay, regarding the time I started my summer job here on the ship, but they're not bothering to do that. And definitely not asking that question right to your face." he said and the older man nodded as he went further at that remark.

'That's the reason for his aggravation that year when Kate arrived here, he's holding in resentment, regarding the crew members that treat him like this. And he's getting sick of being treated like we're giving him special treatment right now as well. He's right, I gave him that shot, but he never asked for it back then, I gave him that chance.' the captain thought softly as he knew that his second in command was thinking the same thing.

"The choices of command can affect someone else, saving one life at the expense of 300 more, you can't make that choice. But he could and did, but this, that made me realize I was blaming the wrong person, but that was no excuse for simply abandoning me at the time. And with those words in mind, had I met both of you when I was twelve, or even ten years old, you'd have replaced him by now and you have, and with that in mind."

"I don't blame you for that, I never did, I blame him, he shouldn't have pulled that stunt, as I said I'm not angry at you anymore, not even a little, regarding that. But he's the one who abandoned me, that's the catch that Jeremy has to come to terms with now. The piece I had never had the chance too, because I was barely six years old when it happened at the time, it's he should be asking, he's blaming the wrong person."

"For the accident, even if the lieutenant got to her in time, if it severed a vein or an artery, that would be it. And there's no surviving the injury, but that's the catch, he's holding in his anger and at the moment. He's in stage two, as we just got him over stage one, he's going to be pointing it directly at the wrong catalyst. When he should be angry at the person who abandoned him, like I am right now." Wesley told him and he nodded.

"Lieutenant, what happened exactly?" he added and Worf sighed as he answered him. "The cave was highly unstable, and just as we reached cove everything was in, there was a cave in, and she shoved me out of the way, just as she got hit by the rocks and debris. To save me, she risked her own life now, I couldn't have saved her, even if I had enough time to." he said to him gently and Wesley nodded to him as he sighed as he said it.

"She made the choice to go down, and she made the choice to join up, that's the catch, we all know the risks of being in Starfleet, and what happens but that's the catch now. Though we prepare for every scenario imaginable, nothing prepares us for the dangers and letting our guards down once off the ship is a mistake made once too often. But she, not even taking into consideration, what this would do to her only child at the time."

"Ignored self preservation and leaving it to another officer, immediately took the mission, and here's the result. He's blaming you, Lieutenant, when he should be blaming her and instead of getting what he really wants to say out, he's in denial, but I took care of that. And he's reached stage two now, anger, you may have decided on the bonding, but to finish his therapy, we have to get him to let go." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Five stages of grief, and he's reached stage two, it's barely been a year since she passed. At nine to ten years old, the depression gets more volatile at the moment, and with it, he's suffering the added side effects, but denial, thanks to that lifeform taking on her appearance at the moment. And we got him to let go of that grief and accept she was gone, but now it's trying to get him to let go and say what he's really thinking."

"Like you did, when I finally got you to let go regarding his death after Devin was killed, you released that anger at his being gone finally. And, in the process, gave into your exhaustion at the time too." The older man said to him gently and he nodded. "The knack speeded it up, but had both it and the effects of Sarek been the release valve..." he said and he, Will, Greyson and the engine crew all nodded as they got it then.

"Then the reaction would be like a nuclear reaction waiting to go off that day and thank god we didn't have Sarek and his party on board the ship. And at the same time that we had that summit meeting, or the side effects, in your case, are enough to really do some damage right now." Will said and Greyson finished that remark. "And the catalyst and the source of these rumors just made it even worse at the time as well too."

"But now the next question is why would they choose to pick on you, we all know that truth, but the ones who don't. And are too stupid to not ask, are all part of the same grouping and it's the pilots in command crew. These hotshots are a bunch of knuckle headed jocks, who I might add are acting on a single thing and its the 'leap, before you look' touch when what you and the captain look for, is ' think your way out of the box.'."

"You want the truth ask the source of that ridicule instead of hearing it from some little brat who's determined to cause trouble. And simply because, despite the fact we all made a pact regarding our second situation that year. And saying what happened during that was not to be spoken of again. Whoever broke it is in serious trouble right now, because they could have killed you along with the people connected to you."

"But that situation after Beverly left was just the beginning and it was enough to tick us off after arresting Derek that night, by this crap at the moment. But it's enough that if we had overheard the conversation we'd have dragged him in front of the captain and get him to repeat what he said regarding your mother, and right to her face this time. But he knows he's screwed if we caught him red handed doing that and with that."

"You want the truth ask, but don't listen to some rumors that have no basis to them, and not when they're all lies it's as simple as that." Greyson said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well if this was 360 years ago, the catalyst, like his adult versions of himself, got in on an athletic scholarship. While I got in on just my SAT's, which are high enough to get me into every school in the country of the hard sciences there is and one of which happens to be medical school as my mother is an M.D.."

"I've had a few drawbacks in training, but that's not stopping me from getting us out of the situations we get ourselves into. And speaking of which, if there's trouble later, that's the piece needed to keep our ship out of the hands of the opposition. And I'll explain why later, but trust me you're going to like this idea, Sirs." Wesley said and Will hid a chuckle at that. "You did it again, didn't you?" The captain asked him and he nodded smiling.

"Did what?" the ensign coming in the door asked and he smirked as he answered him. "Another reason you and your friends are thinking I'm trying to get on his good side right now. But that's not needed and I'm not saying what it is. With the fact you're hanging around Derek Hanson and Steve Riley, you hotshot." he said and Will caught the annoyed look on the other ensign's face at that and he hid a sigh at that gently.

"And frankly I'm glad you walked in after I said that remark, or this is getting back to Hanson, Colin. What's the deal, can't find any guys your own age to hang around with, aside from your clique that you have to have hang around with a bunch of teenage high school hotshots, of your same category. Because that hotshot is on the edge of losing his scholarship, for starting a fight and getting arrested for speedballing."

"But he's working towards his shot, I'm getting in on just my SAT's at the moment, so guess who's going to make it in training, if he gets arrested again, for starting a bar brawl. At the tavern by the academy, hmm, who, as I'm the one who's been in training longer than he has, and he's not what the senior staff crew considers the model student. Or, in my case, student officer, because he keeps getting into trouble at the moment."

"With the town cops and the added personnel when we have two of said members in the room with us right now. And you have three charges on your record after that night for starting a bar brawl in ten forward. But all of three said charges are enough to get you kicked off the ship, so say or do anything else and it will so just watch it right now." he added to him firmly and Worf turned to look at the 24 year old and saw fear in his eyes.

"But I think dad wanted to give you a second chance regarding mom and me, give us a fresh start. With him gone, I have you and my mother now, but nothing is getting between us now. But what you just saw over there regarding our: her's, yours and mine, but our double's, in this situation at the time, regarding the full situation. That's their point of fact, had I let the anger at you consume me at the time."

"And you both giving into your anger and grief and the results are you both wanted me gone, because I reminded you both of him and everything you, Sir, took away from her. And in my case I wanted you dead now for taking dad away from me, but that's what's let your grief do the talking does and it's the alternate reality. As every choice we make affects our lives, but choosing the right forks is the part we have to choose on our own."

"As in this case at the moment, it's enough to make it clear just how different things could be, in these scenarios. But that's as barbaric as you can get right now." he said and the man nodded in agreement, in relief, as he said it. "That's the understatement of the century right now at the moment here. But hearing the words coming from you now, it's a relief that nothing strained our connection in our world, but he hates me."

"And it's because his version of your father is dead, in their's, but like Kirk said to advance through the ranks it's by assassination and just as his version of Greyson and Perkins catch him. But everything I saw was an exact duplicate to what Kirk saw in his encounter with their world. But it's advanced 100 years, since their encounter with their world and it's beyond disturbing right now, and as to why at the moment."

"Everything I saw matches up to our technological status after a 100 years of advancements, it's a lot more high tech and a hell of a lot more dangerous than it was when he encountered it. Our double's have taken their places and everything that shows us, as who we are, is not present in them at the moment and with that in mind. While my double hates you for everything you remind him of regarding your father."

"And your mother's double the very same thing, but that's the difference, when I helped raise you now. After your mother being transferred for a year, our bond switched directions, and though you may look like your father at this age. Our bond is even stronger and now it's enough I'm not losing you, not after being together for 18 months, in bonds as we got the chance to get to know each other." he said and Wesley nodded.

"Is our bond the type you had with dad at the time, am I like what dad was with you when he became your first officer?" he asked and the man smiled. "Yes, everything you and I've been doing together for the past eighteen months is what he and I did at the time when in downtime. Though at the moment, regarding my physical health, he tended to get overly protective of me too." he said and Wesley nodded with a smile at that.

"Sir that's the reason every time someone tries to get you to lose your temper, I'm not risking it, though whoever my rival is. They're going to have to accept that I know you better than you know yourself right now at the moment. If the said person is just like me, he's going to be acting like me when we're together, and for you seeing me reflected in him is going to hit you hard later." he said and the man nodded with a sigh at that.

"If that's going to do it for me, it's going to do it for everyone you spend time with Wesley, as to why I'm saying that, it's because we're the ones you spent the most time around. At the moment, until you graduate we have time to finish your training in intermediate, but as I said where the dangerous situations. Like Danar and several others that had you in here where I could see you, are non negotiable."

"Because you're still a training ensign, you haven't had the experience we've had and at the moment until that time comes. It's best you leave this to us adult officers, though sooner or later the times going to come when you've got no choice in the matter. And will have to do our job for us, if that virus mutates into something else at the moment, though it does, and you're taking orders from Data later regarding it."

"But like your mother, Will and I did the job regarding the incursion into Command HQ, it's going to take teamwork to pull it off and without casualties as well." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him. " I know, Sir, and whoever gets assigned to the ship, if he's my exact equal, is going to take that remark seriously. But if he and his friend are my own kind, it's going to take the three of us to defuse whatever happens."

"Though if we have anymore teenage ensign's on board the ship and they're like Hanson, or Hanson himself gets turned into a training ensign. It's whoever joins the young crew has had a different version of the regime you created for me and they all started training and were doing it from a certain age. But get ready, because Hanson is not going to follow orders and jump feet first into it." he said and Will sighed in exasperation.

"Jake's been at his pilot training for close to three years after Remmick was here and I was dealing with the entrance exam. But the two of us and whoever is arriving before I return home, we're the true experts regarding field training and knowing what it is we're doing. But if my equal had my exact areas in them as well, it's taking that just to throw whoever hijacked you guys this time, off and he, or she, and I are working as one."

"But Derek's problem is the same as that hothead in that hockey team, he can't control his temper and it's he's on the edge of blowing his shot. While the four of us got in on just our grades." he said and Will nodded. "Derek is in enough trouble already for getting arrested for speedballing. But if I hear he gets arrested for recklessness endangerment, and he's in serious trouble." he said and the captain nodded to that in agreement.

"As it is right now, you never tolerated acts like this anyway, I mean you made it clear when you set my regime. I'm student officer, this was my part time job and the student portion comes before officer 2) is that I'm not breaking my medical regime, not after you saw the effects of the knack. 3) I'm staying clear of the toxic chemicals, 4) is looking after the kids younger than we are by 7 to 10 years, if we had another Roga on board."

"And 5) it's following orders directly, it takes sometimes jumping in before someone gets killed, but doing it against orders, no, so if he wants the 2IC, he's got to follow the rules, but as a athlete they leap before they look, if we were the true military, he'd be a marine, and the trio and I are the Air Force and we're all skilled in both areas, to gen 2IC, he's got to get higher than my scores, in every test and follow the rules."

"But as these guys never play a round of chess, it's taking that, strategical thinking, working as one, and not getting reckless in these cases. But you rush the net and it's going to get you and whoever's with you killed. As is if you can't concentrate and it's going to do more damage then necessary." Wesley said and Picard nodded in agreement as the doctor hid a smile at the way he was quoting what they taught him so far.

"Yes, you're in charge of the junior crew, whoever wants the 2IN and 3IC positions has to follow the rules of your regime. And you're right, if he disobeyed orders, we would have jumped that promotion in his training. And given the promotion to second in command of your team to whoever displayed everything you showed these last 2 1/2 years in training. Breaking direct orders given to you by us disqualifies you from that promotion."

"Which is one piece of it, especially if we were compromised or not, it doesn't matter, it's putting others at risk. And if they refuse to leave this to the ones that know what they're doing that's strike two and number three, is getting arrested by one of our grouping for reckless endangerment. And putting himself at risk, despite the fact we'd know you'd never break your strategy." he said and Will nodded as the counselor interjected at that.

"Sir, what did you discover of why Riley's double was beyond scared when he saw me?" Counselor Deanna Troi asked and Captain Jean Luc Picard explained that to her. "Whatever Kirk reported on regarding when he ended up in their world has just advanced a 100 years, the Klingons are being treated like slaves and everything regarding us is beyond disturbing." he told her and she nodded as Wesley thought it over then.

As he got up, he said it. "Marks, if you want the helm go ahead, I've got to check something out." he said and moved to the science console as he said it. "What's with the sudden change Crusher, had enough, because normally it takes a crowbar to get you out of that chair?" Ensign Colin Marks asked and listening to that response. "Alright that's it, I've had enough of this Marks, what is it, jealousy that I can be that open with him."

"Or is it, in your perverted mind, that you're thinking something completely inappropriate right now at the moment. As I caught the guy telling you those lies about my bonds with the captain. And my mother's with him as well, it's reached you're too stupid to really consider this and if we were the characters in that space travel tv show back in the late 20th and early 21st centuries, where they used a metal ring to get around."

"That this is like dragging up a illegitimate pregnancy out of wedlock and the person spreading it around is getting busted for it. Or saying something that is completely crude and inappropriate in front of the people that have the authority to bust you back to first year cadet at the academy. I mean think it over: you have the people your thoughts are centered on right here in the room with us, just what is going to happen now.

"When they hear what the supposed inclination is regarding why I beat the heck out of Derek the night you gave me that concussion. But here's a piece to consider at the moment, remarks like what Hanson has been spreading around, about my mother and me. Had we'd been back in that time frame, and the gossip was spread around, regarding why the leader of the base chose to add the female lead to the base program."

"And the first told is the second male lead regarding his relationship with, as in, the base leader is an adopted relative and what's said could be taken in a different context. And is, when said out loud on the base, completely inappropriate and if over heard, if the father of said victim was a general, was enough to get them hit with a court martial. If the father was also the best friend of the base leader, he'd kill him, vocally."

"And throw him off the base if the program was like what we're doing and the general leading the base was the best friend of the parent of the victim of said scorn. Every officer in this room knows that truth, because they spoke to the three of us regarding it. But as you arrived a year later, you broke several rules regarding in on the ship politics and one of said rules was, 'look, before you leap', regarding the gossip channel."

"And believe me, any officer, if it was the group you classify me and the group that arrested you, as would be seeing this the way they, the members in this room, do. And they would have your head for even thinking this. While refusing to go to the victim to ask when they'd all go directly to the victim. And hear it from the horse's mouth and with those words in mind right now and in case your mind isn't firing on all cylinders."

"When dealing with these items there's five things that the trio decided on when you started your training right now when you got assigned to the enterprise, but 1) we looked after the kids of seven to eight years younger than we are. 2) We helped you if you needed it, in the lab, here on the bridge or in the engine room. 3) We leave the severely dangerous situations to the officers who are more experience than we are."

"To them, like regarding Roga Danar for one, 4) regarding our regime is though we're officers, to the captain, and the rest of the officers here in this room you're considered under age if we were back in the 20th century. We stuck to the health plan they set for us, and with it was no drinking either, and we had to focus on school work as well. And we had a curfew already set, with us in college that curfew was set at 1030 hours now."

"And 5) and most important right now, it's regarding what happened in ten forward and with it. It's the act of being a complete idiot and losing total control in front of officers twice your age and two to three ranks ahead of you. But what happened last night and this morning as well as last month regarding the Borg are enough to strain the tempers around here, and then comes this, and you're fraying the tempers at the moment."

"Right now, it's we just dealt with a potentially dangerous situation earlier and one that takes a lot of skill to make sure you don't get replaced. But the added problem is regarding this situation, is knowing your friends thinking strategies, 'know your enemy and you defeat them'. Which is part of the training, but you never play a round of chess, it takes more than muscles to out think your opponent in these situations."

"You have to get inside their minds and act like they do to keep from getting figured out, but security questions are part of the training. You consider that if my double beamed over he'd kill you for the constant jibes at the moment. He's my alter ego, said alter egos are everything in you that the characters of every good being. And every super hero show, if he had beamed over here he'd kill you, your friends and Derek for that remark."

"And every remark you've given me since you started training up here. But as for Roga, did you ever consider that getting involved. And I mean physically, that that's a good way to get yourself caught and turned into a hostage. And it's putting everyone else at risk, you hotshot, no you didn't and why. And it's because guys like you never fire on all cylinders, but you ever consider I'm getting sick you're treating me like that."

"I never asked for that position, it's thanks to an encounter with an alien known as the traveler and ever since, my skills have you treating me like this. If you want to be jealous, take it out someone your size, now knock it off, Colin." he snapped as he stood up then. "And while I'm on the subject, did you forget we're not alone in here and you have one of two officers in the room that are still furious over this at the moment."

"And what happened two years ago, and five of those six were the ones in sickbay when you in walked when one of them was standing over me. I may have been asleep, but I still heard the entire conversation. But what's the problem are you jealous they're ignoring your skills in favor of mine or is it because you're too stupid to realize this is not what Derek made it out to be?" he added to him as he finished that remark then.

"You consider that I'm sick of your jibes, your taunting, his taunting, that I'm sick of everyone giving me such a wide berth. That I just want to be treated like I'm normal. You ever consider this, or is your mind to small to realize that not everything is what it's made out to be." he said as he ended it at that and walked over to the engineering console then to cool down as Deanna refocused at that remark then.

After getting hit by his anger at the outburst as she refocused and then remembered the conversation as she said it then firmly to him at that. Listening to that remark Picard, Will and Deanna exchanged looks at the remark then as Jenson rubbed his back to calm him down at that as she said it to Marks. 'Why choose their console to go to right now, what do they know about this?' the doctor thought as she watched him standing there.

"One too many close calls and this situation is enough to have everyone uptight with each other. But throwing these barbs at me, just because I'm trying to get some research done on what he just told us. It's beyond irritating right now at moment, again with the thinking I'm sucking up to the duo, alright I've had enough of this right now." he said to the quintet and the 2IC of the team answered him gently at that as he said it.

"I don't blame you for that remark, but with every person that does know, regarding what landed you in sickbay in here. Losing your temper, now, is going to have your mother ready to kill him after what happened in ten forward, so just take it easy kiddo, calm down." Chief Miles O'Brien said to him softly as he nodded to him gently. "That's the remark that started the entire trauma Chief, one too many close calls now."

"And frankly he's the one I hate the most, I mean no self respecting adult officer, and one who's half/half would buy that crap. But it's clear the idiot never thought to come straight to me or anyone else, and as to why. It's because he hates us in the same way his counterparts of 400 years ago treated ours, so what's that say to you." he said and the older man nodded in agreement to that remark firmly at that.

"Anything else happens and he's getting the reprimand of a life-time at the moment as he's getting the truth. But you lose your temper again and it's going to be like you hit her with a shockwave son, so just take it down a notch at the moment. There's no denying you're that good, but earth made it to the level it did because of people like us. Engineers, scientists, doctors, we became the reason the earth human race lasted."

"But that's his problem, the duo prefer intellect over athletics and he's jealous that they're listening to a teenage version of themselves. But that's the entire issue, you're just like us and frankly, your abilities and grades are something to be proud of. Had we'd been in that century what happened in ten forward and the hall would be reason enough for them to lose their scholarship, for getting arrested by the police, when drunk."

"Or speedballing like this and with that is attacking a kid under eighteen and not even of legal age. And he's screwed when the truth does get out regarding your connections to the counselor and the commander. Though I think she's already furious enough regarding this at the moment." Jenson said and he and Deanna both nodded to that remark as she turned around and looked at the 22 year old sternly as she said it to him.

"Alright that's enough Ensign, we're not going into this again, so just do your job young man." Deanna said sternly at that as he finished that remark. "Thank you Counselor, I appreciate that, but I have another job to deal with now." Wesley said and the quartet all straightened up at that. "And you know us brainiacs, eccentric as ever _Colin_." he said pointedly, emphasizing the tone in his voice as that got the quintet's attention then.

'Why does that tone sound familiar right now?' Will thought to himself, before he heard Deanna explain that to him. ** _"That's the exchange they had, before the knack hit him that year."_** she said and he nodded as he and Picard exchanged looks at that. "Uh oh, I know that tone right now, but this time it's you just pushed it one too far young man." Perkins said firmly to Marks as he crossed his arms at the remark as he said it.

"And be thank thankful that we're in the room right now with you, because if you had lost your temper it's getting you thrown off the ship, young man. Especially after you already gave him a concussion and to be honest we're all still furious. that whoever the catalyst is, landed him in sickbay two years ago. And believe me when I find out who it is they're getting thrown off this ship and transferred." Will added with a stern tone at that.

"Are you really that stupid right now Colin, play back the conversation in your head and her and my response to it." Wesley told him and they watched as he sat there before he stiffened at that. "Yes that's right, you just said the exact remark that started this between us. So with that don't start with me Colin, because in case you hadn't noticed. We just did a reenactment of our conversation, before Devin was murdered at the time."

"And with that, it's you just repeated the remarks you said to me, and this time in front of the woman who has the legal rights to sue you for child abuse right now. And with those words in mind right now at the moment, are you trying to give yourself away now, of your part in my trauma that year, to them. Do you really want to get into it with the principal, and mother of the target of your scorn in the room with us at the moment."

"Just try it and if you're drunk, again, it's getting you arrested a second time." Wesley said to him sternly and the security guard duo nodded to that as the 22 year old ensign turned around slowly at that to see the quintet and Data staring at him. 'Oh dear god, what the hell am I doing, I say anything else I'm screwed right now, alright just cool it, before I give myself away right now.' he thought to himself, before Jenson said it then.

"He's right, if you want to give yourself away and get yourself busted for child abuse, just keep talking at the moment." he said as he crossed his arms. "And listen to me young man, you even try to start another fight in here and you're getting arrested at the moment, so just watch it, Colin." Greyson said to him sternly and Wesley looked at him with a sigh. "And to repeat my remark that night at the time here at the moment."

"What goes on between me and the senior staff is none of your business, so just back off right now Marks, and I've had enough of the jibes as well. You think they're not going to realize you're the reason here, because she's a mind reader. I didn't have to hear the words out loud to know she read your feelings when they brought me to sickbay. So if you want to just give yourself away now, just keep it up at the moment Colin."

"She, the commander and Comander La Forge, as well as the captain were my guardians that year, and if this is heading in that same direction. Just keep it up and you're getting evicted from the ship, So just watch it right now." he said and they watched him swallow at the remark as the quartet looked from him to Wesley as his android team mate said it. "Do I even want to know what the fight was about after you deflected the first."

"At the time Geordi, Commander Jenson?" Lieutenant Commander Data asked and they sighed. "You recall him walking in on us when the commander was dealing with Wes's going in and out of consciousness and we were speculating what the heck catalyst could have caused him to over do it at the time, Data?" Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge sked and he nodded as Geordi moved to resting his hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" he asked and Jenson answered that question. "It's because we just found the source of the rumors that night and frankly it's enough to really tick us off here." He said to him gently. "Alright, subject change, lets get on with this right now guys." Lieutenant Jack Bates said to them and they nodded in agreement as Wesley got on the science console and said it firmly as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Whatever this stuff was they used on our counterparts there's got to be a reference for it." he said and the older man nodded in agreement. "Well the first part is checking out the history books on this. Computer, all records of Captain James T, Kirk and his encounter with the mirror image reality. Back logs, badges, communicators, the symbol of their organization, procedures, and the agony booth." he said and moved to him.

"I think our only chance to understand this is by interrogation of Riley's double, he's scared of Counselor Troi and Commander Riker. If everything is a match up to what the quartet saw. It's our only chance to see how far the advancements have come from the second year they were together to now Captain." Wesley said and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that as Greyson nodded as he hit his communicator.

"Eric, get Rikey's double down here now." he added into his communicator then as Wesley's mother, Dr. Beverly Crusher, looked at them. "What are you thinking you thinking boys?" she asked and Wesley looked over his shoulder at her. "We're going to interrogation, so I know what the heck reason he had to be afraid of Deanna and Commander Riker when he saw them, let alone tried to back away from the lieutenant."

"When he tried to touch his badge, I hate to say it, but we're going to have to go to acting like them, to get a few answers out of him. Because if my double attacked the captain there's got to be more to this at the moment, though that's something I'd never do. Sir what was it he said to you?" he asked and the older man sighed as he answered him. "Why not just make it clean sweep now, if you intend to kill me."

"One Crusher dead and one who might as well be dead." he said and Wesley nodded as he felt his heart lurch at the reference. "Oh god, after his version of dad died, possibly the same exact accident that killed his version of dad. Only he thinks you masterminded it like that cruel version of King Louis in that movie version of the Man In The Iron Mask and she was heart broken at the time and he took advantage of that."

"I'm looking at the Man in the Iron Mask metaphor here, every scenario made in that movie was dragged into what happened in their reality. Her exact words are 'I have sinned against love and good for the sake of your mercy'." he told him and he stood up at that remark as he said it firmly at that as he finished his sentence. "Which you would not have given without my sin', my god, that's not only cruel, but completely barbaric."

"And that is the most disgusting thought I've ever heard of, you know me, I would never do such a thing." he said in shock as he answered him. "Aye Sir, me too and with that, that's the catalyst, he hates you because his father is dead, and his mother has been turned into harlot. Two years the bonds are so deep I'd never act or treat you and him like this. But..., one Crusher dead and one who might as well be, might as well be..."

"The only ones left of our family are mom and me, and she hates him, because she's heart broken and misses dad. And I remind her of everything your counterpart took away from her and your counterpart the very same reason, so, to him. It's he wanted vengeance and decided on assassinating your counterpart. And Lieutenant Greyson, Chief O'Brien and Ensign Perkins were your bodyguards, as was Lieutenant Barclay."

"But if that's what caused our added reasons here in trouble, regarding me. But if these fools are thinking anything right now." he started to say as he heard his rival's voice and meaning more clearly. ** _'I bet she's sleeping with him.'_** he heard and his eyes narrowed as he said it with a dangerous growl in his tone. "No, Derek I swear that's so far from the truth it's not even funny right now, if that's what you're spreading around."

"To Marks and his friends, let alone yours, and you're screwed once this gets to why, because it's enough to get expelled. And you're a dead man when I get through with you guys. But getting caught for speedballing when it's against the law on the ship for us to be drinking when under age, you're screwed when your parents find out why." he said with a firm growl as Will stood up at that as the remark hit him then.

"Mom, Sir, I just found it now at the moment, Derek is my alter ego in this case right now, but think about that remark for a second. What happened in year one that we were together, our first month together. And we were working out the kinks and we come across a new version of the virus that you had to dig out of the database. But same crew, same situation, and Sarah figures out what I did after the situation ends."

"But prior to that, you and the commander are trying to stay focused, he's trying to get into the control room and what happened in your ready room, after he infected you with the virus, mom?" he said and they both stood up at that as Will moved behind him at that remark. "It was sounding like that woman who was getting flirtatious over the radio, you have to got to be kidding!" Beverly said in shock and he nodded as he answered her.

"Mom, it was a few weeks after you left, if they created our lives into a tv show back in the 20th century, it's between when we encountered void that and we encountered that starship pilot, he was a smuggler. Michaels made it clear after you left that what happened that day was not to be spoken of at the time in front of these guys. Like the sextet, she knows and knew I hated being singled out at the time."

"But someone in sickbay broke specific orders in our mutual decision, after we all made that pact that Tasha suggested that make, as none of us could control our behavior. I was slightly out of it, but I still got us out of the meteor's path. And Derek over heard that conversation, either in the hall, in class or in sickbay itself, but despite the fact that Michaels demanded that what we decided on was not to be spoken of."

"It's I'm seeing this as someone in the medical staff broke orders and was discussing you're being in his ready room when we were infected with the virus. He over heard the damn conversation, and decided if this was enough to make trouble, he's using it. None of us could control our behavior, because we were drunk and on drugs, so to speak. To this jerk and his friends, his graduate school versions of himself, I might add."

"It's a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense, you've been his best friend ever since we fixed the connection, after you got stationed on the enterprise. To both of you, you're not giving me up without a fight now at the moment. And versa, as I've saved your lives one too many times and this time, it's I've reached the point of over doing it. And after the said catalyst pushes the remarks one too far and crosses the line here that day."

"That exchange you heard was the just the beginning that day Sir, I wasn't in the mood for that attitude that day. As I was running late for my shift, since I was about to deal with another case study in chemistry class, and he was irritated you turned the chair over to me. But to him and his buddies, it's I'm being giving special treatment and he's not even aware that he's being lied to and is too stupid to come to us for that truth."

"Aside from that, if dad wanted us to have a second chance at our bond, he got his wish. But neither of you'd tarnish his memory, not in the way they think you would. But that's to confirm your speculations regarding the rumors, I found the said source and Derek Hanson is it. In fact, he knows the second I reported this to you and the fact he got arrested for speedballing, he's dead meat." Wesley told them and they both nodded.

"You got to be kidding me, that's what the damn rumors are, that your mother is my mistress and you got in on a case of quid pro quo. I was doing a favor for your mother when you decided to stay, aside from that you're my student. And though Will took the position of godfather, you're like a son to me now." Picard said to him gently and he nodded as he answered him. "Yes Sir, that's what it is alright, and with that."

"In three years things can change, the bonds go from comrades to friends and then to..." he said and Picard nodded. "To family, yes I see what you're saying and I understand that." he said and Wesley sighed as he finished that remark. "That's the catch these idiots are not asking and are too afraid to ask you right to your face. And are making up crude rumors about. If they had a title for this problem said title at the moment."

"Would be the lower decks, translation, the junior officers are trying to figure out what you're thinking and are trying to impress you, so they can advance through the ranks. But with what just happened this week and further back, the rest of us senior officers are not in the mood for this at the moment and I'm just quoting your exact remarks, but we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by their gut instincts."

"Or they're trying to act like a hero, and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis. If they want to make it up here, or wherever they headed to get stationed, or even make it regarding their athletic scholarships. Then rein it in rookie and get that arrogance under control." he said as he raised his tone slightly and Jenson watched as Marks shoulders stiffened at that and he knew that he got what he was saying then at the remark.

"Yes and you are a senior officer as you're the leader of the junior crew, my JCL, and I don't care if they think I'm favoring you or not. You've shown, and have shown exactly what I come to expect from a model student officer at the moment. And though I may not be physically involved in your training, you still turn to me for guidance." Picard said and Wesley nodded as he answered him with a smile and he hid his.

"Yes, and that's the bond I'm not ready to let go of right now, you six and 80% of the people in the room are the ones I spent the most time around. Our bonds deepened and with it started a change at the moment and everything you taught me helped in pulling things off now regarding. With the time change rapidly come up, the separation anxiety is getting worse right now at the moment." he said as he finished with the next remark.


	2. 1: Computer Programming And Talks

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 1: Talks, Computer Programs And Reprimands**

"But three years in training, I've been around both of you so long that the thought of letting go now. I'm not ready yet, you spent a year raising me yourselves, that was bound to leave its mark. On both of us and as a result, it's reached, the point of separation anxiety, with graduation in five months and after that. I'm not ready to let go and leave, not now." he said and the quintet nodded as he answered him.

"We know, but the times going to come when you're going to have to leave the nest, and emotionally you're still just 15 years old regarding being separated from..." he started to say and felt his heart warm as he realized it then regarding what he felt about him. "I understand Wesley, I feel the same about you son." he said and Will nodded to him gently as he answered him gently as he said it, as he looked between them.

"Best friend, mentor, coach, surrogate father, that's the bond we have, and it's something I'm not ready to let go of right now. Case of separation anxiety, one year of you being my guardians makes the difference between us and it did now. With that one year things shifted directions and at this point with graduation in just five months, I'm not ready to let go and leave at the moment." he said and he nodded as Will said it.

"Added side effects right there, regarding training sometimes the bonds reach the point where you don't want to let go and with that. If we started when you were twelve to thirteen it would be even worse, kiddo. But at the moment I think that's why the warrior on that movie series wasn't ready to let go. When his mentor practically raised him, himself, at the time here." Will said and Wesley nodded in agreement as he answered.

"Yes and that's the problem, you practically raised me, by yourself, after mom left that year. Our bond starts deepening, and as things continued by the time your father comes here, it's you're not leaving when I was just beginning to recover and the two key pieces that were keeping you here are me and the counselor at the moment. After Devin, I came to you for everything after and you know how I felt about things to."

"You know I prefer to be treated like I'm normal, just another training ensign, though I just earned my uniform now. And that's what he wanted, to be treated like he was normal and no special treatment. But thanks to the Sithlord, he was turned into the most hated man in the universe, because he'd fallen for a lust for power. And thanks to the traveler it's I've got way too much attention on me, on the fact here at the moment."

"That I can think our way out of trouble, if the next scenario hits, and it's the same as Roga, I'm not getting involved physically as it's too dangerous. But though I'm doing my job from the engine room, I'm not dealing with getting involved in whatever it is for real. And leaving it to you and the lieutenant as well as the sextet and their teams. I know better, and it's simple and like you four ordered along with the rest of the adult crew."

"Any situation that results in us getting boarded or having a guy like Roga on board, just leave it to you guys. And though I may have had training for close to three years, that's it. I haven't had ten to thirty years experience, I'm not ready yet." he said and Will nodded to him gently as he answered him at that. "You don't have to hear the truth regarding me and Deanna?" he repeated and Wesley shook his head as he said it to him.

"No Sir, I don't, it shows most most in the way you are together, and the way she looks at you, and vice versa. Though in my case, I told you that truth a few days in after the virus, and I looked up in time to see your reaction to her being the next to getting hit with it. But everything that doesn't need to be said, regarding both of you. I already know, since I can read your minds now." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Added side effect right there and with it, that's what we keep trying to teach you guys, if you don't pay attention you're never going to learn anything. Stupid idiots, they're not paying attention to the way we are together. Or that that you relaxed the second you heard my voice, in both when you suffered that first panic attack. And when the effects of the syndrome hit you in the hallway that night." Will said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah and at the moment, the fact I get into conversation with her like that, it just deepens the bonds between us. Telepathy and being a human emotions detector comes in handy, I'm guessing you felt the power blast when the fight broke out that night?" he asked and Deanna nodded to him. "I did and trying to sort out 50 different sets of emotions was hard enough, because I didn't know who started the fight in ten forward."

"Until Geordi broke down what happened in there to us, but it was enough to annoy your mother and me that night. But feeling your anger break through an hour later and I could feel a defensive tone in your mental voice and that was enough to tell me that whoever you got into a fight with. They just instigated another one, before we heard several loud clangs come climbing off the wall from behind your mother's desk at that."

"And the captain ordered Will, the duo and the security team to come see what was going on up there this time. Because the fight was at deck 7, section 23, on this side of it." she said and he nodded. "To explain that one, I caught the person making up the rumors about mom and the captain that night. It was Derek Hanson, and I'm just giving a summary of this, but he heard what Douglas, Janson and Mendall were talking about."

"Over heard the words, Doctor, ready room and captain, and from there his mind starting shifting in a completely crude manner and he decided if this was enough to make trouble, he's using it now." he said and Bates covered his eyes at that. "No self respecting half and half crewman would buy this crap. With your mother not on board the ship, we'd just go to you to hear the entire thing from the horse's mouth."

"But that just made it clear, if these kids are honestly stupid enough to buy this stuff they're never going to make it in Starfleet. Let alone the military, if we were back 348 years ago, because like our counterparts in the Navy and Air Force. It's those of us who are half and half would never buy the gossip mill, before checking from the horse's mouth." he said in disgust at that and Wesley nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

Before Greyson caught the stiffened position to the young ensign's back then at that remark. "Looks like the ones that did are too scared to come ask us members of the security teams, let alone Worf himself at the moment. Or with us dressed in the same color as Geordi and the engineering team they see us in the same way they do you. But the captain already made it clear, stereotypes were not tolerated on the enterprise."

"And neither he, nor Commander Riker, tolerated it whatsoever, and yet these hotshots can't set aside that attitude. And the jealousy reaches the point that it starts a bar brawl, because though dressed in red, you're more like us then like them. And that we're spending more time on you so we can get you ready for when there's an opening at the academy." he said and and Wesley nodded as the engineering team switched subjects.

"So what's this plan of yours, kiddo, I mean your tractor beam enhancer was enough to get us out of a tight pinch, what's the next good idea you came up with?" Jenson asked and he smiled at him. "It's a security computer program meant to block out our opponents in case we have what just happened happen again. Or we have another run in, with the aliens that murdered Captain Keel and four other captains at HQ on earth."

"So one of these or both and combined with it is the virus if it mutates into something else and the entire crew gets hit by it. Basically think of the puppetmasters and combined with it is that movie focused on the hotzone in California and they're working around the clock to figure it out. I'm just putting this bluntly, but if the virus we dealt with is going to mutate into anything next, it's a brainwashing mechanism."

"But once person gets infected by it, ten others get it and its going to spread like a wildfire, in order to keep it contained until the cure is created. It's a repeat performance of the blocking out everyone from the control and setting up the forcefield. To the boneheads who've not been here longer than a year, if they're not like us. It would be two days theory and close to a week in practical, they get arrested and it's game over."

"But you get a trio or a quartet of teenage geniuses, and it takes barely three hours theory and just short of two days practical. Because if the duo, or trio, are just like me. It's keeping the person busy until the cure is ready and it's being unleashed on the major hotspots thst need it most, which means in this case..." he said and the engineer standing next to Jenson finished that with a bemused smile on her face then at that.

"The spots, if you're doing this at 3/4's full power is sickbay, ten forward, the lounges, and with the fact that the spot needed most to find you. If one, or both, of your quartet get infected and one of them is in the room with us, the engine room. But if they think you're going to start getting reckless and start pulling stunts like what Roga pulled in the manhunt, they're nuts, you're not about to jump right out into the open like that."

"And attack Derek, Jack, Eric or their teams, because that's going to get you arrested and this, if it's like the conspiracy, is going to start expanding right out of the ship. Not going to happen, us scientists would go to distraction, synthesizing the computer chips to create the overloads that Roga pulled on the phasers and stick to stealth mode. Aside from that us scientists and technical crew go this brains over brawns each time."

"No getting reckless, we stay out of sight, but if the opposition is blocking one route: take another, if you're parent is an M.D., and sickbay is in enemy hands: than use what they used to treat you growing up. Not enough time to prepare: improvise and so on and with that. That's the next piece to what we got to teach you next, but at the moment where's this chip being downloaded into if you're still working on it at the moment."

"Because the tractor beam system is downloaded into engine control panel right now?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her. "Your terminal in here and once I fix the damage to the engines Shelby caused, the tractor beam is back in action. I don't think they're going realize that I was capable of creating stuff like this from the time I was thirteen and you got a taste of that when we met." he said and they chuckled at that.

"Yes, but at least this time it's not being downloaded into the control room computer again, because it's still testy after you downloaded your tractor beam into the system, Wes." Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal said to him smiling and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, but whoever hijacks you this time is not going to understand why every piece to that situation has suddenly gone active, and why it's reacting like this."

"Or why I choose to punctuate the captain's question or remark in why you guys are discussing things. By appearing on the main viewer to talk to the bridge crew let alone you guys in the engine room. As to why, it's because to their way of thinking, if you've blocked out everything of our first three years together. Or just buried it deep enough that they can't rip it out of your heads at the time, regarding this scenario."

"And they can only see the last seven to nine months before I leave, which is this past month and up to my graduation from school just before the summer starts. They're not going to understand why the computer went haywire, why there's suddenly a tractor beam shield blocking the control room ferom access. And why you, of all people can't get to the computer isolinear chips, let alone why the shield has the same imprints."

"Or why I'm suddenly choosing now, when I'm undercover, to be talking to you guys, both on the main viewer and the screen that the entire ship layout is on. But then any person who hasn't been here longer then a year is going to recognize this scenario as you saw it when we were a month into our time together. Because, of the engine crew, as we've had several transfers coming in or going out at the current moment."

"But of you in the engine crew, only two were the ones who knew how to fix the situation in that scenario to prevent the virus from jumping off the ship at the time." he said and Specialist James Shimoda answered him at that as he looked over his shoulder at Sarah and she nodded in agreement. "Good point, only the two of us were involved in that scenario, I was in the room with you, she was working at cracking the shield."

"But it took close to thirty minutes to crack the shield you put up to protect the infected from killing the rest of us at the time. Fast question, did you take the shuttlebays and transporter rooms off line at the time though, Wes?" he asked and Wesley nodded and Picard nodded in relief. "Yeah I did, I was thinking clearly enough that even before mom called out the orders to get in there before anyone who was infected did."

"And I knew that if the trio figured out what the heck was going on, and with us that close to the red giant at the time, we could get out of range. But we had to stay put and in order to prevent anyone from infecting anyone outside of the crew, yank the medical codes right then. Anticipation and with Geordi now infected, the only option, with me now infected, was I had to prevent whoever blew the escape hatch on the Tsiolkovsky."

"But I shut down certain systems, activated several others and got to work on the tractor beam. I was waiting for her to get in there and she and I could get to work on things. Though I wasn't expecting you to yank all the chips. Ten, maybe fifteen, was more than enough, we didn't need every single one pulled that day." he said and he nodded bemused. "That was my opinion when I got in there that day, but this was ridiculous."

"I mean I can get things working in two hours, maybe three with added help, but suddenly I'm under a deadline. And the only person still thinking rationally right now is you and its we've got to get added help in there by getting Data. And then to top it off, we've got an added problem, you're doing my job of getting the repulser shields up and running. And then use the tractor beam like a pole vaulting pole to give enough push."

"To get us out of range of that meteor and Data gets the engines back on line a minute later. That's cutting it too close right now at the time regarding scenarios at the moment here. But it's not enough here that we've got the red dwarf about to go supernova and we had a meteor coming at us. But just short of fifteen minutes to get it and everything up and running too." MacDougal said to him and he sighed as he answered her gently.

"Like I said it wasn't my idea, I was busy working on the tractor beam and making sure nobody, but you, and the commander, got in there. But one too many close calls and this time it's reached the point to where we're all sniping, at each other. But with eighteen hours being on a drug induced high and I was trying to focus through my exhaustion. And just before the commander got hit next, but it worked at the time, in honest truth."

"I wasn't expecting us to need my repulser tractor beam that soon and not when we encounter the first of several situations Kirk's crew dealt with at the time here either." he said and she nodded as Picard said it for both of them in pride and amazement at what he revealed to them. "Medical quarantine procedures, you anticipated what I would have told Commander MacDougal and did it yourself while keeping that shield up."

"To prevent anyone else from coming in there till Will, she and I came to join you and that was an extremely close call, but it still paid off, Wesley. But to their, our oppenents, way of thinking its you've basically pulled a hostile takeover bid regarding the ship. With the fact everything that's needed in a defensive situation is now being taken off line. But though they don't understand whatever clues you left behind means to us."

"Once we're back to being ourselves again we're going to recognize each clue for what it is, but the good memories, the bad, the embarassing, excetra. That's part of deprogramming and they're not going to understand that and neither will whoever's trying to be your rival, if they're the other type. Because they arrived a year to two years later, but if your new team mate is like you and a fellow medical born."

"That helps nicely as well, because even though not physically present, they still got your back and I'd think we'd all prefer. If there was a manhunt, that they'd be the one to watch your back, if you're not up to this at the moment. But yanking memories like this is enough of reason to really take it seriously, because once the system reads the scenario, it's going to act accordingly and they're going to realize it's having a flashback."

"To a memory they don't understand and they're going to interpret said situation as that's the first time you ever took control of the entire computer and ship." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "And it's also the first time we saw for ourselves just how good you really are, I mean slightly focused and you yank four good ideas out. And it's enough to save the ship, but completely focused and they better get out of your way."

"But if it takes acting like the Nanites and I'm quoting my remarks, but start stripping from them, whoever it is, of the systems in the same order. Weapons, power, communications, each one is taken off line, and deactivate the engines, no one's going anywhere until the virus is contained and destroyed, okay. To prevent the virus, if it mutates into something else or into another conspiracy and hits the entire ship."

"It's time to yank the ship's RAM, and whatever this is you got planned next at the moment. And it's going to emergency plan quarantine procedures 555-2375-249875, the system is now only listening to you, Data and whoever our guests are. If we get some added help arriving in the middle of this, until we're back to being ourselves again. Regarding this situation though, the computer is ordered to not listen to us."

"And Data with your ability to mimic people just do the eight of us in particular, that's me, the captain, Geordi, Beverly, Deanna, Worf, Miles, Jack and Derek. Security crew and senior staff, our codes you know already and with it, if we have further problems it means security over ride. If that's what you're about to tell us next, and in how, once we see what you came up with, it's approved." he said and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Aye Sir, the only problem, then, we had was we didn't have two added crew members, both in your your rank and Data's involved. Since when it came to the real situations like what we just dealt with. It's you both, every time you get too frustrated, can't be everywhere at once. But then you're the one who's in charge 3/4's of the happenings on the ship, you can't do everything and not without help, along with that is this."

"But without that added help you can't see what's really happening till after the scenario is over. With us just getting to know each other at the time, to your way of thinking, as we were just getting used to each other and working out the kinks. That I really had pulled a hostile take over of the ship and with that in mind. Once the stress of the situation ends and we can relax, we're able to see where the hindsight is now."

"That's the catch these idiots don't seem to get right now, they think they know and they don't, because they never watch us together, in the way the science or technical crew do. And the ones that know the most about that first month together are right here in this room, and though we lost one, everyone else is here right now at the moment as well." he said to him and they nodded in agreement as Will sighed at that remark.

"I realize that, but then my best friend was transferred to the Phoenix at the time this happened. To answer the unasked question its Nick Jackson, he's also a full commander and he's just like you, and though we argued to let him join me here on the enterprise. The committee refused at the time, so with him around we had the chance to get this taken care of without the added side effects in all three situations that year."

"But too little, too late and we fixed things between us, though now that we've spent one year taking care of you ourselves. It's just resulted in turning parental where you're concerned if this happens when you're at the 3/4's full power or at the median. Because it does and whoever makes it worse is ending up in the E.R., before getting thrown in a detention cell later." he said with a firm paternal growl and felt his anger grow at this.

"Though if this results in a relapse and whatever the added side effect is, I'm really going to be ticked, because you going bear cub on me was enough to tick me off. And I was ready to lay into whoever caused you to push yourself to that level. You're my cub and I'm not having you push yourself into a collapse. So they want to mess with you, they got a furious father bear ready to do some damage." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

As he raised his tone slightly at that, as his eyes narrowed as he saw the other ensign with his head turned slightly at that remark. And knowing he was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation he decided to make it clear then to the other ensign as he raised his tone enough to get their attention. "As for that added portion of it, it's not what they're thinking regarding this, you were drugged and like any drug, once inebriated."

"That you can't control your behavior till you got the cure into your system and said cure was right here in the computer too. But these idiots never looked up ancient history or histories on our predecessors at the time regarding these scenarios. Though they use the computer to write up case files, they never use it to look up history of our predecessors or just further back at the moment, it's pretty clear here as well too."

"So tell me Colin, did you ever study ancient history focused on all the past ships named enterprise, because this one was several weeks into Kirk's crew's first year together. In the same scenario and they had to arrest several of their crew. The virus was known as the Polywater virus and it causes you to act like you're intoxicated. But that virus had several prowlings running loose on the ship, aggressive seduction in certain cases."

"Sulu was threatening everyone with a sword until Spock and Kirk knocked him unconscious. Another engineer locked everyone out of the engineering room and Kirk and Commander Scott had to arrest him and from there it only got worse. As the virus caused one man to freak out and get into a fight with another man and it resulted in a stab wound causing the man's blood to get smeared all over the hands of another."

"As the virus mutated it took a very close call to find the cure and when they did they barely got the ship away from the planet that was breaking up. In our case it was a collapsing star, but same difference, same huge shifts in gravity. That caused complex strings of water molecules to form. That collected carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol, so like intoxication, but worse, much, much worse."

"But once one person had, then ten others had it and it starts spreading like a brushfire, but as the judgement is almost completely impaired. Its enough you can't control your behavior and only the strongest could focus. While the others yanked the emergency medical quarantine procedures and in the end it saved the ship. But the side effects are several cases of aggressive seduction, two cases of loss of control and with it."

"Acting like children and several dozen other things, and trying to focus was getting harder by the minute, because it's first by physical contact. And then it went airborne, so whatever Derek told you was a lie and it's part of the pact we all made regarding it at the time. Said pact was never to bring it up ever again and he twisted it to his own ends, so with that in mind, care to explain why you didn't just ask a member of the security."

"Or even Lieutenant Worf, he knew all about it, or is it that to you and your clique, that security is the same as the technical team to you, you hotshot. Or is it just you're too afraid to go to Lieutenant Worf as he's a Klingon, though they're our allies now. So not paying attention to the time frame differences or are you too busy playing games that my mother considers a waste of potential and does a lot of damage."

"As our way of entertainment breaks no bones and tears no muscles?" Wesley said, raising his tone slightly, while seeing the ensign with his head turned with the reflection off the computer. And Will looked over his shoulder at that to see him staring at him as he crossed his arms sternly. As Beverly looked at Wesley and he nodded to the computer screen and they both nodded as they got it as, to them, it translated to he saw him.

With the computer screen as Will looked at him as Picard said it for both of them. "Trying to eaves drop young man, so you can learn the truth of what really happened that day. Or are you getting jealous that he's able to be this open with me and Commander Riker?" Picard said sternly and he swallowed at that. "I, I..." he started to say as he tried to keep from shaking at that as she crossed her arms as she said it to him.

"You really didn't think he knew you were listening to our conversation, in case you don't realize how, he's not psychic. Its he saw you through the glass on the computer screen with your head turned. With you just being an older version of Derek, I'm making it very clear here right now. Everything Derek made it out to be is a complete crock, he's my best friend Ensign, so you want to know that information, ask me or Deanna."

"And here's something to consider, you call me whatever it is you're calling me, you're doing the same thing to her. But we have medical rights to yank you from active duty and with your friends and Derek and his buddies for a full medical exam and psyche evaluation. As the medical/psychology department on the senior staff crew, it's our job to evaluate the physical/mental/ emotional states of the crew at the current moment."

"From what I gathered from Commander La Forge and Chief O'Brien that night, you were drunk and on stimulates. And despite the fact I said that the limit was no more than two when on duty that night, after that it's just the synthethol or non alcoholic drinks. You still broke my and the captain's orders, and whatever else they're going to tell me next, regarding that, is enough to consider a severe psychological work up later."

"As I would consider this as a schizo effective disorder, that you're refusing to consider anything, but what you and Derek make it out to be and with that in mind. Drinking and speedballing when on duty, direct orders given when on duty violated. I made it very clear you drink and you're barred from the bridge consoles you're sitting at. The holodeck or anywhere else you, Derek and your friends hang out in."

"Especially if you're intoxicated when doing it, now you may have been able to get away with this when Kate was here at the time. But whatever she said I'm repeating it, if this turned from jibes and insults, and into violence. Then the person that caused it was ending up in the tank, under guard when or if they got arrested. But as I don't need to hear that you walked in on them when Commander Riker was standing over my son."

"Well here's the reason for that, he's my son's legal guardian, just behind me, and with him are Counselor Troi and Captain Picard. But they, Commanders La Forge and Data, and Lieutenant Worf were my sons guardians when you arrived here. It's not playing favorites, it's they're acting like they're supposed to be: as surrogate family to him when I'm not around at the moment, as such, if you're so curious, come ask her or me."

"But your actions are enough to get you into trouble, thus the reason for the prime directive, 'as a Starfleet officer, I will keep myself clean physically, strong mentally and emotionally. My comrades when I join my duty station are my strength, I do not believe in acts of discrimination. To survive when deployed, I depend on my crew mates for survival, as they depend on me'." she said, reading out the second part of their creed.

"Though the Bendii syndrome was causing his emotions to be thrown on everyone else on the ship, that's not an excuse for what happened in ten forward. Life up here for training is the same as life on earth. So you get arrested by the cops, you're losing your shot and you have to work your way through school. But attacking a child, drinking when on duty and getting caught by a superior officer, talking back to said superior officer."

"From there it's insubordination of said superior officer and starting a riot, you wracked up four charges that, had you been in college or in high school. They would be enough to get you kicked off the sports team you're on and if that was strike three. You get kicked out of the school entirely at the time. As you're at strike two, I'm making it very clear right now, but we have full rights to determine you as psychologically unfit for duty."

"Getting arrested for speedballing, which I would classify as added effects of what is causing it, you know maybe I should look up your family back history. And see what it says regarding psychosis's running loose in your family. Because stress and exhaustion, headaches, tension, all point to a possible drug related schizophrenic breakdown that night." Beverly said as she watched him as he paled at that remark as she went further.

"And after the riot in ten forward, you're two remarks away from getting thrown off the ship with a medically and psychologically unfit for duty written into your personnel file. If you wanted a second chance into the academy, you'd have to try again and the charges are left in the file. But at the current moment you're on your trial period and though you scored higher than 90% on Commander Riker's tests at the current moment."

"I'm the one running scrutiny that you have to get past at the moment, as I'm a medical doctor with a specialty in psychology at the current moment. And she's a psychiatrist and an added human lie detector, so whatever you're thinking she's going to see it and report it to me and Commander Riker, so fair warning right now, young man. Any further acts like what happened in ten forward get repeated or you continue to treat them like this."

"And that's it and the judgement is rendered as you're not physically or mentally strong to handle life up in space. And you're going to have to repeat an added two years at the academy till you're ready or getting sent back up here for your trial period young man. As it is, though he's young, he's a Starfleet born cadet, his father and I are two pieces of the science he's studying and his other is what he's doing at the moment."

"So lay off of him, my son is simply working with his mentors, he's not trying to show off to them. My son may be a technical genius, but he tries not show off, so whatever you're thinking keep it to yourself. And I swear, I find out how he ended up in the E.R., under Kate's care and your career is mine, you understand me." Beverly said sternly and he swallowed. "Get back to work, Ensign." Geordi said with a stern growl and he turned.

"What the heck was that about exactly?" Jenson asked and he sighed as he said it. "She's right, this could be considered a schizo effective right now that he and his hotshot friends are not seeing things. As anything but what they try to make it out to be, regarding Wesley's bonding to us and the captain and commander this tightly. Ever since the traveler, the captain had him studying our predecessors back history at the time."

"So far we encountered two scenarios regarding that, the mirror image world and the virus. This keeps up and the next one is when one of us gets thrown out phase at the moment. Though with the way things are going, if our predecessors in the 20th century ever dealt with a saboteur or two that's next on the list as we have someone getting turned into an assassin here." he said and, at that, Wesley switched subjects gently.

"Alright test drive now." Wesley said as he tapped several keys and then inserted a chip into the terminal. "What's that exactly?" Greyson asked and he smiled. "What I've been working on lately, just so we can prevent the ship from getting taken by enemy forces. The programming has the computer only listening to me or to Data, if you guys get compromised, watch this." he said and said it with a firm tone in his voice.

"Alright who's bright idea was it to start playing with the computer again?" he asked and they heard a bemused tone in response from the computer itself at that. **_"I'm not sure Master, but someone's been digging into my case files again. And trying to dig up confidential information on your relationship with the captain and commander."_** they heard as Jenson was trying to keep from laughing at that remark.

"Since when did the computer starting talking back to you like this?" Lieutenant Jennifer Barnfield said and it answered that. **_"Since my new programming was created Lieutenant, though just try not to get to critical or there's going to be trouble later."_** it said and in response and she started laughing at that remark. "Nice one Wes, this is really going to come in handy to annoy these jocks later and with that in mind."

"I take it that's the programming you just created at the moment, son?" O'Brien asked and he nodded as he tried to hide a chuckle at the amused looks on their faces at that. "Alright, but is it alive now." Worf asked and in a amused tone they heard it answer him. " ** _The probability is positive now, lieutenant."_** It said and he looked at it. "I wasn't asking you that question." he said and they started laughing at that remark.

"Here we go again, yeah I remember that conversation right now." Geordi said with a chuckle then. "Well don't do the entire conversation or our junior recruits are going to break a rib from holding it in right now." Picard said to him and he nodded. "When was the last time we heard that exactly?" Jenson asked and Will answered that one. "Just after the Microbrain took control of the computer, Commander and at the moment."

"If they dragged up their conversation the A.I. went self aware right now, as he just activated it, or her, personality chip. But I think that one conversation just made a case of playing with the A.I., take on a whole new meaning right now. Alright, who's bright idea was it to add that to the computer, because once was enough in that conversation?" he asked and Sarah Hailey lowered her head as she tried to keep from laughing at that.

"I'm not entirely sure, but as I was on the bridge, monitoring the flunctuations in the power jumps, as was Wes. And he decided if this was enough to irritate Worf, then it's enough to have every half and half officer on the bridge finding it funny right now. But the computer decided to lighten up the mood in a potentially serious situation back then. And I think she decided to do it twice right now." she said and he nodded, bemused.

"Added issues with the wiseacres, just to break up the tension after a serious situation, and we've been hijacked once too often the last three years. Let alone been boarded, so with the fact that we had another potentially serious situation right now. Worf's asking that question again was enough to lighten up the mood right now." he said and they nodded as Worf sighed as he answered him with a bemused look then at that.

"That wasn't my intention right now, Commander, and Wesley, and I wish you hadn't dragged up that memory right now, because having the computer get smart with me. That was enough to annoy me that day, but having it do it again and I'm not in the mood for this right now." he said and Wesley nodded. "Then again, remembering what remarks were said is enough I should not have asked." he added, as they heard a bemused tone.

 ** _"Hey you started it Lieutenant."_** it said and he sighed. "Alright now's not the time for this Worf, because if this was the Microbrain we were studying that day after it hijacked the lab. It's you're on one side of me, Data on the other and Wes was standing behind me. You start this a second time and this really is going to result in a bickering match at the moment." Geordi said to him and the quintet hid a chuckle as she finished thst.

"Alright knock it off." Barnfield added and they heard two taps on the wall in answer to that and O'Brien answered that, bemused. "That's not what we meant wise guy, and stop with the wise cracks right now." he said and he looked at Wesley. "What did this just do to the A.I.?" he asked and he hid a chuckle. "Slight case of getting smart here, with the effect of being self aware it becomes self reliant now, and whatever you do right now."

"Try not to start anything, so Lieutenant now might a be good time to stop the rhetorical questions now." he said to Worf gently and as the engineering team exchange bemused smiles at this. "Lovely, so every time we get rhetorical, she starts getting smart with us." Lieutenant Richard Goldberg asked and the computer answered that. ** _"Not exactly, though at the moment with the fact the lieutenant started this conversation."_**

 ** _"I'll take a break."_** it said and he nodded. "I didn't start that bickering match, you did." Worf said to it and Will looked at him. "Alright again, we don't need this getting started right now." he said to him, before the A.I. did. ** _"I'm not the one who started it, he did."_** it said and Worf leaned over. " No you started it" He said and that started it then. "Guys that's enough already." Wesley said sharply and at that it started the argument.

 ** _"He started it."_** It said and Worf said it annoyed. "No I didn't." **_"Did"_** Didn't" **_"Did"_** it said in response and Will quickly said it at that remark. "Alright that's enough, I hear a bickering match get started and you're on stand down, now cool it already." he said as he looked at Wesley to see him trying to keep from laughing at that remark. "Jeez, was that really necessary right now, Lieutenant." he said through his laughter at that.

"Lieutenant I know you're aggravated over the last fight with the mainframe, but starting another is going too far here." he added with a chuckle. "Well that's one way to break the tension of a potentially serious situation, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Will said with a bemused smile on his face at his remark. "Alright nobody start that a second time or he's going to die laughing here." Jenson added with a chuckle and he nodded.

"Like I said now's not the best time for this after we just had another emergency break out this week. But starting a fight with the computer is going to far right now, so take it down a notch, before she takes control of the replicators, will you." Geordi said to him bemused as Deanna answered that. "That's just what we need right now, one close call results in the system going haywire, but this is getting ridiculous right now."

"Well that works in entertainment in annoying someone, but this is neither the time nor place. For this right now at the moment, and whoever gets that started a second time is on stand down till we yank the chip, now that's enough of that right now. And you stop with the smart Alec statements right now." Deanna said as she saw him break as he started laughing at that as Beverly finished that remark as she looked at him.

"God what next, alright all of you pull yourselves together, and honey get it together alright." Beverly said with a bemused smile on her face and he chuckled as he looked up at her at that smiling. "Well at least it's not Data she's arguing with, but this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment and whatever you don't get that started twice." Wesley said and Geordi chuckled as Jenson looked at him at that remark, bemused.

"Are you kidding me, if this is going to happen every time someone starts a bickering match with her, lay off the debates in here." Geordi said and Jenson looked at him smiling at the remark at that. "Hey, I'm not the one who started a fight with the computer here though, and with that. If this is enough to annoy the mastermind at the moment once we use the programming, if we ever have need to turn her on."

"Than it's enough to have any teenage ensign like you trying to keep from breaking a rib at holding it in regarding this. And especially if it's because you're trying to annoy the heck out of them right now and with that. And it's because someone started a fight with her. Though this took the acts of screwing around with the computer A.I., just a little too far Wes." Jenson said as he started laughing at that remark and Geordi nodded to that.

"Deja vu anyone?" Geordi asked with a chuckle and Will nodded, smiling. "Yeah I remember that, and while you guys were figuring out the damn Microbrain, I over heard your entire conversation. But a repeat performance of that exact conversation and when the seriousness of the situation is over. That's going a little too far here here at the moment, Worf take it easy." he said as he left his hand on Wesley's shoulder smiling.

"I was in the room for that conversation, so why not use that situation to our own advantage now in case we get boarded later. The computer is now self aware and is not taking orders by the people that are compromised and is now getting smart with you till whoever the secondary piece to the situation is arrested later. After everyone is free of the mastermind's control." he said and Greyson chuckled at his remark, smiling.

"I never knew that just having that Microbrain hijack the ship would be cause enough for you to turn the computer into a wise guy right now, Wes. Because that's adding insult to injury for whoever the mastermind is when they're trying to use us for whatever the virus mutated into this time. But this is is getting ridiculous at the moment, so far been slight practical jokes on the job in training at the moment these last 18 months."

"But now it's getting playful in the training, what's next exactly regarding your training, wait never mind, I don't want to know, because if this tells me anything. Than whatever you have planned next is enough to start acting the wise guy if the training goes from simulation to real next and it's during a foothold turned manhunt next." he said and Worf looked at him, with a bemused look on his face then at that remark.

"And was it really necessary to reenact that conversation we had regarding the computer, because I was not in the mood for the computer to start getting smart with me that day, Wesley." he said to him, bemused. "Sorry lieutenant, the added side effects are that it starts getting smart with you at times. The added A.I., just got turned into a bit of a wise guy now." Wesley said and he nodded with a bemused look on his face at that.

As Will said it with a chuckle at that. "Alright whatever you do, don't start a fight with the computer here then, and what did this just do the A.I. in the computer mainframe, kiddo." he asked him and he smiled at him as he said it. "The added side effect is that it turns it almost human in personality, so in case someone gets hijacked, again. The effects are instead of listening to the compromised person, or people."

"If the entire ship gets hit by whatever the virus mutated into this time later, she's going to start talking back to the person that got hijacked and only the programmer or the other person knowing the system, inside, and out. Is going to be able to control it, if anyone gets turned into a drone here. Though if the entire ship does, I've got to give orders to certain people, they're, once they're back to normal at the time."

"But the ones who will be able to control the computer, once freed are the ones who've been here longer than two years at the current moment. But if anyone starts suffering secondaries once freed from the programming or virus. Whatever it might be, the computer is only going to listen to the members that are not about to suffer nervous reactions to what the side effects will be." he said and Will nodded in amazement at that.

"At the current moment you're fully recovered from what the side effects of the knack did to you, but two more situations in regarding you pushing yourself just a little too hard. And one because of Shelby and I'm still annoyed at that, because the boys are my team mates, while you, you're my student, my cub. And I'm not risking you pushing yourself into another collapse at the moment here." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently.

"I know, but this is meant to slow down your search, or rather theirs, in case you all get compromised, giving me time to take a break, eat and rest, if it. The manhunt, starts in the middle of the night and I need several hours worth of rest. If I was at full power and I'm putting this like that first person shooter, but going on stealth mode. And with the fact we're getting ready to start on going through stealth and survival training."

"It's being used to keep the person, if they're possessing you guys, to keep them busy, so say the alarm goes off in one of your quarters. They check there and I'm three decks away from the scene of the crime here. Though with it possibly being when I just get back from the academy and you all know what happens. When a medical born cadet is separated from their parents, if they're a medical expert, full or rehab Doctor."

"So the search is slowed down to a crawl and with 5,000+ places to hide on the ship, it's going to take them hours to find me when I'm constantly changing locations. And secondly when I know you better than you know yourselves when programmed, so everything they think they know. They don't, because in one year you can forget things and two, it's because they're studying the ship through the computer layout and you."

"And thirdly, and here's the big one, every time I'm undercover, it knocks out audio/visual so you, or rather they, don't know where I am till I change locations. The longer the situation goes on, the more it tells me they don't understand earth human ways. Especially if their isolationists and prefer to stay on their planet than go anywhere else and they don't understand human anatomy to know what they're looking at."

"Through your eyes guys, like say suffering the side effects of having to break my regime and its added side effects you're going to know. Especially once you see the clues lying around in the first spot left open to you. And them." he said and they nodded. "Turning this into a game of hide and seek and a scavenger hunt is going to be enough to annoy the heck out ofwhoever hijacked us, especially when our parental instincts go crazy."

"But then, if making sure they can't catch you till the last minute and when Data has the cure whatever it might ready..., yes alright. I see the indication here, four stage plan and stage four is to set this person up to be caught red handed. By Data, as they get arrested after he frees us, the senior staff crew, as the supposed ring leaders on the ship." Beverly said to him gently and he nodded as the engineering team gave a nod.

"Yes, and they're never going to realize you had this situation planned in advance if this ever happens. Because they're just reading the last eleven months of training, before and after you leave, but not the entire 3.5 years of our bond. And no civilian officer could ever plan for, especially if they're not like us, it takes years of skill to come up with a completely flawless back up plan in case of another incursion or conspiracy."

"And not when they hadn't been raised on a ship all their lives, let alone received training for this type of thing. So we just keep the computer programming buried deeply enough that whoever it is that tries it. Doesn't realize that your planning was planned out in advanced depending on how long it takes till we need to yank this plug." Will added to him gently and the engineering team nodded as the quintet exchanged looks at that.

"Yes and the added fail safe is in case the program has a secondary side effect and whoever is trying the arrest initiated anything else into the, whatever it might be. The rooms that are clear can order her to lock them down. So you're keeping whoever suffers the secondary under lock and key as you arrest them and wait it out till the ship is completely clear. So the Turbolifts and entrance into the engineering room." Wesley said and the technical crew smiled and nodded as they looked at the security crew.

"In other words, if any of us in the designated shelters, start suffering the added secondary side effects of whatever the mastermind used to take control of us. She's not going to listen to them and on direct orders of the room leader. Whoever and wherever the major hotspots are being used, if this gets turned into a manhunt. And when you're not up to full strength at the moment too..." Jenson started to say at that remark.

"Good point if he's not up to full strength and he's doing this when whoever our supposed mastermind finally catches him in the act of whatever's going on. At the academy, and he catches them in the act of what their plan is at the time. It's making sure that, until we're ourselves again and the hotspots are cleaned as well. It's staying clear of them and with her now self aware." Bates started to say and the group nodded.

"Computer, added direct security orders, if the situation results in a manhunt and after the cure is given to the designated areas that got cleaned. Whoever's in charge of the room you're to take orders from them and the other members that have been here longer than two years. If the members start suffering from nervous reactions, regarding the program and my team or the other security teams have to arrest them immediately."

"I want the security on the rooms doubled and put a sound proof shield on the doors of the areas that got cleaned. The first attack happens and the intention in their case is to turn him over to the infected members, do not listen to the infected members. Or the members having a nervous reaction to the programming, instead only take orders by the members who are clean in there." Greyson said sharply and it gently answered him.

 ** _"Are you the leader of the security teams right behind the Lieutenant?"_** It asked and he nodded. "I am, but I'm also one of three leaders in charge of his training at the current moment. My team, Lieutenant Bates and Lieutenant Roberts have been here for 3 years. With our student possibly not up to his best when this happens and draining a good portion of his energy, if this happens in the middle of the day, post dinner time."

"Your orders are that until the hot spots are clear, you're to help Commander Data to protect him from us until we're clean, clear. The members that are you take orders by them and help them protect him from the members of the crew that have secondary orders to turn him over to the infected members of the crew. So if there are any of my team, Lieutenant Bates or Lieutenant Porter's teams mates in the room."

"With the room leaders and Dr. Crusher's staff members, the ones that were ordered to arrest him or his team mates. Or both, our team mates, once they're themselves again are the ones giving orders to you and you help them subdue the members that start suffering the secondary program. This is especially if it combined with their phobias, one being claustrophia, understood." he said and the computer answered him gently.

" ** _Very Lieutenant, I..."_** They heard as they looked at the file terminal as it started scrolling down names and landed on one of them. **_"Chief Gillespie I see suffers a severe case of claustrophobia, should I just replicate the needed equipment for every room to hold their patients suffering secondary's. So the room leaders and any medical personnel can deal with them?"_** it asked and he crossed his arms.

"How bad does it get, regarding him Beverly?" he asked and she sighed, before O'Brien answered that question. "The guy's got a serious hatred of enclosed spaces, with more than fifty people in the room. To him, especially if we're suffering sleep deprivation, he is going to start getting delusional as the panic attack gets worse, Derek. Unfortunately I'm the only one who can control the guy when it comes to these things."

"If I'm not in there and he flips out after Chris and Luke out charge, it's distraction and division, and before he gets his hands on a phaser. But he starts suffering a secondary we got to sedate him and wait till the worst of it gives out, Dave, Daniel. If you guys wind up being the ones to be stationed in there deal with him, before he tears a muscle, because though he's in gold, he still acts like the hotshots in command, like Shelby."

"And at the current moment, his claustrophia could make him become a danger to himself as a result." he said and Greyson nodded with a sigh. "We need to add Eric to the last few months we've got to train him, but before we put the chip to full use. We have to turn this into a full training scenario, but whoever the mastermind is, they've got his training course through our minds, in the real thing 'it's make it up as I go along' here."

"To answer your question, yes, depending on the time it takes to activate you, they're not going to know why everything suddenly has a mind of its own now. Our teams, and the added members involved are acting on the medical department's orders, if, once the rooms are clear. But once they are they're getting turned into designated shelters and everything needed for a night in this is to be replicated and ready for use."

"As to why the room is going into security lockdown till it's safe to unlock the doors of the rooms after that." he said and it gently answered him at that. **"I understand, but to make me completely self aware now, it's best to put up another memory into my ROM. For when the time comes and you pick my identity when you do so, so I have a name you can call me by."** it said and Wesley nodded and then smiled.

"Data your added contribution, or contributions, to this are we just add Lal to the programming and she's now controlling the entire system. While your added skills are going to come in handy with it." he said and Geordi smiled at the remark as Data nodded as he got it. "Ensign Rogers take over for me, please." he said and went to the computer and added his pieces to it and hid a smile as he said it to the computer.

"My daughter, are you functional now." he said and they heard a gentle voice answer him. **_"Yes father, what is my new programming?"_** she asked and Wesley answered that. "Your new programming has made the system self aware, so once we activate you, patch into the added computer chip once we give you the security code. Emergency procedures 555-2375-249875. In case we have a situation like we just dealt with."

"To understand said situation patch into the histories of the Enterprise crew, lead by Captain James T. Kirk. Year two together and they encountered the mirror image world, whose organization was a more volatile version of ours. Possible scenarios combined together are like the Polywater virus that infected our version of the enterprise, and their's, the mirror image world and finally a possibility of a repeat of the conspiracy."

"That killed Captain Walker Keel and four other captains in year one, if this turns into that be ready for reactivation, because that virus, whatever it maybe, is not getting off the ship. Because your father and I are taking charge." he said and her tone went firm at that. **_"To my understanding it's in case, our crew gets replaced or they get turned into their alter egos by a mutation of this virus the year before."_**

 ** _"Alright I understand, once you activate me I'm taking charge, master, but I learn anything, regarding your health if this happens when you're not fully functional. The human or humanoid person that makes it worse is getting trapped in the turbolift later."_** she said in response to his explanation and Geordi started laughing at that remark as Beverly said it with an amused tone at that.

"Uh oh, well whoever tries this better be aware of the added side effects of that, because once she patches into the mainframe. Then there's no getting passed her till the end of the crisis, though I really hope in your case that doesn't happen, because we have plant on board. And they're ending up in the E.R., before getting thrown in a detention cell if you get hurt after the crisis ends." she said and Will nodded in agreement to that.

"Never mind the master Lal, I'm your father's best friend and surrogate son, so you can just act like I'm your brother when you do this." Wesley said in answer to her remark and Geordi started laughing. "Yes and that's really going to make her defensive when it comes to you, Wes. Because she starts acting like your sister and she's going to be beat the heck out of whoever hurts you." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to that.

As she answered that, her tone gentle, but firm. ** _"Wesley, I'm warning you, you return and you're not up to this. Especially once I read your self diagnosis and you're being confined till you get some rest. Because I'm locking down wherever you're hiding so you can sleep after you create your supplies and after you move locations. If you have to turn me on regarding this."_**

 **"Because though I'm in the computer it doesn't matter, you're my responsibility till the crew is released from whoever caused you to reactivate me."** she said sternly and he sighed. "Before you give me the riot act for this, your father is going to do it for you. And if anyone of the senior staff crew is compromised, I tell my mother and it gets back to whoever is controlling them so just hold off on the lecture, okay."

"Because depending on what the emergency is regarding this, it could be one or all three of these so wait till I reactivate you. And then once I'm undercover in this and I have a chance to pause and rest finally. We can go to added security detail, okay, so just wait till I figure out what the problem is and wait for me to activate the code, okay." he said and Will exchanged looks with Beverly at that as he said it for both of them at that.

"I take it this is in case we get compromised and we have to take control of the entire computer out of whoever hijacked us and the ship, Wes. In case we get hijacked if, like our double's, it, or she, is going to be able to tell the difference between us as we are now. And whoever tries to turn us into drones or replaces us like what just happened earlier?" he asked him smiling and Wesley nodded to him as he said it.

"Aye Sir, this is just a test drive, I'm finishing off the added computer flaws, once done and it's ready. Whatever comes next in the next few weeks is the final piece to it, because that's getting added to the final preparations. But once activated, and only I know the code to activate her, she's not going to listen till you're back to normal guys. Emergency protocols only and depending on how long till then at the moment."

"It's enough that the time lapse is going to make you forget, if this happens after I return on break from the academy. It's not completely done yet, I'm still finishing it off, but this is our insurance policy now in case of anymore incursions on the ship, Sirs." he said and Picard smiled at the idea as Will said it for him smiling at that remark as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of the young man's head gently.

Hiding a smile at that, he looked up at him as he said it. "No helm jockey can come up with this on the fly, regarding emergencies and with that. Well that just makes the point of what we keep trying to teach you guys in school right now. If you don't pay attention in class you're never going to see the truth and they're flunking their life exams by taking the word of a teenager who's making up lies about us."

"But this goes back to the lesson every mentor and teacher teaches their students. In the 20th century now." Will said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as he read it out. "If you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, you better wake up and pay attention in class. Because once in the real world, your employers are not going to care how good you think you are and who you're connected to."

"It doesn't matter, if you don't have an education, you don't have a way to make it in life and that's the truth here. With your skills, you're going to pass with the highest marks in the class now. What's the posting you wanted once you graduated though?" he asked and Wesley smiled, knowing this was going to get him. 'Sir, I think you know the answer to that question now, I want to stay.' he thought as he answered him with a smile.


	3. 3: Test Drives, Insults And Warnings

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With This chapter and forward it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship. The quintet, Wesley and the security guards are dealing with the emergency together as this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown now."**

 **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now with Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden hijacking.**

 **Chapter 2: The Reprimand And Trouble**

"Returning home and continuing to serve under your command, Sir, three to five years in on the job training, I know your personalities inside and out. And everything else, being able to keep this up is the one thing I'm working towards now. And this way I can control things regarding your junior crew, I've already passed intermediate and advanced training by the time I do and I'm already accustomed to working in the field."

"So this way first day back on the job and it's back to the old route between us again." he said and Picard nodded as he felt his heart warm at the dedication he had to working under him as he answered him. "At the current moment right now I think this could be considered being able to remain with family when you finish your training. But at the moment, I understand why you don't want to get placed anywhere else."

"Because you spent four years in training in your, to our way of thinking, your home town and it's enough you don't want to leave after you just finished training." he said to him smiling. "Aye Sir, and there's three reasons for that, but 1) is because I already know who I'm working with if I get stationed here. 2) Being away from home means a possible repeat performance of what going off my regime causes and I'm not risking it."

"And 3) it's the fact that I also know what happens when separated from your parents and when you're a freshly graduated high school student entering college. When you're the child of a medical doctor and science officer as to that, side effects include someone trying to get you to loosen up on your regime. And it puts you back in the hospital, or they try to get you to lie and life here was the straight and narrow and I'm sticking to it."

"In truth, at the moment, this way you got me taking dad's place with you and you have another Crusher under your command, for good, Sir." he said smiling and Picard nodded with a gentle look at that as he finished that. "Sooner or later they're going to separate us, but until they do, best to enjoy the time together while it lasts now." he added and the seven nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him at that.

"Well until they do at the moment, we just make sure nothing, like what just happened, does more damage than necessary right now." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark. "With the fact we've had one too many close calls I'm just naming it off, regarding the emergencies that involved you, Sir. To the training ensign that doesn't understand why I get so overly protective of you at the moment."

"If they're the other type in training, I'm dressed in red, but I'm like you and the technical team. As to that, it's there's two types dressed in red uniforms on this ship and one favors brains over brawns and the other is acting like a bunch of hotshots when it comes to being at the flight console and with that in mind. I'm the second of the two, while the other are never going to understand why I take it so seriously with you."

"Like Derek and his friends, it's enough they're going to see this as I'm sucking up to you right now. But their problem is they never look past the rumors and hearsay at the academy, when, to make a good friendship, you have to get to know the people you're working with." He said and Picard nodded with a gentle smile on his face at that. "Yes and that's another test passed now too, to work with someone right now."

"Instead of judging by rumors actually get to know the people you're working with now. And close to four years and our bonds are unbreakable now." he said and he nodded smiling at him. "Yes and I have, close to four years together and the bonds are enough I know you better than any junior ensign ever could and it's because I took the time to really get to know you after the year we spent together at the time."

"Year two made the difference in this case and I see past the rumors. It's more than they think, but to me, you're my father's captain and my mentor. And everything we've gone through together, the rumors are just that, rumors. None of its true, but you hold on to the rumors and you're never going to see the person for who they are." he said to him and Picard nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder gently at that remark.

"At the moment the final test given regarding promotion just hit, because you chose your crew members to leaving for the academy. But in order to keep your uniform there's one final test you have to go through." he said to him gently and Wesley nodded. "Yes Sir, I know and it's the no winner, that's going to take some careful planning, but I'll work it out. But if I have added help when it happens, it's going to beat the odds."

"But whoever causes this program to get turned on is not going to realize I have several aces up my sleeve. And they're gambling too highly on the fact that they're going to get the, whatever it is, off the ship. But they're not going to beat me when they're just studying the layout through you, or my training course, because if it's activated. And it's slowing the search to a crawl." he said and Picard nodded with a gentle smile at that.

Listening to their conversation, Ensign Jake Rogers smiled at the amount of added options, regarding his young friend's ways of helping them in their way to protect the ship then. As he turned to the young man and saw a look of fury on his face as they listened to the conversation. Watching him, he could see the vibes of 'God who's he's kidding right now, he's just a suck up and a smart Alec to the old man at the moment.'

'God why the heck are they listening to some little brat at the moment, he's not a full officer.' he saw in his body language and answered that with a stern tone in his mental voice at that. 'And neither are you, young man, you're not dressed in the same clothes he is right now at the moment, but he's on his way to making full ensign right now. You're being held back for starting a bar brawl right and if you don't want be held back.'

'Then you better get that temper under control right now, because you're still on your trial period right now. As for him, the reason he's getting so much attention at the moment. Is because he's not the one trying to show off to the senior staff crew young man and if you don't want to get sent to your room. Than you better keep your mouth shut, young man.' he said in answer to that thought firmly as Will said his thoughts then.

"Yes and these kids need to get that through their heads right now, that jumping before you explore all the options is going to result in a failure here at the moment. But you jump the net too soon and it's going to result in whatever happens to result in a checkmate. Acting impulsively does more harm than good here and with that, this training turned real is the final test." Will said firmly and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Lal, if we get any cats on board this ship, try not to encourage them, because the last thing I need to hear is a bickering match, in binary code, when it comes to said cat. Though I don't doubt my partner is going to find that amusing if he's my own kind, but don't over do it, alright." Wesley said and the sextet chuckled at that remark. "Bickering match, binary code?" Worf repeated and he nodded as he explained that smiling.

"What I mean by that is the cat starts asking questions and she gives a gentle beep and once the cat hears that she does it again and in three seconds it turns into a computer/cat version of a bickering match till you have to end the conversation. If this happens next year after the test results come out and the scenario ends you'll see what I mean that way. But to switch subjects because this is regarding what that turns into."

"Was anything left over from the explosion in T-95 though, I know you had to fix that terminal, was anything left after you cleared up that tunnel?" he asked and Shimoda said it. "If there was and depending how long it's going to be before you have to activate that program, it's going to be rusted and with emergency lighting in there. It's too dark to see anything, why...?" he asked, before he closed his eyes as he got it as he said it.

"Wes for gods sakes here, look I know that trying to over ride the programming if it turns into mind control is one thing. And what the side effects could be, by trying to throw hints and other things at us regarding that. But having our parental instincts, regarding you, start going crazy is not the way to do it." he said to him firmly at that. As Will looked at him, before he got it, as Deanna said it for both them at that remark.

"You're not serious, don't even think about it." Geordi said in shock at that realization. "If this was Pulaski, with her being a mind control expert, she'd say to do that anyway, but it's not by doing it for real, but by stage acting the entire injury, or two. But a rusted, jagged piece of metal, directly to the hand or leg or both, that's going too far in trying to over ride the programming here." Deanna said to him sharply at that and he sighed.

"Well if I'm too exhausted to keep going that's the alibi right there, Counselor, but if this combined with added said health problem. It's could turn real anyway, because I'm too exhausted to keep going and with those words in mind right now here. You've seen me when I'm too exhausted to think straight, but if this is when I'm not up to my best and I'm going to have to, to throw them off." he said and Beverly sighed as she answered.

"Stage acting works better than actually risking it, because if there's still pieces lying around in there and you collapse, it could nail a vein or artery. And if it's rusted, the tetanus would hit long before I could get to it. So with that, if it takes stopping off in our quarters, you have everything you needed. To prevent it and make it look real enough now, honey, just be careful." she said as she squeezed his shoulder as he nodded to her.

"At the moment, I'm hoping I won't have to mom, but if the programming is that strong and my other added health problems come into it. It's having to drain the stimulate with the fact this ship is big enough to get a pretty big workout. What with the Jeffries tubes, entry tubes and everything else." he said and she nodded, as he went further at that. "You know I can't believe he actually tried to ram us like that last year."

"I mean a shuttle verses a galaxy class ship, does he have a death wish here?" he asked and Picard sighed. "He's the second of two kinds of soldier, you're more scientist then soldier, if he was in the military 400 years ago, it's he's a hotshot. But he's the second version of the soldier, the one that did stealth missions. And sabotage in regarding keeping our countries biological weapons from being used and destroys them."

"But that's why I said that, he's reckless to the point of being suicidal, he's the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. If a scientist put it like this it's in the military, and the pentagon, it judges these guys based on how crazy they are. But the more crazy, the more extreme the situations they seem to be put into, case in point is undergoing training like this and it left them several cards short of a full deck as a result of that."

"So though we understand the dangers of this job, we don't cross the line between crazy and mentally incompetent. But like I said you do that and you're going to make a mistake and you always did the 'look, before you leap.'. But that's what we prefer, brains over brawns, and this idea once activated is going to pull it off. With you being in training still, it's one thing when in training, but going it for real now and you're figuring it out."

"It's enough that it's the opponent is putting you in the position to use the phaser for real and it's against your own people. But never mind the weapons, the biggest weapon is your mind. So if that program gets turned on, its never mind what they're trying to get you to do. But focus on the alternatives in this, why need the weapon when you can use your mind, remember that." Will said and he nodded to him smiling at his remark.

"I get the feeling if you have more than one trainee just like me it's resulting in being outsmarted by your own students when we're all the same type. Though if the second is medical born and there's the catch, because he's going to know exactly what I'm doing here. But the added side effect is a bit of sound effects added to it." he said and he chuckled, before he could answer they heard a loud crash come out of the wall at that.

As Greyson tapped his communicator at that. "Alright what the heck is going on in there exactly?" he asked and he heard a bemused tone from Eric Porter at that. **_"That wasn't any of the technician team Derek, it's the old distraction and division here. Wes if that's you, you better turn it off, because we don't need to hear that every few minutes when getting rhetorical."_** he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well the newbie on board better can it with the questions or that's going to keep up and Lal don't try it right now, because this is test run. It's not going active here yet, okay." Wesley said and the quartet of guards chuckled as Greyson said it for the entire group smiling as they looked at him. "Nice, whoever asks for the 'what's next' cliche is going to get the 'you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer' in response."

"I don't think the programmer is going to understand that portion of it when they haven't left their planet before. But if that keeps up even after the test is done and we know you're trying to play the comedian here, but take it down a notch here, kiddo." Bates said with a chuckle to him. "Though if you're too tired to turn that off its going to keep up till we order everyone else not to ask that question here and with that in mind."

"Whatever else you have planned don't tell us, we can just consider this as part of the training scenario with us about to get started on stealth and survival training next. But once in sickbay, we're better off explaining this part to your team mates." Greyson added and Picard nodded in agreement his mother said it, but before she could answer that, they heard a bemused tone as someone interjected into the conversation at that.

"Captain the replicators are activating by themselves in ten forward. They look like they're trying to test out in making medical equipment, sleeping bags and a few other things. If this was for training purposes I'd understand that at the moment, but it's acting like some invisible person is working them right now. Testing out in creating supplies and medical equipment, almost like its preparing for emergency training."

"Just what is going on here right now?" they heard and he looked up to see his friend Guinan and he chuckled as he answered her smiling. "Wesley created a computer chip to make the mainframe self aware and with it, is to act on the added friend vs. foe programming to ensure, in case we have a conspiracy, it never leaves. But to answer your question we just downloaded Lal into the computer and she's testing out systems."

"Creation on the supplies and medical equipment, so in case we have another emergency situation like the virus breaking out. So in case we have a foothold or another conspiracy break out on board the ship and combined with it is the Polywater virus mutated into something. And if he's the last adult left standing as well, she's helping maintain control this way so in case the conspiracy results in a manhunt on board here."

"And your arena happens to be one of the hotspot turned designated shelters, you got food and supplies. So Lal is the one playing with the replicators right now in there, Guinan, I'm making it clear, but if it's repeat of the Polywater virus. And it's mixed into a the same conspiracy that killed Captain Keel. Once the room is decontiminated, your orders are to cease all alcoholic beverages, because your guests are under a detox."

"From whatever it was that caused them to turn into drones or are recovering from substance abuse or both." he said and she nodded. "Got it, whoever of the security teams are in the room with me, I'm giving that order to them and if there's a secondary reaction, and with this computer programming..., yes alright I get it. This is in case you return from the academy and you're not up physically to what is going on in the ship."

"And while you're recovering, she's blocking every conceivable route to finding you, while for us, we're protected?" she asked and he nodded as she smiled in impressed amazement as she walked up to Wesley. "Somehow I knew you were going to bounce back from that, but like I said. Don't let what those kids say take you down Wes, you got a gift, don't suppress it." she said and he nodded with a smile as he looked at her.

As he explained it to her. "Yeah that's it exactly, Guinan, for the opponent this is blocking and slowing down their search in looking for me if it turns into a manhunt. And when I'm not at full power when it happens either, for you and the spots once decontiminated. The computer locks down the room, in your case both doors into the room. And places a sound proof shield on the doors and it's going to full security lock out."

"While at the same time she's taking control of the replicators and starts replicating survival and camping supplies for you. Until it's safe to come out and the virus is completely shut down down, added security arrangements. Are in case someone suffering a flip out on their phobias or is suffering the secondary programming. And it's so they can turn me, my team mate, or both of us over to the still infected members."

"If I'm right, the ones ending up being the ring leaders of that situation are the senior staff crew. But the secondaries job is turning us over to the still infected, and she's going to replicate the equipment needed to place the person that suffers it under medical arrest as well. Until the programming gives and their back to normal." he said and she nodded with an amazed smile, before she could say it, someone did it for her at that.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that tries to test you once you activate that programming, because once she goes big sister, everybody better stand back for it." they heard and he looked up to see Christina, 'Chris' Nagel, Luke Burke and Tom Davidson. "Added back up plan Chris, she maybe in the computer, but she's acting like the added big sister, so whoever causes me to need to reactivate her, well you better stand back for that."

"Because she's going to be acting like you, when we were working on the Hathaway." he said and she nodded with a chuckle. "Oh boy, I maybe 25, but that's not stopping me from acting your like your sister these last three years since I also know regarding that virus." she said and he nodded as Will hid a smile, knowing choosing her for his team had resulted in them acting like they were brother and sister back then.

"Alright, who's bright idea was it to use the converter you created in the wargames you two?" Will asked and Davidson answered that question with a smile. "It was mine, another fast thing I taught him here: if the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare and you have limited supplies needed, and need an edge. Improvise and use what you created, sometimes in these wargames, the opposition has the upper hand."

"Than to even the playing field you have to bend the rules, just a bit to win, though in the case of a simulation turned real scenario and you're a technician/scientist. You have to use up everything in your mental Arsenal to beat the opponent in these situations. This could be considered that and once activated she's helping even the playing field if the entire ship gets hit by what it turns into next." he said and Will nodded in agreement.

"Though at the current moment, frequent pranks with the instrument sightings is wearing thin on everyone's patience. And while we're on the subject, was that really necessary, Chris, because you want to give them a heart attack you're doing a very good job on it right now at the moment." Wesley said and she smacked him on the shoulder at that as Geordi interjected at the remark, with a bemused tone in his voice.

"Alright before you guys start playing around regarding this and we can play later, after we finish that test run here. But this is neither the time nor place for this right now for this kind of conversation you two." Geordi said as she gently nudged him and he did the same and they nodded as Beverly hid a chuckle at that. "She started it." Wesley said to him and she looked at him with a bemused smile as she answered that.

"Alright buddy, don't push it right now kid, or you're really going to get it, and to answer you Geordi. In our case we're closer in age than you are Geordi, but then it never mattered at the time either. Because the bonds built only got and grew stronger in the last two years since at the moment." Nagel said to him and he nodded with a smile as Beverly interjected at that as she tried to hold back her laughter at that.

"What did this just turn into between you guys?" Beverly asked and he chuckled. "That one year you were gone resulted in us, the three of us, acting like adopted siblings to him. To the point that I was ready to beat the crap out of Henderson for giving him that concussion and, in all honesty. The three of us are just a year older than Colin and his friends, and with that, it's helping to concentrate and the physics and mechanics."

"Involved in training, resulted in needing to improvise in certain areas for this. The Hathaway was to assmililate the battle we just dealt with, regarding the Borg. So with that in mind, the captain and Commander were testing their battle strategies against each other, one of them was Talupian maneuver on instrument sighting. And that's one edge in the games the other was Wes's science experiment, he beamed it on board."

"The Hathaway, and we used it to add on to reactor, give us enough of an edge to get away, but we used the lieutenant's strategy first. And then just as we were getting ready to test the reactor we get an unexpected surprise in the middle of it at the time. Like 20 minutes later, after the Ferengi showed up at the time here back then. Wes came up with one added idea and he and I worked it into the lieutenant's and we won the sim."

"Using that as a push off now for what happened three weeks ago, so Wes is using several aces in the hole for this testing game. If it turns into the real thing, though if our opponent decides to use games as a way to get a foothold going on the ship." he said and Wes smiled as he finished his sentence. "They want to play games, I'll play games, but I'm going to win this game at the moment, because you've seen me in action."

"Half focused like when we encountered the virus, I can come up with four to five good ideas in an hour. Fully focused and you better stay out of my way, or I'm throwing the entire psychological Arsenal at you. And I'm not telling you what I have in mind so just wait on that, Sir." he said and Will smiled as he answered him. "They maybe controlling us, but knowing, once we're freed what you yanked from your arsenal to pull this off."

"So whatever you got planned don't tell us, because if this results in manhunt, and we, or rather they, have to chase you down. Use any of a few manhunts on board, but pick the most memorable, because if they start replicating our moves and yours, his, whoever it might be. The longer the game goes on and the more they're digging themselves into a checkmate here." he said and Wesley nodded as he smiled at him at that.

Looking into his eyes, Will ran his hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and he hid a smile at that as he said to him gently. ** _'I'm proud of you kiddo, don't worry, if you need me, I'm here now, they get to me, just focus on me as I am now. But you lose your concentration they're going to win, just focus on what you have to do, okay.'_** he said to him with his eyes and he hid a nod to his orders then.

"Issues of things regarding these scenarios, but at the moment the added side effect regarding these things at the moment is the athletes are getting jealous. And as to why it's that you listen more to a teenage version of yourselves then them." He told him and they nodded. "Yes well there's more to being in Starfleet than being a pilot. We're exploration, not military, and it takes a certain degree of mathematics as well."

"In order to calculate hyperspace jumps, you get it off by a centimeter and it can kill and so far you've been doing that so well that you were ready to earn your uniform. And sooner than you did now at the moment, but in order to keep it there's the last and final test." Will said to him and he nodded. " I know and I won't let you down." he said Picard smiled. "And you never have, I'm very proud of you." he said and Wesley smiled at him

"Brain trust." they heard and he turned arournd at that remark as the security officer quartet all looked at him. "Oh no, not again, don't start with me right now Colin." Wesley said quickly as he shifted position in his chair. "What's wrong exactly?" Will asked and he quickly said it. "That's how he sounded the night of the riot, and before he and Henderson gave me that concussion, dad." he said, emphasizing the title to the ensign.

Hearing the emphasis in his tone, he nodded as he responded to that remark. "Well now he's just really ticked me off, you're still 17 and not even in starfleet yet, you're still just a kid. And this is child abuse, son, as to that right now, if you don't want to get kicked off the bridge, you better cool down and back off young man, and leave my son alone." he said sternly as he rested his hand on Wesley's shoulder protectively then.

"Looks like he's couldn't hold it in any longer, he was getting more ticked by the minute, Sir. You read my thoughts out loud when you said that a bit ago, but the jealousy just took total hold here." Rogers said to him firmly. "Lovely, and at the current moment he's forgetting they're not alone in the room right now. Or that there's no added influence on this ship at the moment either." Guinan said as she crossed her arms at the insult then.

"And let alone that the source of the violence is not on the ship right now either, but that's not just any jealousy talking at the moment. This time there's no excuse for that behavior, because before it was because we had Sarek on board the ship. And his ability was getting thrown on everyone at random, but that's not the case right now. There is no outside influence this time, that's his emotions breaking down the front door."

"It's clear he's thinks he's sucking up to you, Sirs, but as he's acting like this there's only one reason for it and it's because he's jealous he never thought of this idea, Captain. The psychosis is clear, to us we know that truth, to him and his friends, let alone Derek Hanson and Joey Harper, or even Dillon Jacobs. And it's they think he's trying to suck up to you, Captain." MacDougal said with a firm tone as Guinan finished that remark.

"And just what were you thinking exactly, regarding coming in here Marks, after I see you at the bar with Tony, and I tell you, start anything and you're getting ejected." she added as she looked at him firmly as Burke crossed his arms as he finished that remark to him sternly as Nagel said it. "And don't even think about it Colin, if you're drunk you just crossed the line here right now, and with that." she said sternly to him, watching.

"Well someone's getting jealous that, again, he's being ignored at the moment. And while the student officer is once again working on a way to protect the ship right now, wouldn't you say, you hotshot." she said slowly then. "Because this time it's you're not just surrounded by full officers, you got the security guards in the room and with them the boss himself, Colin." Burke said with a firm growl as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up you geek." They heard in response and at that Picard stood up at the insult as the sextet exchanged looks at that remark. "It's the act of his trying to ignore us adults in the room with him right now. He and his clique are 24 years old and we, the entire engineering senior staff team, but we're close to twice his age at the moment. And that attitude is like starting a fight with the coach when he's just a player at the moment."

"And the said coach, or coaches, just caught him in the act when they're ganging up on the team captain who's 7 years younger than they are, the son of the head of the medical team. And is also the adopted son of two of the senior staff members and surrogate son to the principal as well. But in this case, with us close to 45 years old, it's enough that he's calling someone twice his age and his superior the wrong name."

"But he's a training ensign, we're full officers and we're twice his age as well, so he's on the edge of getting dragged into the principals office here. And for starting a fight with another student and one who just entered college. To these little brats they never bothered to check the damn rumors, and it's because they've got the same attitude. That their predecessors in the 20th century are, and it's something we're not tolerating."

"And it's clear to the seven of us right now that he's forgetting who it was that arrested him once already for this at the moment." Goldberg said with a stern tone as Jenson finished that remark as he looked at him sternly. "Alright watch it young man, did you forget you're not alone in the room here at the moment right now, just keep it up, and you say another word and you're getting sent to your quarters here."

"Because if this conversation heads in the same direction as it did last time, and you're getting arrested for real. This is not the ten forward, you're on duty right now and that attitude of yours is not tolerated right now. And if you're drunk that's another penalty right now and if you came on duty. And you're this loaded, than you obviously don't realize it's not just the six of us in the room here anymore at the moment."

"But the CMO, the captain, and first and second officers of our ship in the room as well, and you're walking a fine line of being yanked from active duty. Till the drugs in your system wear off right now, if you came in here loaded, so I'm giving you one chance. If you just got yourself busted by the same sextet you did then, now calm down right now young man." Jenson said sternly at the remark and the younger man growled at him.

"Stay out of this Jenson." he said in response and Wesley ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the eight members of the group involved in the altercation that night. "Deja vu, guys?" he said, looking at the sextet and they all nodded in agreement. "What's going on here?" Picard said firmly and he quickly answered him. "Possible repeat performance, only this time you, Data and the Commander are in the room for it."

"Along with my mother Sir, that's the response he gave, after you turned the chair over to me so I could take my shift. But that remark is along the lines of calling us geek, nerd or any of the other derogatory terms his type called mine since the mid 20th century. As you just heard him call Luke the real definition to his insult just now, but that's what he's really calling me when he talks like that." he said and sighed as he went further gently.

"And with it is the term captain's pet, which is the same as teacher's pet, if you were running a college or high school and I was on the honor roll and principal's list. Of top ten or twenty students, my SAT's were high enough to get into the academy. But with mom leaving that year and the fact I got denied regarding the no winner test before. You decided to let me train from up here and these idiots are not looking at the fact."

"That this outfit he's wearing was just two years training and he thinks that you're breaking rules for me so I can get in. And instead of asking anyone of the senior staff here at the moment. He's listening to Derek Hanson, but you once told me that you never tolerated stereotypes and I mean both of you in the remark. And he's jealous of that, but he's far more controlled now than he was the night he attacked me here."

"But that was a cross between stereotypes and a drunken bar brawl breaking out in ten forward here. You never tolerated drinking when on duty when your crew is under 25 anyway and you already made it clear mom that they're barred from the bridge, holodeck and the shuttlebay if they were. And Dr. Pulaski enforced your medical orders, regarding that at the current moment here right now and with that at the moment."

"It's if he was drinking, before he walked in here." he said and Jenson finished that. "That's against regulations and the law for any officer to be drinking when on duty anyway. We made it pretty clear that we caught you kids with the contraband and you're in serious trouble for breaking the regime we set for you. And so far you haven't broken it at all, but with him being over 21, it's still enough to get him hit with a charge."

"For coming on the bridge when inebriated at the moment." he said and Will said it then. "Than he's wracked up two more charges, insubordination of another officer, insulting a superior and possibly another DWI. The lower deck remarks just took on a whole new meaning right now. I specfically said if I caught you drinking, cub, than you were barred from the bridge at the time here." he said and Beverly and Picard nodded to him.

"What's the deal exactly, does he think he can get away with this when he's not under 21, Commander, because you always made it clear in your opinions?" Wesley said and he nodded. "Yes, and as to why, though over 21, that doesn't change the fact he arrived right after we, the adult crew, set the regime. And he's still in his training period right now, so if he wants to have something alcoholic, do it after your shift is done here."

"And not before, which is why we created synthethol, gives the same taste, but not the added side effects." Guinan said and he nodded. "And at the moment, I don't know if he's drunk or not at the moment either, because even though he was in there. I was giving synthethol only with his shift about to start, so if he did. He's just gotten caught by the people he didn't want to get ratted out to." she said and the trio nodded sternly.

And Rogers, looking him over, turned around. "Guinan, was he in ten forward before coming in here. I can smell a slight stench of ethanol coming off his uniform. Though if you ended it two and he went to his quarters he possibly drank three more and if he's reacting like this, he's stoned as well?" he said and Beverly stood up at that. "Yes he was and he had two of the real ones." she said and he quickly snapped it out at that.

"Shut up you hag!" he snapped and that did it then for her as Will said it sharply at the news as he left his hand on Wesley's back at that. "Than he came in here drunk and is flying the ship, all you said was you were checking something. And not that your shift is over, alright young man get away from the helm right now." he said sternly and he snarled back at him that. "Back off Riker." he said coldly and she said it firmly at that.

"Alright that's enough young man, Jack scan him, because he's being arrested for DWI, right now." Beverly snapped and he did firmly before turning around. "His BAC is .12, looks like in addition to the two real ones, he's had a dose or two of whatever stimulate he was on in the fight, readings suggest it's caffeine, Beverly. He's speedballing, alright young man calm down right now." he said sternly and she nodded to that in agreement.

"Alright you're off the terminal as of now and Wes, honey, you better retake the helm, he's being yanked from active duty, until he's clean." She said and he nodded to her gently. "Oh yeah sure the brain trust gets it every time." he said with a growl and the quartet of security guards crossed their arms at that as the eight turned to her. "What was that, Colin?" Perkins said with a warning tone and they watched him freeze up.

"Back off." he growled and Greyson said it sternly to him. "Either you calm down, or you're getting arrested and this time. You're outnumbered, and it's not complete chaos Colin, settle down now, again you broke orders and this time the boss and second in command as well as the doctor are in the room for it. You want to get kicked off the ship, control yourself." he said and the young officer stood up and the quartet reacted to that.

"Don't try it kid, you do anything and you're ending up in a detention cell, young man." Goldberg said to him sternly as he, Jenson and O'Brien all stood up as well as MacDougal and Barnfield both looked at Beverly with a sigh. "As Wes said that's the same as calling us, our grouping, us in the technical and science department, of geek, nerd, brainiac, or any of twenty different names his kind called ours since we were Wes's age."

"But the direct translation regarding that remark here, it's suck up and show off, Bev, they've had it stuck in their minds. Since the captain agreed to let Wes stay here and you set up his regime, that he's been showing off to him, the commander and the entire senior crew staff. And he and the quartet have been using it since the void at the time." Barnfield said to her and she nodded as she said it firmly to that information.

"That's what these little brats are really saying, regarding my son?" she said as her tone started changing at that and the ensign paled at the mother bear tone in her voice and O'Brien answered that, as he shifted his gaze off the 24 year old training ensign as he answered her. "Yes, it's been going on ever since we had the trio playing around on the holodeck, regarding training scenarios and they're jealous he's passed everyone."

"But this started not long after the void we encountered and before our encounter with the smuggler. But with several Sherlock Holmes mysteries that week at the time, he was with us, but the more he came up with the right answers. Regarding pointing out what we couldn't catch, the more these guys started treating him like this. And that nickname is the same as the other term, to which I'm not saying out loud here either, Sir."

"And he's getting sick of it, you want a catalyst for why Kate wrote down why the knack him that hard, it's that, it was after that incident, he opened up to eight of us, Luke, Chris and Tom, and to us. We couldn't care less he's that good, because we encourage it, though at the current moment, every time Marks here comes into the room. And he tries to ignore them, but though he never starts it, they're the first to instigate a fight."

"And he's getting sick of it right now, which is why he came to our terminal at the moment a bit ago ago. But that first exchange you over heard earlier was the second portion to what caused the incident and why his system crashed." he told her and she nodded with a furious look. "When did these little brats arrive on the ship exactly Miles?" she asked him softly and he explained that to her firmly, but gently as he said it.

"Right after we got trapped in the void, the one that killed Frederickson at the time, but between this and when we encountered Okona. Like us Kate was as annoyed as we were, that this caused him to push himself into a collapse at the time." he said and she nodded to him as she turned around and looked at the 24 year old sternly. "You didn't think we heard that, young man?" Beverly said to him sharply at that remark with a firm growl.

As her son sighed at that as he said it to them, watching as Nagel rested her hand on his shoulder, he leaned into her touch as he answered her. "He's right mom, but my grievance is that everyone is throwing my abilities on me every time I turn around. And he's part of the group that Derek created that year, but they were in the concert. When Sarek was here, that's reason number two for why I wasn't there that night."

"Just to avoid a fight, I decided to ask Shayla out and we were doing something else while these guys were at the concert. And with the Bendii syndrome hitting us, I wasn't risking an explosion breaking out that night and that's why I got your attention a bit ago and with that. That's the nickname that started the entire thing that day Sir, mom, I was simply reporting in for my shift, and you ask him to shift positions with me."

"And he throws that at me, that day I was in a rush, and didn't have time to change uniforms, but this was before the situation with the knack. And I wasn't in the mood for it, it was just after this that Devin suffered the first symptoms of the Rot. It intensifies and, somehow, he managed to throw it on me and it switched courses. But you want the catalyst for the reason it hit me that hard, it's because of that damn nickname he said."

"I never provoked a fight, he just lashed out in anger that you asked him to switch positions with me, Sir." Wesley said and the trio all nodded as they all looked at the young man at that remark then as Jenson crossed his arms at the remark as Geordi said it for him at that. "Wait, you missed out on the concert, is it because these guys were in there and with the source of the near fist fight I saw between you and Geordi."

"In there as well, you weren't risking another one right in front of us at the time Wes, that's why you decided to opt out on coming that night?" Will said softly and he nodded. "Aye sir that's it exactly, in fact I was waiting for the other shoe to drop and when it did, that explains the bar brawl. I'm not the one provoking these fights between us, they get ticked that you turn their shifts over to me when it's my turn at the helm."

"But that night it's enough I was already on edge, because I realized and heard, from Jake. That Marks and his friends were going to be at the concert that night, and rather than risking getting in trouble for a possible fight, I opted out. And she and decided on something else that night." He said and they nodded as the trio exchanged looks at that as Geordi gripped his arm as he answered him gently as he said it to him.

"Wait Geordi, honey why didn't you tell me that the following morning?" Beverly asked and he sighed. "Because I told you and this was likely to blow up into what happened in ten forward anyway. Though I try not to start anything, to these guys, I tell you and it's to them now, it's I'm ratting them out. So instead I decided to wait till they busted themselves in front of the sextet and let them take it from there at the time."

"I reported it to my coach and the rest of the adult faculty with it, and they decided to wait till he lost his temper. And when he did that night when he picked a fight with me they took over. Like Derek, he knows that he and friends get caught for breaking the regime you set for us. And it's getting them kicked off the ship, but he was already on thin ice, regarding my collapse after the knack, and this just made it even worse."

"But he's basically, every time he's drunk, starts losing control like this and can't control his attitude. Till you as the senior staff catch him in the act, or the added coach and faculty does, and he doesn't realize that the sextet are the said coach and faculty. Commander Jenson is though third in command of their team, he's the one training me when I'm not around Geordi, the chief or the quartet." he said and she nodded to him.

"Coach, is that how you see Commander Jenson, Wesley?" Picard asked and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, in the 18 months since you assigned his regime he and I grew pretty close at the time to that point. That, if we'd been in the 20th century, I'd have been the coach of the team he played on, I was now another adopted father. And I told him, after the knack, if he had anything to tell us, tell me first as I reported to the quintet as well."

"Before it started bouncing through the rest of the other two colors on the ship, so instead of reporting it to his mother. Let alone you and Commander Riker, regarding this as in their eyes, he's squealing on them we all decided to wait till they exposed themselves. Drunken rage or not it doesn't matter, but we decided to wait till Hanson exposed himself as the one who started the rumors." he said and they all nodded to him.

"So every time you are just trying to keep it peaceful these guys get ticked that the duo decide to turn their shift over to you when it's your turn. Or is it that the student officer gets more attention than the training ensign right now in their eyes. When we spent one year together and they arrive a year later and you've been at it longer. When we spent that one at together and in essense the results are we helped your mother raise you."

"You helped us when we needed you to, quick question, is that why you lost your temper when we were discussing your date, Wes. That the syndrome started making me sound like them and you were getting defensive regarding it?" Geordi asked him gently and he nodded with a sigh as he answered him then. "Yeah that's it, regarding our bond your encouragement was enough to give me the nerve to actually ask her out."

"So hearing your voice suddenly sound like them was like a knife through my heart." he told him and he gripped his shoulder gently at that as he answered him. "We're the ones who always encouraged your keeping up in your skills in science and engineering. Four months in and already you're helping us in the engineering and then things change course you get your shot and that year of being together results here."

"In us bonding so tightly that you don't want to leave and during that time it's turning you into a training ensign yourself. And you out score everyone at the academy in hands on, and while these guys are trying to show off at the helm. You're doing the jobs that insure you're surrounded by us and one of which. It had to do with getting Danar up here at the time, to them, it's showing off, because you're not risking jump in like that."

"A year later and into the summer they arrive and seeing the way we are together they start getting jealous. That in their eyes, the kid, a kid who's a supposed student and one whose working everything they're trained to. Is now being the one to run things with the entire senior staff crew, and is connected to every member that helped his mother." Geordi said firmly and he gave a nod to him gently to answer that and they all nodded.

"Geordi our friendship was all that mattered to me, three years together, you and I could do this faster than any normal person at the time. And it's because you always came to me for help at the time, the trust that, though you had others in your team fully qualified for this. But you keep turning to me to get us out of the situations we get ourselves into." he said and Geordi nodded as Picard answered that remark gently as he said it.

"That's the problem then, that, in their eyes, I pay more attention to you, because you're my student officer and you've been here longer on the bridge. One year together in training, I decided with the first rejection at the academy, because of the no winner that you train from up here. And your appeals in hands on training hit the highest scores at the academy in simulation when done for real, and they're jealous I'm listening to you."

"Because you're the son of my original number one and the son of a science officer/technician, and the CMO of my ship and crew as it is now. Like Will, I'm your mentor and the fact that the time is fast approaching when you're getting ready to leave. That the thought of you really leaving is getting harder by the day, for me because I helped raise you now, to me you're like my son." he said and his tone firmed up then.

"And to them, it's I'm playing favorites in junior officers, simply because I have you always around me here. That I listen more to you than I do them when it comes to training?" Picard said slowly and he gave him a nod to answer him and he nodded firmly as Jenson turned around at that. "So what's the deal, young man, the fact that he's not like you when it comes to working on the bridge, he's acting as a professional in it."

"He's not acting like a hotshot in trying to push the limit, regarding the engines when in training. Jealous that he's trying to think up another way out of trouble for us without it getting physical or dangerous at the moment. Or is it that you're jealous that the captain is considering it right now, his ideas save more lives. Than the reckless actions like the daredevils stunts in getting us through them, if we were the space saga and their pilot."

"He's playing chicken with the officers of the opponent's recruits, which is dangerous enough and could kill us. And he's choosing safer ways to work this out that don't call for muscles or wits, but your mental arsenals. Which to your way of viewing it, is he's showing off to us again, is that it Ensign, you're jealous he's simply giving us another way to protect the crew." Will said with a stern tone as Jenson finished that tone firmly.

"And one without violence and, in your way of thinking it with you being a hotshot college athlete, no action or adventure, just out thinking your opponent. By doing this by careful strategy and planning and not rushing the net. When you rush the net and it can and will get you, and whoever's with you, killed if you don't think through all the alternatives, let alone all the possible ramifications of which can go wrong."

"If you don't look at all the options first, but act, before you think first in these scenarios." Jenson asked with a stern tone at that and he swallowed at the remark as he looked at the older man. "Did you forget what rank I am when I arrested you that night." he asked him sternly and he swallowed at that remark. "Training Ensign, Lieutenant Commander, yes you're an ensign, but to us several ranks ahead of you."

"It's you're just a kid, you see the trio, they've been dressed in their uniforms for over a year, but they're lieutenant J.G.'s, when you start out as an ensign you're dressed in your color of the branch you belong to. But when in training from simulation to real, you're dressed in the uniform you're dressed in now until the years are done. Than you're given your uniform back, but the uniform it starts with is sky blue."

"Until you reach lieutenant J.G. and you get a gold one, till you make full commander and you're dressed in red after that. But to put this bluntly, with you being a training ensign, if this was a normal college or high school and you're an athlete. And you were on the varsity team and I found you in a fight with one of my players and you're drunk. It's enough I'd have dragged you before the headmaster or principal at the time."

"But then when the headmaster or the deputy headmaster are not around at the time, let alone secondary deputy of the school. That leaves it to us members that are teachers and extended staff to deal with the students, ergo. You got arrested by the coach of the team that runs the mechanics class and you're just a student. As is he, but he's the captain of the team, the oldest of the training ensign's, though he's a student officer."

"And he's focused more on academics than athletics, which is what the headmaster prefers, that you concentrate on your grades rather than the games. You flunk a class and you're off the team and are on a academic probation till you get your grades back up. Which is why he's advancing through the ranks faster, because he knows the rules and regulations given to him by us adults, which is something you kids have to learn."

"You flunk a test or are flunking a class, because of athletics or are caught red handed looking like you're pushing yourself into a burn out. And we have just cause to remove you from the team till you're clean from the drugs, stimulates and ethanol. He brought it to our attention as his teachers and you attacked a freshman when drunk. That's enough to get you kicked out of the school for several charges all at once, young man."

"Now I may not be part of the branch you're getting ready to join, but I'm still twice your age young man, as such I'm also five ranks above young, ergo, I'm your superior officer. And you talking back to me is enough to get you hit with an insubordination charge, especially when you're intoxicated at the time too, Ensign." Jenson said to him sternly and he swallowed at that as Picard finished that remark sternly as he looked at him.

"The ranks in officers training go from ensign to captain when deployed, but when you get sent to your duty station you got to go through 4 years of hands on training. But we're just preparing you for your job, this is not your duty station. Captain Maxwell is your future commander Ensign, we're just preparing you for the job. As you get used to working in a live environment at the current moment, but with it comes rules."

"Regulations and tests, requirements to prove you can handle being on spaceship with several dozen other races in officers, tests of tolerance, patience, health. And until you complete them, you're denied your color designation, our ship, like four others, takes it seriously, regarding the rules when it comes to you training ensigns. And to us, the qualifications to get your uniform back once you arrive at the time are a factor."

"But 1) as you're the oldest kids on the ship, despite the fact you're officers it doesn't matter, it's your job to take care of the kids. Especially when they're 7 to 10 years younger than you are. 2) is you help us when we need you to either in the lab, engineering or working here on the bridge. 3) is, when it comes to the dangerous situations, like what happened a bit ago, leave it to us as more experienced officers."

"Than you are, because we've had ten to thirty years field experience. 4) Regarding the fact that, in our eyes, you're still a child it's sticking to the health plan regime we created for you when you arrive. Said health plan is a balanced diet, no drinking or drugs, let alone smoking and Curfew is set for a specific time regarding your age. With you being college students to and high school students in our eyes, it's to set to your age group."

"And 5) and most important right now, when it comes to situations like a man hunt or we have a foothold, or incursion running loose on the ship and we're being boarded. We don't tolerate acts of showing off, but we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or you're trying to act like a hero. Trying stunts like whatever you were considering when we had Roga on board are beyond reckless."

"And dangerous, to you you're trying to help catch him, to us, you're a hindrance and it could get you killed or captured. As to that, it's why when we had to get him on board, I made sure that Ensign Crusher was where we could see him right now, but that brings it to an important qualifier right now and with that. You want to make it here, or anywhere else, that you're sent too, than rein it in right now rookie, and I mean it."

"And get that arrogance and temper under control." Picard said firmly and Wesley gripped his arm at that and he looked at him and nodded gently as he rested his hand on his shoulder. 'Sir I understand you're irritated, but you've just dealt with a trauma and you had surgery barely 18 months ago. Calm down.' Wesley said to him softly and he nodded as he looked into his eyes at that as he gestured to Geordi and he nodded.

"Look at the uniform you're dressed in, you're dressed in a light grey uniform and no insignia on your neck collar. While Wesley is dressed in the uniform of a full officer, the branch you're training to be in, but to get to that color you got to go through blue and gold. Before you get to red, do you know what that says to us, you're not an officer, but a training ensign, a training ensign who got busted back a grade for getting arrested."

"It's he's an equal to me and the others up to my rank, Wesley was dressed in the uniform you're dressed in for that eighteen month period at the time. Before we graduated him to full ensign, though he's still in training, the last and final test is the no winner. And that's the test he's beyond worried about right now, and if you forced him into it and you're in serious trouble." Geordi said sharply to him and he swallowed hard.

"And with that, if you're going to act like that, you're spending a week off duty as of now, young man, so with that. Until you get that attitude under control, you're relieved of duty, report to your quarters until further notice." Will finished sternly to him and he swallowed. "But Sir." he started to say and Picard answered that remark. "No buts Ensign Marks, the rules apply for insubordination for everyone, you may be an ensign."

"But you're a training ensign with just two years training, he's 3 1/2, you're the junior ensign, he's the senior ensign. And just because he's trying to show me what he developed next in case of emergencies is no excuse for this attitude problem at the moment. So until you get that attitude under control you're relieved of duty, and I warn you right now at the moment, that you start getting into anything else."

"The next outburst that causes a riot after you started a fight in ten forward and I'm adding that to your record. It's enough that you're slowly looking towards a transfer to Dauntless or the Phoenix for your being the 'leap, before you look.' type. I've said, repeatedly, on this ship, I do not tolerate acts like what you pulled in ten forward. I'm only giving you one last chance to straighten up your act, or that's it, understand."

"One more thing, I hear you told Derek Hanson, your clique or his friends, regarding that chip. And you're spending three months in extensive training until you learn to respect the other types on the ship, young man. As I do believe that we've had this discussion several hundred times and that neither Commander Riker, nor I, tolerate acts based on stereo types." he said and Wesley tried to keep from flinching at his tone then.

"As of this moment, the only time you're allowed to leave your quarters is for training on the holodeck and that's it. I'm hereby barring you from contact with your friends or Derek Hanson, try to get around that. And you're being transferred off of the ship, and with you, your quintet, understand." he said and the young man nodded and left the room at that without a word and Wesley sighed as he looked at them at that.


	4. 3: Barfight Memories And Discussions

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter comes the introduction to Wesley's friend and his enemy now in the high school program on board the ship. As with it, Jake Kurland was 18 in the episode leading into Wesley's application at the academy. But this is taking 3 years off his age now, so he's the same age as Wesley, Robin and their added team mate in the second story here now.**

 **But from the next two chapters and forward it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship, as a result of Soong screwing with his memory now. The quintet, Wesley and the security guards are dealing with the emergency together as to the adult crew it was another training lesson now.**

 **As this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown.** **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now on the show for that episode. With Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency at the time now. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden mind hijacking now.**

 **Chapter 3: Working Out The Glitches And The Bar Brawl Memory**

"Well that just made things worse, in his eyes, you're basically acting like my father and either the paranoia. Or whatever he's suffering from is clearly making it harder to think straight, Sir." he said and Will crossed his arms. "They attack you again and it's enough to get them thrown the ship, you're a student officer, not even in Starfleet yet. To us, you're still a kid and they attack a child, that's enough to get them kicked off the ship."

"Whatever their problem is, if they take it out on you and it's enough to get them in trouble at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah I know, but these hotshots think that just because I've been acting like you lately since they arrived. And I turn to you for advice, that I'm sucking up to you guys. As it is right now the fact that my ideas don't include putting anyone at risk is the reason they're getting so frustrated."

"It's been close to 3 years and despite the fact we all know that truth they're beyond jealous right now at the moment. I mean you play by the rules in internal ship politics and you move up the ladder, you don't and you get jumped for a promotion by the person that does, that's the way it works. If we were in the military and that hotshot, 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude is the reason they're being jumped here."

"While you just promoted me from acting to full, I follow the rules, but I'm not about to get reckless when it comes to the job." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you're like me, I got promoted three times by the time we hit the start of last year, but my away team has, if we were the other three branches, a captain, two majors and a lieutenant colonel in it, but that's the way it works here in Starfleet."

"You just completed the first two years regarding of your advanced training, and if we keep it up like this you're going to be ready to make lieutenant junior grade. If this results in a passing grade here at the moment." Geordi said and he nodded. "Yeah that's the point, these hotshots are trying to show off in order to move up the ladder, but you don't tolerate it, Sirs." he said and they both nodded to him as he went further then.

"At the moment they crossed the line anyway, because if you were running a private school in high school to college. Then in my case as the coach of the JV basketball team as well as several members of the faculty intervened in an escalating fight that resulted in a riot. And the faculty and the campus security had to arrest these guys as a result, but you made the rules clear when you allowed Jake and me to start training up here."

"But a balanced diet, 2) no drinking or drugs and 3) our curfew, with us being 17 was at 2230 hours every night on a school night. In their case they got caught and were arrested for speedballing when they were having their trial period shoved back further. Which is why Dave was ticked that they gave me a concussion at the time because he was playing the coach of my team, as I'm the JV team captain of my team."

"With my second in command being Jake it's just us till we get more, but it's slightly lonely with it just being the two of us and I know he's thinking the same. But having our own squadron would work better in these situations. As he tries to put it to work and as we get a direct demonstration on what you keep telling us and him. Though I pull it off with back up and that proves the point of what you always tell me, Captain."

"Jake and I were his star players and he was running the automechanics class and is our basketball coach. And as we don't have the coach of their basketball team here the ending results are the coach and faculty had to arrest them for speedballing. And starting a riot when we had outside sources turning up the heat till it exploded finally at the time." he said and they both nodded as Jenson said it to him gently as the comparision.

"Nice work with the metaphor there Wes and you're right, with your mother the head doctor and the seven of them being the board right now. The results were they got arrested by the vice principal and the head of campus security along with the campus security itself here. When we have several faculty members and extended staff in the room, the security chief and the vice principal were heading to the room just as it hit."

"And then to top it off the chemistry class professor was the added power keg here as well, as the Sparks reached the gun powder and it exploded." he said and he nodded as he answered him, with a bemused tone. "I can't believe this right now, but what idiot decides to be drinking right now when you have 3/4's of the faculty in the room. I mean when you said that to him, I could tell you were about to turn on the C.O. profile."

"Of 60 officers in the room, you and Geordi were the highest ranks in the room with the next one on his way into the room. Just as the fight took another turn and I remember that conversation. But seriously, do these idiots not understand the rules and what idiot gets loaded and starts a fight with a superior officer. And the vice principal and head of security are just about to get into the room as well?" he said and they sighed at that.

"A couple of kids that don't understand that us adults only put the records at two, cross that line and you're getting arrested. And secondly, with the fact we had a bunch of government officials on board, we all had to stay sober. Which lands it on the synthethol and only the synthethol, as if that's not enough your mother already said it here. But she wanted everyone to stay sober, so we caught anyone who was beyond drunk."

"And they were getting arrested, though if my double already made that clear, if I have to use that blaster for real to break up the fight. And someone's in serious trouble, because one bar brawl is enough in there after whatever you told them at the time and with that in mind. Because taking anything that really had ethanol in it was enough to be called out." Guinan said and Picard nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"I take it you prefer training ensign's like me and Jake, over the guys like Hanson and Marks?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, your personalities I prefer, I just wish you guys had your own squadron up here. So we can prove the lesson we keep trying to tell these kids, that if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody. Then you better wake up and pay attention, because the real world is out there and in the real world."

"They don't care how good you think you are or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education, you don't have anything, and that's the truth kiddo. We have to activate that programming and you and your team mates beat the odds, and he gets arrested in the first two hours if you're playing decoy. And you just proved the point we keep making to these guys." she said and Picard nodded to that.

"I don't doubt that if you had a double in the 20th century, she possibly said the same thing to the kids who think that the course she was teaching is show up and pass. Before she changed it to better pay attention, work hard and had to earn it at the time. But you all had been telling the jocks this ever since Derek and the quintet arrived. And no matter how times they get into trouble they're never going to learn that."

"Until they humiliate themselves by getting arrested for reckless endangerment, if whatever this attempt to take control of the enterprise doesn't have an effect on Data. And he's the one who arrests whoever tries that, if they're looking for me and I'm sleeping off the come down from the adrenaline surge." Wesley said to that gently. "I'll say, but whoever did is getting it by all of us for doing that." Will said with warning tone.

"Yes and I read up on a few things, it's seems there are a bunch of men like Jonathan O'neill who have that wise guy, insubordinate attitude. And others like Commander Jackson are everything that the men they're serving under want as an executive officer and second in command. But Jackson's grandfather moved up the ranks, seven times in 20 years and made three star general by the time he hit 40 years old 400 years ago."

"But his personality and instincts were like yours, and he had the appeal to make it to four star admiral by the time he was 45." Picard said to him and he nodded. "I take it that's why you're spending so much time on me, because I'm just like Commander Jackson when it comes to these things. But in their case it's an act of comparision and if Major Hailey had this same argument with Colonel Carter, it's voiced a different way."

"In Shelby's case in the case of Commander Riker, but 'you gotten the highest score in every class I've been in. Won every award that I've ever been up for, they've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door. And I just can't seem to measure up in their eyes.'. That's the psychosis right now, to always want to be the best and brightest at everything they do and suddenly that all ends now at the moment."

"Because they're having to go and deal with someone even better then they are and case in point is me, Commander Riker and Colonel Carter, same fight. Same argument and we all said the same thing now in this as these guys are our rivals at the moment. But 'So that's it, what for the first time you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do. Get over it, there are more important things at stake right now.'."

"I've been living on this ship from the beginning and they just started in year two, and to you guys they can't seem to measure no matter how hard they try to. To you, I'm your best pupil, Jake your best piloting cadet, and to you these guys can't seem to measure up to our skills and expertise no matter how hard they try. So if they can't get passed that image they go to reputation sabotage which is that rumor that was created."

"But I'm Colonel Jackson at the pinnacle of his training at the Air Force academy, and won every award and highest grade in every class I've been in. While Derek is like O'neill and on the edge of flunking right out of the high school program at the current moment, but with you not knowing what the heck was happening in there that night. I think we better show that to you guys before we finish up in this?" he asked and he nodded.

"Alright, Guinan you too." he said and Wesley smiled. "No need to to use the turbolift, check this out, Lal, site to site, Holodeck one." he said and in answer to that they disappeared and then reappeared in the middle of the holodeck floor and Will chuckled at that. "Well that helps in keeping you two to three steps ahead of the opponent, though you start screwing around with that when late for class and you're busted pal."

"Because we don't need you to over do it with the transporter room interlock system." O'Brien said to with gentle chuckle to that. "I knew your training in working on the holodeck and engineering was going to come in handy. But I wasn't expecting that computer program to tie into every system we have on board the ship right now, Wes." Geordi added as he looked at his young team mate then at that with a smile.

"What did this just to the entire system exactly anyway?" Jenson said with a slight smile to that. "Once we activate her completely, she's tied into every system on the ship. So during the run around the results are I give her my passcode and she's taking over after that from there. But let's just say that whoever is playing the plant in this game, I got her watching my back with him, whoever it is, giving me inside information later."

"If whoever the rest of my squadron on the ship is, it's not just the four of us, but Lal as well, so she's in the computer, if one of my team mates is incapacitated. And with whatever infected you guys this time, the mastermind doesn't realize they got a plant giving their target inside information. And the computer is now the A.I. of the Android who they deactivated, and said android had a daughter they didn't know about."

"But Lal is now the entire ship, so no matter how hard the mastermind plays this game, she's never going to win. As to why I got a few aces up my sleeve they doesn't know about. If they read your minds later on this at the moment, but with you guys at half strength depending on when we have to activate this, you forget a few things and that's just another weapon I intend to use against them." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yes, but the difference is you're the 'think your way out of the box' type. And he's the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type, as well as the wise mouth, insubordinate type. And though this is the last test on the list to gain your promotions and keep your uniforms. Remember that though there are several ways to get caught, but hundreds more not to, if you look at it carefully and there's no such thinking as over thinking a situation."

"At this stage in our lives once we reach commander to full admiral now that's when we have to think about the reactions to our decisions as to why. And I'm guessing that's why Q tagged us, if they're the ones, O'neill's grandfather and his military type. Are the ones causing things in the past to get so serious. I had to prove not all of us earth humans are like this, but these fools think that taking one too many chances pays off here."

"But you continue pushing your luck and your luck is going to run out sooner or later, so with that, instead of taking chances like this. It's going to take outsmarting your opponents now in this situations right now Wesley. But trying to show off by reckless endangerment is not the way to handle these things and not when we know you'd never try something that reckless so anyway." Picard said and Wesley nodded to him smiling.

"Yes and I never would try anything like what he would try, because when running on fumes the only chance to keep this from, if this ended up in T-95. Is my stopping to take a breather, before it causes me to collapse, though if there's still shrapnel from the explosion still left in there, that's a good enough alibi to head back to my apartment. And round up the supplies I need, while doing a case of stage acting while I'm at it."

"Just how serious do these claustrophobic outbursts get exactly, if you've had to head off the outbursts more than once exactly, Chief. And I'm giving an example here but ending up in a Tyken's rift or too close to the edge of q blackhole?" he asked and O'Brien sighed. "Bad enough that we get stuck in something like that and the phobia is going to cause a case of attempted mutiny at the moment in and with that in mind right now."

"Though if it's in ten forward, I'm going to need back up before it trashes the room a second time. Because if he starts coming up with conspiracy theories and everyone is too exhausted to think straight. Then the ending results are it's going to result in arresting him and whoever's with him that started the fight." he said and they nodded bemused. "Lovely, that's just what we need, paranoia resulting in another fight here in there."

"This guy needs to get it under control and just because none of us are getting any rest, doesn't mean he needs to start something at the moment. But after the bar brawl, once was enough, fortunately I have something we can use to head it off, before it gets worse in there." Guinan said and he smiled. "Whatever you brought on board would be useful here Guinan, for the moment after Data deactivates the programming on you."

"Before debriefing you in what I was doing, but the first maneuever after he does is activating the security code and lock the room down. As to why because I'm calling you in the morning to check in with you and whoever of our group here is in the room with you." Wesley said to her and she nodded. "I don't know what the deal is with Hanson, but if he honestly thinks you're stupid enough to walk in there to get something to eat."

"When we're waiting in ambush than he doesn't know you at all, you'd never get that reckless." Burke said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "That's my point exactly, he may say he knows how I think, but he doesn't. As to why because trying to attack head on, I get arrested, setting the auto destruct, getting arrested. Try to beam over to their ship and taking them, whoever it is, getting arrested as well, as to that."

"And it's by careful planning and evaluation of this situation, but 1) parent a doctor, I use what she used when in home medical care, 2) the enemy blocking one route. I take another, distraction and division, if this is the same as the conspiracy three years ago. And I have two more partners in addition to me who are my own kind, and it's using what you three did here." he said and his mother and the duo smiled at that.

"So long as you can keep the reckless stunts out of the equation we're fine with this, if we all get compromised, but going from careful planning to repeated reckless actions. And one of them finally lays you out and whoever caused it is ending up behind bars for it." Will said to him bemused and he nodded to him. "Yeah well there's the father bear syndrome for you once you're back to normal." he said and the older man chuckled.

"Yeah and with it, with our bond, they cross me, once I'm back to normal, regarding you and they're ending up in sickbay, before getting thrown into a detention cell here. Since this began and you and Jake became my first students at the time. It's making it clear, but I'm the coach they never want to mess with now. And frankly for these kids it's a damn good thing I'm not their coach or they'd be out of training for 1/4 of the year."

"And banned from the areas they spend the most time in, if I caught them in the act of speedballing or drinking at the time. You knew what I wanted even though I never said it out loud and you're the captain of the team, son. Though I never said it out loud I think Commander Jenson took the role of assistant coach that night. If he did that and arrested the quintet for starting a fight a bar fight in there that night, at the time."

"You said that was Marks he threw over the bar counter?" he asked and Wesley nodded as Jenson sighed as he explained it to him. "The fight was half arrest for speedballing which explains the five Red's that were in the room with us, Marks being one of them. And the other a result of Sarek's ability activating a second fight, but that's what Geordi meant, he knew what caused the first half of it, but he didn't know what caused that."

"Just as Geordi got the kids out of the room, Janson knocked him into the wall and the fuse reached the gun powder and it exploded. But I was the match that was struck to light the fuse and he was the minute before the fuse reach the gunpowder. Before the explosion hit just as you walked in the door, Sir." he said and Will nodded to the information as Beverly said it for the four of them at that remark.

"Were the seven of you surrounding Wes and Shayla, just before the fight went from vocal to physical though, Dave?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah we were, but I took the unspoken directive to act as Wes's coach at the time. Like he said if this was a high school or college we were running, then I'm the teacher of the automechanics class. And the JV coach watching gently over my captain of the team with his date."

"While Geordi and the quintet were the rest of the faculty and with the quintet's coach not on board the ship right now. Then I had to take charge and I was trying to control the situation in there before it got worse. But I was acting like the coach you wanted regarding him and I was serious when I said I was a friend of the family, because we've been friends for three years since our deployment." he said and she nodded to him then.

"At the moment like I said what you saw with Colin a bit ago was the reaction he gave in ten forward, just a lot more controlled. But Dave was right, when you, Commander Riker, Data and the captain aren't around. Then the other highest ranked officers were in charge and he insulted him while talking back to him in the process. But they told him to cool down 15 times before they gave me that concussion." Wesley said and they nodded.

"Aside from being his other supervisor in engineering, I'm his assistant coach, so you were the coach at the current moment. I was assistant and the added act was getting our student and his date out of the room, before this got worse. But I was ticked at the way Colin was treating him at the time and I went to deal with this, but if we had any comparisions, it's having the alter ego breaking out and it running amok."

"But that sums up what happened in there that night before you arrived in there, Sir." he said and the quartet nodded. "Yeah alright let's have it, I need to see this fight from your perspective, so we can see what caused this. So I know what happened before the eight of us and Eric and his team got in there. Though with the fact we're seeing this from your perspectives, guys." Greyson said and he nodded as he he said it to the computer.

"Lal, activate memories of the events leading into the bar brawl, then after that show the fight between me and Derek. And what caused it, so the next time we have a security breach for whatever reason and that truths going straight to the Hansons next." he said and in answer to that the room in front of them turned into the ten forward bar. And the first four tables directly in front of it as they watched what was going on.

"Nice touch, we got a perfect reenactment of things leading into the pandemonium in there right now." Geordi said, seeing himself talking to Billy Wilcox at the bar counter. "Who is that child at the bar, he's dressed all in red?" Picard asked and he sighed. "That's Billy Wilcox, he's a eight grader in the middle school program. Wes decided to just this once allow him in there and he was sitting in hearing range of the conversation."

"Wes told him that in order to get into the next game he was playing in the middle school program championship. He had to keep his grades up and Billy asked me that to confirm his opinion and that's what we were talking about. Leading into the next fight at the time here that night." he said and Picard nodded. "These children in middle school have five to seven years left in the school program on the ship and that time goes by quickly."

"And this one has five years left, I take it he was more focused on grades than athletics if he was asking that question?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Yes Sir, but to him, he's a younger version of me and he was attempting to get in on just his SAT's. As to why because I was his role model, and he knew what Geordi was to me and went to him to confirm my opinion." he said and Picard nodded as they watched as things got started.

Watching as he was sitting there talking things over with Guinan, they saw Geordi tap him on the shoulder gently. **"** _ **Hey Wes, about what happened last night, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what caused that outburst."**_ Geordi said and Wesley nodded as he answered him smiling. **_"It's okay, Sir, we were both on edge for some reason. But we just had another outburst here this morning at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And this time it did shift to violence, because we had ten outbursts in the side of twelve hours today."_** he said and Geordi nodded to him at that in agreement. **_"I heard the same thing commander, but it seems like we had more than one sudden outburst of violence breaking out around here right now. And four of those are in the teenage department as well."_** Shayla Janson said and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah it's the same for the middle schoolers Commander, we had two fights in the junior high program, and three more in the high school. But two last night, two this morning, and six breaking out in ten hours. That's not normal right now, I mean, when we don't have government officials on board. Things are not quite this tense, but it seems like the tempers are frayed more then normal."_**

 **"Though I think the only ones noticing this are in the engineering and science departments. If Counselor Troi has had 10 people telling her this in the side of 48 hours since the ambassador and his entourage arrived on board the ship."** Wilcox added and he nodded. **"And I'm not surprised you picked up on that yourself Billy, you're just like me regarding this."** Wesley said and Geordi nodded.

 ** _"Something weird is going on around here, Deanna said she heard the exact same thing from ten different people over the last two days here. Alright I get the feeling it's about to get worse, if it hasn't already by now. Though if I know anything it's that this fact is about to shift from random violence and into a brawl."_** he said and Wesley nodded, though just as he was answering his remark then.

They heard the next start up and recognized the voice as the transporter chief then as the fight started off gently. ** _"Excuse me, but we were sitting here."_** they heard and turned to look at the conversation. "Yeah I remember that, and Fieldman was acting like it was first come first served and acting the tough guy with it. We just left the table for five minutes to get something to drink." O'Brien said and Picard and Will nodded to him.

 ** _"Well we're sitting here now."_** They heard from a man in a blue uniform as O'Brien answered him. ** _"Come on fella, this is our table."_** he said and the man smirked as he answered him and they sighed as he answered that. ** _"Really, funny I don't see your name on it."_** he said and they watched as Wesley grabbed Geordi at that. " ** _Geordi, it's about to get nasty here, look over there."_** he said and he turned to look at them.

As they listened to the fight, seeing the escalating tension in his friend then Geordi remembered it firmly as he said it. "Yeah this was just the prelude to the oncoming fight that night, but this is what I meant Beverly. It was barely fifteen minutes later that the fight went from vocal to physical and I got him out of the room just as someone knocked me into the wall." he said to her and they nodded as they watched the debate.

As it shifted from courtesy to possible stand off and a near fist fight. ** _"Oh boy, the chief may look like he's a push over, but he's anything but, after his trying to help Greyson arrest Roga six months ago."_** Wesley said and Geordi nodded in agreement. And O'Brien hid a smile as he answered that remark with a gentle smile on his face. "Yes and for obvious reasons here, I've had to deal with one fight or another that year, on my own, before we got security in there." he said to him gently to that and he nodded.

As he heard Geordi's recorded response in answer to his statement then. **_"Yeah but none of us are pushovers, we may may look like we're not up to it, but we're anything but. Though having a soldier like Danar attack us when our backs are turned is not helping their cases right now, in these situations at the current moment."_** he said and he nodded in agreement as they listened to argument then.

" ** _Yeah well whatever is causing this is getting out of hand right now and it just went from possible standoff to a probable fight."_** The bartender said to him then. **_"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners."_** they heard from O'Brien and the duo both stood up at that as Geordi said it firmly. "That's what I meant when we said that, one minute things were slightly tense and the next it's on the edge of a fist fight."

"As I deflected this, before Marks started another ten minutes later." he said as he heard his recorded image say it then. ** _"Aw crap, not again, here we go again, alright you kids stay over here."_** he told them and they nodded as he walked over. **_"Hey, hey, guys, is there some kind of problem here?"_** he asked with a firm tone and O'Brien answered him without taking his eyes off the man he was arguing with as he said it then.

 ** _"Well there seems to be some kind of question to who's table this is."_** he said and Geordi said it gently. ** _"Well there are plenty of other tables, right?"_** He said reasonably and the O'Brien sighed and nodded. **_"Yeah I suppose you're right."_** he said and they sighed in relief. ** _"Why I don't I get everyone another round of drinks, okay."_** Geordi told him and he nodded as he patted them both on the shoulder as the group saw Wesley watching the sextet carefully as Geordi walked up to him.

As he looked between him to the bartender at that. ** _"Is it my imagination or are the tempers getting a little frayed around here on the ship lately right now?"_** he asked in a bemused tone and Geordi and the bartender nodded in agreement to that. ** _"I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, but be ready for anything here."_** he said and he nodded as, looking at O'Brien, he then turned to the rest of the team.

 ** _"Hey guys, group meeting, come on."_** he said and the sextet walked over. **_"What's up Wes?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Whatever caused that fight between me and Geordi last night just hit you and it's turned into a live wire around here. But so far we've had this same problem in either physical violence or people getting testy with each other from ten different people over the last two days."_** he said and they nodded as they relaxed at that ad O'Brien answered him.

 ** _"So where did it start exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. "It started with me and Ensign D'Amato, followed by you and Geordi the night before." Worf said as he heard Wesley repeat that remark as he explained that then. **_"It started with Ensign D'Amato and he got into a vocal altercation with Worf. And Worf put him on report, for insubordination, as a result of the first 10 hours after Sarek arrived."_**

 ** _"Later that night I got the news from Jake that the quintet were going to be at the concert._** ** _And immediately following that was Geordi and me and the commander walked in just as the fight turned into yours and nearly resulted in a fist fight. This morning mom and I got into it and it did shift to physical violence, don't ask."_** He said and she sighed as she answered that remark.

"Yeah and it's because I thought you deliberately skipped out, I didn't realize it was because you were attempting to keep it from happening again. And this time right in front of us at the time." Beverly said and he nodded as he answered her. "Yeah and it's because with they're being inebriated and on drugs, the psychosis was getting worse by the minute around here at the time, but it's the added act of jealousy right now."

"And the syndrome unlocked the door here at the time." he said as his recorded self finished that remark. ** _"But an hour later we had two more adults lose it and another fight turned altercation today as a result._** ** _Another an hour later and it did turn into a fight, three teenagers in a flat out fist fight in the classroom. And Hanson and his friends got into it with Jake and a friend of his."_**

 ** _"And I heard that Peterson and Wilcox just ended up in a fight with Davis and Renfro, just before we got in here and yours got started. But that makes 20 and if I've got to guess, than Deanna heard this already._** ** _And from ten different people all over the ship of fights breaking out, and it's either physical violence or tempers getting testy with each other at the current moment here."_**

 ** _"I mean normally we do fine when we don't have outside influences getting involved and suddenly we got a string of violent vocal outbursts breaking out. Or someone starting a real physical fight and it's all in the space of four days._** ** _But does that seem strange right now, I mean things are fine around here until Sarek arrived last night_** ** _?"_** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at this.

As MacDougal answered him at that remark with a bemused look on her face. ** _"With that, I think it's safe to say that Sarek and his party are the reason for it right now, because the outbursts of violence. And physical or no, started at virtually the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship."_** she said and O'Brien sighed. **_"You alright now Chief?"_** Wesley asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and I haven't a clue to what caused that in me just now, but this is getting out of hand. But at the moment, and you're right, but this is getting serious right now, I mean 10 fights in the spaces of 2 days, normally we're on good terms with each other. But this time it's the act of outside sources causing tempers to get more frayed then normal around here lately and with that."_**

 ** _"This happens again and someone is going to start something here."_** he said and Wesley nodded. " ** _Yeah and that's not if the said someone is not just suffering from whatever this..., damn it, alright, alright. Sarek, if he was human, or just a humanoid would be a Betazoid. As they get older they start losing control of their telepathy and empathy, and it starts jumping on to humans at random."_**

 _ **"I don't know the name of that disease, because I never looked it up in biology, but it's the Vulcan version of Addison's disease before we cured that. But if I know anything it's this, that the ones either losing their tempers or are getting violent have too much pressure on their shoulders. Or they are suffering from substance abuse and I think that explains Hanson if he got into it with Jake."**_

 _ **"But in the side of two days we had ten to twenty outbursts of violence or vocal fights. So far we had two last night, three this morning and three more, before it landed in here, this keeps up its turning to a full blown fight or worse. But at this rate, if the effects of whatever's causing this combine with alcohol or worse someone's on drugs and they've had one too many, at the moment."**_

 _ **"And case in point the quintet if they're drunk."**_ he said and they all nodded to that as he finished that. **_" Jake told me Hanson was taking drugs, and possibly speedballing at the current moment right now Dave, as are Eric Jacobs and Tony Farley."_** he said and Jenson nodded. **_"What are they taking if he told you that exactly honey?"_** Barnfield asked gently and he sighed as he answered her at that.

 ** _"Same as our 20th century counterparts and I doubt Lieutenant Walters knows this, right now as well. But if this is what could be considered a total burnout right now, because if they're trying to get noticed by the captain or the commander. They're going about the wrong way to do it, it's not based on muscles or fast thinking, its careful strategy and knowing your opponent."_**

 ** _"You've been telling me that for two years and I'm on the edge of earning my uniform. And it's a result of simply not showing off, careful strategy and thinking your way out of the box. You always told me to look before you leap and so far my ideas have resulted in pulling us out of the fire, one being what started this at the time."_ ** he said and Shimoda and MacDougal nodded to that.

 ** _"Yes and in your case we've seen that so long, but then we're just like you and with that in mind. It's these kids are pushing so hard they're going to put themselves on medical suspension if this keeps up right now at the moment. Whatever this is, is about to result in, if this continues and we don't figure this out, a riot next, if they lose their tempers."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah well at the moment we have six college athletes trying to push the limit no matter how far they can just to get noticed by the captain and Commander. But I'd say this is the say as the psychosis regarding they're not seeing my bonds with you as anything but what they think it is right now. And to them the psychosis is I'm showing off to you to get special treatment at the moment."_**

 ** _"But then I'm not the one taking drugs trying to cross lines in the eyes of a veteran and to him and you. You all know what that truth regarding my parents and the captain is. But remember what you told me before, regarding training, even though you needed back up when we had Roga on board. But you have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by our gut instincts."_**

 ** _"Or trying to act like a hero, I took your lessons seriously since the captain activated me, and you know I'd never get involved in a situation like Roga. But these guys are trying to push the limits, trying to get passed a bunch of asteroids. Playing chicken with the Cardassians or some other fool hardy maneuver, you try that and your luck is going to run out sooner or later."_**

 ** _"But how many times have you guys said it exactly, how many times, there's more to the job then using your muscles. You have to use the other five subjects in high school to make it in this job, case in point the Polywater virus. But history and biology class, piloting and engineering: chemistry and calculus, everything I studied in history class on all the past ships named enterprise."_**

 ** _"But the situation regarding the Polywater virus took three things here at the time and with it. It took my real experience at doing this under pressure, but there's more to this then just being in Phys Ed."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"You're right about that and you've been passing these tests with the highest scores in practical that these kids get in simulation at the moment."_**

 ** _"And in this case, there's more to the job then just using your muscles, but the captain and commander believe in brains over brawns, always have and always will. But you took to the job so easily that you know what they wanted and whatever project you have been cooking up is another example. But I'd consider this obsession a case of a health violation and physical burn out now."_**

 ** _"Though this keeps up and I'm looking at the kids that got ticked at the team captain and his gang for reporting them for a health violation and with it. If this heads in the direction of a physival burn out it maybe necessary to relive the kids of duty and in Hanson and Parker's cases. To put them on medical suspension till they're clean."_** Jim Shimoda said and he nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Someone starts something in here and we have to get security in here before said altercation turns into a bar brawl, or worse at this rate. But whoever causes it, influenced by whatever this is or no. And it's getting them a week on light duty under watch if they're beyond loaded. At the rate this is going and you already took the unspoken agreement to be my_** ** _and Jake's coach, Dave."_**

 ** _"If the commander walks in the door just as the fight starts and we drag them before the captain, we're your players and with my date in here as well. I don't think you got a choice, but varsity captain going at the JV captain for one reason or another._** ** _And they're drunk, so everyone watching the conversation get ready for the fight here."_** Wesley said and the seven nodded in agreement.

As Geordi said it for all them as he answered him to that remark. **_"Alright again be on watch and ready for whatever's coming next at the moment though this keeps up we may have to arrest them and..."_** Geordi started to say as the O'Brien looked at the quintet. **_"Oh boy, how many did they have exactly, because they're looking like they're all drunk."_** Jenson asked sharply and the bartender answered that.

 ** _"With those kids, I was sticking it to the synthethol, though I think if they did replicate alcohol someone just crossed the line._** ** _And the regime strictly forbid drinking when on duty, especially when we have government officials on board at the moment right now._** ** _But the captain ordered that no one under the age of 26 was to be drinking when on duty and they're all 24 years old."_**

 ** _"If they were drinking it's getting it from the bartender just before me. Because Guinan's off duty right now at the moment and I need backup._** ** _With Lal now gone she was the only strong enough to break things up before someone got hurt if a fight broke out. If she was still alive, I don't doubt she'd take them apart if they attacked you out of jealousy, since you're like a brother to her."_**

 ** _"But if this is heading for a real fight every adult better keep and eye out for the time being. But this gets started and we better get Derek, Eric or Jack in here and fast._** " he said and they all nodded. ** _"Son if whatever this is causes them to flip out be ready, because we're coming to you. Though this turns into a fight, we may have to arrest these kids, because you're my student and I'm your tutor."_**

 ** _"And we're on watch in case of trouble, because they start going at you, I think it's safe to that whatever this is, it's causing us to speak whatever we wouldn't normally say in front of the captain or the commander. Though if this is what I think, I think it just shifted back to what you told us."_** O'Brien said for all of them and Wesley nodded as they shifted position to the table directly across from the counter.

 ** _"Fieldman, Janson, get ready we could have trouble in a second."_** he added and the duo both nodded ** _. "Yeesh, what the heck is going on here?"_** Peter Janson asked and he shrugged. **_"I wish I knew right now, but what I do know, is that we could have a case of speedballing in the college age athletic department and my players are the target, so stand by."_** Jenson said in answer to that and he nodded.

 ** _"College age?"_** he repeated and Jenson nodded to him. _ **"Yeah the quintet are just short of graduate school age, my boys are just under 18. And they've been here longer, but after the knack, I think it shifted from insults and jibes. And is about to shift into violence with them possibly drunk and speedballing right now. And to answer the unasked question at the moment, Wes and Jake, but the kids."**_

 ** _"I've been their unspoken coach since Beverly left the ship and with that, in mind."_** he said and the duo nodded. ** _"Yeah I get the point and we'll keep an eye out."_** Fieldman said as Wesley sat there talking to Shayla then. "Yeah and I can't say I blame you for that remark right now David, and as to why right now. It's because I did order that no one was supposed to be drinking when on duty anyway at the time."

"I take it this was ten minutes before the fight broke out honey?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her softly. "Yeah but get ready for this, because I knew you weren't going to like the results. My thoughts and opinions were heading in the direction yours were after the fight, but I couldn't remember the name of that disease at the time. But I knew it was related to this at the moment, but ten fights in two days at the moment."

"And it started at virtually the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed into the ship. But this was getting out of hand and this syndrome was connecting to substance abuse with it was that Deanna was feeling thirty different sets of emotions and not being able to tell who the fight started with. Though you got definite hit after my fight with Derek that night after you called him into your office." he said and the quartet nodded.

"Lal add the inner commentary so she knows what I was thinking and with it the silent conversation between me and Commander Jenson." he said and knew she got the message. "I take it this was your thoughts regarding how I was going to take it when I heard that they were not only drunk, but speedballing?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah being a doctor, I knew you weren't going to like this." he said and she nodded to him.

Watching they saw that things were quiet in the room for fifteen minutes, before they saw a red shove him in the back. And then saw his date as she steadied him and he said it sharply as he gripped her gently as he said it firmly. ** _"Hey what's your malfunction, pal, what was that for."_** he asked and turned around and saw Ensign David Marks standing there as he said it sharply then to him as he looked at him then at that.

 ** _"Marks what's your problem man, was that really necessary, I mean you could have asked me to move. Being polite works better then getting physical right now at the moment."_** he said to him as they saw a furious look on his face. **_"I really don't see why the duo even bother with listening to some little brat like you right now."_** he snapped and they watched as he stood up as he focused on him firmly.

 ** _'Oh great, just as that one ends, this one gets started, he's drunk and possibly stoned. And more than likely on the effects of whatever caused that fight a bit ago. Alright I'm in total control, but if this doesn't work in calming him down he needs to be arrested, before he starts something.'_** They heard as he answered him gently, but firmly then as he watched his video taped self then as he answered him.

 ** _"Whatever this is about, wasn't my doing, so, if you don't want to get written up right now and since we're not the only people under 25. At the moment in here, did you forget we have a regime to follow at the current moment. And this breaks that regime,_** ** _Ensign, you're drunk, calm down now here Colin."_** he said to him sternly as they got a better look they saw he was beyond loaded.

"Aw god, I've seen that look on one too many patients since before you were born at the time. But this was out of jealousy and they want the attention, of Jean Luc and Will, but this is crossing the line in health and wellness." she said as she crossed her arms as they watched, and they knew he had more than just the synthethol then _._ _ **'Oh boy how many did he have exactly, he's looking like he's ready to collapse here?'**_

 _ **'Damn it, alright act like the JV captain I am, this varsity player has had one too many and is possibly speedballing right now.'**_ they heard as he locked gazes with the sextet and Geordi _._ _ **'Wes see if you can get him to calm down, but if he keeps this up we're arresting him, because we don't need another fist fight this soon. You're my team captain, so just try, if not we're coming to you, son.'**_

 ** _'But just be ready in case this latest one causes a free for all right now.'_** They heard from Jenson and he quickly answered him ** _. 'Dave, I'd say he's had more than the maximum safest dose in ethanol and possibly he's on drugs with it. So be ready in case this does get physical.'_** They heard in answer to that thought as they saw, through his eyes, his skin looking reddish pale and he was drenched in sweat.

 _ **'Alright whatever's in his system is mixed with the alcohol and it's not synthethol, but the really good stuff. Aw crap, he's beyond drunk right now, oh boy mom's not going to take this well when she hears this. And neither will the duo, the commander was always stern about this thing. And with both me and Jake made it clear, but we'd never cross that line, dang it guys."**_

 _ **'Are you out of your damn minds, it's dangerous to be taking in that much and it's illegal, when on duty anyway. I'm the son of a medical doctor and Anenzi's not going to like it that they crossed the line in health.'**_ they heard as Will answered him. "Yeah that's an understatement and especially when I forbid drinking on duty anyway and these kids are crossing physical limit lines not meant to be crossed."

"Right now and with it you guys read my mind, that if meant arresting these kids before they drove themselves right into the wall. You had it right that the limit we set it to was two and only that, but drinking, and doing this when you're under 25 years old. If we were back in the 20th century and us officers caught one of our subordinates drunk. That's enough to get the arrested, because this was a felony, either on earth or up here."

"But 80% of the ship was adults ranging from 25 to their mid 50' and early 60's and with that, these guys weren't even out of their young adult stage. At that age you're stuck between being a teenager and an adult, and they want the freedom. Now, of making their own decisions in this, but there were close to 150 teenagers on board and you guys were the model students we preffered, in giving a clear example to the teenagers now."

"And it's the act of being the team that role models for these kids, but you and Jake were the model teenage officers the kids should have been looking too at the time. And instead of a quintet of college hotshots at the time as well, you were my pride boys. Especially when it came to training, but you anticipated my every decision and did it at the time guys as it is right now, if I'd been in there, I'd have let him have it then."

"And you, without without needing to be told what to do now was attempting to prevent a fight here, as to that. But for us, it was that you and Jake, were, in my eyes you're the top students I had at the time. And this need to be in the lime light was going to be the self destruct switch." Will said firmly to that as Beverly finished that remark. "And we had to get them off active duty and before they crashed and burned."

"But this was going too far because they're jealous that Jean Luc and Will pay more attention to you guys then they do to the college age students." she said and he nodded as Jenson answered her as he sighed then. **_"Don't tell me what to do you little smart Alec."_** Marks said and Wesley crossed his arms at that remark then. "Yeah I wasn't bothering with sinking to his level by that point." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"Not that I blame you but when it comes to dealing with this type of thing it's turning on the stern parent mode when your superiors are 12 to 20 years older then you are which was why we have the security teams on high alert regarding this." she said and he nodded as he heard his remark. **_"Hey I didn't ask for that position at the time, he decided to give me a shot that year. But I'm a training ensign, Marks, I'm his apprentice, his student, he's my father's best friend and that's it."_**

 ** _"He decided to give me a shot and mom decided to let me stay after he offered to look after me. But I'm seventeen, or did you forget this with you this loaded right now. But it's no damn business what bond and friendship I have with the senior staff right now here. And again, you're drunk so take it down several notches or you're getting arrested here Marks, and I mean it right now."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that we're not alone in this room and those officers surrounding us are 13 to 25 years older then you are. And my coach is in the room with us at the moment as well. If you really want to get yourself arrested just keep it up at the moment. Because they're all getting sick of this right now Colin."_** he said to him and he shoved him against the desk and the guys stood up.

 ** _"Whatever's causing you to act like right now, you better dial it down Marks, you're drunk. You know the rules the captain gave you: no drinking when on duty if you don't calm down right now. And it's not just you're ending up in the tank, you're also getting written up, so calm down right down."_** he added to him as he said it then sternly and he sighed as he said it to her then at that remark.

"At the moment he was too drunk to realize that we had 50 officers and 20 civilians in the room with us and with it those officers. Aside from himself, me, Shayla and his clique were all twice his age at the time. And with it I was trying to tone it down as I gave him a warning, but that's where it started getting worse." he said and she nodded as she saw the sextet watching as she heard the warning tone in Jenson's voice at that remark.

 ** _"Marks I swear you touch him at all like that you're getting thrown through that door right now. Calm down right now, or you're ending up in the tank here, now settle down now young man, cool down."_** they heard in answer to his remark from Jenson and the quartet hid a nod of agreement as Wesley finished that. ** _"Look whatever this is about can be touched on when you're completely sober Colin, but at the moment this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_**

 ** _"As we're not alone in here right now and you're not thinking straight either at the moment and with that in mind. Now get it together and calm down or you're getting arrested and put in the tank."_** he said to him with a stern tone and the ensign snapped at him. **_"Sure you're some kind of captain's pet, but you're just some stupid little brat, I don't get why they're even wasting their time on you."_** Marks said with a growl and Wesley said it firmly then to him at that remark.

 ** _"I'm not defending my reasons, but the short version is my parents are his best friends and in case you haven't noticed right now. We're surrounded by officers that are ten to twenty years older than you are, along with the bartender. And along with that at the moment its that I'm just a teenager, I'm 17, you're picking a fight with a 17 year old and you're a college kid and you're an adult."_**

 ** _"And did you forget basic protocols as well right now, it's against regulations to be drinking when on duty right now anyway. Captain's orders: no one is allowed to be drinking if they're younger than 25 years old. And not when they're on duty either, but you want to get arrested now, because I got a line to one of the teams that will do that."_** Wesley said in answer to that and Shayla backed up at that.

 ** _"Commander, he's drunk, I think he had more than the synthethol here, but possibly the really good stuff."_** They heard Shayla say as they heard the answering response. ** _"I think he's more than drunk, he's definitely speedballing right now. God, where is Data or Lal when you need them right now, she would be able to subdue this kid pretty fast."_** Golderg said as he repeated his remark of his taped self.

As they heard O'Brien answer his remark as his tone went stern. **_"He touches him at all after what he told us and he's getting thrown through that door right now. He's drunk and possibly on the edge of ending up in the tank."_** he said as they heard Wesley's next remark. ** _"Marks you're walking a fine line in getting arrested, because those guys in the engineering crew get overly protective of me."_**

 ** _"You really want to start this with half of the crew that can take you apart in here right now, get it together and take it down several notches now. We got two groups in here ready to arrest you if this turns physical, one being the medical team. And the other a group as skilled as the security teams here, and I don't care if they are engineers or not at the moment, but don't try it Colin."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind right now at the moment here, the medical department specifically prohibited taking in more than two when on duty. Let alone bringing any type of drug on board this ship, medical orders. And did you forget something else here, my mother is the CMO on board this ship. So you even touch me and she's hauling you up on charges, I'm 17 years old you fool."_**

 ** _"You're an adult, I'm a teenager, and my coach is in the room with us, just try it and he and the rest of the crew over 25 are taking you down right now. So try it and they're going to break your neck for putting me in sick bay here, so stand down right now. I'm saying for them, for the last and final time, calm down and stand down right now."_** he said sternly as, at that, Geordi walked up behind him.

As they watched the five members of the engineering crew walk up. ** _"Wes what may I ask is going on here?"_** Jenson asked and Marks said it sharply. ** _"But out Jenson, this is none of your business."_** he said and he crossed his arms at that. "Rule 1) when it comes to Dave, if you're a junior officer, and a teenage young adult one. Then you better not get rude or start talking back to him, or you're in big trouble here and with that."

"Regarding the fact he's the reason I ended up in the emergency room to begin 18 months earlier. It's enough Colin just caused the stern part of my coach to activate at the moment. I've seen him like these maybe three times, the first being after Jake took the shuttle to the training station I was at and he was ticked at his trying that when he wasn't ready for it." Wesley said to them and they nodded as Jenson crossed his arms.

"I'm lucky we promoted you to L.C. boys otherwise this could have been a lot worse at the time and you're trying to control things before they get out of hand." Picard said as they watched. "Yes Sir and trust me at this stage, like he never kept anything from you or the commander, I was in that same confidence at the moment. But now with the fact that I knew the commander and Worf were on their way into the room here."

"I was trying to prevent an escalating fight that was ready to result in the spectacle that the duo walked into." Jenson said and Picard nodded as they watched as Jenson remembered this as he heard his taped voice say it then to the 24 year old at that remark. ** _"When it pertains a member of my team, especially if they're younger then twenty and the child of a friend, you better believe it's my business."_**

 ** _"Young man he's one of my players and you're drunk so with that in mind you better calm down now. As for that attitude problem right now, I'm only giving you one chance. Or did you forget who you're talking to right now at the moment young man, as my rank is on my uniform. As I see this like any college or high school athlete who's ticked that he's being jumped by someone better."_**

 ** _"And you're too drunk to realize you're talking back to a superior officer and with those words in mind right now. Now you may not be part of my grouping, but that doesn't mean the rules are not the same for every portion on board. So when the captain and commander, or Commander Data, are not around. We of the next section over are in charge son, as to that the trio are not in the room."_**

 ** _"And I do believe we already had this conversation 5 times in the side of a year and 10 in 2 as everyone in here is either lieutenant to ensign. Commander La Forge and I are the highest rank in the room, and with those words in mind right now. If you don't want to end up in sickbay for getting arrested for DUI, since it's illegal, both on earth and up here to be be drinking, on drugs or both."_**

 ** _"And when either at the controls of the ship, o_** ** _n the holodeck or the car when inebriated, and especially when you're on duty and this could be considered that at the moment. But as you're still just a child in our eyes, still a kid no older than 25, I'd consider this a health violation right now. But the captain specifically forbid anyone to be drinking the real stuff when on duty."_**

 ** _"And as I catch you when you did, it's I'm giving you only one chance to calm down._** ** _So you better take it down a notch and cool down, young man, settle down right now Colin. Or you're getting arrested, now again cool down now young man. But it's either you cool down or you're going straight to sickbay here, calm down."_** he said to him sternly as Jennifer Barnfield added in to that remark.

As she wrapped her arm around Wesley. **_"Back off you geek."_** they heard in answer to that remark and they watched him swallow at the insult as they saw Jenson's eyes narrow in anger then. "Jeez, I know that when being hit by that syndrome you can't control what you're saying, but these guys are drunk, speedballing. And they're not going down without a fight here." they heard and Wesley turned to see Jake Kurland.

"Hey man, what's this exactly?" he asked and they sighed as Wesley explained that to him. "I'm showing them what caused the fight between us and the, metaphorical, varsity players, but then you and I had their attention ever since year one. And these guys are jealous they focus more on us as their star pilot and JCL leader. When we've been at it for over a year at the time." he said and Jake nodded as he sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever Wes told you was true, it's kind of lonely without several more players on our team. I mean we've been in training ever since the traveler was here. One mistake in training and the results are we get two explosions in class followed by a case of teenage rebellion." he said and Wesley covered his eyes as he tried to hold it in. "Alright what caused it this time exactly, I said repeatedly to pay attention in class when in chemistry."

"So who was it who blew up the bunson beaker now?" Beverly asked and the other boy started laughing as he answered her. "Hanson's team mate, Joseph Wainscott wasn't paying attention and didn't hear Fieldman say that said three chemicals in the beaker. And the bunson burner on high were a dangerous mix, I looked up in time to see the flames beginning to come off the chemicals and tried to turn it off before it went then."

"But just as I switched off the burner, the beaker went and I had to hit the deck then to keep from getting hit. But trust me Fieldman was beyond annoyed that their idiocy, again nearly put one of his star pupils in the E.R.." he said and they nodded. "Well that explains the burst of fire that came down the ventilation shaft into engineering. Jenny, Rick and I were talking over engineering diagnostics when I heard the explosion."

"Looked up and saw the fire blast come down the tube that day kid, let me take a guess, Walters said if he didn't get his grades up he couldn't play in the next game, right?" Geordi asked as he crossed his arms and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly Commander, fortunately we know when not to break the rules, but though we play the occasional game of basketball, we're not crossing the line in health violations you being a doctor."

"And not when we've got other things to worry about, but what Wes told you regarding Derek was true here, I caught Derek with a bag of caffeine pills. And caffeine and ethanol don't mix, I mean uppers and downers you keep that up and the results are you're going to put yourself in the emergency room for screwing with your neurological functions." he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms at that remark as she answered him.

"You're right that is dangerous, but recreational drug use, just to get that scholarship, what's he trying to get noticed for exactly anyway honey?" she asked looking between them. "He wants to get into the piloting program at the academy, but we both told him it's not up to us, it's the attitude and the grades, not the talent to get into the academy." Wesley told her and she nodded as she exchanged looks with Picard and he nodded.

"If this really was a high school or college I'm running at the moment boys, you read the record right, I don't look at athletics or fast thinking. I look at your ability to follow the rules and regulations, good grades and staying out of trouble and you're both doing fine in that area right now. But he and his friends have one strike on the record, and it's a three strikes rule here, so he brings it up again tell him that, alright, Jacob."

"As for your being lonely at the moment here regarding being the only ones on your team, or squadron up here at the moment. Whoever Wesley meets at the academy, I don't doubt that Admiral Brand is choosing them if they're just like you two, Jacob. As it is, I prefer intellect over athletic and you both are doing admirably at the moment, with your graduation in just a few months as well, things are picking up right now."

"But I'm proud of both of you right now." he said and they both nodded as Wesley hid a smile at the remark. "Yes alright, let's see what happened next after you said that to him Commander, if Lieutenant Barnfield was trying to get this under control?" Will said and he nodded as Wesley reactivated as the teenage duo were watching this, they could tell the quintet were getting more volatile by the minute as she said it.


	5. 4: Memories And Truths

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With This chapter and forward it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship. The quintet, Wesley and the security guards are dealing with the emergency together as this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown now."**

 **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now with Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden hijacking.**

 **Chapter 4: The Fight Continued And Revelations**

 **Sarek-The Fight In Ten Forward, Nobody's POV:**

"Rule 2), whatever you do, never insult him or go for the insubordinate act or he's taking you down right then. With my coach, once you start acting like this, you're on the edge of ending up being suspended from duty for a week up to a month. If this was really a high school that you were running Sir. And he was getting ready to drag him to you and mom, right then for that remark, while getting ready to call out the added touch in this."

"As medical suspension until they were clean of the drugs or ethanol, whatever it was that combined with the syndrome. But he was digging himself into the hole with every remark that came out of his mouth here. And by that point Shayla and I had backed into Tom and Rick by that point." Wesley added and they both nodded to him firmly at that remark. "Yeah and I don't blame you, because technically we were the faculty and this was escalating from a case of a drunken outburst and intervention here."

"And into a possible fist fight and you were trying to give me room to deal with this, but this was slowly digging him into a medical suspension at the time." Jenson said firmly to him. "Yes and I can't say I blame you you for that Dave." Beverly said to him gently at that. **_"Young man, did you forget just who the hell you're talking to right now, you're walking a fine line of ending up on report for insubordination right now."_**

 ** _"And DUI, and we're only giving you one chance right now to calm down and dial it down, or you're getting arrested."_** he said sternly and they watched as Wesley swallowed at that. **_"Dave, I think whatever is causing this just combined with the alcohol, that infliction that Sarek has, it's combined with the ethanol. And it's unleashing every act of jealousy these guys kept buried at the moment."_**

 ** _"And especially buried thoughts of resentment, he can't say what he's truly thinking to the captain. Let alone the commander, and Lieutenant Worf without getting reported for when we have no outside influences on the ship. But when those feelings break down the door and the victim starts lashing out. And when combined with alcohol or drugs, and here's the result at the moment."_**

 ** _"The effects of this syndrome has every suppressed emotion breaking down the front door, but when turned evil or brainwashed or even under the influence of this technology. Then you tell the truth no matter how much it hurts the victim you're bashing. But at the moment they're completely jealous here, and it's getting worse."_** he said to him as Barnfield said it for him as sternly as she could.

 ** _"Ensign, stand down right now and cool down."_** Jenny said to him sternly as the duo and Geordi looked at Wesley. ** _"Whatever this is is part of the conversation we had a bit ago, and the effects of that syndrome have combined together. And it's combined with the drugs, or with the ethanol right now to cause this at the moment. But doing this fight in plain sight of every officer over the age of 25."_**

 _**"What the heck is going on over here, son?"** _ O'Brien added and he sighed. " ** _It's regarding what I told you that year, and this time Dr. Pulaski's remark, regarding it is turning from insults and jibes. And just shifted to full violence, because he's beyond loaded at the moment along with that._** ** _And here's the serious part now, in regarding this, but I'd say the jealousy of being ignored_**

 ** _"And in favor for someone better_** ** _just resulted in them crossing the line, whoever gave him the stimulates or drugs just caused an added safety issue. That this just crossed the line between the safety limit and going on a drinking binge tonight, because I_** **_got a really good look at his eyes. And they're dilated and he's drenched in sweat at the moment, it's a speedballing reaction."_**

 ** _"And he's smelling so heavily of ethanol and I'm looking at two things here._** ** _And you're not going to like either one of them, but one he's on stimulates, or two he's taken in one too many alcoholic drinks. Or the very real possibility of #3, and he's speedballing with the ethanol. And these combined together with whatever's causing everyone to lose it right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with it is the act of a full case of jealousy, but jealousy, whatever this is that causing our peers to lose it. The added act of a physical burnout at the moment they've been in their training phase for 18 months. And it's clear that the psychosis is no matter how hard they try, they can't get noticed by the duo and when they're always around me and that's the psychosis and burnout."_**

 ** _"It's just combined with the drugs, the ethanol or both and everything he's holding is breaking down the front door right now. And it's we got a guy who's acting like an athlete that's furious he got ratted out by the good players of the team for whatever they're on during a game. The clean players decide on an intervention and report it to the faculty and the said coach leading the team."_**

 ** _And when the coach told them if they got caught, they were suspended on medical suspension for being inebriated. And I think said something is causing our peers to start losing it, but our remarks on whatever is causing these repeated to combine with substance abuse. But either way Dr. Pulaski's remarks about it shifting from insults and jibes, and right into violence next."_**

 ** _"It's just landed itself on the table right now, because whatever this is, had just combined with it is alcohol and something else. The said something else possibly drugs or stimulates, he's showing every classic sign. Said signs being every case of the coach having to remove these guys from the court, because they pushed their bodies so hard these last 18 to 36 months now."_**

 ** _"And since they arrived, whatever Hanson is to Marks here in particular, I don't know, but they and the quintet, and Hanson's quartet. It's just been made clear right now, they want the best ship in the fleet, to be under the best captain said fleet. And instead of their hoping that the captain and commander will look to them for their fast thinking and sharp reflexes, they're not seeing this."_**

 ** _"Because they, and you, are too focused on your JV players one in training to get into the academy and the other. Is training to be a pilot at the moment, and you all take more pride in our grades and skills then you do in their fast thinking and reflexes. And the results are the jealousy is piling up so high right now, that they all crossed the line between healthy and a physical burnout."_**

" ** _That they pushed themselves right into a sabbatical at the moment they need to relieved of duty and given time to recover until they're clean. But they pushed themselves so far just to get noticed by the captain and commander. That they pushed their bodies passed the breaking point they need a medical suspension from the team to recover, it's the health violations at athletics."_**

 ** _"And it's hit that now, these guys are pushing themselves passed the limit so they can get noticed by the commander and the captain. And they crossed the line between rational and getting reported by the good members of the team for substance now. I'm just saying this now, but now might be a good time to get them put on medical leave and recovery, though mom hears this news."_**

 ** _"And_** ** _she's not going to take it well right now, you so are friends of our parents and with it._** ** _I've been here longer, and though they're officers, I'm the one with the experience, I'm acting like any good captain would be in trying to defuse this. And he's getting more volatile by the minute."_** he said as he looked at the quartet and saw the same enraged looks in their eyes and nodded firmly at.

 ** _"Your remark about over doing it just landed on the table, but, as the JCL on board, I'm just calling it right now Sir, and with that, it's medical suspension. As to why that it, it's because they're all showing the signs of substance abuse, whatever's in his system. It's that the stimulates, drugs or whatever, is reacting to the alcohol and whatever else is causing everyone to flip out here."_**

 ** _"I think this could be considered an act of speedballing with the alcohol and possibly more than one other drug in his system, likely all recreational, and ones from 300 years ago to."_** Wesley said and as they saw Marks eyes flare up at that and nodded. ** _"It's mixed chemicals right now, Commander, medical suspension now."_** he said and Geordi looked at him carefully as he said it with a stern growl at that.

 ** _"How many did he have exactly, Tony?"_** he asked and the bartender looked at Marks as he said it and with a firm tone. **_"No more than two, I think someone ransacked the bar when I wasn't looking and drank themselves under the table."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he gently pushed Shayla behind him at that as he said it to them. **_"Guys, I think this would be considered a need to get Worf and the Commander._**

 ** _"As well as a security team in here, he's beyond drunk and it's ready to switch to ending up in the tank, he needs to be put in a detention cell before he hurts himself or anyone else right now."_** Wesley said and they all nodded as Geordi said it for the five of them sternly. Before he could though, O'Brien removed his tricorder from his pocket holster and ran it over him as his tone went stern as he said it then.

 _ **"He's not kidding, his BAC is .45, however much he had a bit ago, is now way too much right now. Along with that is several vague indications of some sort of stimulate in his system and its not caffeine either. Young man calm down right now or you're ending up in the tank."** _ he said to him as Jenson said it sharply at that. **_"Possible speedballing effect here?"_** Jenson said and Wesley nodded at that.

 ** _"You better do it now, I'm getting Greyson and Perkins in here, before this gets physical. Though mom is not going to like this at all right now."_** Wesley said and he nodded without taking his eyes off of him. **_"You better do it fast, son, and you better tell your mother that as well. Because she gave the rules after we activated the lounge and ten forward at the moment and it just got worse_** ** _."_**

 ** _"Because if this turns into a fight, the captain is not going to take it well at the moment."_** the bartender said to him and he nodded as he quickly hit his communicator. _**"This is Ensign Crusher to Dr. Crusher."**_ he said and they immediately heard Beverly's voice at that as she answered him. ** _"Yes Wes, I read you, what's wrong?"_** she asked and he explained that to her without taking his eyes off the quintet then.

 ** _"Mom we have five, maybe six to seven cases of speedballing with the ethanol, I'm calling a medical suspension from active duty effective immediately."_** he told her and they heard a stern tone enter her voice at that. ** _"Miles, Geordi, how high is the level in the leader of the group, if it's not just them, but whoever's with them?"_** she asked and O'Brien explained that as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it.

 ** _"His BAC levels are .45 and I'm getting the same readings off of the quartet as well. And I'm detecting aside from the ethanol clear indication of drugs or stimulates. Whatever this is, it's just combined with what's causing our crew to start losing their tempers this quickly. It's combined with the source of the repeated fights you and Counselor were were discussing this morning, Beverly."_**

 ** _"We had our own discussion on this, but this situation started at virtually the same time Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. But the added add on is that with it, Kate Pulaski's remarks on the fact that Wes and Jake have our attention and the captain and Commander, more then these 5 do. It's just opened up the resentment at the moment and I'm just classifying this thing."_**

 ** _"Whatever it might be, to be the same as something we looked up when we did studies of every race in Starfleet. But Wes just dragged this up, but ten fight in two days and several resulting in random violence all over the ship. But this syndrome, whatever it might be has combined with substances abuse and_** ** _it's a very clear health violation at the moment as well as a result here."_**

 ** _"But regarding the fact it's been 18 months since the quintet and the Hansons arrived they're the ones crossing lines not meant to be crossed. Though if we had these kids coach on board, and I'm quoting the remark the JV coach gave to the varsity team leader on the movie here at the moment. Regarding crossing the line and starting a fight in mind games with the JV captain of his team."_**

 ** _"Then it's a damn good thing we're not their coach or they'd be suspended from active duty for 3 months until they were clean. But Wes just read out the reason for why we had ten flip outs in the side of two days. And the source, it's localized to our guests arrival, but you're looking at a possible case. Of Bendii syndrome in Sarek's case and its interacting with the drugs and ethanol."_**

 ** _"And with that we caught them red handed and he's attempting to pick a fight with Wes here at the moment. But you and Counselor Troi get ready, because that makes twenty in the side of two days at the moment. And whatever this is started at the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship, Beverly."_** he said and they heard her answering response as she said it to him.

 ** _"Alright, if there's trouble I want to know about it, but get Derek or Jack and their teams in there, before this really gets physical, Miles. I'm sending Will and Worf to deal with whoever picked a fight with my son."_** she said and they nodded as they looked at the younger man as he said it. **_"Colin I'm sorry, but you're off active duty, effective immediately."_** Wesley said and they saw his hands tense.

 ** _"You can't do that Crusher, what just because you're the son of the CMO, you have the right to make decisions on us. You're not an adult, you little brat!"_** he said and the sextet crossed their arms at that. **_"Young man, either you cool down or you're getting arrested right now. Now calm down."_** Goldberg said to him with a stern warning tone as Wesley looked at the edginess in the quartet as they got ready.

 ** _"Lieutenant Greyson, you and Perkins better get in here quick, we got a drunken arrest that needs to be dealt with. But this situation is two remarks away from a bar brawl in here, and we need back up."_** Wesley said as they heard Perkins answer that sternly. **_"How serious is right now, Wes?"_ ** he asked and they watched him sigh as he answered him as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it to him.

 ** _"You're looking at a mixed chemical binge and he's two remarks away from shifting from threats to full violence Tony, we need you up here, now. But Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf are coming to join you, but we have a health violation that could be considered enough to get kicked off the sports team."_** he said and I heard Greyson with answer that with a firm tone then as he said it.

 ** _"We're on our way, Miles, Dave, you deal with them till we get there, and if it takes a full arrest, we're getting Jack and Eric as well."_** He said and they nodded as the O'Brien said it a second time. ** _"Young man I'm giving you only one more warning, calm down or we're arresting you."_** he said with a beyond stern tone then as Wesley pushed Shayla further back and Marks snapped at him at that.

As they saw the drunken rage in him. ** _"Colin I'm giving you a fair warning here right now, but you know the rules when you arrived on board the enterprise. Younger than 25 there were to be absolutely no drinking or drugs and as the leader of the JV team. I did the right thing so you could recover, at the moment, but this attitude is enough to put you in the tank and sedated here."_**

 ** _"But if you don't tone it down and you're getting arrested."_** Wesley said to him and he snarled at him at that. **_"No little brat tells what I can and can't do you little smart Alec!"_** he snapped and as the rest of our team moved to us. ** _"Yeah, he's needing to be in the tank for this, he sounds like the kids who got ticked for being reported by the students that never did anything at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And now he's furious he's getting reported directly to the coaches not connected to them, but he's a grad school student as well._** ** _And this is still enough to get him in trouble with the captain or just the medical department._** _ **Alright that's enough Colin, when the captain said you weren't supposed to be drinking when on duty, he meant it, with a bunch of government officials."**_

 _ **"On board then we all have to stay sober, and it's synthethol or non alcoholic only, and this is a clear health violation and enough. Now, to get you removed from active duty until you're clean again. Now again, I'm only giving you one more chance to calm down, otherwise you're ending up in the tank, now settle down right now."** _ Jenson said to him sternly as he looked at him coldly then.

 ** _"Don't even think about it, try it and it's getting you written up, now calm down."_** Barnfield told him sternly then as he answered her coldly. **_"Nobody tells me what I can and can't do, especially not some brainiac kid."_** he said and that did it as as they heard an answering response to that remark. **_"That's enough, it's not his decision right now, it's ours now, so again, you better calm down._**

 **"Because you're on the edge of ending up in restraints young man, so if you don't want to be put on report, dial it down, right now."** they heard from Jim Shimoda as he said it firmly and that did it for Geordi. **_"Ensign, again, cool down or you're getting arrested now!"_ ** Geordi said, before they watched as someone grabbed Wesley and the blow hitting him in the side of the head as he got thrown into the table.

"Whoa, alright that's going too far here." Jake said in shocked anger at that as they heard her shout it out. ** _"Wesley!"_** they heard Shayla shout out and as he hit his head against the table as she quickly moved to him. ** _"Wes come on, stay awake."_** she said to him as he tried off of the floor then before collapsing. "Come on, get up, get up, before it gets worse." Jake said at that as they watched her as she quickly look up.

 ** _"Get away from me, Henderson!"_** she shouted as the O'Brien grabbed him. **_"Keep your hands off of him, and stay away from her!"_** he said to him as he grabbed his wrist and shoved him face first into the counter and Jenkins pulled his arms behind his back. **_"Calm down right now young man."_** O'Brian said as he and Jenkins were restraining him. **_"Let go of me!"_** the red snapped at him as he struggled to get free.

 ** _"Henderson calm down now, or you're ending up in the tank."_** Jenson snapped at him as they restrained him. Watching they saw Wesley look up as they saw Marks coming at him. ** _"Dave!"_** he shouted out and he and Goldberg grabbed Marks then. **_"Damn it the entire quintet is drunk, get the entire security squad in here, it's a drunken arrest times five, we needed back up in here for this right now."_**

 ** _"But we need to get these guys in sickbay, they need to be in the tank!"_** Barnfield snapped as she moved to the duo. As they heard a loud punch as they saw Wesley as he turned and saw Marks hit Jenson, before he grabbed him and tried to wrestle him to the floor then as he punched him in the face . **_"Alright that's enough Colin, Eric, I need help over here with him."_ ** Jenson said sharply at that response.

As they watched one of the blues head to him and that did it. _" **Jenny, Sarah get back, you too Shayla."**_ Wesley said over the shouting as he heard a loud punch. ** _"Alright that's enough calm down now, young man."_** they heard as O'Brien grabbed Henderson with Shimoda's helped and pulled his arm behind his back. "Jeez, I knew I should have been on duty that night." Guinan said as they heard his recorded remark.

 ** _"Oh boy."_ ** he added as the third red was going at it with him, before he went to his training and knocked him down. **_"Has he lost his mind right now?!"_** They heard a blue say over the noise and they heard Shimoda answer that as he said it. ** _"No they're drunk, we need help over here guys, before this shifts to something else, everybody stay focused."_** they heard as they heard a secondary thunk then.

 ** _"They're not just drunk, they're on drugs, and whatever's causing this, is connected to our conversation, before the fight started here. And it has just caused these guys to lose it now, all medical personnel in here link up, we need to arrest these guys, now, before the security gets in here."_** they heard from Shimoda over the noise as they heard a third thunk at that remark.

 ** _"Wilcox stand down, calm down, or you're ending up in the tank."_** they heard from Davidson as the fight got worse, before they heard Jenson shout it out over the noise to Goldberg as he was struggling to restrain Marks. ** _"Get the kids out of the room it's about to turn into war zone in here."_** Geordi said as they heard Shayla back at him. ** _"He's trying to keep from blacking out right now, Commmander."_**

 ** _"He hit him hard enough to give him a concussion, he's trying to stay awake."_** she said and they nodded as he looked at Goldberg at that. _**"Rick give me a hand here, he's resisting arrest."**_ Jenson snapped to Goldberg then as they watched Wesley as he was trying to clear his head and knowing. **_"Rick, help Dave, I'll deal with the kids."_** Geordi called as the duo ducked as a glass went flying over their heads at that.

Watched as he hit the floor next to them Geordi grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly said it to him. **_"Wes, Wes get up and get out of here, this is about to turn into a warzone in here."_** Geordi said as he grabbed him and helped him up. **_"He's trying to keep from blacking out, Commander."_** she said over the noise and he nodded as he quickly tapped quickly his communicator as he snapped it into the radio then.

 _ **"Security to ten forward, repeat security to ten forward, drunken arrest altercation, we need back up in here. It's not just one, we have five in here and they're all suffering a speedball effect, we need all security in here now, repeat, DUI arrest times five."** _ he snapped into his communicator as the fight to subdue the duo turned worse as they heard a loud punch as Rick got knocked the floor.

Watching this Will said it sharply. "Jeez so this was the precursor to the fight I walked into and it's turned into an arrest situation, but it's total pandemonium in there. While you guys are trying to get him out of there." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah and by this point that they were ticked, but Geordi called out to Rick. to get me out then as he grabbed me and gave me orders." he said and the trio nodded as they listened to that.

 _ **"Wes, Wes focus, come on, get out the room, before this gets any worse son."**_ he said and seeing that they knew he was trying to focus and was just barely hanging in there. He said it softly with a gentle tone in his voice as he said to him. **_"Wes, get out of here, this is about to turn into warzone, and we don't need you in the middle of it."_** he said and Wesley nodded nodded as they saw his eyes narrow and they knew he was bleeding as he said it to him gently as he got him into a sitting position.

 ** _"Get Shayla and get out of the room right now, it's okay we got this, just get out of the room and quick."_** He said as they heard a loud thunk and crash as a red hit a blue and the fight threw another into the tables by the door as Geordi tried to end it, before they heard the next crash then as the blow broke a table. ** _"Damn it, the arrest turned into a bar brawl, alright both of you get out of here."_ ** Barnfield said to him quickly, but gently then as they heard Geordi shout out an order then.

 ** _"Alright everyone freeze."_** he snapped as they saw Marks punch Jenson and Wesley explained it to them. "By doing that I practically heard the match being struck and the fuse lit." he said and the trio nodded. ** _"Damn it, Alright both of you get out of here now, before the security get in here, go on, go."_** he repeated as Shayla grabbed Wesley and yanked him up as they left the room and went through the other door.

Just as the one on the right side of the room opened as they saw Will and Worf walk in as they heard several crashes. ** _"God that was too close."_** Wesley said as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah that's an understatement and while I'm on the subject, why didn't you come to Sickbay so I could check you out honey?" Beverly asked and he sighed. "I had to write up the report, but my thoughts were heading in the same direction here."

"That yours was, exact same theory, that because as a full Vulcan they start suffering abnormalities in their telepathic and empathic abilities at a certain age. And with it, this string of random violence started at virtually the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on to the ship. This was not an isolated incident, there have been reports of random violence all over the ship." he said and she and Deanna nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's what we were thinking actually this was not case of unexplained violence at the moment, but a combination of the virus mixed with the syndrome now. But it was pointing out a case of unexplained, and suddenly, very random violence all over the ship and we traced it to the time that Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. I'm relieved you, Geordi and the sextet realized that as well." Deanna said as Beverly finished it then.

"You're also lucky I didn't see you till after we broke up the fight, because this was enough I'd have his head for putting you in the emergency room. Because 1) you're training to be in Starfleet and 2) you're seventeen and not an adult. You're just in training to be in Starfleet, but you didn't graduate from the academy yet. You're still just a child and these little brats attacked a teenager not even in Starfleet yet right now."

"And with that, I'm glad you decided to get our attention to focus on there being another, right when we reported this to Jean Luc. Because having another fight break out after this one, Geordi never told me you had a concussion. Just that you hit the table and they had to get you out of the room. But with us trying to restore order it's trying to get things under control." she said and he nodded as they heard Shayla's remark then.

 ** _"You okay?"_** Shayla asked and he shook his head. _**"I h** **it my head against the table. I think Marks, or Henderson, just gave me a concussion. Great, mom's not going to take this well, I got to write up the report."**_ he said to her gently. ** _"Then we better get to it, because if we catch the person who started that rumor about you, your mother and the captain, they're toast."_** she said and he nodded to her.

"Alright this was barely 40 minute after you called him into your office and I finished the report and I was coming to bring it to you. Before I overheard the gossip and recognized the voice as Derek Hanson, and he was talking to Peter Cooper and Rick Farley." he said and she nodded as they watched. _**"I bet she's sleeping with him right now, that has to be the only way he could have gotten into training up here."**_

 ** _"There's no other way he could have gotten into training that fast at the moment."_** they heard and they watched as he rounded the corner and walked up to the voice. ** _"Care to rephrase that Hanson, because that's against regs, she's a friend of his, he's my father's commanding officer before he died, and it's none of your damn business."_** Wesley said sharply and he smirked at him as he answered him.

 ** _"Oh really, then why did she leave you here with him huh, it's like he's your father now."_** he said and Wesley said it firmly. **" _Shut up Hanson, she's a friend of his, he's my mentor, what goes on between me and the duo is between us only. And for the record he was my dad's commanding officer and best friend and this was a favor to her and in honoring his memory and again, back off right now."_**

 ** _"Because what goes on between the three of us and the senior crew staff is personal and as its personal. It doesn't concern you and is no business of yours or Marks and his clique, they're your superior officers and I'm a JCL, so watch it. As I do believe rumors can destroy lives, so tell me, how would your parents take it when I revealed you've taken drugs and are speedballing at the games."_**

 ** _"Every teenage hotshot like you is pushing the health violations too far so with that. And with that, if you over heard someone talking about this and decided to use it to your own interpretations. And believe me when I say that when this gets out you're going to get it, because this is none of your damn business. Their friendship is just that, they've been friends for twenty five years now."_**

 ** _"He's my mentor, a friend of the family, so his helping her in this is business, and as such it's none of yours."_ ** he said and Hanson said, with a tone of cruelty in his voice, as he answered that. ** _"Oh yeah sure, it's business, she's just called him into her office to talk about business only."_** he said and they watched as he grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall as he snapped at him at that remark.

 ** _"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that."_** he snapped as he hit him, before he shoved him back and the next thing they heard was a resounding clang off the wall and as they heard a voice over at that. _' **Wait, that clang, this wall is against the jeffries tubes and maintenance shafts. Alright I have to get them up here so they can hear my side of it.'** _ They heard then as he dodged the next swing at him.

 ** _"Don't you ever say anything about my mother again, you jerk!"_** he snapped as he missed the swing and hit the wall. "Alright that's about the time that we heard the noise and went to investigate what the heck was going on up there and arrived in time. To prevent him from breaking his wrist or the panel, but I heard the furious tone and knew that this one was provoked." Will said and she nodded as they heard a firm shout.

 ** _"What the heck is going on up here, alright that's enough, break it up now."_** They heard from Derek Greyson as they heard Geordi say it quickly **_"Wes, calm down, snap out of it!"_** They heard as they saw Jack Bates and Tom Watkins grab Hanson and pull him back. ** _"Never mind, just keep him from beating the crap out of him, but get Hanson over there, I need to get through to him. Wes, calm down!"_**

 ** _"Shh, calm down, calm down it's okay, it's okay, shh."_** they heard as Will pulled him into his arms as he tightened his grip gently " ** _Easy, easy, shh, calm down its okay, it's okay."_** Will said to him gently as they watched as the jolt started wearing off then as he said it a second time. **_"Shh, calm down, calm down, it's okay, shh, it's okay."_ ** he said as they heard a slightly disoriented tone in Wesley's mental voice at that.

 ** _'What, what's happening to me right now?'_** they heard as he sighed as he explained that to him then. "The jolt from that was beginning to wear off, as I refocused, before I realized it was you. Sir." he said and Will nodded as he heard his recorded self then **_"Shh, easy, calm down son, it's okay, it's okay."_ ** he said again and Wesley leaned his head against his shoulder then as Will sighed as he went into that gently.

"I'm guessing the pain in your head from that concussion was getting worse if you did that Wes, because you just barely collapsed on me after that jolt wore off." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah added side effects of a concussion, you let your blood pressure start spiking. And it's going to make the pain in your head worse, if you don't take a pain killer and try to relax, though the syndrome was making it worse."

"But after I realized it was you, the attack ended and I refocused then." he said as he watched his taped self straighten up, before a dizzy spell hit him. ** _"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, I've got you, alright just what the hell is causing that exactly. And if it's because, your bonds with either of us I'm not going to take it well?"_** Will asked before they heard someone else answer that as the voice said it firmly then.

As he looked at him then as he answered him. **_"You walked in after we got him out of the room, at the time, but the drunken arrest was because of a health violation._** ** _And Wes reported it to us, but one of the guys in Marks clique hit him in the head, and he hit his head against a table. So possible concussion Sir, as it is, that's what caused the fight."_** the person said, his tone firm at this situation.

Just before they heard another voice say it firmly. **_"He's seventeen and not even in Starfleet yet, and these men attacked a child?"_** Worf repeated and they nodded to him firmly and he said it with a stern growl. **_"Yeah and if he was drinking when on duty at the moment and it's still enough to get him arrested. But that's not the immediate problem at the moment considering what happened in there."_**

 ** _"As to why, it's because barely after that one ends, this one gets started and from this reaction this was an obvious a provocation. Rather then a true assault, but someone instigated the fight here and whatever it was about. It's possibly connected to the way Marks was acting in ten forward. And with that in mind, alright what caused this one exactly at the moment, Wes."_**

 ** _"Because if you decided to do it against this wall then it was to get our attention, before someone broke that panel. And ended up in the emergency for a case of serious medical attention. If it sliced a vein or artery in the blow and with that, so we could hear what the heck caused this?"_** Geordi asked and he sighed as he explained that to him as he relaxed in Will's arms then.

 ** _"A repeater of what happened in ten forward and I found the source of the rumors regarding why Marks and his clique are giving me such a hard time right now. After what happened two years ago Commander, it's even more crude then you'd expect after I explained this to you guys at the time. And after the virus and the meteor three years ago, but here's the problem now."_**

 ** _"Although we all agreed never to bring that up anymore. It's someone did and this jerk overheard the conversation, and twisted it to his own interpretations. If you guys were discussing this after I got hit by the flu, you just hit the target, because he's the source of those rumors floating around. Regarding my and my mother's bond with the captain, which explains the fight in ten forward."_**

 ** _"But he was repeating whatever else it was t_** **hat Hanson here said about my parents and the captain. _And my bond with you guys Geordi, Lieutenant. In his eyes, my my training was a case of quid pro quo and his inclination is what caused me to lose it now, Commander. I was thinking clearly enough to get your attention, before it destroyed the panel next."_ ** he said to him and he nodded.

 ** _"You're lucky I heard that, or that could have landed you in the emergency room next for needing several stitches if you had broken that. Though in this case, I'm lucky you decided to alert us to the fact you needed back up. Or this would have resulted in that panel breaking and it's more than just a concussion landing you in sickbay and your mother's already furious enough at this."_**

 ** _"I take it you decided to do this against this wall so we can hear why it happened in the first place. Because only a technician or engineer knows where the spots that cause enough noise to alert us of trouble are. And case in point is you doing it next to the extension shaft, and on this side of it."_** Lieutenant Derek Greyson said to him and they heard an answering remark in a bemused tone.

As he said it to him them as he looked at him then. ** _"No kidding, get our attention by doing it next to the one wall that would get our attention. And have us coming to check and see what's going on down here and even inebriated. You're still thinking rationally enough to get our attention, before the troublemaker landed himself in the emergency room next and you with him at the moment."_**

 **" _And for a broken wrist or several severe injuries that were caused by broken glass at the moment. And with it you needing to get patched up yourself and what the hell caused that bruise on your cheek. If you told us what the heck was was going on in ten forward before the fight started?"_** Ensign Anthony Perkins asked and he explained that with an annoyed look to him then at that.

 ** _"Too late, Henderson gave me a concussion, that's why it hit me so fast, but the reason why he lost it in there is because I caught then red handed. Regarding the health violation I was acting like any team captain in reporting them for the health violation if this was a prep school or college. But that's why he hit me, it's because I reported him for it."_** Wesley said and they nodded with a furious look.

 ** _"That's why Miles was so furious in there, they hit you hard enough to need a trip to sickbay?"_** Will repeated and he nodded to him. ** _"Yeah, and with that in mind, drunken arrest, mixed chemical binges, and multiple cases of altercations, violent, or no, popping up around here. And it all connects back to Sarek being here, I'm not entirely sure right now, but if he was suffering a Vulcan version."_**

 ** _"To Addison's syndrome or Alzheimer's, as he's over 200 years old, then it's the fact that he's lost total control over his empathic and telepathic abilities. Our last problem ended up in ten forward, but this just jumped from drunken arrest to finding the catalyst that caused it and mom is not going to take it well. And it's that a college kid just caused enough damage to cause a bruise right now."_**

 ** _"Our total from this hit 20 acts of unexplained violence and tempers getting testy with each other in two days. And this last one, before this, is the one that resulted in trashing ten forward now."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he said to him ** _. "Your mother said the exact same thing and that it all runs back to when they arrived on board the ship and with that in mind right now at the moment now."_**

 ** _"Geordi I thought you said you didn't know what the heck was going on in there, if you told me that at the moment?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"I didn't, but we were speculating the cause before the riot got started in there, but that was caused by a drunken outburst. The fight was the result of trying to arrest the quintet, but the free for all, I'm not entirely sure about that the moment."_**

 ** _"But we arrested all five of his buddies in there. But the fight got turned into a cross between stereotypes and a drunken outburst which explains what happened in there. Next question is whether or not we got a case of under age drinking and drug cases or not right now. While Wes here is suffering from a first, near second, degree concussion from getting that hit taken to the head."_**

 ** _"Or just the next repeater, though this keeps up and the next one suffering a final blow out, with the violence is right there on the bridge next."_** he said and Will nodded to him. ** _"Jake told me he was screwing around with the stimulates actually, but if these red shirts are trying anything. It means they're crossing health limits not meant to be crossed just to get your attention Commander."_**

 ** _"I warned him if he kept it up with the rumors, I was reporting him to his team coach when screwing around with drugs. But it's not just drugs I'm talking here, these guys are speedballing with the ethanol and mixing it with caffeine pills. And it's not just the quintet that are doing it, but three of five of the starting players on the high school basketball team, and it's mixture of drugs."_**

 ** _"And ethanol, but when on the sports teams was a big no no, and they got caught as a result. But Jake told me three members of the basketball team are doing cross chemicals right now."_ ** he said and before Will could answer that, he heard another voice answer that. **_"Alright Hanson what did you do now if you got arrested."_ ** he asked and Hanson turned his head to see Lieutenant Walters there.

 ** _"Your player provoked my student into a fight Lieutenant and we're trying to figure out the reason why exactly."_** Jenson said to him and he crossed his arms. **_"All I caught was three players on my team and cross chemicals at the current moment and yes I heard that rumor from Kurland. And five other players on the team, and with those words in mind now young man, so you better fess up."_**

 ** _"Or you're on stand down till you're clean, as you already got in trouble with Fieldman for causing two explosions in the side of a month."_** Walters said and Wesley explained that to him. ** _"I suppose you heard the rumors regarding my parents and the captain, and why I was in training up here ever since Lieutenant Yar was killed two years ago?"_** he asked and the older man nodded.

 ** _"Well I found the source of those rumors, it's him, when I said what happens between me and the seven is our business. His next remark took a completely crude turn, and it's because thanks to certain people who can't keep their mouths shut over medical information. And a pact we of the entire three years agreed to, that gossip has this guy thinking my mother is having an affair."_**

 ** _"With the captain, but the captain is my mother's best friend, and he's my father's commander in the stargazer. In total truth after I blew my chance of getting in because I flunked the no winner, the captain offered to let me train from up here and with me was Jake Kurland."_ ** he said and the man nodded as he answered him as his tone went completely stern at that remark as he answered him.

 ** _"So out of jealousy, these kids are causing you to fight past this image they created about you and all because a trio of medics. And said three medic's can't keep their mouths shut about personal information. I take it this was so the quintet could expose themselves and with them were my players now. Correct young man, because it's enough to bench them."_** he said and Wesley nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but though we got that shot, we're focused on grades to get into the academy. But the fight, it's because whatever's causing it just resulted in 2 more outbursts and I'm thinking rationally enough. Before it breaks something else and it's by getting your attention so you can arrest the instigator next. And he's the one who started this fight as wel too, Commander, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"As to how and why, I over heard the conversation he had with these two, they're his team mates. And it's the added debate, I'm about to get in on just my SAT's they're trying to get in on their scholarships. And he's making it sound like it was a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense."_ ** Wesley explained to him said and they nodded as Wesley looked between the three of them as he said it.

As he pushed himself further into the Will's arms at that. ** _"So the added case of brains over brawns, and your scores are high enough to get you into the academy, but if we were in the 20th century. The academic scholarships are the better deal, because there's more money in that. And those athletic scholarships only last as long as the school chooses to renew them, and if you get in trouble."_**

 ** _"With the cops and it's bye bye scholarship and you have to work your way through college. Case in point is this right now and if this was really a college and with you guys on the edge of 18. You just screwed up big time and you're on a three strike notion here boys. And I mean it right now, if there's any more trouble and you're losing your scholarship shots altogether, understand."_**

 _ **"Your mother said the exact same thing regarding Sarek, that the window of these sudden outbursts happened at exactly the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed up."**_ Geordi said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah and then we get a string of alcohol and drug cases two days later and these guys are saying things they'd normally never say in front of you, Worf or the captain, Commander."_**

 ** _"It's the added to what we read up on the sarcophagus technology and it's unleashes whatever you'd normally never say to someone. But these guys are holding in their jealousy, because you turn to me, Data and Geordi to get us out of the situations we get ourselves into. Because of our ability to our way out of trouble and not their athletic abilities and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"If he's not suppressing his thoughts then he..., wait a second here, he got into a fight with Jake Kurland this morning. And Jake told me this is exactly what he was spouting and it's been two fist fights in ten hours and then I catch him. But along with that is I got heavy whiff of ethanol off of him and it's more than should be qualified. And we're teenagers, if he got into it with Jake,_**

 ** _"And it's because he reported him, for drugs at the time._** ** _And then I catch him with his sick little rumor and I get a massive whiff of ethanol fumes off of his clothing, he's either drunk or he's speedballing right now. And if he's acting like the quintet I just found three more, in the act of trying to use stimulates and steroids to get noticed here at the moment, but the syndrome is causing it too."_**

 ** _"By that I mean that syndrome is bringing out the jealousy, and the added behavior of someone who's drunk and on drugs. But as I said Jake told me he's been taking stimulates, said stimulates are caffeine and certain steroids. Right now, but that's what had the quintet lose it and if this is the same I know we caught three more."_** Wesley said and Walters nodded and Hanson shouted it out.

 ** _"Shut up, that's a lie Crusher."_** he said and Worf crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with the group at that. **_"Your rumors have caused enough damage to Wesley, well looks like his and Jacob's are the ones that are landing you in the detention cell._** ** _But if there's one way to confirm lies here and without getting your bloodwork checked out right now..."_** he said sternly to him as Wesley said it firmly.

 ** _"Anyone got a medical tricorder on them right now at the moment. Because Dave and the chief did Marks, his BAC was .45. And for a teenager or young adult that's way too much, he needs to be confined. And until it wears off completely right now at the moment as well and as I said. Mom was the CMO on this ship, and it's not the commander or the captain you have to get passed."_**

 ** _"It's her and Counselor Troi, and I see it all now boys, you're getting sick of being ignored by the senior staff crew. Because it's not your athletic 'leap, before you look' tendencies they look to. But mine, and Jake's think 'our way out of the box' and mental Arsenal. And you're trying to get into the academy by working yourself into a collapse, well that's ending right now you guys."_**

 ** _"As for Hanson here, if his readings are the same..."_** Wesley said and they nodded as Geordi said it. **_"Than Derek here just got arrested by us for the same thing, yeah you're right and with that, with the fact he got arrested by the cops. So to speak, it's being treated like a domestic disturbance outbreak right now."_** he said and Will nodded as in agreement as they caught Hanson, before he could run for it.

As Bates grabbed Hanson then as Greyson ran his tricorder over him and his tone went stern. ** _"Well our string of drunks are not the only ones drinking or doing drugs tonight. He's twice the legal limit, though they're on break at the moment with the school term on hold till next week. He's just been arrested for DUI and to top it off I'm getting the exact same readings Miles got on Colin Marks in ten forward."_** he said and they nodded sternly as Wesley answered him then at that.

 ** _"Meaning that while the only thing I'm on is the effects of whatever's hitting everyone right now. He's just been arrested for the very same violations that would get us kicked off the sports teams if we'd been in the 20th. And_** ** _to the early 21st century at the moment, which in this case means cheating. And you just being around me snapped me out of it pretty fast, before it got worse."_**

 ** _"I read the high school, college and professional sport rules and they all said that steroids and stimulates was a form of cheating when it came to scholarship."_** he said and they nodded as Wesley sighed and looked at Will as he softly to him. **" _Whatever's causing this is trying to flare up again, I'm better off in your arms right now, till I cool down completely."_** he whispered to Will and he nodded.

 _ **"Alright just relax, I don't blame you for that, but after what just happened it's making sure it doesn't get worse right now. And as for you, young man, and I'm making this very clear now as well. After you came extremely close to landing both of you in the emergency and it's because of those rumors."**_ he said as they saw him say it sternly then to Hanson then with a firm look as said it to him.

As he finished that, before Walters looked at him. **_"As Kurland and Crusher are your students, you want to let my player have it for this health violation. Because I can guarantee that with they're being my players the punishment is going to be a lot more strict. And it's because their parents are not going to take it well that they started two fights in the side of two hours at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Though this being strike one and there's three strikes when it comes to an athlete and it's getting into the academy on a scholarship. But I've said this repeatedly to these guys and it's that it's B's or better to play. Keep those grades up and I catch you in the case of toxic chemicals and they're on stand down till they're clean."_ ** he said and Will nodded as he looked at the trio sternly.

 ** _"I don't know why you and your friends are so determined to get noticed by us, just so you can get into the academy. But I can guarantee that going about it this way is enough to get you suspended from the ship based basketball team. Especially if it's because of steroids, drinking and drugs, and which are enough you got caught and you're off the team until you're clean."_**

 ** _"Whatever he said regarding his bond with me and the captain, is correct, it's no business of yours what bond he has with me or the captain. And as you can see with the fact he responded to me instantly, I'm his mentor, his surrogate father. So if you're looking to getting arrested and hold back in the the high school program here, than you're walking a fine line in this, at the moment."_**

 ** _"But I'm making it very clear here boys, as to me and the captain it's not by reflexes or fast thinking. There's more to this job then being in Phys Ed, every subject in high school is required to get into the academy. And like us in the senior staff crew, the administration doesn't tolerate cheating. And by being on the use of stimulates or drugs and with that in mind, if I hear another fight."_**

 ** _"And outburst break out and it turns into another altercation with my next student. And you're the one getting arrested for starting a fight and believe me, once that happens you'd lost your shot at getting into college if you were intending on going young man. That was your first violation, though in space, we still follow the exact same rules as things are concerned when on earth."_**

 ** _"So that's one strike at the moment for all of you in training or just still in high school right now._** ** _You got two more chances, but if there's another fight breaking out with one of my students and it's again. You're inebriated or on drugs, there's no getting out of the consequences. And you're being removed from whatever team and you blew your scholarship up here."_**

 ** _"If you're on in the high school,_** **or college system here on the ship,** ** _is that clear. I mean it young man this happens again and that's it."_** he said and Hanson nodded. ** _"Never mind Derek, Jack, I'll deal with my players, you guys just deal with Crusher, if he has a concussion because Hanson's cousin. And his friend crossed the line, he needs adult supervision right now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"But I'm calling the trio's parents into my office, though once Eli hears this he's not going to take it well that we had eight in the side of two hours regarding this right now."_** Walters said and he nodded as he took the trio and left as Wesley looked at him and Geordi then with a sigh **. _"What just happened to me now, I was fine for a few minutes before I suddenly get hit by that jolt?"_ ** he asked and they sighed as he let him go, as he answered him gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"Your mother and Deanna just came to the conclusion right now, but this last violent outburst is the last one right now, hopefully. Was that from this or something else at the moment if this was a provoked fight this time."_ ** Will said and he nodded. ** _"He's just insulted my family and the captain, said rumors are a case of quid pro quo regarding her and the captain after the traveler."_**

 ** _"And he's got those guys thinking she did it with the captain, just so I could start training under you. After I heard the remark, I decided to confront him and told him the truth, said truth, it's a favor to dad and my mother and you training me yourself. Before I told him to shut up, but he didn't and he crossed the line in his insults just now, but his remark was the reason for the fight."_**

 ** _"But whoever was gossiping about the virus, it's resulted in a serious problem, but though it's been a year since Jaan. The events have been circulating ever since and that's the other reason for thr fight in ten forward. Guys I'm still in stage two over Tasha, and these idiots don't realize that the knack can sometimes have lasting effectS if someone is still grieving over a loss_** _ **."**_

 ** _"But that sums it up, the fight earlier was to expose who caused the incident in the first place at the moment, but here's the added fact. But their attitudes are the reason the knack hit me that hard, and the other reason is because of Tasha, I'm still in stage two and at the moment Jeremy is dealing with it himself, but these guys don't know when to quit."_** he said and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"But I don't get it, how could you guys get up here that quickly?"_** Wesley said and Will crossed his arms at that. ** _"Because that wall is right next to Jeffries tubes, the amount of noise heard can be heard both upstairs and downstairs. And this fight was loud enough we could hear it from the engineering room and on the bridge. Derek called me up here so I could deal with this at the moment."_**

 ** _"Though the fight could be heard in sickbay and your mother told us to see what the heck was going on this time. Though she didn't know where, but if it was right now to the panel head it off."_** he said and I nodded as I sighed, knowing I was in big trouble. ** _"You can tell me the entire story later, but right now best for you to get on the bridge, your shift is about to start now, Data's on the bridge."_**

 ** _"With the fact we got possible outside influences involved in this, you're off the hook and you can tell me later. But for now head up to the bridge, your shift is about to start, with that headache, I'm having him and Shaydon on watch."_** he told him in answer to his thoughts and Wesley nodded as he went upstairs and took his post with Ensign Shaydon sitting next to him at that as they nodded to that.

"Well that explains that now, but I didn't realize you'd been doing research on the Selelvians and their mind control ploy after that?" Beverly said and he nodded to her. "Yeah it was after I was recovering that rather then getting details from Dr. Pulaski, I decided to look up their mind control ploy and saw that it interacted with grief. But there were only two things that hit me hardest here and it was dad and Tasha."

"Jaan risked his life to save me, Tasha pulled a reckless move and it kills her and dad, without even thinking about what his death would do to us. Risked trying to save his team mates and it kills him, but just under two years since we were reunited with the captain, but first it was no winner test in the entrance exam, followed by Jaan. And then Jeremy, that was it, I accepted that and my bonds with you, Sir, are completely healed."

"And whoever dragged up confidential medical information regarding a pact we all made has just caused such a problem. That it's resulted in several problems, but if Dr. Pulaski ever comes back in the middle of crisis and hears that the trio of said medic's are the reason for this and then to top it off is that I was still grieving over the loss of a friend. And my other surrogate big sister and she's tearing these guys a new one for it."

"But if Hanson is the said other trainee in addition to my trio and Jake, and he's still trying to drag that rumor up I doubt that's going to work." he said and they all nodded. "Yeah no kidding, why didn't you tell me you were still in stage two over Lieutenant Yar Wes?" Jake asked and he sighed. "Because you and I are the only ones on board who've been here since the very beginning, like the group here, you know me too well."

"But whoever joins the team next, if he's like us, that may by my only chance, if the added officers are just like us and would never buy that rumor." he said and the other boy nodded. "That is if I don't let the trio who dragged it up in sickbay have it now, because we all agreed never to break it. We all agreed to a pact and whoever breaks it getting evicted from this ship." Picard said sharply and Beverly nodded in agreement.


	6. 5: Discussions and Sabbaticals

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With This chapter and forward it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship. The quintet, Wesley and the security guards are dealing with the emergency together as this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown now."**

 **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now with Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden hijacking.**

 **Chapter 5: Discussions And Sabbaticals**

"Not that I blame you for that remark, Sir, but keep in mind, that the close call just barely caused a heart attack a few weeks ago. And we don't need you losing your temper to the point youur blood pressure starts spiking here." Wesley said in answer to that and he nodded with a gentle smile. "You know, you remind me of your father when it comes to my health, he took it just as seriously." he said and Wesley nodded with a smile.

"Yes well if Derek ends up joining the junior crew, he gets into a fight with you and I'm ending it before you need a trip to the E.R., but that's just another piece. To what you keep talking about, Shelby, him, the quintet, they all hear you're the best captain in the fleet, the best commander of the fleet. That the Enterprise is the place to be stationed, because of the rumors we're the crew and senior staff that stopped a Borg attack."

"That prevented an attack by our mirror galaxy counterparts, the legends you all are, well they're not the ones knowing your medical backgrounds, your birthdays. Your personal traumas and so on, they don't know the person, or people you are, because they're never getting into true conversation with you. But look at me, I spent just under 4 years serving here and I know everything about you six and to the point, now."

"If it takes going to deprogramming, it's by use of things that had a certain connection between us. Or had a certain amount of value to each of you, I mean for you, Sir, it's our fencing matches and chess games between each other. The commander us getting into an Anbo practice match together, Worf it's by use of his coming of age ceremony. Deanna it's her pain regarding Ian and I was there for her when he was born at the time."

"Geordi, us being in engineering coming up with a few new ways of keeping the ship going and improvising in the reactor to give us an edge. And in your case, it's our trips to Alaska when dad was still alive when I was five to six, our case settings of when we had the Bringloidi here. And they turned the cargo bay into a farm and old style living arrangements." he said and the duo chuckled at that memory as he went further.

"Wait you know our medical backgrounds in this?" Worf repeated and he nodded. "Not the files par se, just the pieces that you get from observing these things. In your case a few issues of getting possessed, your collapse before we met the Bringloidli. The captain and his heart problems, what happens when Deanna loses control of her empathic abilities if she's too tired to think straight, Geordi what happens when he loses his visor."

"And so on, you don't pay attention to these things you're never going to understand what's wrong in these cases. It takes a medical prodigy to understand this type of thing and with it you know your friends entire history. We've been together so long that it's coming knowing everything about each of you that's going to be death of whatever this plan this mastermind had." he said and he nodded with a gentle look in his eyes.

"The mastermind, let alone the sextet, or Shelby, don't understand what significance this has for any of who you. And it's because you either blocked it out or forgot some of this stuff, and it's everyone of these hidden clues had one connection for them. Said connection, I was here for every important piece of your lives. Since we became a crew, so to us these things hold significant value to us, because it's the good memories."

"Like things when we had to get the microbes out of your body, it was by dragging up a bunch of near death experiences. In this situation it's by bringing back the piece that, to you now, it's the single problem all of you share. And it's I'm the catalyst and they took advantage of that and Pulaski is going to agree when I say this. But it's going to deprogramming by repeated pieces to our lives together for the entire three years here."

"And so on, and whoever is just like the sextet, let alone her, can't understand these things. Because they haven't spent four years together with you getting to know you as who you are." he said and the sextet smiled at that remark as Beverly left her hand on his shoulder smiling at that. "Good point, and could these hotshots tell the difference between data and his twin brother, if they saw them." she said and he nodded gently.

"What are the chances Derek gets himself busted in our next situation, when we have a medical emergency to deal with here?" Wesley asked and they sighed. "Extremely high right now at the moment, if it's regarding babysitting duty. But practical jokes that result in serious conclusions, I mean practical jokes cause damage and hurt feelings if they cross the line here." Beverly said to him and Data sighed as he looked at them.

"Yes and you always took the job seriously, but if it's anything, I don't know if father is still alive or not." Data said to him and he nodded. "Yes and if it's Lore this time..., dang it, alright if Soong is still alive and hijacks the ship. By using you to do it that completes the program, but if this in the middle of an emergency situation. Then it's not you're not the one who hijacked the ship, whatever he did in the retrofit is at the moment."

"And with that, and we know you have the ability to mimic us as well, so that's added to the programming along with whatever access code he downloaded into the system." he said and he nodded as Will nodded in agreement to that remark. "If he is and he hijacks him in the middle of an emergency and I'm really going to be ticked. It's been a stressful few days the last few weeks leading into this situation we all need a break right now."

"Though hopefully this doesn't happen though if it does though and it's getting it under control right now. Though if I have to act like a stern parent to a bunch of kids no older the 14 and I'm not going to take it well." he said and before he could answer the radio went off. "Yes?" he added and he heard the voice of a man answer him. "Commander, we have to talk at the moment." he said and they nodded as he and Picard exchanged looks.

"Alright meet us in the lounge and we can talk about whatever you need to tell us." he said to him at that. "I think you spoke too soon dad, because with his saying it like that, you just got elected to be the surrogate parent here. If that's what that call was about right now, though if it's what I'm thinking we just ended up being the babysitter for whoever it was that just called you now." Wesley said and Jake looked at him at that.

"Sirs we have a few families with the same surname in 8 of 700 officers, and 400 of the 7 have children no older then us in high school here. Some of them want the freedom of being able to be only children, others act like big brothers and sisters to the kids in middle school and we've had to do what you do. And break up a few fights, here and there as a result, but if it's anyone I'm betting it's Jake Potts." he added to them sighing.

"Uh oh, I'm not liking the sound of that, if he's saying it like that, I think he and his wife, if he's married, are about to go on sabbatical, whoever that is. But there's only a select few kids who are practical jokers on board the ship and Jacob Potts happens to be one of them. And at one point I had to break up a fight between him and his brother a week ago at the time, regarding another prank and Willie let him have it at the time here."

"Though at the rate this is going if that's the reason why they need a break, it's a week to a month of peace and quiet here. And he's about to request permission to leave the kids here while going on sabbatical and as to why. But possible second honeymoon and they want to be alone right now at the moment." Jake said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that as Will sighed as he answered him as he looked at the duo then.

"That's the case and I'm making it clear that the terms are the kids are allowed to stay, if they stay out of trouble when I got enough to deal with right now. But one too many close calls and at the moment we've all been shaken up regarding the Borg attack 3 weeks ago and then comes this. We don't need anymore problems this soon after these two at the current moment right now." he said and they sighed at the remark then.

"And I'm making that doubly clear right now, they can only stay on board the ship, if they promise to stay out of trouble." Picard said firmly and Wesley looked at Jake. "What are the chances it's the Potts in particular though at the moment. Especially if you dragged up the duo, Jake is just barely 12, Willie is 9 and at that age. The acts of practical jokes can take a lethal turn here." he asked and Geordi sighed at the remark.

"Extremely high, but we have 300 kids younger then you are on board this ship right now, and repeated explosions in the lab. Several acts of getting caught with the stimulates and another close call in Marks's case. This keeps up and the next thing we have, in the middle of another ship engine diagnostics. Is now the said medical emergency and the scenario we just talked about." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Alright I think we better take a break right now on that at the moment, Data you're in charge on the bridge and honey, it's still your shift right now at the moment. So everyone back to work, and we can reconvene regarding what this latest meeting is about at the moment here." Beverly said and they nodded as Wesley and Data headed back to the bridge to finish off then as the duo headed for the lounge then.

Walking into the room they saw the couple sitting there and hid a nod. "Sirs." Lieutenant Junior Grade Maria Potts said and Picard nodded. "Alright Lieutenant, what's going on here exactly, you said you needed to talk to us about something." Will said for him and Lieutenant Russell Potts answered him. "The two of us are going on sabbatical right now, it's just short of six weeks, Sir, with it being the start of their term right now."

"In school, we don't want to have to pull them out and them missing school for close to two months." he said and they nodded. "I see where this conversation is heading and we discussed this with the rest of my senior staff already. But the boys can only stay if they promise to stay out of trouble right now at the current moment. But we've had a few close calls and frankly leaving these children unsupervised is enough to worry us."

"Jacob Kurland just told us he had to break up a fight between your children last week as a result of another practical joke." Picard told him and he nodded. "I understand and believe me I'm making that clear to Jake, but if this in another emergency. Then I want to know about it, Jake can't seem to understand there are areas that there's pranks. And there's crossing the line between pranks and practical jokes that can do more damage."

"Then necessary here, though he may put the blame on Billy for his actions, that doesn't change the fact that if said next prank crosses the line. Then it can result in a dangerous conclusion here, where were we headed next after several close calls exactly?" he asked and before Picard could answer that, he heard Beverly do it for him. "A slight shore leave on Ogus II, to give us a chance to unwind Russ, Maria." she said and he nodded to her.

"Wes said that boys were no older then 13." she said and he nodded with a sigh. "Jake is stuck between preteen and teenager and at times. Though what I will say here at the moment that though he claims Billy is always the one instigating these things between them. There's no reason to pull practical jokes that cross the line between joke and not funny at all, case in point is false alarms and that's enough to tick us, as adults, off."

"Though that happens and it crosses the line between childish and going too far here at the moment. Then there's no excuse for making him think that was a joke, because false alarms are not funny at all, though I recommend if there's another problem. You better take on my tone with him here, if this next one results in a trip to the hospital next, Commander." he said and Will nodded as he repeated Picard's remark to him then gently.

"Alright, but I'm only allowing this, if they agree to stay out of trouble, though whoever the babysitter is, is the one getting it for not watching these two. But I'll take care of it, but give us 72 hours to make the necessary arrangements and you cover things on your end. And then you're free to go on leave, Lieutenant." he said and the couple nodded to them as they got up and left the room and Will sighed as he tapped his communicator.

"Wes, I need you and Jake in here, we have to talk." he said and a minute later the young man walked in at that followed by Jake and they went into parade rest. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" Jake asked and the trio nodded. "Well your guess was correct guys, it's the Potts alright. They're going on sabbatical for the next six weeks, and with the term in the on the ship school program just starting." he said and they both nodded.

"With these two, they're too young to know how to cook and I'm not risking them burning down the apartment. Alright I'll take care of it, just until they get back, she's acting as the nanny during their sabbatical. With them still in school right now, it's acting as a female version of Data when it comes to me and Jake right now. Though this results in added trouble, I'm going to have to adjust her a bit." Wesley said and they nodded.

"Nice touch, a computerized nanny for the parents until the program goes to full here." Beverly said to him with a slight smile and he nodded as he answered her at the remark then. "Yeah this is just a warm up in the programming at the moment, as she's acting like a 29 year old regarding her younger siblings when their parents are out of town. But the intention for now is having her act the part of a sibling/mother to her charges."

"Whoever they might be in these situations, but for the next few months with her in the computer it's now getting used to this. If she was human, she's acting like Tasha was with us when we had several drawbacks at the time. The first being when the people on that planet never told us ahead of time regarding the areas off limits. And the other, when Jake decided to take the shuttle to get to the training center I was at."

"As she's now interacting with us in the way she did before, but by use of the intercom or through the systems now. But until we activate the program, she's stuck like this until Data and I activate the programming completely. Until whatever emergency we have next is done she's not hooked into the computer, not yet. But when or if we have another foothold situation, I'm activating her then, but to switch subjects at the moment here."

"Where are we headed at the moment, if you gave them a time allotted to get this set up and set up on our end, dad?" he asked and Will explained that to him. 'Oh boy, if this causes anymore problems and with my being his godfather ever since she appointed me to that position. It's he's acting like I'm really his father right now, if he's now calling me that for real starting now.' he thought as he answered him gently at the remark then.

"We're headed for Ogus II for a few days with what has been going on lately, so we all need a chance to unwind and the Potts are taking a shuttle back to earth. Or wherever they want to take their sabbatical at right now at the current now. So for the next week hopefully things are going to be pretty quiet until our next situation, son." he said and Wesley nodded as he looked at him as Jake looked at him then.

"It's been close to two months since Sarek was here, what do you want a bet that Derek is the reason we have to cut short our two day shore leave. Because he wasn't watching these two, because to our parents we're the role models these kids are supposed to have. And this keeps up its acting like that character who had every teenager at their school treating him like he was god." he said and Wes sighed as he answered him.

"Never mind the gambling at the moment, but no bet, it's no doubt going to be him when I check the roster to see who was assigned to these two. When we're at the mall down there, though for us this is strike two, had there been a problem. And his parents are going to be sued by their's for not watching these guys closely enough." he said and he nodded to him as Picard answered him then gently with a bemused look.

"And that's another catch boys, though us adults can get into poker nights, I catch you gambling for real and you're in trouble. Whatever the added program piece to the system you have in mind, how long is this going to last till both pieces of the software come together as one?" he asked and Wesley explained. "It's depending on how long, from the time I leave for the academy to when said emergency starts at the moment, Sir."

"But depending on the amount of time it takes here, the fact you forgot I put it into the system, Lal was now the entire ship now. And everything else that's the ace in the hole here, but we have to wait and see how long it takes now." he said and the trio nodded. "Alright you better get to it then, son, because starting now she's a permanent part of our lives with her now the whole ship starting now." Will said to him and he nodded.

As he left the room as he went back to the engineering console and started tapping in several orders. "Alright, Lal, you hear me?" he asked and they heard a slight smile in her tone. ** _"Yes Wes, what is it?"_** she asked and he smiled slightly. "I figured out a way for you to live now, but it means you're now hardwired into every system on the ship. In essense you are the enterprise now, until we activate the friend vs. foe programming."

"You're now the ship itself, so this way it's getting used to interacting with you when you were here physically. But now you're able to communicate with us and interacting with us through the intercom and the ship's systems themselves." he said and he heard a smile in her tone as she answered him. ** _"In other words, I'm now acting like what I used to do, said job was my waitress job in ten forward, before you did this."_**

 ** _"Whoever crosses me regarding you, Jake and whoever joins your team next better stay out of my way, if they're like you two. Because if this results in orders broken, nothing is saving the person whoever it might be. Just from being locked in either the turbolift or wherever their search started from. As I said if whoever the person is got compromised next and with them, Jake."_**

 ** _"And you're not up to this, and I'm not taking chances regarding you, and turning wherever you're hiding into a fortress next, Wes."_** she said and he nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yeah well your first experience at this is starting in the next 3 days, Lal. The Potts are going on sabbatical and the guys are staying put, so you're on babysitting duty when they're not in school." he said and they heard a bemused tone.

 ** _"Alright, well I hope Jake doesn't cross the line, because that happens I'm not going to take it well here, if it puts Billy in the hospital for whatever reason."_** she said and the assembled members on the bridge chucked at the remark. "Trust me that makes two of us, Lal, but you're not connected to the A.I.. If your father gets hijacked when we're doing this at the moment." Geordi said to her in answer to that.

"Nice touch, we just get used to her being able to interact with us by being the ship itself now. So who was the family couple going on sabbatical exactly if you said that, I mean we have two families by the name of Potts on board, so who is it exactly anyway, kiddo?" Jenson asked and Wesley sighed as he answered him. "It's the duo of our conversation on the holodeck, Dave, Lieutenant Potts and his wife are going on a six week sabbatical."

"And with the school term just starting up at the moment, they can't take them out of school that long or they're not going to pass the term. So they're staying here until they get back, but this added catch is so she can train in her detail of getting used to being a guardian with someone much younger. Acting as a older sister or just a close friend, if she was human, she's acting like Tasha." he said and they nodded to that remark.

"Well we better get used to this now." MacDougal said, before he could answer, they heard Guinan come on the radio at that. ** _"Alright, what's going on right now, the replicators are activating every time one of my guests ask for their specific drink in here?"_** she said and Wesley quickly answered her. "Like we said we downloaded Lal into the computer, but she's now acting as the ship itself, starting today."

"But she decided to continue her original job when you employed her in ten forward, she's just doing it by use of the replicator, so whoever the new waitress is. They're working in unison as she creates the drinks and your second gives them to whoever requested them. But she's now the entire ship, so it's like it was before." he said and knew she nodded as they heard a bemused tone in her voice at that remark.

 ** _"Well best to get used to that now at the moment right now, I knew your creating that program was going to lead to some added side effects. But I definitely wasn't expecting to have her now interacting with us by use of the systems and her now acting as the ship itself here. But that's a good idea right now, Wes, so why the need to do that right now exactly at the moment."_**

 ** _"Because there's always a catch in that decision and I need to know why you'd have to do it?"_ ** she asked and he sighed. "It's a test run into how she'll be able to handle acting as the bodyguard, older sibling or babysitter right now. But the reason why is we have one of the families going on sabbatical, but the kids are staying here while they're gone." he said to her and knew she nodded as they ended it at that.

"Hopefully the next week and a half are quiet, because if there's trouble and I'm not going to take it well, when I'm not even done completing that computer chip. This was just the test run, but regarding these situations it's going to take some who actually knows what they're doing if Data gets hijacked this time. Because she's not tied in completely to the A.I., right now." Wesley said and Will answered him at that

"At the moment I think trying to retake control of the ship is even harder, Wes, but during an emergency is even worse right now in that area. Though hopefully whatever happens with the Potts not here better not be another emergency and said emergency gets hijacked. But to get back out original conversation, it's getting to know us that is making the difference, kiddo." he said and Wesley smiled at him as he answered him.

"Uh huh and that's the act of seeing below the surface, if my rival or whoever else gets assigned here to the ship. And they can't see the way you act when I'm not here is more than the loss of a your prize pupil, but your real, or surrogate, son. And vise versa and they can't look between the surface and see things in a more than professional bond they're going to wash right out of hands on training, if they never took the time too."

"You guys are my lab partners and we bounce ideas off each other, it's like a well oiled machine now around here. The rookies can't see this, because one piece of that machine gets removed and the ending results are the entire rest of it is going haywire and it's getting out of control now as a result. You lose concentration it's going to kill someone now, but it's not the act of a member of the team leaving here at the moment."

"But it's the first born cub leaving the nest syndrome regarding you guys and the rest of crew. If they can't see that, they're going to wash right out of it. But games in theory regarding life on this ship it's getting more dangerous every day after we had the Borg attack us. It's trying to figure out what's going to work and what's not at this rate, especially after that situation regarding your dealing with Professor Brahms."

"And with that fact is working out mathematics and knowing what your oppenent does before they do it here, but know your enemy and know yourself. These hotshots are never going to get passed games in theory if we get boarded by a megalomaniac and it takes a brainiac to pull it off, again. And at the rate this is going I'm expecting someone to suffer an attack, because a medical prescription got tampered with here right now.

"Though it's due to stimulates and it's arresting the victim, before he tries to get off the ship, after we analyze those things." he said and she sighed as she answered him. "In your case that happens and I find out anyone in the crew ever had a hand in that. I'm going to kill them before I throw them behind bars, you maybe eighteen now, but that's not stopping the mother bear notion from going crazy and running amok."

"You're my entire life still honey, for ten years I had to raise you on my own and then I get added back up when I get assigned here and that's it. To me, they hurt my cub, they got a furious mother bear there to do some damage. Which is why I let Radue have it when he said he wanted you, you're priceless to me, I'm not giving you up." she said and he smiled softly as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"Yeah well the games in theory here regarding this. If we have another puppet master notion running loose on the ship. Is trying to figure out what the oppenent does and doesn't know if the entire adult crew gets compromised. Though the primary target happens to be me and it's blocking out the long term memories and leaving the short term memories intact." he said and thry nodded in agreement to that.

"Games in theory of an alien incursion running loose on the ship here. But issues in the science lab at the moment and Data and Geordi became your lab partners since then, but it's one thing in war games. And it's another in games and theory and the scenarios just keep getting more dangerous every time right now. After someone blew up the computer mainframe last year and we had to prevent the Nanites and the Microbrain from taking us apart." Beverly said in answer to that and Will finished that remark.

"There's that and insuring we make it out alive and in one piece it's taking shifts on the job after our last encounter with the Borg, but the Microbrain. That's the perfect example to what I'm talking about right now. You're helping the duo figure it out, crack it, and then you let Geordi and Data be the ones to explain it to the captain. And instead of getting reckless in trying to deal with it yourself, after we can't kill the power by remote."

"You leave the dangerous parts of these situations to the adults and officers with more experience than you have. In fact I can pull every situation you had a hand in all these years and test whoever your rival is, if he's the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. But these scenarios are either going by regular or worst case scenarios right now and you've passed every single one by dealing with it for real, but if that no winner is next."

"And the entire ship, but Data, is compromised, what's the only chance at victory now in our favor, son?" he asked and he smiled. "Working as a team, and while he's pulling getting the remedy to work. I'm playing decoy and whoever our third is-is playing the bait in the first portion of it. Though if this results in suddenly happening, before we have enough time to prepare, I've got to wing and jury rig a few things to get it to work."

"But doing it at full strength is one thing, doing it when you're just beginning to recover from something is another. And while I'm on the subject, being around a bunch of college kids regarding that regime you set up for me. And it is going to get tampered with once I'm out of your sight now. That's what worries me about leaving, I'm in much better shape up here, because nothing is screwing with my diet or sleeping schedules."

"But at the moment working up here is a much better concept in my case, I know those computer systems inside and out. I know you better than you know yourselves, if something happens and finally being able to work around the oppositions attempts to gain control of the ship works to. Because like Data, I'm just as good as operating the sensor relay in case we have an escaped maniac or soldier running loose up here."

"But that's the catch, without Data you can't find your quarry, and without me." he said and Geordi chuckled as he finished that remark. "We don't have a seasoned computer expert to finish his mission. Yeah I see what you mean, but that's the final fatal mistake in the oppositions plans at taking control of the Enterprise. I take it you patched it to getting passed that chip implant on Danar, huh." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Yeah and it's beginning to get annoying at the moment after Roga, I'm still dealing with Hanson regarding this, considering I wasn't involved in looking for him physically. I was monitoring over the kids computer at the time, radio silence, but patching it to our tricorders to help out." Wesley said and he chuckled. "Well that's one loophole in our instructions, protect the kids, but keep tabs by computer here." he said, smiling at that.

"But Jenny, Dave and Ensign Perkins are right, while these hotshots are sitting up here or in other areas, safely out of range. You, Worf and the ones dressed in gold are the ones most at risk because they're either in charge of maintenance or security, we're the ones in charge of the safety of the civilians and children on board this ship and we work in tandem with each other. But what she told you was right, Commander."

"I didn't have to see him and the fight to know it got that physical after you arrested him that day. Anthony Perkins nearly got his shoulder dislocated, the chief winds up getting knocked into the wall and is half conscious after getting blasted by the phaser on medium stun and it taken five to ten of you to take him down. Any hot shot like Marks, if they're my age is asking to get killed here by jumping feet first into it."

"Underlying message and lesson in that, leave arresting renegade soldiers like this to more experienced officers and stay out of the way here. And secondly is during a manhunt best to leave the channel clear and its, if this kid was a rookie just getting started in on the job training. It's every time they open their mouths, they give away your plans and you need to keep the channel clear in this case to hear the reports."

"I was maintaining radio silence and I working on trying to bypass that chip implant and finally did, but sent that information to her and the chief. With my knowledge of the systems and knowing how to bypass these things, though I wasn't saying anything the morse code was tapped into their tricorders and they got the message that at the time. So they told you and I cracked a way to find him in the Jeffries tubes."

"And just before he teleported into the police shuttle outside the ship, but can these hotshots do that on the fly. As their jocks and the ones knowing a way of detecting finding the missing case of a non existent life sign are a bunch of brainiacs. Not to mention keeping the channel clear is needed and I'm going a different way to tell you I found him and where he was now. But can they do this without doing it over the communications net." Wesley said and he smiled proudly as he answered him.

"No they can't, but though I wasn't involved physically in that search, I was insuring he never got passed us that easily. But I think you must have read my request in trying to work out a way to bypass that chip implant without my telling you over the radio. But that's another example to what we're talking about here, these hotshots have their wires crossed and to treat a kid, as gifted as you, like this, simply because you're that gifted."

"It's enough that these guys are getting ejected from this ship if they keep it up and Hanson is on his second chance. But taking the initiative and going above and beyond the call of duty. That's what we look for in the kids your age, it doesn't bother me or the captain you're that gifted in these things. In fact we encourage that and you can anticipate what we want you to do and do it." Will said to him and he nodded smiling.

"If I ever have need of that situation it's making sure that I've got the ship mapped out, though if whoever comes into the picture next. But it's enough to not realize I've got the ship already mapped out. Let alone we had an escaped soldier running amok on the ship, it's enough that evading capture to the last minute is going to come in handy later." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that smiling as he finished his remark."

"Although after Sarek, it just brought back another to reason to get defensive, because it's just another barb at you and my mother, Captain. And that's what caused the altercation in the hallway you heard." he said and Picard nodded. "Not that I blame you for decking him, but whatever that provocation was about, you shouldn't have lost your temper at the time, kiddo." Will said to him and he sighed at that gently.

"I know it was the Bendii syndrome, but I wasn't expecting it to break down that door whatsoever at the time." he said and Deanna said it for the four of them. "And neither were we, because we could hear the fight and altercation from Sickbay. Once was enough we don't need you holding it in like that till one thing or another provokes you into exploding like this. Though whoever becomes your rival later next year."

"They better watch their mouths, because it's enough that if you're in the condition we saw you in after Jaan, and I'm not having him get you into a fight and not when you're too exhausted to think straight." she said and he nodded. "How much of that did you hear exactly, I know that the tubes connected to your office mom, but how loud was it if you sent the sextet to check exactly?" he asked and they sighed as she answered him.

"Loud enough to alert us that another fight broke out and Geordi already alerted us to the fact you possibly had a concussion from that blow to the head you took prior to that. I knew if this one got started someone in the teenage contingent started something this time. And if anyone's emotions had gone berserk, after 18 months of frustration and resentment, than it was between you and some jock teenager in your class."

"But if our theory was correct regarding Sarek, it meant that it combined with alcohol or drugs, let alone someone was speedballing and we had several flip outs that night. But it didn't hit me till yours hit when Geordi reported to me you possibly had a concussion that the effects of the syndrome were going to over ride your control and I had to get the guys up there to head off what could have landed you in the E.R., next."

"Because you either broke your wrist or the blow could have broken the panel and you needed immediate medical attention if that severed a vein or artery, if the glass shattered. But I wasn't expected a teenage case of speedballing with the alcohol that night, if you and Jake Kurland busted him yourselves, before he crossed the line that night." she said to him and he nodded to her as he answered her.

"Regarding the half and half contingent you're not going to need to worry about that in the young crew, if whoever gets added to the crew next, along with my girlfriend if she arrives at the same time, are just like me in personality. Though that could be a problem now in this case the moment, as you said if you don't control your emotions. They're going to use that against you guys, but as I'm closest to the twenty of you."

"And depending how long it takes before I return from the academy here, seeing them, whoever it might be. That you're seeing in every place you normally saw me in is going to be enough of a problem now. I mean prize pupil and oldest child leaving and returning to the nest, added side effect for us earthborn human's. And our opponent is going to use that against you if you don't get that under control."

"But that's the added side effect after the five of you helped raised me and with it spending one year doing it yourselves at the time. That the act of letting go is becoming harder by the minute, for both of us." he said as he looked at her them and they nodded in agreement. With the fact you heard my side of the story, I'd like to hear what the heck happened after I left the room." he said and Geordi sighed at that remark gently.

As Picard switched subjects then. "So what's the added piece to this idea Ensign?" he asked him and he smiled as he answered him, knowing they were going to like this idea as he explained it to him. "The added fail safe if we have any more mind manipulations is he can over ride whoever the programmer is as the hostile turned you into your alter egos if they start taking control of the ship, and turn the situation into a manhunt."

"But 1) he's got the ability to mimic voices, 2) is in whatever time this was after I left that I have to activate it that you forgot I did. And you forgot how good I really was at this type of thing, and 3) if this turns into a chess match between you and me and with you compromised, all of you. It's knowing your thinking patterns better then the mastermind does and combined with that is that Data is doing the added antidote."

"All I need is we get two more, but decoy, plant and bait and hopefully the bait is also science expert because if they're al justl like me then this situation is only going to result in just one injury. And he can order the computer that until you're back to normal, that is the entire adult crew, by taking on your voices as you are. And until the programming is deactivated and your yourselves again, like say the Koyobashi Maru test later on."

"Only this time it's gone from non winnable, to win, but by changing the rules, add another option and then take back control by turning on the programming. Whoever hijacks you, we got to make sure they don't know these things or that we had Roga on board the ship eight months ago. If this results in a chase down for another conspiracy like what you three had to deal with regarding that puppet master notion two years ago."

"Than it's enough we can prevent whatever plan our assiailent has by pulling this card out of the deck. With the person arriving possibly being me and a former crew member later, though they deactivate Data and it just makes the job harder. But it will only listen to him, me or another senior officer just arrived if we have any further trouble in this. Though said officer turns out to be our former CMO, and that's really going to help."

"And it's going to listen to her immediately, but making sure that the whatever it was and the mastermind doesn't win is the key to this. Because the computer is only going to listen to me once Data starts mimicking all of you as you're yourselves. So if this technology, if it is technology brings out your alter egos now, it's our ace in the hole." he said and they smiled at that plan as Picard said it for both of them, proudly, at that.

"Well there's another a piece no recently arrived cadet could come up with on the fly Wesley. And that's a very well thought out idea too, after my encounter with our alter egos with what just happened today, and everything we go through on a daily basis. And that's one that's going to pay off, because we had it downloaded into the computer, and whatever amount of time there is, it's the short term memory and not the long term."

"But that's the ace in the hole, but whoever our next opponent is, they're not going to get the significance of whatever your decoy attempts are whatsoever. And not when you're choosing things from our first three years together as well. Though that just makes it more necessary now, although that maneuever is an emotional breakdown waiting to happen if the next assailent tries it and you're the victim this time."

"It's been one too many close calls and this is getting more traumatizing every time and this past week and three weeks just made it even worse." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement with a sigh, and seeing the look on his face, Will nodded, seeIng the look in his eyes then as he said it. "I can take a guess the thought of leaving now is beginning to get to you huh, son?" he asked and Wesley nodded to him as he answered him.

"At first the thought of getting into the academy was good, but actually being able to do this from up here appeals more. I learn more and I get to put my knowledge to use in games in theory rather than in wargames here. So the act of leaving now after four years, no, not ready yet." he told him and he nodded as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Four years together that was bound to happen eventually, kiddo."

"Though training up here was one thing, the acts of the last two years just deepened the bonds between us, separation anxiety. It's the act of working without a safety net now." he said and Wesley nodded. "I know, it's just the thought of leaving now, after you started training me yourself. Everyone thinks I'm ready to leave, to accept command want for better word for it, but I'm not, not yet, I still need you."

"I think the added side effect turned into, after Jaan, it resulted in the father/son bond at the moment, but your my mentors. Leaving now after several years, no not yet, I'm not ready to let go anymore than you're ready to let me leave." he said to him softly and he pulled him into a hug at that as Beverly hid a smile at that. Watching him bury his head into his shoulder she hid a smile at that as Will rested his chin on top of his head.

Looking at him, he tightened his arms around him gently as he answered him. "I understand it's not easy to just let go after spending this much time together, but everything we've gone through together. It just makes it harder to let go at the moment. We've got a few months before you graduate from the high school system here on the ship and we can use that finish the intermediate training."

"But whoever hijacks our minds this time won't know this little maneuever you chose, or the fact he's able to mimick our voices either. Though if this results in another case of things like that virus we got hit by, let alone another conspiracy like the one your mother, the captain and I dealt with. Just remember what I told you now, but you let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done and it's going to destroy us."

"If it takes hearing my voice as you remember me, you're going to have to put yourself into meditation just to focus and relax. Remember what we told you, in these cases they're either going to try and get you to slip up, force you into a position you don't want to be in, like the no winner. Or try and get you give up, but though these situations don't look like they have more than two options there are, if you relax and focus."

"You'll be able to see that, and though we may be suppressed focus on us, the us you know and not whoever programmed us and nothing else when working. They, whoever it might be is going to try and get you to slip up if they drag a reference of your training out to throw you off, so don't let them. I think our first shot at this is by a few training runs here regarding this, but first and foremost when it comes to survival."

"Not just everyone on the ship, but the stake of the entire federation you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it'll destroy the federation, and us. As to that, it's taking every ounce of skill to survive and not get captured till the last minute. Especially if whoever working with you in this is trying to create a program or weapon to destroy whatever conditioning the opponent put on is and in that.

"It's not letting anything distract you or push you into stopping and with that. In these situations they're going to force you a position that looks like. If this was mind control ploy, or anything like the Scifi novels they created back then that they're trying to either shift it around by making you look like you're the irrational one. Or with the fact that there's the likely case of someone screwing with your regime, yet again."

"And landing you into that no win scenario, but there's always a choice in these situations. Sometimes they result in two solutions, others three and four, you pick the best option and go from there, but in order to do that you have to calm down, relax and focus in these situations. We may not be around to give you guidance, but focus on our conversation from this year if that does happen at the time, and concentrate in this."

"You have to focus and stay clear headed in this, I know that this is the hard part, if it happens, but you won't need to hurt anyone Wes. Just get Data back online, if they, whoever it is seems him as a threat to their plan and deactivates him, by using us to do it. And go a different route regarding training, you don't have to fight us, just don't be in the same place for too long, but you're a teenage scientist in this."

"You don't need weapons when you can use your mind in these situations, if they don't give you enough time to prepare: than improvise, if they cut off one route: than take another. If advanced technology gives you away, than take it back to more convential mean. But remember everything I taught you these last three years now, use it and with it remember every scenario that involved a manhunt on board the ship."

"Four years older and four years wiser in training methods when the time comes now. But the tactics of the year before, that is this year, after you left Wesley, are too easy to figure out because they got the last ten months since you left, through my mind. But not before you left, you have to use that against them. Now she knows that our training at the academy is by non violence and different ways of the last 100 years in training."

"But not the 20th century, that century was loaded with good ideas and enough to work out in training now, and you've been using that as a steeping stone ever since the Polywater virus. But they wouldn't know that our back history of the 20th century tactics, you have to use that against them now during this situation, son. Just focus on our voices like we are now, if they hijacked us in this when it starts now."

'Remember, **_'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'_** , Wes listen to me, your only chance is by turning this into a game, they're going to think they have victory, because everyone of us is compromised. But when or if this happens now, it's taking it into a mental chess game and then deprogramming. But they may think they know you in the way we do, because they saw our bonds, to beat them."

"It's you must use that against them, they're going to think and expect you to choose one of the three options. So switch tactics and combine them with alternate tactics, training from the 20th century. You can do this, just relax and focus, remember Captain Rice, he crossed out all options and created a thrid. If the mastermind puts you into a self examination of this at time, look at the solutions carefully and just relax."

"But remember you can't let your emotions influence in this you have to focus and concentrate." Will said and he nodded as he looked into his eyes. "Whoever's not playing by the rules is going to commit ten to twenty mistakes while this is going on. But if that no winner turns real and I'm not going to take it well when I learn what they have in mind here for this." he said and they nodded as they ended it at that remark.


	7. 6: Reality Crossovers And Emergencies

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With This chapter, this is going to shift off the possibility that Beverly deactivated the micro-organisms. That the Terran empire version of Stewart had in his body, so he can live in the primary universe as he accepts that's there's no going back to his. But Brothers takes place a week later and the opening to the story is the emergency before the opening teaser."**

 **As the opening wording of the episode starts it off before things switch into it and forward. As it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship. The quintet, Wesley and the security guards are dealing with the emergency together, while trying to make sure nothing gets worse.**

 **As this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown now.** **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now with Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden hijacking and their next encounter with Soong who was thought to be dead.**

 **Chapter 6: Interrogation, Reprimand And Medical Emergencies**

Just as he was answering Porter and his team mate dragged in the duplicate of their version of Ensign Mark Stewart and Wesley pulled his phaser out and set it level four stun as he moved in front of Picard as the quartet surrounded him and the seven and protectively then as their version walked onto the Bridge. "Don't even think about it, touch him and it's getting you locked in a detention cell." he said as he moved to them.

"Wes, stun mode only, I'm not risking it this soon, kiddo, just take it easy, but be ready." Greyson added as Picard rested his hand on his shoulder as Wesley looked at him. "To tell us apart you better go with my middle name in his case, Bev." Stewart said and she nodded. "I've seen uniforms like this in the history and..., watch out." Wesley snapped as the double yanked a hidden dagger and he dodged it it at that.

As he kicked it out of his hand and knocked him to the floor as Porter and his team mate arrested the guard a second time. As Wesley looked at the dagger and then looked at him as he said it then. "Sir, guys, is this the symbol that was on the turbolift doors, but the planet with this dagger sliced into the middle of it in a vertical 90 degree angle?" he said and the trio all nodded as he looked at the duplicate and the desperate look.

On his face and he knew he was hoping to have them shoot him then, as he answered that look. "Alright Ensign, just what the heck is the reason you came to this reality, because our reality is a mirror image to yours. But you're our alter egos buster, I mean think it over, if we were like your version, we would be just as sadistic as your version of us really is at the moment right now." he said as he held up the dagger as he finished.

"Would we be having a device like this agony booth or the communicators that act like a taser and zap you into unconsciousness." he said and the man looked between the eight of them and swallowed as he answered him firmly. As he looked at Picard then as Picard finished his sentence, looking at the way Picard had his hand on Wesley's shoulder. And then he felt his heart start pounding at that as he saw the same look on Beverly.

"Don't even think about it, try it again and they're the ones doing it, but don't make me shoot you. This isn't your reality, you're in our reality, he means a lot to me as does she, try it and I will if I have to buster." Wesley said with a warning tone and he looked at him. "Why should you even care what he matters to you, he killed your father, Crusher." he said quickly at that remark in shock and Wesley shook his head at his remark.

"No my father killed himself by the 'no one gets left behind' catch, he abandoned me, he went outside the ship when the Ferengi attacked it. To save several crew members, he risked his own life at the expense of his own, not caring what his attempting this would do me or my mother. The captain never killed him, he tried to save him at the time, but he killed himself, the stupid fool abandoned me and my mother at the time."

"Duty to your friends, I've been on soul seeking expedition the last 18 months and ever since my mother was sent to earth two years ago. And I see that truth, duty to the truth, my father tried to save several crew members, and never mind what his sacrifice would do to my mother and me. He risked his own life and it kills him, I've accepted that now, duty to the truth, he killed himself giving no compunctions of what it would do."

"To me, my mother, or the captain at the time, we all accepted this and we never let it get between us as a result, that's duty to the truth. But duty to your friends, my double has been telling himself this for years, and their doubles hate him for it. But to your friends has permanent consequences to your life, but he's been replaced. In these past three years by the captain himself and Commander Riker, not murder, but idiocy now."

"But the captain never killed him, my idiot double has been holding onto that belief since he died and your version of the captain. He was King Louis the XIV, before he got replaced by his twin, which is exactly what this is, and what do you take us for, for fools. You just want us to kill you, so you don't have to return to your own Enterprise, the ISS Enterprise, or the NCC 1701-D." Wesley said as he positioned him between the duo.

"That's your version of us, they allowed all the negative feelings to control them and turned into their alter egos, this is us in this reality. Good people, extended family, trust, love, but let me make this clear, in this reality, he and I had this talk. We had the chance to get to know each other, before my mother returned to the Enterprise. And I took my father's place at his side, every activity he normally did with my father back then."

"I took it up and it built an even deeper bond between us, he's my mentor, and he means a lot to me, just like the rest of the senior staff do. Do you even understand the concept to what I'm saying right now, but fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. You let those things control you and you become who you are right now, I didn't, and he means more to me then you think, he, the quintet, my mother."

"They matter more to me then you understand, because love, trust, family are the strength of the ages to fight the darkside, you are the darkside versions of us. And this is as we are now, but let me tell you, evil never triumphs as long as there's good in our hearts. But know your enemy and know yourself and you will win 100 battles without disaster." he said and Picard hid a smile at the remark as he left his hand on his shoulder.

"Then you're deluding yourself kid, what's to say what happened in my reality won't happen in yours exactly?" he snapped at him. "Simple, because though they have that bond towards each other, he'd never take advantage of her like that. As for his heart problems, I'm not risking a coronary and because you want to get into a fight with him. You're not in your reality, you're in ours, it's different here." he said calmly to him then.

"Alright relax Wesley I'll deal with this." Picard said to him gently and he nodded as he relaxed as he moved himself in front of his mother and halfway in front of him. "Don't even think about it ensign, he's skilled in fencing and Anbo, so even try that twice. And he's giving you a concussion for it, that is if Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf don't take you down first, young man." he said to him sternly and the man swallowed at that.

"I don't understand, why is he that protective of you, Picard, and her with him, he hates you for killing his father and your treatment of his mother?!" he said quickly and Wesley crossed his arms. "That's your reality young man, not ours, to him I'm his mentor, and her, I'm her best friend. If you expected us to arrest you and then having her, Deanna, acting like your version of her, no it's not going to happen in this reality, young man."

"Everything you're thinking in this reality is so off the bat it's not even funny, Ensign, we're not as you think. Why choose to attack me exactly?" Picard asked and he swallowed. "My orders were to infiltrate the enterprise, arrest you and having my version of you take your place." he said and Picard nodded. "Well instead of your version taking my place, I took his, as a result I saw enough to disgust me completely in your reality."

"You may have gathered intelligence on our ship and sent it back, but we destroyed the link between our galaxies and realities. But that was a fatal flaw, because we managed to deactivate the micro-organisms that Beverly's counterpart injected into your system. In case you got arrested by us, and I learned your version of Deanna Troi. She was the security chief and took sadistic glee in doing punishment to your versions of my crew."

"The report said your version of the federation, or as you call it, the Terran Empire, was a xenophobic grouping that enslaved the Klingons and a few dozen other atrocities. But as to how I knew what to do, James T. Kirk left his report in the computer. Giving me enough information that I decided to do what he did and infiltrated your ship. And with me was Deanna Troi and Geordi La Forge at the time today, but we just saved you."

"And young man, at the moment you owe a life debt to us now that we just saved your life, but considering if you'd gone back. Then you'd have died for not completing your task of killing me, but then my crew and I are not like yours. To repeat McCoy's remark your sickbay is a chamber of horrors, my version of Beverly is nothing like yours. After what I saw, she's lost her will to be the woman I know in my reality, regarding her son."

"But in your reality, your version of me killed her husband, and to quote Crusher's remark, 'why not make it a clean sweep, two Crushers dead and one who might as well be dead.'. Your reality is more bloodthirsty and savage then what I ever dealt with and seeing the trio standing there like that disgusts me. It's clear you don't have the guts to stand up to me or Commander Riker, because you're afraid of Counselor Troi."

"As not only would it get you six hours in the agony booth, but she would be the one to do a lot of damage. And as you saw his reaction to your attempt to attack me, it's he's beyond loyal to me, not just Lieutenant Greyson and Ensign Perkins. But you see the way Wesley Crusher is around me, the fact that he's protecting me from you right now. To him, you're dangerous and he's protecting his mother and me from you right now."

"So just look at the way that Ensign Crusher, Doctor Crusher and I are together?" he said and the man looked at the way she left her hand on Wesley's shoulder, and Wesley looking at him with love. "I know what caused things between your version of us, but we never let that get between us, Ensign. In fact, we fixed that problem, Doctor Crusher is my best friend, he's my student, and I see him as a son, my son, I raised him."

"But your version of us, Counselor Troi explained it to me, but Beverly hates him, because he reminds her of what your version of me took away from her. And me for the very same reason, but it doesn't matter, as for why that is exactly. It's because we agreed not to let that get between us, so get a look at Will and Deanna right now." he said and he looked at the duo as he saw the caring look in their eyes for him then.

And the protective behavior in Will's eyes and swallowed hard as he said it, before he saw the secondary guard cross his arms then. "Yeah that's right young man, their loyalty is beyond question and as to why now. Well, in this reality everything comes from loyalty and not out of scare tactics. If you're thinking we're going take you apart for attempting to kill him again, think again, because that's not our way, Ensign Stewart, in fact."

"In this reality we study the past to make a better future, even though we weren't expecting to deal with a cross over. We had a very reliable source who gave us a bit of help through the computer, involving history. But did you really think I didn't know what the heck it was we walked into here, when you boarded us. Although I didn't know these communicators of yours are like a taser, but in this case, it's ending up in the brig."

"I'm not the type to pull whatever it is your version of me or my second ever did, if Wes attacked him. We read up on your predecessors, the original enterprise crew, and our version ended up in your reality, yours in ours?" Greyson said as he crossed his arms then. "She's not going to hurt you either Mark, but you're stuck here now that we closed the void." Wesley said to him and he sighed and gave a nod as he answered him.

"So what now exactly, I stay on the ship and pretend to be my double's twin brother?" he asked and they sighed. "We can't send you back without another cross over kid, but from here on in its rehabilitation for you. We can't send you back without you having a relapse in your ways and it's going to take a few years until the act of kill or be killed is out of your system." Bates said to him and he nodded gently as Greyson finished that remark.

"But I'm making it very clear, none of us in the security are leaving him alone, and that includes the lieutenant. So try to attack him and you're ending up in the brig and sedated here young man. If it takes multiple times until you get the message that we're not taking chances, we will." he said and the young security officer nodded. "I saw your uniforms in that reality, but you're dressing in in one of us starting now."

"I understand, where am I until you think you can trust me?" He asked and Worf answered that question. "Until we see we can trust you, you're under my watch, but I am making it very clear. Even attempt to harm the captain, commander or anyone in our crew and you're ending up in the brig for it, are we clear on this Ensign?" he said sternly and the man nodded as he looked at the way Wesley looked at him gently and sighed.

"Alright then, Ensign Douglas, you and Ensign Barnes escort him to his quarters, he's in isolation to protect the rest of the crew until the try and trust period is over." Will said and they nodded as they lead him out of the room and he looked at Worf. "Worf, his quarters are in the detention cell until we can see we can trust him or not." he said and Worf nodded as things settled then as Wesley sighed in relief at the situation ending.

"Well at least we get a gentle reprieve for a few days right now." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "And at the current moment, if I have to deal with a practical joke that does enough damage it lands one of the duo in sickbay. Or just at the hospital, and said jokester is ending up in a time out for two weeks. As they're grounded until they learn we don't tolerate jokes like this." Jake said and they nodded to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement right now, but then we raised you guys to be honest with us, and as we said the first duty of any Starfleet cadet to full active officer. Is a duty to the truth, if we were the characters of that movie series, it's as warrior. That we can't lie to ourselves anymore than we can lie to the council. And you two never lied to us before and why start now exactly, that's the point, and with those words in mind now."

"With your parents out on sabbatical for the next two weeks, it's making sure you don't push it to the limit, but Jake when dealing with flight training. Don't do the descent from orbit because impacting with the atmosphere is enough. That it's going to short circuit the engines like you did when trying to get to the training station he was at." Will said and he nodded as he looked at them, just as he was answering they heard an explosion.

"Oh no, not again." Wesley said as he slammed his hand on his communicator, as he said it firmly. "Lieutenant Fieldman what happened now exactly in there?" he asked and he heard the older man say it with a tone of anger in his voice. _**"Hanson, Farley and Parker, they just blew up another bunson beaker and this time. Someone got hit with the glass, Beverly, and said patient is going to need stitches for this."**_

 ** _"But Walters is irritated enough that he ordered if the trio want to get into the next game. They better get their grades up, but that decision has just caused another injury here."_ ** he said and they nodded as Will said it sharply at that. "Alright send the trio up here, I'm making this clear right now, Lieutenant. And after the last warning I gave them, but Hanson is toeing the line more then once at the moment."

"But he keeps this up and nothing is saving him from losing that scholarship to get into the academy, these kids, if we were in the 20th century. Just landed a classmate in the hospital, and this time, for not paying attention in class. Well I'm just doing that lecture for their parents and coach, but enough is enough right now. But send the trio to the conference room, I have Wes working on the finishing touches to his program."

"And he and Jake are writing up chaperone assignments, because we're heading for Ogus II right now." he said and knew he nodded as he looked at the duo. "Alright guys, you stay in here and finish up, I suppose that Derek is like Shelby, though?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes Sir, but they may keep pulling out the chair, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take it, I'm not leaving when you still need me, case in point now."

"After you and Deanna got stuck out there with Mrs. Troi aboard the ship, but I'm just like you, it's good I have options. But until I decide to act on them, I'm not going anywhere for a while." he said and Will nodded as he gave him a hug and he burrowed into his arms at that. "Added side effects, we knew there was going to be a side effect of you staying longer last year and here it is, you're not ready to leave and let us go."

"Anymore then we're ready to let you guys go now at the moment, but if Derek is acting like her, and it's the reprimand of a life time. When I'm your teacher and the one training you guys right now, but until then right now. Best focus and finish up the last few pieces, while the captain and I deal with this." he said and the duo nodded as he refocused as he let him go and he headed for the conference room then as the duo went back to work.

"You better let me do that lecture after you gave it to them when Sarek was here Will, because I've had all I can take, regarding Hanson's attitude right now. Regarding Wesley and his thinking regarding Beverly and me right now. Though if this keeps up and there is no justiable way or reason I'm sending him to the academy when Wesley is there. So if Brand suggests we train him here, that's what we do." Picard said and Will nodded firmly.

"That's our opinion as well, Sir, the jealousy is enough that we're not risking him making it worse, but if this gets worse. And he's once again singled out, because of where he's working and who he's working under. I'm not taking chances right now, we have to get him out on medical sabbatical just to recover from whatever's going on at the academy." he said and Picard nodded in agreement as they and Deanna exchanged looks then.

"At the moment, I've been worried ever since Devin was here, Sir, but whoever broke the pact is getting evicted from the ship. We get anymore transfers, and the ones like us are asking the resident question directly to us or him. Once he's on leave from the academy and that's not if he's on the edge of ending up in the hospital. And we need to extend that trip home at the current moment." Geordi added and they nodded to to that firmly.

"I see it the same way Captain, and to be honest, I wish we refused to have Kosinski here running the engine tests. The closest comparison in this would be the boy in that movie series, based between the federation and the Terran Alliance. Whoever the mortal enemy to the group that boy belonged to has him singled out and he's having his titles and his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around, because of a single thing."

"Because he's just achieved something no student ever did and it's because of his abilities, but after that it resulted in him choosing the easy way out now. And turning into his alter ego, because he couldn't take the pressure anymore at the time. And the longer this goes on, and the more chance Wes can't keep this up anymore and decides to quit and drops out of the academy." Deanna said and Picard nodded as he answered her.

"He's been assigned to the youngest version of the most well known ship in the entire command, and I'm the best captain in fleet and right behind me. In the next rank down is Will, and just one instant of demonstrating his abilities to us. The added results are that traveler dropping the news to us and then to top it off, now. Whoever broke the pact causes him to push himself to limit and his system crashes as a result."

"That's his biggest fear, losing someone else he loves, but Jack and he loses two friends, one being his other mentor. And all because some idiotic paramedic's can't keep their mouths shut regarding personal medical business. Alright enough is enough, if it takes a fast demonstration if we get hijacked, it's getting him to let go. And this traveler, if he comes back, is getting designated off limits after that." he said and they nodded to that.

Waiting patiently, Will saw the trio walk in and crossed his arms as he said it firmly. "I understand there was another explosion in class a bit ago. Care to tell me what caused it, if it put someone in sickbay this time, especially since Walters made it clear. That until you're clean, you're not getting on the holodeck for practice?" he asked and they swallowed at that as the leader of the trio said it to him as they exchanged scared looks.

"We decided to change the chemical sequence we were using for class, but we didn't hear that the chemicals exploded when the heat was that high." the boy said and he nodded. "You didn't hear, or you weren't paying attention?" Picard asked as he crossed his arms. "And don't lie to me, if you're trying to get a good record from me and Walters to get into the academy, lying is not the way to do it." he added and the boy swallowed.

"We weren't paying attention in class, Sir." he said and he nodded. "So first you get arrested for speedballing and starting a riot and we have to give that reprimand. And my student tells your coach directly that truth regarding what happened and why he and I are this close. Let alone why I decided to let him stay and leading into when his mother transferred back up here, before the jealousy reaches the point that the duo tell us."

"That you're speedballing and pushing the medical limits farther than you should right now, and whoever Marks is to you causes the jealousy to reach landing him in sickbay. But whatever your jealousy is about, I'm not standing for it and to be honest. I don't know how to make this any clearer now, with your determination. In trying to annoy the heck out of my boys right now, I don't look at athletics, but intellect and decisions."

"Being able to think your way out of the box, not everything needs being an athlete and your muscles. So what's wrong with your thinking your way out of a situation, he created the equipment needed to get us out of the situation that started this. But that's why he's got my attention, to him, it's not losing my trust, or our bonds, it's not playing favorites. He's the son of my former first officer on board the stargazer 13 years ago at the time."

" And just because they got the senior staff's and my attention and your surrogate older brother, and yourself, don't, doesn't give you the right to start trying to sabotage him. But it's not the skills or fast thinking that catch my attention, it's good grades, the ability to follow orders and honesty. He's got all of those, but the real kicker, as he's the son of a medical doctor covers the medical department now which is where your regime is."

"But with being a training ensign on board this ship, I set certain standards if you got in at this age or even at the age of just entering high school at the academy. And those standards don't include recklessness, acting like a hotshot, playing with the toxic chemicals. And a refusal to follow safety procedures and with that, this is the second time in four months that you've been brought before us or we gave that lecture."

"You're barely 18 and if we were still in the 20th century the riot your friends started is enough to get them kicked out of the school at the time here. And I don't give a damn if you think I'm playing favorites with the teenagers, when you arrived six months after the testing to get into the academy at the time. Because the boys got my attention, because they're everything I see in a model student officer, and we value intellect over athletics."

"And the ability to follow rules, but Crusher and his mother, we've known each other for years, but let me make this clear right now. Those rumors, whatever you've been saying about us are not true, in fact, what happened was that we were under the influence of a virus that acted on the brain like drugs or ethanol. The results of it are a total loss of control, and we agreed that what happened that day was left unsaid after that."

"Whoever broke that pact is getting dealt with when I find out who it is, but I saw the memories and the cruel inclination. Regarding your theories after I sent the commander, lieutenant and a security team to end whatever caused that provocation. That resulted in you just barely landing yourself in sickbay for a broken wrist, or worse. But this is the exact point if you're thinking that's the case for the classes you're taking right now."

"So you can stay on the basketball team, just to get into the academy, but you want to go somewhere and you to be somebody then you better wake up. And start paying attention right now, because the real world is out there, and in the real world. They don't care how good you think you are, or who you're connected to. That doesn't matter to them, if you don't have an education, and you don't have a way to make it in life."

"If I was really headmaster in a college or private school, ages 12 to 18, I look at good grades, staying out of trouble and in short the model student, or in this case, student officer. And that doesn't include breaking rules, or anything else that you got problem with a boy I love like my own son, while his best friend is in pilot training. If you think I'm playing favorites that's your psychosis, but that doesn't mean pushing the limits."

"Further then we'll allow at the current moment, but Kurland told us you're taking stimulates and pushing your bodies passed the breaking point. Just to get noticed, I don't know how to make any clearer, but you want a good recommendation. Then it's by spending longer the a couple minutes talking to us. When we bump into each other in the corridors, but no, you never do that and you get jealous the duo have our attention."

"And you don't, but getting in trouble the police, either on earth, or up here is not the the way to get my attention, or Commander Riker's. Because the same rules apply up here that they do down there, now listen to me, we're going to Ogus II for a few days. For a slight break, I hear you get arrested for whatever or you're not watching the children you're supposed to be chaperoning when down there and something happens."

"Your chances of getting into the piloting program are getting very remote, but if we have to keep arresting you, all of you, for the very same charges, repeatedly. And I'm cancelling the recommendation to the academy on a scholarship and you're not going at all. This is not a game it's serious, I'm giving you two chances, if I hear you land another classmate in sickbay for negligence and that's it." he said to them sternly they nodded.

"Alright get back to class, and again, until you're clean, you're not getting on any of the holodecks till further notice. And stay out of ten forward and I'm warning you, I hear from Ben or Guinan you're in there and drinking, and started something else. You're slowly killing your chances at getting into the academy with every arrest and you're just weeks away from your 18th birthdays." Will said and they nodded quickly and left.

After they left, Geordi sighed. "Well if I'm seeing the quintet as anything, I think Marks is Hanson in his 20's, the quintet and Hanson and his trio. They are more then jealous we spend more time on Wes and Jake, then them, but then we don't mind the boys are this good. Because we encourage that, Wes knows everything about us and to him it's simple right now, to pull things off here, its by thinking it through and not jumping the net."

"If we have to train these kids, it's clear they're not going to get higher then a 70% on every test we give them and their jealousy is only going to get worse. Once they meet another character just like Wes to the point that the insult is aimed directly at you two. Because they: he, whoever it is, Wes's new girlfriend and Wes himself, scored the record high in the no winner test if it happens during his break next year at the time."

"Although if this results in added trouble and by the time Wes comes home, the results are whoever his new best friend is. The truth is he just found his exact double and match in everything he's skilled in at the time here." he said and they nodded. "I think that's the problem, captain: he's got no one just like him, and he's lonely. And always around adults it just makes him stand out even more." Deanna said and he nodded to her.

"Hopefully we can fix that problem, though if if his new friend and girlfriend are here at the same time he is during his leave next year that should take care of it. Though if the trio are this much alike, I'm looking at a very interesting chess match between us and them. If we have to activate his program that week for whatever reason right now, but until then we just see what happens right now." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Just as she was answering he heard from Beverly them. ** _"Captain, our resident troublemakers caused a serious injury here, the results are she needed twenty sutures. Because the glass acted like a piece of metal nearly taking off a piece of skin, the blow was directly to her arm and it hit a vein. I took care of it, but these children are on the edge of washing right out of the running."_**

 **"And they're not going to last long if they keep getting into trouble, but I think it's time, if we have further trouble, to pull the plug, regarding Marks. And his clique later, just so we can end that portion of these rumors. But the these children are on the edge of washing right out of on the job training. Or just out of a shot at a scholarship here right now."** she said and he nodded to that firmly.

"Alright if we have further trouble right now, we're doing that, but right now we need a few days to unwind after one too many close calls right now. So with that in mind right now, we're heading for Ogus II now, Ensign Kurland. Set course for Ogus II, warp 3." he said and he heard an immediate response from Jake at that. "Aye Sir." he said as they ended the conversation and headed back into the bridge then.

"All set Sir, I've got two, maybe three things to complete on that computer chip, but any trouble in the next week that should take care of it." Wesley said and he nodded as Jake finished that. "And the list of chaperones for the younger kids is also ready, Wesley assigned himself to the sextet, but whoever has the Potts brothers is the part we got to look into later." he said and they nodded to that remark as Wesley smiled at that.

"Not a problem, Hey Lal, could you catalogue which teenager to young adult had who in being the chaperone right now. If there's any trouble later, because if the said chaperone never watched them and is a teenager, he's eroding his chances at that scholarship later." he said and the light beeped red to him and Deanna chuckled. " I'll take for a 'yes Wesley'." she said and he nodded as the ship headed for Ogus II for break and leave.

After two days flight, the Potts had left and things were quiet for a few days till the trouble started up as the crew had gone down on shore leave for a two day Liberty on Ogus II. Until the crew got the news there was an emergency and the Potts youngest son was sick. Hearing the news of the emergency the added truth came out, as Wesley heard from the kids he was escorting then, before he heard his team mate then.

"Wes?!" he heard and turned to Jake as he came running up to him. "What's wrong exactly?" he asked and he quickly said it. "Level V medical emergency, Willy ate the fruit of Cove Palm." he said and he quickly straightened up at that. "What the hell happened to cause that exactly?" he asked and Jake shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, the details are sketchy right now but we got to go, now." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

Tapping his communicator, Wesley got on the line then. "Chief, teleport Willy Potts directly to the quaratine anteroom, we have a level V medical emergency here. Captain, mom, Level V, repeat level five medical emergency." he said and he heard his mother say it firmly. **_"What happened to cause that?"_** she asked and he ran his hand through his hair. "It seems some sort of practical joke resulted in a near lethal conclusion."

"Willy Potts ate the fruit of Cove Palm, after some sort of practical joke, and I don't doubt that the prankster is his older brother, but the details are pretty sketchy right now. But we better find out enroute, we got to go, now." he said as he then saw the said boy in question with red all over his clothes and nodded. "I'm guessing that's not blood, but red ink correct, Jacob?" he heard from Worf as he had his arms crossed and he nodded.

"Let me guess, you tricked your brother into thinking he killed you, after playing with an arcade laser tag pistol?" Wesley said sternly and he nodded. "That's red purillon dye, correct?" he added and the boy nodded as they exchanged looks. "So he thought he killed you, ran away and when hiding, he ate the fruit of a Cove Palm?" Deanna said sharply and he nodded as the three of them exchanged looks as she said it firmly.

"This practical joke just crossed a line young man and we're going to have a serious talk about this later." Deanna added as she saw the red more closely and nodded. "Red dye, it's blood red in coloring and they were at the arcade." he heard from Jeremy as he called out to her. "I take it, it was the practice firing range or the laser tag portion of the arcade?" She asked and he nodded as Wesley said it into the radio with a firm tone.

"Said practical joke, possibly making it look like his brother killed him and he's got blood red ink all over his coveralls. So said practical joke nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion, Sir. So set course for Starbase 416, evac in thirty, we need to get him to a medical facility that deals with these parasites." he said to him then and he heard Picard answered him. **_"Alright, everyone return the ship."_** he said and they nodded to that.

"I really don't know what the heck you were thinking, but this was going too far, Jake, haven't we gone over once too often. These jokes just crossed a line, so I suggest you think about what this could have caused. And believe me the commander is not going to take it any better then we do right now." Wesley said to him sternly as they waited and they teleported into the ship as he looked at his young charge as she said it for him.

"Get changed, I'll come to get you once we're enroute, but stay put and I mean it, Jacob." she said to him and he nodded and left as Wesley looked at her. "I'm on duty I'll get the coordinates set, but we better go, because the incubation period is 48 to 96 hours, any further and we're going to lose him." he said and they nodded as they separated at that as he arrived on the bridge and Will walked over to him then.

"What happened exactly?" he asked and he sighed as he inputted the coordinates into the console. "After leaving the arcade, the kids took the pistols with them, and whatever practical joke he pulled. Had red purillon dye involved and by the looks of this he tricked his brother into thinking he killed him. Willy ran away and when hiding, he ate the fruit of a Cove Palm." he said and Will, Picard and Beverly all nodded in aggravation.

"I don't believe this, did he really think that was funny, there's a line between practical jokes that are funny and ones that could result in a lethal conclusion." the operator at the console next to them said. **_"Yes and this one just crossed it, but practical jokes like this damage property and hurt feelings at the best of times. And others, like that stunt in the story, that could be the breaking point for the victim."_**

 ** _"And we just reached it b_** ** _ecause those guns look almost real and like the phasers. Especially if they're on kill, and could make it look like he really had killed him at the time. I mean when we set up the terms, regarding their staying on the enterprise, it was on the defining the concept. At the time that, as their nanny, and I said for those two that they had to stay out of trouble."_**

 _ **"So I'd see jokes like this as not staying out of trouble, but causing more mischief right now."** _ they heard from the computer behind them and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Story, were you looking through the 20th century database and checked out scary stories if you're saying that?" the man said and they heard a bemused tone from the computer as she answered his question with a gentle tone in her voice.

 ** _"Yes and to be honest this crossed a line, but if we don't get him to 416, that joke could result in a lethal conclusion. He's already in the isolation terminal, and I checked his bloodwork, it's bad Aunt Beverly. So we better go, before something just makes it worse right now, guys."_** she said and Data exchanged bemused looks with Beverly at the title as Wesley hid a smile at that.

"I take it that's the side effect, with the terminal now becoming self aware she sounds like you kids around the friends of your parents now?" Geordi asked as he tried to keep the smile off his face at the remark. "Yeah I think so, but I never messed around with her personality chip but then Data has been acting more human. Since we him met the last three years, but to switch subjects and I got this from Jake before the duo arrived."

"The details are pretty sketchy, but we can find out enroute, but Deanna sent him to their quarters and he's in time out until she brings him to you, dad." he said and Will nodded to him. "We already discussed this with their parents damn it, the terms we agreed to keep the boys on the ship was for them to stay out of trouble." Geordi said in shock and he nodded and he sighed as Picard answered him with an annoyed look.

"I don't know about you right now, but this has gone passed jokes and jokes like this aren't funny at all right now, because this could result in a lethal conclusion. Who the hell was supposed to be watching these two, exactly, Ensign." he said and and Will sighed. "I'm not sure, but I had the sextet at the time, but whoever in the teenage chaperone contingent wasn't watching them, is going to have their parents kill them for this."

"Because I've been doing this so long that I'm used to being around kids at the moment but the parents of the said teenager are going to kill him when they hear who did this. But either way we can find out later, but right now we got to get him to a hospital." Wesley said and he nodded in agreement, as he looked at Wesley then. "I'm lucky we had you and Jake involved in this so we could deal with this, but Derek Hanson."

"Whatever his problem is I'm not putting up with it, though he continues in keeping this up and decides to cross the line in trying to destroy your life. And nothing is saving his family from the shame and humiliation, if he's involved in a cover up at the academy later." Will said and he nodded. "That's the truth, but to quote Colonel Cromwell right now in this if said cover up has to do with an explosion in flight training."

"Someone dropped a dime on the situation, you got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to the save the rest of the team.'. Well said judgement call is by coming forward all at once, as academy cadets, we're in training to be Starfleet officers. And that includes reporting things like this to the senior officers. But a duty to the truth, is the Starfleet remark of what Cromwell said at the time." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yes and here's the catch now, but you come forward and the consequences are loss of your credits, flight status gets termperorily deactivated. And you can't advance with your class, so being hold back a year and earning those points back. Is better, because though you made a mistake, you learn from it and never make it again. But that's what we mean in a cadet version to duty to the truth, Wes." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Yes Sir, and frankly after last year, before you returned mom, the connection between me and the captain, commander and the quartet only deepened since. It's not my grades that matter, let alone my flight status, it's making sure nothing ever gets between us. Though Derek has tried for two years now, in regarding that stupid rumor, but nothing he does changes the fact that, in your eyes, I'm your model student officer now, Sirs."

"My grades, right now, the fact that I have such a connection with you, has every officer, freshly graduated from the academy. Or just ones that are like Derek himself, beyond jealous that you focus more on Jake and me then you do them. He and his clique, and Marks and his clique, they try to get you to pay attention to them. In regarding fast reflexes and skills, but there's more to the job then physical education."

"You need every subject in high school just to make it up here, so being a pilot, it's calculus and mathematics. Engineering, mechanics and physics, science department, say archeology. You need to take a second language, and become a linguist, and so on, every piece to being an officer in Starfleet, you need every subject in high school for it. Us Starfleet born, that's why we have an easier shot then earthborn cadets here."

"In truth, I get caught in the middle I can earn it back under you, because it's not my grades or my flight status that matter to me. It's making sure nothing destroys our bonds, though to Derek, I'd think he'd see this as the perfect way. Just to destroy the golden boy, model student officer image in your eyes. Because I had a connection to you since we met, while in your's, captain, you've known me longest, because of dad."

"Though I doubt these guys are going to ask me that question on what the consequences are going to be and try to lie their way out of this. Because to them it's a 'what about your duty to your friends?'. But to put that in O'neill's grandfather's case it's, 'what happened to nobody gets left behind?'. But it doesn't matter what they say to me or Jake, you matter more to us, you, our parents and the senior staff, the security."

"And the engineering crew, so in our direct opinions it's so what of what the guys that believe that rule think of us, you matter more. You watched us grow into who we are now, they're opinions mean nothing, your trust means everything, Sir. To keep it, I'd turn them in, in a heartbeat for you now." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him. "To me, if he ever did try that, that just shows to us, every adult: the senior staff, security."

"And engineering crew departments that his jealousy knows no boundaries, but his anger, envy and overconfidence can and will be his undoing if he doesn't control it. It was after the Traveler dragged up your abilities to me that it started, but it's making sure that his opinions don't interfere with our determinations. And in my honest opinion, you've done admirably since we activated you, both of you have now Wesley, you and Jacob."

"We helped raise you, but with Lal in the system still that's our one chance to prevent that now, because you get to us first, before we figure it out. And that saves both your career, your reputation and our bonds all at once in the 'duty to the truth' remark. The problem with that one, 'duty to your friends', which in their wording. Back then was 'nobody gets left behind' is that you let it direct your actions here in these cases."

"Is that it could get you killed or captured and the rest of the team with you, if you're an adult officer. I heard from Andrea that there was another version to the aliens that Jackson and O'neill's grandfathers were fighting. Sort of like the Vulcans and the Romulans, the Vulcans in their case, Carter's great grandfather joined with them. And O'neill had the memories of the character shoot through him at the time."

"The character hijacked his body and went back to get the servant of the Romulan they were now dealing with. And he got shot and arrested and was sentenced to a POW as a result. But in a cadet version to that, you try to pull a cover up and if a senior officer catches you in the act, it's going to get you expelled. If you tried to lie your way out of this, which is why Will dragged up this subject." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Andrea, you mean Admiral Brand?" They heard and he nodded as he answered Jake, who just walked into the room then. "Yes that's right, regarding O'neill's grandfather he had the take to that once. Daniel, on the other hand, he was like you two, tried to keep the peace, but when necessary he went to violence. But in regarding things focused on their grandfathers, Daniel took after his grandfather in the duty to the truth scenario."

"Jonathan after his grandfather in the 'duty to your friends' and the ending results destroyed their friendship. Because he sold Daniel's grandfather out to the planet ruler after he used the technology that acted like the Bendii syndrome five months ago. It took a few years, but the truth came out and Hammond was furious at that. When he learned that Jonathan lied to him at the time now and Jonathan lost everything."

"As did Janet Frasier, as she hold back the information from Hammond, even though Daniel told her to tell him. And this destroyed their friendship with Daniel himself, Jack Carter's grandmother and Tom Martell's grandfather after the truth got out to the last piece of their squadron. Daniel, Samantha Carter, Louis Ferretti and Commander Riker's grandfather were the original Gamma squadron, but they were a legend 400 years ago."

"Jonathan was cast out of their circle after that and with him was Janet Frasier, so 'duty to the truth' was their motto. As they knew if they went back for a team mate, if they got captured by the Cardassians counterparts. They were likely to be compromised and shot themselves, Jonathan just can't seem to understand that truth to it. And since then the O'neills had this belief in 'duty to your friends' as a result since then at the time."

"And again it almost destroyed J.J.'s career, during the time when he, Commander Riker and Daniel were at the academy." he said and the duo nodded as Jake answered him. "If Derek, Marks or their cliques are studying O'neill's beliefs. And in the 'act before they think', they're going to wash right out training here or at the academy. As Wes and I believe that ourselves, we have a duty to the truth." he said and Wesley nodded to that.


	8. 7: Explanations And The Hijacking

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's the added information leading into the altered reality in SG-1, certain pieces of my other story. They are going to be dragged up a few times, but like that series this is an altered reality to if they realized what the Traveler was doing. And prevented it from destroying Wesley's career while preventing the rest of the episodes focused on Nova squadron.**

 **But this chapter, it's the opening teaser for brothers as the last chapter focused on the incident now and what caused it. This one is the opening five minutes of the episode now. But Brothers takes place a week later and the opening to the story is the emergency before the opening teaser. But this chapter focuses on the back information neded for that future as he prepares for the academy.**

 **As the opening wording of the episode starts it off before things switch into it and forward. As it's going to enter Brothers as they try to get back control of the ship as he uses it to complete his programming. But though Data's in control of the ship and quintet, Wesley and the security guards. They are dealing with the emergency, while trying to make sure nothing gets worse.**

 **As this portion from here on in is now focused on the first episode of the season being shown now.** **But the focus here is going to be on Wesley and the quintet now with Beverly and Deanna dealing with the medical emergency. While the crew is busy trying to take back control of the ship now from Data's sudden hijacking and their next encounter with Soong who was thought to be dead.**

 **The added effect is going to be as if the sudden short memory loss for that day, is going to be as if Lore took his place as his personality jumps into Data. So from here, the second the life support gives to the second he's back to normal. It's now going to be described as it rather then Data now after that.** **As Soong hijacks him and brings him to the planet he was waiting for them at.**

 **As the focus from here is stationed to the engineering room, to prevent a repeated jumping between scenes in the episode. As the added touch is, instead leaving Soong there, they arrest him. And bring him back to the ship and take him to the Starbase they're heading for.**

 **Chapter 7: The Orders And The Hijacking**

"Yes and in regarding that portion of it, if the stupid fools try that, it's turning into a possible repeater here. But I take after you guys, whoever the squadron leader is, probably takes after O'neill to that point he's going to wreck his career by not coming forward. What was O'neill hold back for anyway if he's still a lieutenant and not commander, Sir?" Wesley asked and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him.

"O'neill pulled the starburst and killed Damian Reynolds, and he tried to cover it up, but Daniel Jackson turned them in as a result. Because Reynolds was a friend of the family and they all were part of their grandparents legacy. Their grandparents work for a program that was the predecessor of our's, but their Cardassians. And Romulans, were like the aliens in the conspiracy we had." he said and Wesley nodded as he got to work.

"Alright hang on let me look this up, Jake, you got conn, I'll take a look." he said and Jake nodded as they swapped positions and he headed for the terminal. "Computer, access records on Daniel Nicholas Jackson I, and the organization. That he belonged to prior to the creation of the Federation and Starfleet." he said and it appeared as Picard eyes narrowed at the information as he gave the next set of orders.

"What mission destroyed his friendship with Jonathan 'Jack' O'neill, and created the intense rivalry between his family and the O'neills?" he said and the mission report appeared and Will looked disgusted at that. "So because Daniel could do, what the intelligence department couldn't, they try to get rid of him. Three back to back missions after they saved earth and Anna's grandmother got turned into a host, by the..."

"Tok'ra." Will started to say and Wesley nodded. "It's a long 'O' sound, so Tok'ra, computer, who are the Tok'ra and what were they doing prior to them becoming involved in the federation?" he asked and the next explanation was written out then. "Their creator was hidden by the reason for their beginning. The minority was sired by Nick's grandfather, after he went back in time and changed their history at the time here."

"The Minority hated the queen that sexually assaulted him, Jack and the other male members of the base were infected and were turned into drones. Daniel fought tooth and nail against her brainwashing and they gave in immediately. The soldiers trained in fighting mind control techniques, they gave in immediately. Well it's clear that though trained to fight mind control, they never learned to fight it by a queen..."

"What's the pronunciation to the Tok'ra's alter ego?" Will asked and it appeared and he sounded it out then, before the grand-daughter of one of his friends grandparents students did it for him. "Goa'uld, sometimes sounding out as go'uld, Commander, for the ones that prefer it without the 'A' in there. But they're like the parasite queen you took out 2 years ago, Sir, enhancing the strength of the host and as a result."

"You can tell the difference between who's who, when they're not standing right next to each other, because these ones act like leaches. The Tok'ra have a symbiotic relationship with their host, and you got the pronunciation right Wes, it's Tok'ra. O'neill came down with the virus that wiped out the Ancients, the one that they unthawed. She was so drained from doing the others, she collapsed and the symbiote chosen now."

"His name was Kanan and he had the job as an undercover agent, but he got bombarded by O'neil's memories. And then he saw Jack's memories, regarding Daniel and that did it for the Tok'ra that the ambassador that did it, didn't tell them. And until after the tenth round captured by the system lord Ba'al, he was teaching Jack what happens. And when he lets 'duty to his friends' take total control, but to put this bluntly at the time here."

"What Brand told you regarding O'neill and his family was true, Jack got shot and arrested by the Iraqis, which is their worst living nightmare. As to why if they, that is the general that does it, ever saw them from the waist up unclothed. And the guy fell in love with them it's everything that you just read about Daniel at the time. But Daniel refused to tell the leader of this planet." she said as she typed up the set of coordinates.

And it appeared on the monitor. "Why they were there and he refused to call in back up, because what was happening to him would be the result. To him it was duty to the truth and so what if Jack hated him, he wasn't putting others at risk. Like Colonel Frank Anthony Cromwell isn't and he, Jack, came back from that mission. With several cards short of a full deck and a severe belief in 'duty to your friends' ever since at the time."

"Daniel was ordered by the committee to tell Hammond the truth, after they got back, but Jack kept deflecting and whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was a NID loyalist. But Daniel had the pager the committee gave him and it was a warning: either go back and face the memory, or he was calling them in here now. And Hammond was hearing the entire truth, which meant to him, he had no choice at the time now."

"He respected Hamond more than any other general he ever met at the time and facing the anger and disgust in his eyes at the news, he didn't want to lose him. Let alone Lou, Sam or Teal'C and he obeyed the orders, but from them on he tried to keep the truth under wraps. And what you just read up here was the result, this was their plan to get rid of him, because once the courtship rituals activated and they were trapped."

"It took five years for the truth to come out and when it did, General Hammond, once he, Teal'C, and Lou heard the truth, the added extension in the memory. It revealed that Frasier lied to them as well and that did it, as Frasier was court martialed for that. And Jack was facing one himself, but with the added acts of a war criminal at the time. And as a result, the committee discharged him as a result, and as a normal soldier."

"After the last mission, in mid year eight, he got a promotion, but halfway through the year, he was involved in attempt to destroy all symbiotes and all beings that had them. After the gate was taken, but after SG-1 arrested the NID agents, and that was it for the committee as they court martialed him and he was sentenced to three years in prison. But it was after his son graduated from college this happened and that was it now for him."

"He's spent the better part of 3 years in Leavenworth and he was dishonorably discharged and barred from the program. After Daniel and your grandfather transferred to Atlantis and that explains everything you read up or what Commander Jackson ever told you." Lieutenant Junior Grade Sarah Hailey said to him. "My god I never looked up that much in backhistory, how did you learn all this?" Picard said and she smiled softly.

"Family of the legends Sir, it comes with the added back up knowledge, everything that you know about Starfleet from 2150 to now, was your field of expertise. But 1997 to 2025 was mine, Jason and Dana's. But Engineering, Archeology, diplomat, we took our grandparents positions on the enterprise and Councilor Jackson. He suggested we tell you what we know of the program, before Starfleet." she said to him gently at that.

"Councilor Jackson, he's my version's grandfather right, Sarah?" Will asked and she nodded. "Yes Sir, excessive use of the name resulted in them choosing nicknames, or in your generation's case at the academy. By Daniel using his middle name so you can tell him apart from his father and grandfather now, to us it's the added act, of. I think you'd consider this as, if it wasn't for the fact you know it's me after three years now."

"Then you'd think I'd gotten possessed by my great grandmother as she told you the added back information." she said and the duo chuckled. "You're right we would, if we hadn't known this was you when we saw you, then I'd think. That you got possessed by your grandmother as she explained everything to us herself." Picard said to her and she nodded as she went further as she pulled up another file as she explained it to them.

"To us, Daniel, Anna, Tom, Peter and the others who's grandparents served in these wars, our 4th generation members of each of our families. They decided it was a guideline to know everything about things leading up to the post atomic horror. Which was actually the Ori plague that wiped out the Ancient's and resulted in O'neil's capture. By Ba'al, because the ancient that couldn't heal him was one of the freedom fighters."

"The races against the Goa'uld: that is the Tok'ra, Tollan, Asgard, Nox, Ancient's, and Furlings and finally the Jaffa rebellion all saw it the same way. Once Daniel exposed the NID, the trust, to them for what they are, but Makepeace, he wasn't the only one who was supposed to be arrested. The sextet wanted O'neill as well, because if Q is anyone, he's the Tollan Omac and Omac had a soft spot for Jackson, Martell and Carter."

"That's why he has such a low opinion of us humans from earth, because of the NID and the trust, you better have a look at the atrocities they pulled at the time." she said and she sat down at the desk and put in the words National Intelligence Division, followed by the words Stargate program. "Lal, lock into all information that Jackson left in the computer archives right now, because the first ten items are what's needed."

"Start with the reveal of the fact that the NID ordered the murder of our planetary system lord after Geberal Hammond had ordered Jack O'neill dragged to the base. All decisions done from 1997 to 1999, before and after they met the Tok'ra." Hailey said and a minute later every one, by date was listed. And starting with Hammond's calling O'neill to the base and before and after the release of the refugees on Chulak.

And a list of the crimes they did was shown and the fourth they saw was Jackson's POW and Picard felt his anger growing as she went further. "Martell's grandfather after Kawalsky died from getting turned into a host. The Tollan. And Nick's grandfather was court martialed and thrown out of the SGC, before they rescinded that decision. Just after he brought back 5.5 billion dollars in technology, followed by finding the beta gate."

"And then he gained the Intel needed to prevent the attack and them attacking us from orbit. Anna's grandmother, Nick's grandfather and his capture by the people of this planet, and then Tom's grandfather. And they tried to push the xenogenesis until he died and they tried to think these alien dragonflies were the key. Followed by stealing from our offworld allies, oh my god, even we never crossed this line these last 150 years."

"I'm counting 25 crimes to atrocities in this thing, these people are out of their minds!" Will said in shock at what he was reading. Looking it over, as he punched up the one after O'neill became leader of the base and felt his anger growing. Then at his rival even more then at the new information she gave them. "This was why Jack was constantly giving us a hard time, Jack lost his bonds to Peter, Anna and Nick, even to Tom Martell."

"And it's because their grandparents severed all ties with his family in 2003, after Nick's grandfather exposed who he was, to them. It was after this latest time, that Steven Raynor dropped the added Intel and he and Sam Carter arrested the NID members on board the troop carrier. It had the technology of the Asgard on board it and they beamed out a Stargate from the base, that was the last strike." he said and she nodded to him.

"So if one way to get him, O'neill, to accept and face facts that Iraq wasn't over no matter how many times he wanted it to be here, didn't work. They had two others and Dave Andrew Dixon's grandfather was the next one at the time. That was before and after the team got infected by the plague on this planet." she said typing in the next address into the computer, and the trio read it and nodded as she went further gently.

"Then the third times the charm catch was by forcing him to remember by him getting arrested by Ba'al, after the Tok'ra that hijacked him read the memories. Saw what he did to Daniel, and decided to walk him out the front door and take him to Ba'al. So he faced the memories finally, of the first pieces of that stint and the fear of the third. While the Ambassador waited until he was through his 15th round, before he told the quartet."

"Unspoken orders by the committee maybe and I don't have to hear the words, but 'Daniel, he needs to face this memory, so no matter how much he wants you to do something about it, don't do anything here. Until we ask one of the lords for help and he gets himself out, but don't do anything for him. But give a clue to the trio and George, understand.'." she said, reading it out and Picard nodded in understanding then.

Hearing that, the quartet nodded in amazement at the news gently. "I take it your grandmother told you everything you needed to know. In regarding their war with the system lords, the Ori and the replicators, Sarah?" Jake asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah she did, to compare these characters to what we're dealing with now though Sirs, the Cardassans are the Goa'uld, the Borg are the replicators and as for the Ori."

"They're like that science station above that planet Wes got arrested at-at the time here, another way to describe the Goa'uld and Tok'ra are like the Vulcans and the Romulans. The Vulcans are the Tok'ra, the Romulans are the Goa'uld, same species, but it's the act of knowing who's who, after you knock them both out. And at one point after arresting Ba'al clones, two of them, Sam, Cameron, Teal'C and Vala Mal Doran were in the booth."

"Just above the holding cell after a fight broke between them, and the security crew had to knock them both unconscious at the time here." She said and the duo started laughing at that remark. "Oh my god and I thought we had it bad when on the job here, but this is ridiculous right now." Geordi said through a chuckle at the news she just gave them. "That was my thought when my grandmother told me this at the time, Sir."

"But then Daniel's grandfather was good, but these soldier types are furious at the fact that they were made to look like fools and Daniel didn't give in that fast here. To Anna's grandmother, she was disgusted with the way O'neill was treating him afterwards. And let him have it for getting way too rough with him, he was sexually assaulted, but he never gave in that fast." she said and Will and Picard nodded as Will said it gently to her.

"What's with the first name basis exactly anyway?" he asked her, smiling at the informality between her and 3/4's of his squadron. "Your friends asked me to call them by name after I told them I was the grand daughter of one of their's favorite students, Commander. But Wes, trust me, you're just like Daniel, and with that, with us being this good and gifted, we stand out and when around other adults, we stand out even more."

"So whoever you meet at the academy is possibly going to be your version of the Commander and Anna and between them, you and Jake. You're the active duty version to their, to our, squadron, Gamma squadron after that, but that's the catch. Jack and his friends are, if we were in 2003, are NID, but us and the others. We're SGC, the NID, full soldier types, are ticked we're showing them up." She said and the trio nodded to that.

"I guess Starfleet was code for the Stargate program in their eyes, before the gate got decommissioned, Sarah?" Geordi asked and she nodded. "They're us based in the late 20th to early 21st centuries, Commander, but us members that took after them. We're Gamma squadron, if the NID were anyone as children, training ensign's, or cadets. They're Nova squadron, so in my eyes, if whoever's leading that squadron now."

"Chooses Wes as a member of his team and I know why they would, it's to try and convert him to their thinking beliefs right now. But Wes tells you in the first few minutes after this situation ends that he's looking like his entire regime was dismantled. We have to pull a pre-emptive strike and get whoever was best friends with him there. And whoever's not wanting to lose everything because of the 'Duty to your friends' cliche."

"And get him off the damn team, for nearly 4 years he's lived his life as a member of Gamma squadron, knowing or not, that's who Jase, Dana and I are. In truth Sir, we were second generation Gamma squadron, of our side of it. But our grandparents and your grandfather were first and second generation Commander and with that. Wes and whoever's on the team right now is third generation and with that in mind now."

"To us the regimes you asignned us when we started Captain, life here is the exactly like being in the command now and with that, it's morality. And that's the straight and narrow, we're the SGC, and 'Duty to the truth' was our motto. But duty to the truth keeps him on the straight and narrow and that's going to save his career. I'm not losing my little brother, because of them, the NID." she said and they nodded firmly to her.

"Well then, with the fact that they're jealous he didn't give in and fought it as hard as he could and they didn't and then he keeps humiliating them. By bringing in results on 3 occasions they try to get rid of him, well that explains a lot. Computer, what were the O'neil's motto in training mode, when compared with the Jackson's training method." Will said and it read out the information and Wesley smiled at the information then gently.

"Everything you and the captain taught me so far is in Colonel Jackson's training strategy, uh huh, okay. So O'neill's training strategy is what Hanson and his friends are doing, mine and Jake's are what you and the others are teaching us right now. Alright if we have to put this to use in the next year, if we have to activate that chip. So with that, Rule 1) if the people who trained you are the ones compromised and turned into drones."

"Alter training strategies and you're never going to get caught, but as I said, attack head on: it's getting you arrested, set the auto destruct: it's getting you arrested. Try to dodge a security team and head for ten forward: it's getting you arrested. And it's because like the rest of the ship, they're compromised, and try to beam over. To the mastermind's ship: it's getting you arrested as well, so just come up with a 5th option if need be."

"But you try to jump the net too soon and it could get you and whoever is with you killed or captured, that happens and it's game over. And whatever they're planning goes through, so it's that simple, I learned from the best, I'm not taking chances. But whatever your grandparents did, I'm doing the same right now, Sarah. But your families, like the captain and commander, taught me everything I need, I just have to use it."

"But the mastermind may think they know me, because they possessed all of you, but they don't, and if they're the ones that trained me. Fall back on the fighting strategies of close to 400 years and it ends and before it ever gets off the ship." he said and she smiled as she answered him. "Remember our test runs on the Hathaway, anyone of a dozen different pieces, both our strategies and theirs, can be useful for it, Wes."

"So though the trio and I are incapacitated and as is whoever your girlfriend is, but Lal and your new best friend at the academy. But remember our voices as we are now, and focus on what you have to do now in this, like they said earlier this week. We gave you orders not to listen to us if we're incapacitated and compromised. As to that, with us being the ones who trained you at the time, it's taking it slow, but like he said."

"Remember the biggest manhunt we had, they're going to replicate our maneuvers in this hunt. Not realizing it, but whoever the said character was, it's by focusing on the fact and then pretend this is a training mission. My grandmother and the trio's grandparents went through several, but don't try to attack head on, just evade capture. And for as long as possible, until the weapon is ready now and when it is, drop the evading."

"If this was me and the trio we'd lead them, whoever it is, into implicating themselves, okay. So follow orders, our, that is this us, and go through each idea carefully, but just relax, look at each option and then choose the best one, okay." she said and he nodded softly, looking at her, he leaned into her shoulder gently. And she wrapped her arm around his shoulders softly then as Picard hid a gentle smile at their bond then.

"Alright coordinates set and ready Sirs, ETA, five hours, if we push it further then warp V." Jake said and they nodded to him as he looked at Geordi then. "Geordi, what's the highest we can go with you working on engine modifications right now?" Wesley asked and he sighed. "No higher then warp 6, the modifications are pushing them to maximum. But we can't do that for at least two hours right now." he told him and Wesley nodded.

"Warp 4.5 ensign." Picard said and he nodded as they heard from Lal. **_"Captain, all crew are aboard now."_** she said and they nodded as he finished. "Whatever's coming next if it puts a child at risk and is because the last piece to your system just activated and I'm not going to take it well. But if it's a repeater of Graves and the person that caused it, is getting arrested for a near murder when I drag before the committee."

"Alright Ensign, warp V, engage." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir." he said as they left their position in orbit above the planet. And headed for Starbase 416, not knowing that the trouble was just beginning. Or that a supposed long dead threat was about to rear its head and with it, the threat and Data's supposedly dead father and creator. A bit later, Picard went into his office and got on his computer as he thought it over.

As he gave the reason for the new circumstances as he activated the next log for that day firmly as he said it into his computer radio. " ** _Captain's log Stardate 44085.2: Due to a medical emergency we've been forced to cut short a two day Liberty on Ogus II and set course for Starbase 416. It seems that a young man's practical joke has come dangerously close to a lethal conclusion..."_**

As everyone was preparing for another days circumstances, Deanna went to get the culprit who was, after he had changed clothes, he was pacing around his quarters then. Knowing that he was going to be in enough trouble with his parents when they found out. But knowing he broke the terms, that his parents and the senior staff crew assigned to himself and his younger brother and he knew the crew were irked at him then.

As the door chimed he stood up as he saw her and she nodded as he went out in front of her as she lead him to the conference room. Feeling his nervousness growing every second and knowing he had to explain this to the group who were his current guardians then. But knowing the second in command of the senior staff was stern, regarding practical jokes, watching him carefully, he didn't realize his emotions broadcasting to her.

As Deanna directed the boy to the conference room, she knew he was nervous as they'd already discussed this with his parents before they left. Standing by the window, Will was looking out it then, before the duo arrived and she lead him to the chair. And he sat down as, before Will said it firmly as he looked at him then. "Well Mr. Potts, why don't we start at the beginning." he said and the boy swallowed as he answered him then.

"We were at the arcade Sir, I brought this balloon with me, filled with red purillon dye." Jake Potts said and felt his frustration shoot through him as he said it. "You see Willy's always making fun of me, I figured I get him back." he started to say and she halted it at that. "Hey, hey, slow down, we're going off topic." she said and he sighed as he tried to calm down, knowing that he was in enough trouble with the senior staff crew then.

"We programmed the game for an ordinary laser duel, you know, 21 points, four points for.." he started to say and Will nodded as he answered. "I'm familiar with the game, go on." he said and the boy nodded. "We went out into the forest behind the east arcade, I told Willie, that his pistol looked funny, almost like a real one. When I went behind the tree, I put the balloon into my vest and then..." he started to say and Will said it firmly.

"So you made your nine year old brother, believe that he'd killed you." he said abruptly and the boy sighed and nodded. "Yes Sir." he said and Will went further as he moved around the table. "And then he ran away." he said as he moved to the chair and the boy nodded. "Yes Sir." he said and Will finished it on what Wesley explained to him. "And while he was hiding he ate the fruit of a Cove Palm." he said, injecting a stern tone then.

"It was just a joke Sir, I didn't think this was going to happen." Jake said quickly and he said it firmly. "Are you aware of the infectious nature of the parasites that inhabit the Cove Palm?" he asked sternly and the boy sighed. "I am now, Sir." he said and Will went further. "Are you also familiar with the terms we agreed to keep you boys on the Enterprise after your parents went on sabbatical?" he asked and the boy nodded to him.

"That we'd stay out of trouble, Sir." Jake said and he nodded as she answered him. "When we agreed to those terms it was making sure you two stayed out of trouble and until today you were. So tell me what brought this on exactly, that you wanted to scare your brother out of his wits right now?" she asked and he shook his head. "And don't tell me he instigated the fight this morning either, because that's not an acceptable excuse."

"You were out of range where anyone could see you, and until Jake told us you just pulled this particular joke on Willy. That whoever was supposed to be watching you just screwed up now, and while I'm on the subject. Who was supposed to be watching you exactly and if he told you to cover for him, that's enough to put him in hot water. And when my godson is the JCL on the ship right now and with him Jake Kurland."

"So it's either you tell me or he looks it up, but either way I'm getting to the bottom of this, so just what possessed you to pull this exactly. Because false alarms like this aren't funny at all to us senior officers, and there's a line between practical jokes. And false alarms and this could result in a deadly conclusion." she said to him sternly, as, watching him sternly, and without looking away from him, Will tapped his communicator.

"Mr. Data." he said and they heard an immediate response. **_"On my way, Sir."_** he said and Will hid a nod as he kept his eyes on the young man. "Think about it, Mr. Potts, and while you're at it, think about what may have happened. Had we not been this close to a Starbase medical facility." he said to him sternly at that. As waiting patiently, Data walked in the door then as he looked at him briefly as he said it to him then.

"Were you able to contact the boy's parents?" he asked and Data nodded to him, as he looked back at the boy firmly.. "They been made fully aware of the situation." he said Will nodded to him. "Good, escort this young man to quarantine anteroom, perhaps he could assist us in lifting his brothers spirits." he said and Data nodded as he answered him gently. "Yes Sir." he said and he lead Jake out of the room then at that remark.

As they headed for the turbolift, while Will and Deanna headed for the bridge then. "I don't know about you, but I'm more then a little irritated at this kid right now. As the captain said, jokes like this aren't funny at all right now." he heard from Wesley as he entered the bridge and he nodded in agreement as he answered him then as he took his seat and Deanna took hers as they looked at him at that remark.

"Yes and I really don't blame you for that, how close are we exactly, Wes?" he asked and the operator sitting next to him answered that. "ETA, 3 hours and 15 minutes, Sir." he said and Picard nodded gently at that. "At the moment, I really hope we have no further problems as we got enough going on right now, but we get hijacked. And that finishes off the program finally at the moment then." Wesley said and they both nodded to him.

"How far along is it, Wes?" she asked and he hid a smile. "I'm 3/4's done, we get hijacked now and that should do it, but this just turned into what we discussed. The other day, but it's in case we get hijacked or someone turns the entire crew into drones. But this isn't by the book either, more along the lines of make it up as I go at the moment." he said and they nodded as the operator next to him answered him smiling.

"One case or another, though we try to prepare you guys for this, nothing prepares you once it goes from simulation to real. And with that, that happens never mind what our programmed selves say, ignore what we tell you to do. If we been programmed by whoever hijacked us this time right now." he said and Wesley nodded. "I'm lucky that the boneheads in the flight simulator are not screwing around with the engines."

"Because at the current moment it's one thing under normal circumstances and another when we have a sudden emergency and everyone's getting uptight with each other." he said and Worf answered that from behind them at the security console. "Geordi's still configuring the engines regarding enhancements at the moment. But you think this could be the said problem?" he asked and Wesley sighed as he answered him gently at that.

"We don't know whatever happened to Soong, supposedly the crystal entity wiped out his village on whatever planet he lived on. But if Lore is about to come back into the picture, he's had it out for me ever since I exposed his charade right now. But this is stunt two, a case of screwing with his short term memories until it gets deactivated." he said and Will nodded as he answered him as he said it firmly as he looked at Worf.

"Well if this is a case of short term memory loss or just split personality, I'm not falling for the same act twice, when I know our Data would never put a child at risk. But if Soong does this we had a case of alter egos come into it and we have to use that. Just to finish your program, because we need that in case whoever this mastermind is. That turns us into drones, kiddo, but what I do know is if this was meant for added trouble."

"He's never coming near you again, if I have to blast him myself after he scared the hell out of us and your mother at the time. When she told us that you were right I was ready to yank the deactivation switch and throw him in the crusher. And for attempting to hurt my students at the time 2 years ago. But it happens now, and Soong is getting arrested for near attempted murder." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that firmly.

 **Data's Hijacking- Data's POV**

Looking at the young man in front of him as he was pacing then, he knew the boy was nervous at the circumstances then, as he finally unloaded the stress he was under. As he said it to him. "He could really die, couldn't he?" he said quickly and Data answered him gently at that. "Fortunately we are only two days away from Starbase 416, and they can isolate..." he started to say, before he felt an ghostly alien precense enter him then.

'No not now, whoever's doing this to me, not now, not when we're in the middle of an emergency, we have a sick child we have to take to the hospital. We don't need this right now, whoever you are, get out of my head, not now, not now!' he shouted mentally as he felt his body not answer the young man looked at him then. "Can isolate what, Sir." he asked and Data tried to answer, even as the alien precense forced him not to answer.

As it moved him to the controls to stop to the turbolift and stopped the car, as the boy said it to him again. "They're laboratory can isolate what, Commander?" he asked and when he didn't answer the boy started getting nervous as he went further. "Sir, sir I know I made a mistak and you're angry, but if you're not going to talk to me." he said as the car stopped and he got off at the bridge deck and Will looked up then gently.

As he swapped positions with the operator. "Back so soon, Mister Data?" he said then and Data tried to scream to them. 'Sirs deactivate me, I've been hijacked, turn me off now!' he thought trying to force the words out of the mental lock out then.

 **The Hijacking-No One's POV:**

Not paying attention to Data's behavior then, they heard Geordi say it over the radio gently with a slight smile in his tone. ** _"La Forge to Bridge."_** he said and Picard answered him at that. "Go ahead, Commander." he said and Geordi said it to him at the summons. **_"Captain we completed our dilithium vector calibrations, we are currently warp 4.5, you're clear to warp 7."_ ** he said and Picard nodded to the news.

Hearing that, the alien presence then quickly started changing inputting the coordinates to his desired destination then. 'Wes, Lieutenant, someone notice what I'm doing, and stop me or turn me off now.' Data thought even as he tried to stop himself from changing courses then as Picard answered Geordi then. "Very good Geordi, let me know if you." he started to say as the system beeped and Worf quickly interrupted him.

"Sir did you request a course correction." he asked, before the response hit Geordi next as he said it quickly in response. **_"I didn't say we could increase to 9.1, Captain."_** He said and Wesley checked his terminal as he shouted out the new coordinates downloaded into the navicomputer. "New course heading set for 341.221." he added and Will quickly stood up as he answered him, his tone going worried at that news.

"Course set by whom?!" he said sharply and Wesley tried to redirect as he answered him. "Not by me Commander."" he said and Picard stood up at that. "What the hell is going on here." he said and Will followed that up with the next question. "Data who programmed the new coordinates?" he said and Data quickly thought it back to him. "Never mind questions, turn me off, Commander.' he tried to think back to him then quickly.

Even as his body continued working on whatever it was intending then. "Warp 9.3, Commander." Wesley snapped and Geordi finished that off as he said it firmly. **_"I don't advise this Captain, if we're Going to maintain our current alignment progressions. We shouldn't be pushing past warp 7 for at least and hour."_** he added to him and Picard looked at Data then, as he said it with a warning tone.

"Commander." he said, before all the lights went out then, before they heard a new voice over ride Lal's as it said the next piece of news. **_"Evacuate bridge, deck 1 life support failure in 30 seconds."_** it said and Will quickly shouted the orders at that. "Turbolifts 2, 3, 4, everyone." he said and Picard finished that remark. "Transfer helm control to engineering, Geordi." he said and Geordi quickly answered him then at the remark.

 ** _"Aye Sir."_** he said and Will gave out the next orders. "La Forge lets gets a diagnostic sweep underway." he said just as they heard the next announcement then. " **Evacuate bridge, deck 1 life support failure in 20 seconds."** it said and Picard turned to Will who was across the room with Wesley next to him."Reassemble in engineering." he said and Will nodded as he walked in and Picard nodded to Data who gave a nod back.

As Picard walked in and the doors closed as he turned to the bridge doors and then froze as the persona waited until it was sure then. " **Evacuate bridge, deck 1 life support failure in 20 seconds."** the computer said, before it walked over to life support at that and turned off the life support as it heard the next remark. "Deck life support has been terminated." it said and the persona got to work then firmly at that.

 **The Turbolift- Wesley's POV:**

"Long story short I think this could be it Sir, whoever has hijacked him, if he's not himself right now, is the one driving the ship right now and locking us out." Wesley said and Will nodded as he answered him. "Then whoever is the one driving us is the one I'm referring to once we see if Data is not in engineering right now. Though if Lore jumped into him, I'm protecting you with my life, but we have a shipful of kids here right now."

"And one of them is sick right now, and we don't have time for this right now, but I find out if it really is Soong and he's being arrested. And once we get to wherever we're going right now, that is if Lore is not on his way there as well." he said and Wesley nodded as he sighed as he quickly said it. "Damn it, why did it have to be now, Lal, you hear me?" he asked and she quickly answered him at that question gently.

 ** _"Yes Wesley, I've tried repeatedly to get to my father, but he's not answering me, something's wrong with my father and whatever it is. It's connected to your computer programme, I can't get into the system either, he, whoever it is, has blocked me out. But_** **_everything in the system's I'm connected to he's locked me out of Wes, Commander."_ ** she said and they both nodded to her remark.

 **Engineering-Geordi's POV**

Looking at him, Ensign Tom Kopff quickly said it to him then. "Our velocity is still holding at warp 9.3, do you wish to over ride, Commander?" he said and Geordi quickly answered him. "No not yet, computer isolate reason for system failure?" he asked and instead of his friend's daughter he heard a different voice. " ** _Atmospheric pumps on bridge deck are working at negative capacity."_** it said to him and, at that news.

And he exchanged shocked looks with Kopff at that. "How could that be, there are seven independent interlocks to prevent that." He said to him and just as he was answering then, Picard and Worf arrived then as he turned to him. "Captain, I believe we found the problem, but it really doesn't make sense right now." he said and Picard nodded. "Bring us to a full stop, Commander." he said and he nodded to him as he looked at Knopff.

"Yes Sir, full stop ensign." he said and the ensign nodded as he tried, before tapping it repeatedly as he said it sharply. "It's not responding, Sir." he said and Wesley and Will walked in. "Whoever's driving, disengaged the over ride, Captain, we lost total control over the ship, I'll explain later, but we have to try and get past the over ride now." Wesley said and they both nodded as Geordi said it to both of them at that.

"I'll need to do this at manual entry level, Sir, Wes." he said and Wesley moved to him then as Will checked the warp levels as he walked in then. "We're still at the altered heading, Captain, holding at warp 9.3." he said and Worf quickly added on the that. "Captain, forcefields have been established at all bridge turbolifts and service crawl-ways." he said and Picard looked around the room and quickly snapped it out.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Data." he said sharply and the tone in the A.I., sounded firm at that as it answered him. "Lieutenant Commander Data is on the main bridge." It said and Will looked up at that. "What the hell is he up to?" he said and Picard looked at him. "Number One, take a security team, try to break through from below." he said and Will nodded to him and gave a head wave to Worf and left the room.

Walking over to the duo, he said it gently to him then. "Commander?" he said and Geordi turned around at that. "Everything's locked up, we have no control over impulse or warp engines." he said and Wesley finished that gently as he looked at him. "Navigations not responding either, Sir." he said and Picard said it. "Picard to main bridge, Commander Data, do you hear me." he said and when he got no answer then, he said it again.

"Repeat, Data do you hear me." he said to him firmly then and Wesley sighed. "Whoever just hijacked him, is ignoring you, Sir and whoever it is. Locked Lal out of the system right now, but whoever did it, is driving us to their hiding place right now, Captain." he said already knowing Data was on the bridge. "He' is on the bridge, Data's on the bridge." he said and Picard nodded as he made the next decision then firmly.

"Mr. La Forge, prepare for emergency saucer sep." he said and Wesley quickly looked at him. "Sir, we're at warp 9.3." he said and Picard said it to him gently. "I'm aware of the risks Ensign, when the umbilical splits we should regain primary control. Do you agree." he asked and Geordi nodded. "Yes Sir." he said and Picard went further as he explained his plan to him. "The saucer step should fall out of warp in two minutes."

"Be prepared to sweep back back, pull it in with a tractor beam." He said and Worf nodded. "Aye Sir." he said and Picard said it firmly. "Initiate auto sequence." he said, as they waited, before Geordi quickly said it. "The auto sequence has been aborted." he said and Picard said it sternly at that. "Computer, recognize Jean Luc Picard, alpha two priority, re-establish separation sequence immediately." he said before they heard it.

 _" **Orders, regarding command functions are no longer accepted from your present location."**_ it said and he exchanged looks with them at that as he answered it. "And just what location are they being accepted from?" he said and he heard a firm tone. **_"Interface terminals on main bridge only."_** it said and Wesley looked at him. "You're the only has clearance to localize command functions." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Well it seems that Mr. Data has acquired it as well." he said and Wesley's eyes narrowed. "I think I know what happened, he's got the ability to mimic us, right?" he said and Picard nodded. "He's mimicking you just to stay two to three steps ahead of us, and that's not Data, someone hijacked him. He, whoever's hijacked him, is cutting any route to get up there so we can deactivate him." he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

"Data's been turned into a host, is that what you're telling me now, Ensign?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, we got a repeater of Graves, you remember what you said, every man has his time. Every man, without exception, but he cheated, he extended his life at the expense of another. Sound familiar right now, it's the records, Jackson's grandfather dealt with this too." he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered him.

"Only a true parasite would pull a stunt like this, not giving a damn they're putting a child at risk and when we have a medical emergency as a result. We learn who the said parasite is, when he knew it or not that we had a medical emergency and he's getting arrested for it. Graves was irrational when he took control of Data at the time, it's not him, but possibly someone else, the question is who." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"And whoever's doing the driving in Data's case is trying to prevent us from deactivating him, for whatever reason. As to why, because he knows the second we learn that he's getting arrested for it after Graves. Because he wants to upgrade his emotion chip with whatever overhaul there is. And it's only going in one direction, he's, the parasite acting like a Goa'uld, not a Tok'ra, meaning that he's controlling him, supressing our Data."

"Until he has what he wants until the deactivates complete and Data regains his memories and realizes what happened and when he does. He's going to be riddled with guilt at the fact he just put an innocent child at risk right now. The person, whoever it doesn't realize he's just completed my program, to prevent this twice. Because once I have full control of the computer, everyone that's infected is locked out of the system."

"Until they're themselves again, but this is what Carter meant, because though a Goa'uld, the symbiote, can take control of the host whenever it wants to. It doesn't go both ways and our symbiote, the person driving him, is the Goa'uld. Just like Graves was, and it's happening again right now, so it's we either find the damn parasite or we wait to get there and grab the person who did this." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"He's right, Data, or whoever hijacked him, just activated a forcefield, spanning from levels 9-K through 12-T, Captain." Hailey said over her shoulder to them and they nodded. "Well that just finished your computer program, Data's alter ego just hijacked us in the middle of a medical emergency. And our Data would never put a child at risk, just to satisfy his own needs right now." Jenson said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"It's not Data, we have a repeater of Machello and Graves right now, Machello stole Daniel's body and went wondering around Colorado Springs when his body was dying. But I'm just explaining this in an easier after our conversation on the bridge commander, but the Goa'uld use hosts, because they believe they are better then humans. Because they believe they deserve it, Machello was Goa'uld, Daniel was nothing but a host."

"To him, Machello, to Graves, the fact that Data was more then an android didn't register, and he transferred his soul into Data, and Deanna's lucky she ran those tests. But her test was a more thorough version to an MRI back in the 20th century, a systematic check. But all Goa'uld are beyond arrogant, everything that brilliant, egocentric, arrogant, and chauvinistic, well that's Graves all over now, Commander and with that."

"He thought we'd never realize he wasn't himself, until Deanna pulled her own test as a psychiatrist, but all scientists, the ones like Graves. Think they're god's work and deserve to extend their lives at the expense of others, because they deserve it. He and Machello are two then, and at times, these old fools don't realize it and they're putting others at risk, so to repeat your question, how many more accidents until he realizes this."

"That the body he possessed is ten times stronger then a normal man, but he hurt her, knocked the duo and you unconscious and then it hits him like a car accident. He doesn't leave his body and he's going to continue hurting others. Until he's arrested or we clone his human body and download him into it." she said and Jenson crossed his arms. "I'd say that makes a fair point, the man is so egotistical that he doesn't realize, now."

"That he's putting others at risk by taking control of a very unique lifeform, said lifeform is ten times stronger then we are and he creates himself a daughter. But that makes your point Sarah and with it now, is the fact that we had certain issues in these things. And a child's life is at stake, is that child expendable just to satisfy his own curiousity now." Wesley said sharply and Geordi nodded as Picard said it for the three of them.

"I'd say you both been listening to me way too much if you said that, but you're right, Wesley, the boy is not and his scientific curiosity. In our eyes, could be looked at this as bloodthirsty murder, but no matter what he says, putting a child at risk is against the law. No matter what way you at it right now, and he's being arrested for attempted murder once we find him, though in your case Wesley, it's even worse right now."

"And frankly you kids are running yourself ragged just to insure we keep the ship running, once we get control of the ship back. You're on stand down, as Katherine and Deanna told some of the effects of the knack left a lasting effect. And twice in two years, there's, hopefully, going to be no third time, but after we finish this. You six are on stand down and us adults are dealing with it, understood." he said and the duo nodded to him.


	9. 8: The Reveal And The Arrest

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it shifts back to Will's point of view and shifts between him and Wesley as he, Picard and Geordi discuss things as they get Data and arrest Soong. But Data's portion leading into when they find deactivated is reduced as this is preparing for the big confrontation then. But the next alteration is focused on Soong and with it now after Lore leaves.**

 **As Will ignores Soong's request to leave him behind then, as they get back on board the enterprise and Data deactivates everything that Soong did through him then.** **Before they get off the planet, the crew decides to take him to Marispoans after the emergency is done to get him replicated. Afterwards then, after his spending a week in sickbay and Data dealing with his hijacking.**

 **But they're at 416 for a week as Will's memories of the knack take hold as he explains to Beverly. In why Wesley told the sextet and his memories of the side of the knack. As things shift from the emergency to the aftermath to it as they're staying at the Starbase. As after 2 days of rest, Wesley finishes his programming then and gets to work on completing things then**

 **But from here the rest of the storyline returns to when they prepare for Wesley's getting ready to graduate from high school and leading into his final mission after that. While from O'brien's wedding to the cliffhanger to the game Wesley is seeing images of the situations on the ship, before it connects to the the game after that as he deals with his relief everyone is fine.**

 **Chapter 9: The Preparations, Arrival And Theories Correct**

"At the moment we can delay his attempt at getting off the ship, but he may have locked us out of the computer by remote and main bridge controls. And by using of playing with the main bridge control, but we can do manual over rides, so taking the site to site transporter functions off line is a good place to start right now. He may try to bypass it, but the symbiote is making a fatal mistake by leaving the coordinates in the system."

"So once off the ship, I'm enacting my computer program and we get 1/3 of the control back, but Data, we need him to undo what his driver did." he said and Picard nodded. "Good, then we start there, by taking every transporter room site to site interlock off line until we get there. And we can bypass 2/3's of what our mysterious driver pulled. But he's being arrested for hijacking us." he said and the engineering team nodded to him.

As he tapped his communicator as he called O'Brien then as he thought over his next way to counteract that. "Chief O'Brien." he said and man answered him from the transporter room. **_"Yes Captain?"_** he said and Picard quickly said it to him at that. "We had better disable the site to site transporter function. When we get wherever we're going, I don't want Mr. Data beaming off the bridge." he said and the man quickly said it.

 ** _"I'll get right to it, Sir."_** he said and he tapped his communicator a second time. "Dr. Crusher." he said and Beverly quickly answered him. **_"Yes Captain."_ ** she said and he gently answered her. "Is your quarantine intact Doctor." he asked and she quickly answered him. _**"So far quarantine procedures have been unaffected."**_ she said and he nodded. "And the boy?" he said and he heard a sigh as she answered him then.

 ** _"He's alright, but he's going to stay alright, Sir, we have to get this ship to a Starbase medical facility."_** she said and he sighed. "Well Doctor, it seems that Mr. Data has others plans for the enterprise." he said and they sighed as Will walked back into the room. "Whatever Sarah told you is just it right now, there's a forcefield covering sections 9-K through 12-T, Sir." he said to him and the older man nodded to him gently.

"Alright theories, Wesley, what the devil is going on here?" he asked and Wesley sighed then. "It's landed on three things, but 1) when we had Lore here, he possibility transferred some his personality to him. 2) Graves when he hijacked his body 18 months ago, or 3) Soong is still alive and in hiding, after the crystalline entity. And he's been trying several new modifications, and he's decided to give that chip to Data."

"He, the last time we saw him, implanted a homing beacon into him and was waiting for some day to activate his new modifications and overhaul his emotional chip. And he chose now to activate it, but if Data has that homing beacon, it also erases his short term memory, or turns him into a host. Like the Goa'uld did to their hosts, Data, our Data, is trying to fight it, but he's supressing him so he can bring us to him."

"But I think it's the third, and if I'm right, Lore is also on his way to his hiding place, and the stupid fool doesn't realize we have a medical emergency right now. And he's cutting off every route to Data so we can't turn him off and get to where we're going right now." he said and Picard nodded. "To repeat whatever Will said, if it's really Soong and he's being arrested for attempted murder." he said and Will nodded in agreement then.

"With you still recovering from repeated alnighters and the knack, if this pushes you into another and he's in serious trouble right now. Your body maybe healed from the damage the knack did, but the five of us are not taking chances at the moment. First the Nanites, then Shelby and now this, if our next opponent pushes it too far and you're likely to suffer a relapse at the moment." Geordi said and Picard nodded in agreement to that.

"I made one mistake in not listening to you about Lore and Soong, and I'm not making the same mistake twice right now, but if Lore is really heading over there. So if he comes near you, and we're destroying him ourselves, but either way. It's we have to get back control of the ship right now." he added and the trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts, before Hailey thought it over and then quickly answered him gently.

"The only chance we have at that is by waiting for us to get wherever Soong is hiding, wait till the short term memory loss ends and whatever else there is. My grandmother said the same thing, regarding the replicators driving the ship back to Apophis' home base. So they waited for them to get them back in our galaxy, disengaged hyperdrive engines and then jumped ship." she said and Picard nodded to her gently at that.

"She's right, that's our only chance, wait till we get to wherever it is we're going, once there, we disengage the forcefield around the bridge. And once the coast is clear regarding Lore, we can check, and get out of there. Before heading for 416, and get that homing beacon out of him. But in his case, it's emotional therapy, that he got turned into a host and to him that's not easy right now, not after the last time he did and was."

"But in his eyes, it's like this happens to him every year and he can't control his behavior and body and it leaves you either ticked or determined to stop the person causing it." Wesley said and they nodded. "Good point, that's the second time in three years he's either gotten replaced or he's been hijacked, and the last. It was the result of Graves doing to him what Machello did to Daniel's grandfather, so in my eyes, whoever did this."

"They're a Goa'uld, and to a Goa'uld, they use hosts, because they think they're better then humans. Because they believe they deserve it, whoever this is, they're a Goa'uld and Data is nothing, but a host to them right now. But like you said every man has his time, every man without exception, and he cheated. He extended his life at the expense of another, that's what these things, these Goa'uld do, they extend their lives."

"At the expense of another and being stuck like that, thousands of years trapped inside your own body, it's a nightmare for the helpless victim. But a host is aware of what's happening to them and won't forget it. And again, how many more accidents, injured is it going to take before these scientists get the message, first Graves and then Maddox now." Hailey said and Picard nodded as he looked between them gently.

"Agreed, and you're very correct, how many more accidents before they learn that science and cybernetics is not a play thing, but a serious business. I don't give a damn who did this and why, they're putting a child a risk and you're still at risk of the side effects right now. Alright, we go with your plan you two, wherever we are heading, I want you to see if you can trace back navigational inputs to where we are."

"But in the meantime, we see if we can get control of the computer back until we do now." Picard said and they nodded to the orders then. "Worf and I are taking a security team or two and see if we can get passed those shields. But I'm not sure if he activated the cascade terminals in the forcefields or not right now." Will said and he nodded as they separated at that and got to work on their individual assignments then.

After two hours of trying, and getting the same answer, no matter what they tried Wesley tried to control his annoyance. "I don't care what you're trying, it's not going to work buster, we have a sick child we need to get to the hospital. We don't have time for this right now, whoever you are, you just crossed a line you can't take back." Wesley said firmly as Will walked into the room and said it gently at that remark.

"Alright calm down, any luck?" he said and Wesley shook his head. "No matter what we try, the computer will only accept orders from the bridge. Sub space communication, outgoing, are jammed and I haven't a clue where we are. What about you, did we come out of hyperspace yet?" he asked and Will nodded. "Yeah, but we ended up on Deck 12 and checked it out, we're in orbit over a green planet right now, but whoever it is."

"That's on the planet right now, maybe they can answer a few questions to why the hell he chose now to hijack my second in command. And in the middle of a medical emergency right now, but the only way we knew we come out of warp was by looking out the window." he said and Wesley nodded as Picard walked into the room, from the other entrance into engineering. "Report." he said and Geordi went first then at that.

"No matter what we try, the computer will only accept commands from the bridge Sir." he said and Worf followed that up with the next remark. "He has blocked every sub space channel, we can't even call for help, Sir." he added and Picard looked at Wesley. "Have you tried tried tracing back navigation inputs?" he asked and Wesley sighed. "We don't even know what star system we're in, Sir." he said, meaning himself and Hailey then.

As Will repeated his remark to Wesley, his tone beyond irritated then. "The only way we knew we'd come out of warp was by looking out a window." he told him and Picard nodded, just as he was answering, the radio went off. **_"O'Brien to Captain Picard."_** they heard and Picard answered him. "Go ahead chief." he said and the man quickly answered him. " ** _Captain, he's up to something_**." he said and Picard quickly said it.

"What now exactly?" he asked and he explained that. **_"He's discovered the site to site lock out, I wouldn't be even surprised if made it to a transporter room now."_** he said and Picard nodded. "Mr. Worf, I want security teams in all the main passageways and in all transporters rooms. Let's see the computer would be good enough to give the precise stun setting to disable Mr. Data." he said and Worf nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir." he said and Picard sighed. "Computer, estimate time from this position to Starbase 416 at warp 9." he said and they heard the same reply. **_"_** ** _Orders, regarding command functions are no longer accepted from your present location."_ ** they heard and he exchanged looks with Will as he saw the calculating look on Picard's face. "The cascade tremors in those forcefields, oh no." Wesley said and they looked at him.

"What?" Geordi asked and he explained that, "I'm reading this as if I was our Goa'uld's opponent and as you said know your enemy. We've been together for close to four years and we know Data better then he knows himself right now. But if we're playing anyone in this chess game, it's possibly the man who created him here. And he transferred some of his thinking strategies into Data when he built him so with that in mind right now."

"If I was him, I'd jack the field up to 6 or 7 and turn it into a bullet proof shield that repels later blasts. That's why he's attempting to get off the ship, but our symbiote jacked the cascade field up to medium stun and it's, if they fired their phasers at it. It's going to cause a ricchocheting effect, and it could knock someone unconscious here. Especially if they run right into the damn thing at the moment right now."

"But if the records read it right regarding that archeologist, he's determined to get him off the ship, by preventing us from interfering. And in his heading for a transporter and with the fact we got five. He's chosen transporter room one and chose the shortest distance from the bridge to it. And is activating the cascade field to head off anyone stopping him." he said and Picard nodded as he looked at Worf as he said it to him.

"One test and if it doesn't work, keep your teams from firing or they're going to get hit by their own shots by accident." he said and Wesley finished that. "He's having the forcefield move with him until he gets to where he's going and if I'm right. He's heading for transporter room 1, Lieutenant, but whoever's hijacking him is going to keep it up. And until he gets in there and re-engages the site to site transporter functions."

"To the coordinates he downloaded into the computer, which if I'm right is half a mile away from whoever brought us here and hijacked him." he said and Worf nodded to him. "Thank you for the tip, alright, let's go." he said as they waited and as they waited and Geordi said it sharply. "He's out, security team approaching position." he said and after 20 minutes after that Wesley snapped it out at that remark as he said it.

"I hope this works, because this is the emergency code in case what happened leading into his getting off the ship did happen." he said and they nodded. "Time for that ro-test, do it now, Wes, if this works we just completed Lal's contingency plans in case we get hijacked next." Jenson said and he nodded as he called it out. "Computer establish the over ride code emergency systems over ride of 12354329876521 Alpha."

"3254653765 Tango, 2357652397855 Gamma, 25765 Delta, 0999856452545 Charlie execute." he called out and they heard it. **_"Emergency codes accepted and received, Ensign Crusher, what do you wish of me?"_** they heard the computer say as it combined with his friend's daughter's new programming and they smiled in relief as he called out. "Combine emergency systems code clearance into the following."

"Activate the friend verses foe programming and what sub systems were deactivated reactivate them, by order of code 234652786575235 Gamma Alpha Bravo." he said and they saw the lights on the pool table glow green at that. "I think that means we have a 1/3 of the control of the systems back now, keep going Wes, it's working." MacDougal said and he nodded as he called out, this time to their lost robot team mate gently then.

"Lal you hear me now, are you in control of the site to site interlock functions and the security shields now?" he asked and he heard her answer him as they sighed in relief they had control of certain systems then. **_"Yes I read you Wes, and it worked, I'm in control of the systems he never put into lock down with a password. But whatever clearance code he decided to use, it's been locked out on me."_**

 ** _"But I've got the others, so we can turn off certain items off and turn others on now. But once done and at the Starbase you better finish off my new programming later on."_** She said and he nodded as Picard nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "Alright I want you to turn off the security shields and the areas that he prevented the security teams and Will locked into and patch us through now."

"So we can see if we can fix the sabotage, but until we find out who's on that planet, your position is just helping us take care of this, but you've done enough now. If Lore is arriving on the planet, I'm not putting you at risk right now so leave it to us now. So we better take it from here after you take care of this, Wesley." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as he said the next string of orders to her gently at that.

"Lal disengage all forcefields, all areas that the person hijacking your father engaged, disengage, repeat disengage all items that they have implanted, 256-2375-24357965 gamma, charlie, execute." he said and ten minutes later the quintet walked in. "What was that exactly?" Roberts asked him and he explained that. "The programme I created disengages all things that had to do with interfering with your job, by that I mean."

"When as yourselves, Lieutenant, but if you get compromised next and it's slowing the parasites search for me, through you, to a crawl giving me a chance to rest and eat. The person that caused me to test it out today, just completed the program." he said as he leaned forward. "You okay son?" Bates asked and he nodded. "How long have we been at it if I just got a 1/3 of it worked out?" he asked and Shimoda turned and checked.

Feeling his anger growing he firmly answered him, before Goldberg answered that. "It's coming up on 0400 hours in the morning, and this says it's been close to 30 hours since we got hijacked. In other words you just pulled another alnighter from hell." he said to him as he tried to stay awake as Will steadied him as he said it with a growl. "First the Nanites, then Shelby and her obsessing over pushing the limit and then this right now."

"Damn it, after the knack, the damn fool just pushed you into over doing it again and you're just getting over the last one, and that was less then a month ago. And whether or not the little weasel knows it the side effects from the knack are still effecting you. You can't keep this up, or it's going to put you in sickbay right now." Will said sharply and the guard's eyes narrowed in anger at that remark as he answered him.

"I thought the effects of the knack had worn off by now?" he said and Wesley sighed. "Not if they're combined with the victim still in stage two over the loss of a loved one, and I was when Devin did this to me. Tasha was one reason and my biological father was the other, all in all. The idiots that caused the rumors were the catalyst and I've had it hanging over me ever since." he said and Roberts nodded as Geordi stayed next to him.

"Well until the situation is done you've done enough right now, but when I learn who caused you to push yourself into that collapse they're going to get thrown off this ship. But from here after we get the system in sickbay boosted that's it and you're getting that rest period." Picard said to him gently. "The little cretin, whoever did this, has you running on autopilot right now, you can't keep this up." Worf said with a growl at that.

"After the situation is over just tell mom the truth, regarding what happened here, we found the person who started the rumors right now, Sirs. That just leaves the guy that caused this, but I think it's time to cool it with holding back the truth now. And tell her the aftermath to what happened when Aneel, the Klingons and Jaan was here." he said and Barnfield nodded to him softly as they gave a nod to answer him then.

"Once your mother hears that, she's going to kill the person that caused it." Geordi said and he nodded. "That exchange between us, Marks and me, after you got back back on the bridge and I was checking the logs on Kirk's encounter. It's the same exchange we had, before the summit and Devin was killed, unknowing or not. He just revealed the truth, to you, he and his friends are the ones that started this, but the catalyst."

"It's the exchange which was what started the whole thing, I mean yes I'm good, but I don't want my abilities thrown at me. And every time I turn around right now as well, unknowing or not, he exposed himself to you, it's Colin. First we deal with who hijacked us, then we stage act the rest of it for him. It's I'm stage-acting the entire performance as his fears give him away and he exposes himself." he said and the quartet nodded.

"It was Marks, all this time it was Marks?" Picard said slowly and he nodded and they nodded. "Great, he's in his quarters right now and he doesn't know the first thing about eaves dropping. When you catch him looking at us with his head turned when listening to our conversation at the time. But either way, he just exposed himself to us and in front of the entire team while you're working on a bit of research no less at the time too."

"So he just exposed himself to us and you told us first and now he's a dead man, because he and the quartet are getting evicted from the ship, I'm just saying this now. But they washed out of advanced training on the enterprise, and are being sent to back to the academy for two more years." O'Brien said and Will nodded to him. "Alright once done with this emergency, I'm telling your mother my side of it and we go from there."

"But we still need him to disengage whatever lock out there is he put on the computer, but we're dead in the water until he unlocks whatever it was whoever hijacked him. To put into it." he said and they nodded. "Nice thinking." Greyson said to him and Picard looked at the group. "Son, you're asleep on your feet right now, after 48 hours awake, you just slammed into the wall, you need to rest." Jenson said and Picard nodded firmly.

"To repeat what I just I said, once you finish up in the quarantine, you're on stand down after that, once we get to 416, and I mean it, Wesley. You've done more than enough right now and from here on out, we're taking over after that." Picard said to him gently and he nodded to him." What happened exactly?" he asked and Will answered that question. "Wes's predictions regarding those forcefields were right on track, Sir."

"The cascade fields were moving in, as he moved into transporter room 1, and he set up a forcefield as we were on the transporter pad to prevent him from going that way. And he re-engaged the site to site interlocks that Miles took off line." he said and they nodded, looking at the panel, before Geordi said it to Picard. "Captain the quarantine field in sickbay." he said and Picard looked at him at as he answered him then.

"You have access to it?" he asked and Wesley nodded to him. "When he transferred the forcefield to the bridge, he must have only specified shields he was going to initiate. The quarantine field in sickbay was already operating." he said and Picard nodded as Geordi finished his sentence as he said the rest of it then. "Under normal circumstances we could divert that field energy and use it to cancel the field protecting the bridge."

"But we have to retain the medical quarantine." he said and Picard nodded. "Determine the minimum amount of power Dr. Crusher needs to maintain her quarantine. And use the rest to get me into my bridge." he said and they nodded as they got to work as Wesley joined Geordi in sickbay at that as he did it then. "Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" he asked Willy and he nodded as Beverly walked in behind him then.

"Almost there mom, it's going to take a few minutes for now, but once done you got full control back." he said and she nodded to him as she dropped her tone. "What you figure out, regarding Data?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her. "He's been turned into a host and that's not the first time, Graves did it two years ago. After I recovered from the knack at the time, so he's going to blame himself for putting him at risk."

"But my test drive of the chip, it just worked, we just have to get Data to reverse what the parasite pulled and we're arresting the parasite once the trio get down there." he told her and she nodded to him. "You've done enough baby, you better get some rest." she said and he shook his head. "Not yet, once we get to 416, then I'll rest, but I've got 1 or 2 things to finish then you can relieve me of duty." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"Kid, you can't keep doing this to yourself, you're just getting over the effects of the knack and I don't know if there's lasting effects or not right now. I'm not Kate, I never had to deal with an elf and their mind control ploy, so I'm serious. Once done with this, you're relieved of duty for three days, so you can rest." he heard and turned around to see one of the technicians that helped the trio and Dr. Pulaski in helping him recover.

"Alright, alright, after I'm done with this, that's it, how long are we staying at 416 exactly, regarding him?" he asked and she thought it over. "5 to 6 days, but we got just under 40 hours to get him to a hospital right now, it's going to be close. With us this far off track, Geordi, with the fact you're updating the engines can we fix this." Beverly asked and he nodded to her, gently as she looked at her patient then.

After a slight joking conversation she decided to discuss his refusal to talk to his brother then. "Okay doc, we're ready if all goes well, you shouldn't notice a thing." Geordi said and she nodded. "Make sure it goes well, commander." she said and he nodded as he, Wesley and the third engineer left the room then as she turned to the boy. "Your brother tells me, you still won't speak to him.." she said and he looked up at her, annoyed.

"So?" he said and she hid a sigh. "It's very hard on him too, he feels very guilty about what happened. He's your brother." she said and he felt his frustration grow as he answered her. "Why is everyone so worried about him, I'm the one who's sick, I'm the one who's going to die." he said and that did it as she answered him. "Hey nobody is going to die Willy, you hear me, nobody." she said sternly to that remark then.

Just before Will walked and she turned to him then at that as he lowered his tone. "I just overheard that remark, what's the time limit we have to get him to the hospital?" he asked and she sighed. "Slight boyhood stubbornness, regarding forgiving the sibling that annoyed them. Jake's guilt regarding this has Deanna concerned, but he's refusing to him at the moment." she said and he nodded as she answered his question then.

Dropping her tone she told him in a whisper. "We got just under 40 hours, so it's going to be tight right now. Depending on how far off course we are that's the next question, you find the person that did this. Arrest him, Will, because he could have killed my patient by hijacking us." she said and he nodded. "24 hours, 36 tops, yeah that's tight, we're still working at getting control back." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Do whatever it takes, and fast." she said and he nodded as Geordi finished up. "Alright the quarantines set Beverly, I'm getting up there." he said and she nodded. "Alright go, see what the heck is going on up there." she said, before they heard Worf say it over the radio. **_"Captain, we are in."_** he said and Will nodded. **_"We're on our way."_** Picard said and Will nodded in agreement as she nodded to him then and they left the room at that.

 **Getting On The Bridge And The Arrest- Will's POV**

After joining Picard at the bridge turbolift then, they got on as they waiting Will to,d him what Beverly just told him and Geordi. "Beverly thinks it's going to be be tight, so let's hope he didn't take us too far off course." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "Let's hope." he said as they arrived and Worf turned to him. "It won't answer to my code clearance." he said and Picard said it sternly at that to the computer then.

"Computer this is Captain Picard, return all command functions to their stations." he said and they heard its response. **_"Alpha two clearance recognized, please enter security code."_** it said and he repeated that in shock. "Security code?" he said and Geordi said it sharply. "Data, I was afraid of something like this." he said and Worf activated the terminal. "Sensors are operative." he said and Will moved to him at that.

"Well at least that's something, what have you got?" he asked and he checked. "No fix on Data, but I am picking up a single lifeform on the surface, Sir, it appears human." he said and Picard nodded. "That's a human who has the answers to a lot of questions." he said and then the terminal beeped then. "Something else." he said and Picard nodded. "What is it?" he asked and he double checked then, before feeling his trepidation grow then.

"A small vessel just entered orbit, I detect no life signs on it." he said and Geordi looked up. "No life signs, how could that be unless..." he started to say and the four of them looked up at that. "Lore, nobody's going down there until the coast is clear, Wes was right again." Will said sharply and they nodded in agreement. "If Lore showed up he's after that advancement whoever hijacked us created." Greyson said and Picard nodded.

"If Lore saw our ship, he possibly thinks Wes is at the academy right now, he sees him and he's going to kill him for exposing him to us. And heading off his plan to destroy our ship by giving it to the crystalline entity two years ago, Captain." Geordi added and Worf nodded in agreement. "Agreed, if Data sees him, he's going to remember this as the blackout just ended right now." he said and they both nodded to them firmly at that.

 ** _"Captain, what's going on up there?"_** They heard and Will said it gently, knowing it was his student. "We just got the confirmation to your theory, son, it's the third scenario and Lore just showed up. Just finish whatever it is you're doing, but stay put." He said and he heard him answer him gently. ** _"Aye Sir, I'm nearly done down here."_** he said and Picard said it to him gently at that remark, remembering the last encounter.

"Understood, but remember what I said once done, you're off duty for the next ten hours to get some rest. And I mean it, I'm not having you jump from project to project just to insure we can get out of this. So I catch you if you're still working and you're on stand down for two weeks, ensign." he said and they heard their student answer him gently at that. **_"Aye Sir."_** he said and Picard slammed his hand on his communicator.

"Doctor Crusher you better get up here, we come across a problem right now, regarding this." he said and and she answered him. ** _"On my way, Captain."_** she said and he nodded with a sigh. "I get the feeling he's going to jump that order, just to see if there's another way to remedy this situation, Sir." Greyson said and he nodded. "If he's so exhausted that he's on the edge of ending up in sickbay, talk him into sleeping there."

"If you catch him in the hall, even though I already told him it was time to rest, then do it, because I'm not sure if the side effects from the knack are still affecting him or not." he said and the man nodded firmly to that. "I really hope we don't have to pull this if we have to use that chip, but cub, has been, on more then one occasion. Been ignoring his need for rest to get us out these situations." Will said and he sighed at that news.

"Whatever the next sequence is, if we have to give him the riot act for not telling us till it's too late that he's not up to what was coming. And if we all get hijacked, and he's on light duty for three months until he's fully recovered. But dealing with this repeatedly and after the knack, we have to make sure the effects are not still hitting him right now." he said and sighed as he finished that remark firmly as he thought over his assumption.

"Lord, she's not going to take this well that the lunatic android that caused so many problems between us is on the surface of this planet. But just who the hell is on the surface of this planet if he dragged us here and Lore just showed up. Before you tell me what access we have wait till we get into that meeting, Lieutenant." he said and Beverly arrived. "What you learn exactly?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her.

"Whoever hijacked us had the locator beacon call another ship here and said ship had Lore on it." he said and she straightened up at that. "Lore, as the little monster that nearly murdererd my son and Data just barely prevented from doing it?" she said sharply and he nodded. "In the conference room, we need to figure this out." he said and they nodded as she followed him in and they sat down then as Worf said it to him.

"We have control of sensors, life support and auxiliary systems, nothing more." he said and Geordi nodded. "The code, Mister La Forge?" Picard asked as he added on to that. "We can't even locate the file address, at least that would tell us how many digits there are, not that it would really help." he said and Picard nodded to him. "I want something that would really help." he said and she finished that remark then firmly, but quickly.

"And quickly too, Willie Potts have 24 hours, 36 tops, if it goes much longer then that then the only thing Starbase 416 will be able to do is a post mortem." she said anf Will leaned forward as he said it then. "Geordi is the computer programmed to transport Data down. Would it figure that it would allow him to beam back up, right?" he said and Geordi nodded to him as he answered him then at the question as he considered it.

"It would figure." he said and Will nodded as he went further. "And Data would leave a trace imprint when he beamed down?" he said and Geordi nodded. "Sure everybody does." he said and Will nodded. "So what would be involved in pulling that trace and finding a way into making the computer think someone else is Data. Maybe a few someone else's?" he said and Geordi nodded as he answered his question.

"We'd have to access the transport controller, reset it to testing mode, but that won't be easy without the main computer. But I suppose we could network a few tricorders together." he said and Picard nodded. "Try Mister La Forge." he said and Geordi nodded as they ended the meeting at that as he and Geordi headed for the transporter room then. "Wes, I thought you were done right now?" Will said and he looked up at him.

"I'm configuring the tricorders together, but not done yet, dad." he said and the duo sighed. 'Cubs, the kid decided on my idea and I don't have to hear the words he was trying to eaves drop. Or he decided on the same thing and Miles was keeping an eye on him, just to prevent him from collapsing out of exhaustion right now.' Will thought as he watched the 18 year old carefully and knowing he was trying to help out with it then.

'Damn it, if its not one thing in helping push results along its another right now, but this is the third time in 18 hours. And you're asleep on your feet right now Wes, you can't keep this up anymore right now. Now that's enough of this already, you're getting that break after that, and I'm not kidding. And not after the knack right now, it's not happening again, young man.' he thought as the transporter chief said it for him then.

"And again after this over, you're getting that rest break, Buster and I mean it." O'Brien said sharply to him as they were working then before they finished. "Captain, we're done up here." Will said into the radio and he heard him answer him. ** _"On my way, Commander."_** he said and Wes stood up then as he did a fast check and he nodded. "All sensors are in the green, that should do it." he said and the trio nodded to him then.

"Well then you better get out of here, before he comes in here right now and sees you still working, when your shift was supposed to end 45 minutes ago." Geordi said, before they heard a bemused tone to that remark. "That's a little too late for that remark, Commander and again Ensign, you're on stand down as of now." they heard and Wesley froze and turned to see his mentor standing in the door with his arms crossed.

"Aye Sir." he said and left the room and they shook their heads. "We really need to deal with that child, before he over does it again right now." Picard said and they nodded as Will refocused then as he moved to him at that remark gently as he said it. "They're sure this is going to work?" he added and Will nodded as he explained that to him then gently at that remark as he Geordi gave a nod to confirm it and he said it firmly then.

"Nobody knows the transporters better then O'Brien and La Forge. They tell me there's a little sleight with th authorizarion codes." he said and Picard nodded. "They can insert it into the recall loop?" he asked and Will nodded. "The computer A.I., the one he used, should think all three of us are Data." he said and finished with a bemused smile. As he considered the possibility of transporter system irregularities the test drive would leave.

"I just hope none of us beam back, looking like Data." he said and Picard nodded as O'Brien said it to him he got ready to get on the transporter. "Whenever you say, Sir." he said to him and they nodded as Picard said it to him. "Bring him home number one." he said and they nodded as they boarded it. "Energize." he added and they beamed down. After arriving at the coordinates then, Worf looked at his tricorder then and nodded.

"The human is here." he said and Will nodded as he answered him. "And Data?" he asked and Worf sighed. "No way of knowing." he said gently, knowing he meant Lore at that remark. "We could be looking at him trying to switch places with him a second time, but both situations we had with him. And there was emergency right in the middle of it, but we made one mistake we're not making another." Geordi said and he nodded to that.

"We're not making the same mistake twice, regarding Lore and him switching places, set them on stun." Will said and they nodded as he opened up the door. As they stepped into the room. "Well whoever trashed the room clearly had a temper tantrum at not getting what he wanted here." he added, feeling his wariness start growing as they saw a form lying on the floor then. "Down here." Geordi said as they went down then quickly.

"Worf?" he said, signaling to him to check the rest of the lab then and Worf nodded, looking down at the man he said it as he sat up. "It's alright, take it easy." he said, looking at him. As Geordi, getting a better look at him, felt his shock go through him as he answered him. "This, this is Dr. Noonion Soong." he said and Will looked at him carefully at that. "That's impossible, Soong's dead." he said in disbelief to him then.

"No, I'm telling you, look at this stuff, it's Soong alright." he said, before he saw Worf walk in carrying Data. "Oh no, not again." Will said as he stood up then. "Here let me." he said as he turned him on, before Worf put him down. "Commander." he said and Will nodded. "Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" he said sharply to him then. "He surprised me." he said and Geordi looked at him then as he said it to him.

"Commander." he said and Data looked at him in disbelief. "What has happened, here, Doctor, Dr. Soong?" he asked and Soong sighed. "So alike, he saw I couldn't tell you apart, there was only one chip. I tried to tell him, even if could, I couldn't build another one, he didn't want to accept that." he said and Data nodded. "Tried to tell who, Damn it Data, what's going on?" he asked sternly and Data sighed then as he answered him.

"Lore, Sir, he was inadvertently summoned here by the same signal which activated my homing circuitry. It seems that after nearly two years in interstellar space he was..." he started to say and Will stopped him at that. "Mister Data we have a very sick little boy on the enterprise, who's not getting much better. And we dead in the water until you get us out of here." he said and Data nodded as Soong answered that quickly then.

"It's alright, access your third nested memory file and execute instruction 5155, it will clear your memory block." he said and Data did it, before refocused and then felt as if he felt his heart falling as. he looked up at them. "I was unaware of causing inconvenience, Sir." he said and Will said it firmly. "We'll discuss this later Mister Data, Doctor you're coming with us as well, you need to be in sickbay." he said and Soong quickly said it.

"Young man, I lived here a long time, I have no plans to die anywhere else." he said to him and he said it firmly. "I don't give a damn, as of this moment you're under arrest for attempted murder, now let's go, Worf, you got him, lets go Data. Enterprise, five to beam up." he said and they beamed out at that. "Derek, Anthony take him to sickbay and keep him under guard." he said and Greyson nodded to the orders as they took him there.

"Come on Data, we have to undo everything he did to the ship through you." Geordi said and he nodded as they headed for the bridge. Getting on the bridge then he said it firmly as he took on Picard's voice as he said it then. "Computer activate security 173467321476, Charlie, 3278977743, Tango, 732, Victor, 731888734767897643376, lock, deactivate all previous orders given out by me and re-establish orders."

"And re-engage control of all systems and back up systems, all systems, back up systems, tactical, power and communications are to be reactivated. Determine the star system the enterprise is in and determine the amount of time. From this system to Starbase 416 at warp 9 capacity. This is Captain Picard, alpha code clearance two, effectively immediately Commander Data is on stand down until the situation is done."

"And Wesley Crusher is running his console until the homing beacon is removed from Commander Data's systems." he said and they heard it a second later. ** _"Code clearance validated and orders accepted, all systems are reactivated. Estimated time from Argosian sector to Starbase 416 3.5 hours at warp 9, Captain_** ** _."_** it said and Picard quickly snapped out orders at that remark firmly as he and Will exchanged looks.

"Computer the security code is hereby postponed until we, as the senior staff crew, have need for it. Effectively immediately, you as the current A.I., you're are on stand down and Lal is back in control of the entire ship." he said and the light shifted from red back to green. "We're in the Argosian sector, we're hovering over one of the planets next to Argos!" Hailey said in shock and they nodded as he answered her then gently.

"Sarah can you confirm that?" Geordi said and she checked Wesley's terminal and nodded in relief then. "It's been confirmed, we're hovering over Argos's sister planet, warp 9 and it's going to be less then five hours to get from here to 416. We're going to make it in time. Lal, push it to warp 9.5 and keep it steady, deactivate all transporters and a security shield on both ways out of sickbay." she said and Picard nodded to her.

"Data you're on stand down until we get that homing beacon out of you, and we can discuss this after we get to 416, Commander. But we'd consider this tantamount to you getting turned into a host right now, so at the moment." he said and Data nodded softly as he answered him. "Medical emergency level V, I'm a drone and I'm under security watch, I understand, Captain." he said and he looked at the duo gently then sadly.

"Ensign re-establish our original heading warp 9." he said to him and he nodded to him as he turned to Hailey. "Lieutenant, my console is yours as of now, until Wesley is recovered from this right now." he said and she nodded as he headed for sickbay and looked at Beverly, looking at the nine year old he felt his guilt growing at this. "Dr. Crusher, is he alright, is Willie Potts alright?" he asked and she sighed as she said it.

"It's going to be close, but did you fix the damage he did, through you?" she said and he nodded as he answered her. "I've got the warp on warp 9, we can get there in an hour or two, but I've relieved myself of duty until we get that homing beacon. And whatever else he downloaded into my systems out of me." he said and she nodded as Picard answered him then gently as he looked him over then as he saw his clothes as he said it.

"I take it he tried to switch places with you again, just before the trio arrived?" he asked and Data nodded as he felt the guilt growing. "Three times in three years, and two of those I had no control of my behavior now. But Sir, I was trying to shout out to you and Commander Riker to deactivate me. And before he took us off course, what did that homing beacon do to me if you're this irked?" he said and they sighed gently at that.

"Lieutenant Hailey gave a very viable explanation, but you had no control of your actions, so you're not under arrest, or in trouble. We just have to get the homing beacon out of you." he said and Data nodded, before he noticed Wesley asleep in the corner of the room. "It's only been just barely 50 hours, he couldn't have had his system crash this quickly?" Will said quickly, walking into the room and she shook her head to him.

"He didn't, it's just a precaution after what Erica told me, regarding the knack and the left over side effects. Though not knowing that I gave him a cup a water, that was laced with a sedative and he came in an hour ago. But she's got him on the semi ICU bio-bed to check to see if the effects are still affecting him right now. And unknowing or not, we just sedated him, so we could check now." she said and he nodded with a sigh then.

"Why's he asleep in here at the moment though?" Picard said and she sighed. "After Derek caught him in the hallway, he decided it was enough delaying things, and he said that you already ordered him to bed. Before you caught him in transporter room 1, and went to the more direct approach after that, because he just barely fell asleep. And in one of the alcoves leading into the Turbolifts as Jack said he looked asleep on his feet."

"And when he's on autopilot at the moment, so he suggest that he spend his first sleep period in here. And when we get to 416, he's able to relax and get the real rest he needs because his job was done finally." she said and they both nodded as Data closed his eyes in pain at the news she just gave him then. "I just forced him, my cub, into over extending himself again, to get passed everything my father was doing through me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor." he said and she nodded. "He doesn't blame you and neither do I Data, it's not your fault, unknowing or not you just completely the programming now. But he's on stand down for three days at the moment right now, since your father pushed him into another alnighter right now." she said and he nodded as Soong looked at the teenager and then swallowed at the news he just received then from her.

Watching as her head nurse, Lieutenant Erica Michaels, as she checked on Wesley, she gave his hand a squeeze. And he answered her gently, as she pulled the blanket over him then. "The remark of staying awake for 24 hours is nothing and I'm just saying his remark, but talk to me when you get to 40. But cub just did it again, he needs a week off and before we have further problems." Michaels said to the duo and they nodded firmly.

"Test results are coming back positive on the knack as well, but it's affecting him in small ways like it is right now. Though we have someone hijacking all of us it's a repeater, and that's not if the added side effects of whoever does had an added back up plan. But we made one mistake by not forcing him to get some rest, just before Devin was killed." she started to say and the duo nodded as Will said it for all of them firmly at that.

"And we're not making the same mistake twice, he's getting that break period whether he wants it or not now. One option, pulling the parental/medical card, if whatever comes next results in the same situation and he's suffering of sleep deprivation. It's once he sits down and he's not getting up, because his body took control. So we just wait till he drains himself completely before we get him in here." he said and they all nodded then.


	10. 9: Emergency Ends And Rehab Trouble

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter its after they get the ship fixed and leading into the next day and a few days after Brothers ended and he's dealing with finishing the latest glitches in the chip he created, as they go over his emotions and what caused the power blast Deanna felt. As they decide on a pre-emptive strike regarding the traveler that started it, before they deal with the Kid.**

 **That messed up on babysitting duty, but from here it's the added act of making their connection stronger. And ignoring what the traveler had to tell them about Wesley as he starts getting stronger now in training finally. But he's spent three years with that hanging over so now the rest of his training is what if they ignored this traveler's opinions and he grew into his potential.**

 **And with it the ability to control his powers ad they bring in Will's squadron ow to deal with this. But from here the next two episode, the main episodes from here are going to Remember Me, Future Imperfect and The Final Mission. Before he starts school as clips from the rest of the season start showing themselves to him as he deals with life at the academy and meets Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 10: The Aftermath, Discussions And The Reprimand**

"I guess you never considered what your little plans would do to a teenager Doctor, because you just barely put him in here for having his system crash on him." Greyson said sharply and he swallowed. "Indeed, just where is your brain right now, did you ever consider what several alnighters do to a 17 year old. And one still recovering from the effects of a Selelvian mind control ploy, Dr. Soong." Michaels said to him sharply then.

Moving to Wesley Deanna stroked a hand through his hair and in response, he turned his head to her gently and she smiled in relief. Pressing her forehead to his, he, in his sleep, gave her a hug and Beverly smiled at their bond. As she gently let him go as he curled into a position she'd seen him in a lot as a 8 year old to preteen with a gentle smile. Before she moved to them and gave the prognosis to her, Picard and Will then.

"We have Katherine come back, she's not going to take this well, but this is what I had to tell you. The pressures of having the traveler say that were piling up way too high, he was in command training. And we agreed to start his training, but whoever violated our pact, just triggered a time bomb. It's the act of being whatever nickname it was they called him, before we heard it for real by Colin Marks a week ago now finally."

"That I felt frustration and annoyance go through him, like we expect too much of him of him right now. That he's nearly at the edge of reaching that point right now, he doesn't want to lose us. That he can pull off the impossible and get us out of the situations we get ourselves into, Sir." she said and he nodded in annoyance. "And he just had to do it again, but breaking down the damn code for us today, first with help from Sarah Hailey."

"Anticipation of where the doctor was directing him, activating a way to get the system's running. And then pushes his last remaining endurance into finishing Will's idea, before he decided to get some sleep and Greyson brought him in here. Alright if your brother, Will, has an idea of what to do, in this we need it now. But that Traveler comes back and this last meeting is the last time he's getting anywhere near him now, right now."

"We just entered year four, if we were the characters of this science fiction movie, it's fixing this before it gets any worse, we're a year early. That doesn't matter we have to end this, right now, because it's clear. It's the no winner, but Devin was his, to his thoughts, his failure. He saved a child under his care and did by pushing his endurance and energy levels till the caved." he said and she nodded as Will did the same firmly.

"That young man was put through one problem or another at the moment and it's enough to make us all concerned right now." Deanna added and she moved to him then. "Uh who is he to you and the commander?" Soong asked and their eyes narrowed. "He's our godson Doctor, in truth that's why I'm this furious right now, you just forced him into a situation he shouldn't have been in." Will said and he swallowed hard at that news.

"How..., how old is he, if you're acting like this?" Soong asked and she crossed her arms. "He's 17 and going on 18, Doctor, he's at the age where we, as his parents and guardians, have to take charge. In our cases as his teachers and mentors, the act of being parents only gets stronger. But we, as the ones looking after him after his mother was transferred back to earth, take it seriously and as to why right now as well."

"We just dealt with getting boarded by the mirror image reality and he decided to created a programme that prevented anyone that tried to take our place. Or turn us into drones out of the computer and unknowing or not, you just completed the program Doctor. And by hijacking us at exactly the wrong moment and putting a nine year old at risk." Will said sharply as he crossed his arms then as Picard finished that remark.

"What Will told you was true Dr. Soong, we had a child who ingested the parasites of a Cove Palm on Ogus II. And he needed medical attention, is there a reason you chose that minute to hijack, Data?" Picard said sharply then and he swallowed at that. "I didn't know Captain, I thought that everything was fine." he said and she crossed her arms as Picard answered him as he pointed at Wesley then as he answered him sternly.

"Then I suppose you don't know the rest of the added truth do you, prior to meeting your father Ira Graves. Wesley got hit by the Selelvians mind control ploy and was worked until his system crashed, and he came down with the flu. And we: that is myself your son, Commanders Riker, La Forge, Counselor Troi, and Lieutenant Worf, as well as other members that his mother left in charge of him had to make sure, now."

"That he never over did it since then, and in nearly 13 months, he's been forced into that three times, including you. Until we had to take the decision out of his hands and force him to get some rest or, in this case, suggest he do it in here. Before he collapsed in the hallway, I don't care what made you choose now to do this. But you put two children at risk, and that's enough to land you in prison and for attempted murder right now."

"I'm discussing this with the committee, but you claim you're dying, then we can prevent that by creating a double or two of yourself. As you create that second chip for your maniac of a psychotic second born son, because your true first born is a member of my crew. And you may as well get used to this, but his choices in life, and our ways of looking at history is a teaching tool." he said and the man swallowed at that remark.

"How do you suppose we managed to prevent a crossover with the mirror image reality exactly, it's because of a history lesson. Where do you think I got this dagger from exactly?" he said, holding up the dagger that Stewart's double tried to stab him with and he swallowed then. "On earth everything from long before we were born was a factor, we study history so we learn not to make those mistakes twice and with that."

"And you know what my biggest mistake was when it came to your lunatic of a son trying to switch places with my second officer. It's that my student saw what we didn't and it nearly destroyed his potential, simply because I was underhanded. But this situation, these situations make it harder to see these things right now and to the point. That to us, it strains bonds and your homicidal maniac of a son did at the time."

"So with that, you maybe the best at cybernetics, but you don't have the right to judge us, or Data, simply because he chooses the way he wants to live his life. You know why that is, it's because while he never ages, we, we as humans, do. We humans don't have long to live, only 69 to 80 years, 110 if we're lucky. To him once we're gone, and he's all alone, because we've been together a long time." Picard said sternly and he nodded.

"As such, that's why he's determined not to lose us, we've been together for four years and that's Wesley's biggest fear, of losing someone else he loves. The no winner, but in three years he's gone through situation, after situation, after situation and of them. One was during his entrance exam into the academy the next was Tasha Yar. And then comes his releasing his anger, regarding his father and it was combined into a trauma."

"Said trauma was the knack and the elf that did it, took a phaser blast for him, and the knack had him continuing until he collapsed and his system crashes. But this situation regarding your problems, they are on a hold until we get to 416. But until then you are hereby arrested for attempted murder, interference in a medical emergency. And hijacking a federation ship." he said and Will turned to the duo firmly at that.

"Take him to the guest quarters, but keep him under guard Derek, I want two guards posted outside of his quarters, and one inside." he said and the guard nodded as he lead the scientist out of the room. "Michaels, how far along is the effects of that jolt. Because as I said, if we hit the day where the, whatever reactivates in him. And we have to make this decision and take his exhaustion and fatigue out of his hands now."

"Kate's going to need to know this if she comes back as we do what should have done then at the time?" Will said softly and she explained that to him. "Not enough to trigger a repeat, but I just checked the bio read outs, Kate was right as well. As to how and why, if the knack jolt is strong enough, now, and the act of not losing someone else. That the victim cares about is strong enough the knack is going to keep going until they collapse."

"The added side effects last depending on how long a situation like this lasts, if we all get hijacked, he's not going to stop until we're all clear. And of whatever the virus mutated into this time, though when he does, if his system is at 3/4's. And if he doesn't rest for a week to 10 days, there's a very good chance he's going to relapse." she said and he nodded as he sighed as he answered her firmly then as he said it at that gently.

"To repeat our last remarks on this, if whoever hijacks us makes it worse and it's for some plan we prevented twice. And he's refusing to rest because of it, or if he's suffering the added side effects of that plot, it's pulling the plug, especially if the effects are combined with caffeine. Though that happens its draining him until he can't go further now." he said and they nodded as Beverly looked at him then and he sighed as he said it.

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to worry about Willie, once he's out of then we'll explain it." he said and she nodded as they ended it at that as he moved to Wesley and looked at him gently with a sigh. 'For gods sakes cub, how many times do we have to go over this, that's the fourth time in 18 months. You maybe 17 and nearly 18 years old, but that doesn't change the fact, that I still see you as my cub right now.'

"Your body can't take this abuse repeatedly, if we have another situation like this and you're not up to it. You have to tell us, you know that rule, just rest, we can talk later, kiddo, see you in the morning, son.' he said as he ran his hand through his hair and in response he turned his head to him at that. "With us enroute, it's not going to take long so we just take a break now." Beverly said and he nodded as he sat down next to him.

After nearly three hours they arrived and Beverly went to the medical department then. "Ensign, we have a medical emergency, my patient ingested the fruit of a Cove Palm." she said and the nurse nodded as the doctor to work. "Alright get him in here so we can deal with this, alright." he said and she nodded. "Chief O'Brien teleport Willie Potts to sickbay." she said and he teleported into the room at that as she sighed in relief then.

A day later Will got on line with his best friend and squadron as he discussed his concerns overly Wesley. "This is Commander Riker, William T, comming Commanders Jackson, Daniel N, Carter, Hannah S, and Ferretti, Peter, L. Gamma 2375 Gamma Sierra Tango class of 2356." he said and he saw the trio appear on his computer, smiling. **_"Hey bro, what's up exactly?"_** Commander Daniel Nicholas Jackson asked him gently then.

"I had a little conversation with Sarah Hailey, she told me the reason for the animosity between the three of you and Jack O'neill, Nick but I have a few questions. Did you, or rather your grandfather ever, during your childhood, have the fact. The opinion, you're going to rival Mozart in mathematics or anything thrown at you. The fact you're so gifted that it singled you out for life after that?" he asked and Anna Carter crossed her arms.

 ** _"Yeah they did, in fact it was after the close call, regarding his parents, like we told you, our grandparents were either archeologists. Engineering techs in theoretical sciences or just a very skilled in medicine and other areas. But Daniel showed the best of everything and excelled in whatever he did. If he was Wesley at 15 years old he'd be dressed in that sweater with the color stripes."_**

 ** _"But that was Daniel all over, he was so gifted that a traveler by the name of Oma Desala said the same thing about him and our grandparents threw the remark at her. That they know he was gifted, but his education, his training, it was up to them, and they already had an ancient. Not the one that turned him into an ancient but a different one_** ** _by the name of Morgan Le Fey training him."_**

 ** _"At Wes's age, of 15 he'd reached the point where he could get the job done easily, as he'd grown so strong that he was doing several things._** ** _And things not many could and most adults never caught at the time, but it was after 3 times, 3 times in which he and Steven Raynor brought in results. Daniel helped Steven regarding the coordinates from the alternate reality and two other things."_**

 ** _"That the NID, they're Nova as adults, but the psychosis became,_** ** _'the military can't get results, but the brainiacs, the civilian scientist and Brainiac can. And the joint chiefs are listening to him, what the hell is he doing right, that we're not and they're listening to him.'._** ** _And that was it, it was after that they decided on getting rid of him and Steven at the time here, by using that planet."_**

 ** _"That Sarah told you about now at the time here to break their trust, but the plan backfired as he once again bringing in results at the time. But it was after the second attempt here that Cromwell let Jack have it after we lost a team. And told him that no matter how much he wanted to forget, that the mission to Iraq was never going to go away no matter how many times he tried to forget."_**

 ** _'Cromwell was Daniel's former commander and Daniel knew all about the story as Daniel had his side of the story, but Jack's attitude, it resulted in destroying his friendship with him. But Cromwell just barely beat the crap out of him for doing that to Daniel. That was the second strike and the last one was that fact that though Makepeace tried to get him out, it didn't work on his case."_**

 ** _"But when my grandfather, and_** ** _yours, our grandfathers were the best of friends, and their teams did everything together. But they and their teams arrived that did it as they again tried it a second time. By using of your situation with Yuta and the psychiatrist was working for the NID as well. And_** ** _Daniel exposed him as a NID plant on base to Hammond, so he was on strike two."_**

 ** _"And one more strike of associating with the NID was going to get him dishonorably discharged at the time here._** ** _But it was Sha're told them she left Harcesis was on the planet Kheb that the ancients, the ones that caused Anubis._** ** _That she, by that I mean the one that dragged it up to them, but she ignored his parents and the others request and the trouble got worse."_**

 ** _"As the truth you read up on regarding them sending a naquada enhanced bomb to a farming planet hit now at the time here._** ** _But that sums it up, but the travelers, the Q, even the Nox and the Asgard. The fact that the man they thought was a friend would do something. And something this cruel to their champion, the ending results they wanted Jack's grandfather."_**

 ** _"Along with the other members of the NID, at the time, it may have taken five years to get the truth out. But got it we, or they, did and then comes the added bombshell with it now, but adding the ancient suppository. And to his every growing powers in the traveler's, the results were he had the powers. And I mean all the powers of the traveler's, that he risked his life now."_**

 ** _"So though Steven risked his life that way at the time he was gone for a year but_** ** _Daniel barely survived the act. In of taking on the added knowledge of the suppository at the time and he was in a coma for nearly a month as he locked up the added memories. But it was after he recovered, that he revealed he found Atlantis and then told them he had the idea that they could do this."_**

 ** _"And they become the next residents of the city as this now was his life's work now that he cracked the final coordinate to the planet._** ** _And to save earth, but your grandfather, the fact he nearly lost him, was so furious at these NID guys. That he wasn't leaving his side, and when the request regarding heading for Atlantis came up, he took it for both of them, and the captain's grandfather."_**

 ** _"He was the leader of the city and without thinking twice about it, but_** ** _your grandfathe. But_** ** _he considered mine his best friend and twin brother, they'd been together. And all their lives, just to protect him and from us, our grandparents, from losing him._** ** _The committee accepted it, but they in their time never let that deter them in making decisions, he may have been gifted."_**

 ** _"He wanted to be treated as though he was gifted, but as if he normal, the committee, Admiral Hammond and Anna's grandfather decided on the same though they got overprotective. And since then that's what made us, our grandparents, so valuable to them._** ** _While Sam and Lou worked on the front lines in the SGC, Kyle and Daniel were on Atlantis, with their teams."_**

 ** _"And the rest of your senior staff's grandparents and was continuing his studies of the travelers._** ** _And_ _that's the 20th to 21st century name for the traveler's in our time, if we were our grandparents. We'd tell them to stay out of our business, if it put him at risk of pushing himself into landing him in an extended stay in the infirmary for three months."_** he said and Will nodded as he went into it.

 ** _"Why do you ask bro?"_** he asked and Will sighed as he answered him. "Because it just hit a second time, and it was after the knack that we all started getting worried. I just got the news that the knack side effects are still lingering right now, I could use your advice regarding this. Because his biggest fear was the no winner, losing someone he loved at the cost of doing the the right thing, the psychological profile is the problem."

"That's why he flunked the test entrance exam." he said and they nodded as he sighed as Anna answered him then gently. ** _"Then my advice is ignore what this traveler says about him and make your own decisions. If he comes back, if you need us to help with this we can do that, Will, but it's making it clear. But we got the results back in Nick's case, the added side effects were left over from it."_**

 ** _"Said results were telekinesis, pyrokiness, telepathy, control over the elements healing powers and two or three more things. We can make a transfer later on to see you, if this gets any worse, but if that traveler comes back. Make it clear you know he's that gifted, but his education is up to you. And starting now he's off limits, we'll see I feel if we can get a transfer up there Will, we promise."_**

 ** _"But it could take some time leading into his starting at the academy later, once he returns home it's going to take time if there's trouble. And especially if the Novas try to sabotage him for whatever reason, but that stress if you don't release. It's going to reach the point he's going to want the easy way out, and it's by quitting or going off with that traveler."_ ** she said and he nodded to her.

"So never mind what this traveler tells us, make our own decisions now and this way it's less likely to cause trouble now. Alright thanks, guys if there's trouble at the academy, I could use the three of you and Jenna here on the Enterprise. The four of you know the traveler abilities better then I do, so if you could train him that helps." he said and they nodded as Jackson answered him smiling as he looked at him then, before he sighed.

 ** _"He comes back into the picture contact us and you can have me show him he's not alone now, but he's reached the pinnacle now, but you need to understand this. At this age, there was a character of a Scifi movie series that came out like 2 years after the Stargate program activated. The Jedi turned nemesis had his back history with the Jedi master that trained him revealed finally now."_**

 ** _"And he too was singled out now at the time, but the nemesis was acting as a non gifted civilian, driving up his arrogance and anger with every situation. I'm guessing this is what he's feeling three years ago. Just after he revealed his abilities, but after three years he's reached his, to his thoughts. His first failure and he's dealing with the first ever try to keep from losing someone else now."_**

 ** _"But first his abilities get revealed, Lore does nearly irreparable damage to his skills and potential, then comes his trauma on Aldea. Followed by the no winner in the psychology exam and then comes Tasha and then to finish it was Devin. His thoughts right now are,_** **_'They keep me here, because I've got a power they've never seen before, they keep me here, because I have talents."_**

 ** _"Talents that could be useful, but do they really care about me or are they just interested in my abilities._** ** _I feel like a rich man, one who wonders if up his friends are really his friends or are just with him, because they want his money. My best abilities are mechanics and piloting, but that's not enough for them,_** ** _I grew up outside the temple, is it so wrong to let my emotions take control."_**

 ** _"That I can see things they can't at the moment, I grew up in a different way then they, the others in training_** ** _did, though I'm well liked. But they don't know what to make of me, because I'm more powerful than all of them together. But though I'm 15, I'm far ahead of them way ahead of them in the curve. I hate being the chosen one, the one singled out, can't they understand that."_**

 ** _"And I don't want the attention, I don't want special treatment_** ** _I just want to be normal, like them, w_** _ **hy do they put up with me. Why do I keep testing them, mom was the same way, and I tested her again and again. Just to make sure she cared about me, she sent me away so I could be with stronger people. And I still haven't learned anything, but letting my anguish get in the way.'."**_

 ** _"This continues right now and his next thoughts now are going to be_ ,** ** _'I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable, he won't let me move on. He's overly critical, he never listens, he just doesn't understand.'. That's him as his near 20 year old self, and it's because he just did the impossible. Which would take us five tries to do and he did it in one shot now."_**

 ** _"Single handedly or no it doesn't matter and then comes another blow to his ego and this time it's possibly the Novas sabotaging him and that does it. He's reached his rite of passage and at this stage he's having second thoughts about keeping this up now. As the final thoughts if this traveler comes back into the picture it's going to be a final thought switch as his powers get worse."_**

 ** _"As, 'Somethings happening to me, I'm not the officer I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't.'. But that's it as the pressure of keeping this up is complete and this traveler, who, in my eyes is the closest thing to a Sithlord as possible now. But you cut him off now if he comes back into the picture and make it clear, Will, that you know Wes is gifted, you understand that."_**

 **"Honestly is he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around right now at the moment here. And what he does in his education is up to you, Geordi, Deanna, the captain and his mother. It's family business and he's not family, so stay the hell away from him, you're off limits. Say that, in those words and end the pressure on him."** he said and Will nodded to him gently.

"Thanks Nick, if something happens that brings this traveler back into the picture, I'm contacting you, so just to get him off of that stress level. So I'll call you later on now, but thanks buddy, see you guys soon." he said and they smiled. **_"See you Will, love you brother."_** Anna said and he smiled. "You too Sis, see you in a few weeks, guys" He said as they ended the radio call at that as he picked up the photo of him and Wesley.

Looking at it he smiled as he said it gently then. "Well that's the end of this, I had enough of this crap right now and with that in mind now. Don't worry kiddo, it's going to be okay, we're not losing you now, just hang on a little longer and that's going to be over now." he said and set the picture down on his desk and got up then as he headed for Picard's office then as he reported in. "Come!" he heard and he walked into the room.

"Ahh Will what's is it exactly." Picard said and he answered him gently. "Had a little conference with my squadron, they made it clear we have to pull a pre-emptive strike. And between us and this Traveler we encountered, that he comes back and drags this up again, we say what we should have said 2.5 years ago now." he said and Picard nodded.

"Nick also gave Wes's thoughts regarding this at the moment, and if that tells me anything he's ready to quit training. Just end the pressure as a normal officer and become a civilian again and do this research himself now at the moment here so enough is enough. But 1) is the fact that he suffered his first failure regarding Devin and he makes up for that by pushing his endurance further than he can handle it now in this."

I also got Nick's confirmation of the Novas, they are the NID as cadets and this was the added act, get Wes to suffer his firs true failure, and turn to someone. Someone other then us for guidance and then as he got older the pressures of this job. And will start getting worse at the moment, he's been active since he was 15 now. And before he chooses the easy way out and it's by dropping out of the academy now.

"And becoming a traveler, but we can't risk that, its time to drop what he thinks and do this on our own opinions now. He needs a break and we have to tell Derek's parents the truth to these rumors and regarding what the hell is the reason for the animosity between Wes and their son. Get the quintet off the ship and we nailed 2/3's of the problem but now our next problem is getting someone just like him on the ship."

"Especially if they met at the academy and became close friends though that's true and our new junior crew member is just like him in skills and that's our window now. But he and Jake are not alone anymore, we prevent Derek from going down there. And until whoever knows him at the academy takes care of it and that should do it now at the moment here." he said and Picard nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"Then that's what we do, but we have to fix this situation with Wesley and soon." he said and sighed. "I know we both had this concern at the time since Lore came into it and with him. The Traveler but after we everything we did to get him this far, I doubt he's going to give this up if we got you brother involved. And as he takes the pressure off his shoulders, but we pull several pre-emptive strikes in these situations."

"And that should do it before, he destroys his career now at the current moment now in this right now. But either way it's getting the pressure off his back now, but one mission taken care of and completed with a pass now. And I just heard from Andrea at the academy, there's a few cadets set to graduate in a few months at the moment. Including Jenkins younger brother, and with that in mind right now it's going to be close."

"But there's going to be an opening not long after after he graduates." he said and Wil nodded with a sigh. "Then we just make the best of the time we have left right now, because I'm not ready to let go. And I know he's thinking that himself, but he's not ready to let us go anymore then we're ready to let him go right now at the moment here. Then again, I don't doubt if there was a problem on a mission, he'd use that as an excuse."

"Just to delay a little longer at the current moment here in this, but right now it's fixing past mistakes and making sure that we make it clear to that traveler. Especially if one or both of you got hurt at the time right now." he said and Picard nodded as he they sighed as he looked at the picture of the 9 of them when he started. Before he could he could answer the door beeped a second time and he quickly answered it.

"Come!" he said and Beverly and Geordi came into the room. "Willie is in quarantine, going by what the doctor told me we made it just in time and They're dealing with Soong as well, and took a blood sample for the Mariposans to clone. Geordi got the homing beacon out of data and disabled it as well." she said and he nodded to her gently. "Wil just told me that Jackson dealt with this as well, so we're doing this and doing it."

"And doing what we should have done 2.5 years ago, regarding this traveler exact words being, 'we know he's gifted that's very apparent to us, but his training, his education is up to us. And this is family business and as you're not family, then stay out of our business. And,stay the hell away from our son and student, you're off limits as of now.'." Picard said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as they ended it at that.

Three days later, the news that Wille Potts was to be released from the quarantine at the Starbase hit the crew. And Picard hid a sigh of relief as he headed into his ready room and gave out the next mission discretion. **" _Captain's log, Stardate 44091.1, we have been at Starbase 416 for three days. And young Willie Potts is responding well to treatment."_** he said and then sighed as he finished gently at that remark.

 ** _"Certain concerns over Wesley Crusher have started climbing for us senior staff members of my crew. For us members, we are concerned over his penchant of working himself until he drains himself into exhaustion. Along with the amount of pressure the traveler, the one we met 2.5 years ago. Has thrown on Cadet, ensign, Wesley Crusher, in our first year since he told me some surprising."_**

 ** _"Surprising and yet disturbing news, regarding how talented he is and now the question in our eyes is_** ** _whether or not the traveler is doing something. And something more sinister to my student though if there's more, we're coming to the decision. The same decision to bring in someone just as talented as he is. Just so we may never lose the best student and prize pupil we have."_**

 ** _"While for those of us who've watched him grow up, the act has become far more concerning to the point that the effects of the knack. They have left a lasting imprint on Crusher and for us, the fact has become clear. To us, that the no winner is now the cause of that concern, it's the knowledge. In of knowing that he has to lose everything he has to do the right thing, a concern."_**

 ** _"One that we, Commander Riker and myself, repeatedly discussed since we activated him now. Whether or not that concern gets worse as he grows into a young man is the next question. But for Crusher I'm not losing him to some half cocked notion, if it takes sending someone just as talented in all areas, that's what we're going to do."_ ** he said as he ended it then as he stood up and left the room.

Heading for sickbay, he ran into Beverly and he smiled as he went over it then as he looked into the room then to watch the duo playing. "The transfer went well?" he asked her and she nodded as she answered him then. "He'll remain in quarantine for another week or two, but he's out of the woods." she said in relief and he nodded relieved at the news as he turned to the duo gently with a gentle look on his face as he said it.

"Boys, I know we discussed this already, but the terms are still a factor." he said and they both nodded gently. "Don't worry Sir, it's not happening twice, I learned my lesson." Jake said and they nodded, before Data walked in then with a small package then. "Boys, I have something for you." he said as he pulled out two dinosaurs and Jake smiled. "Thank you Sir, we appreciate that." he said as he took them from him then smiling.

And moved to the edge of the quarantine chamber as they started playing and Picard hid a smile as he said it gently to him then at that softly. "Well Mister Data, I see your gifts were well received." he said and Data nodded. "Yes Sir, I see they reconciled their differences." he said and she nodded. "They're brothers, Data, brothers forgive each other." she said and he nodded as they watched them playing then as he looked at her.

"How's Wes doing Doctor?" he asked and she sighed in relief as she answered him. "He's resting at the moment, but he's finishing up the program, but our next stop is Mariposa now." she said and he nodded to her. "Getting Doctor Soong duplicated at the moment and I don't blame you for losing your temper at him, but if I wind up being the one seeing Wes in this condition if we have to activate that programming.

"I'm doing the lecture for you, regarding his not telling us till the last minute he wasn't up to it at the time." he said and they both nodded. "Data if that happens I'm putting you in charge of the junior crew team, and Lal is part of the team for it now. but with that, it's we need that security code for your control of the system. So if we get hijacked and turned into drones, whoever does it may have our memories of the ship and him."

"They're not going to know every route through the ship at the moment, as Geordi said, he gets into the tubes then he could be anywhere on the ship now. But that keeps the manhunt going on and removal of the communicator does the same thing." she said and they both nodded as Picard said it to him then gently. "I realize that, but for him it's getting off the first three options and switch it to stealth and survival training next,

"He's got a few weeks left of school here, but we have to finish it in case this gets worse. But right now, once we get to Mariposa, it's we're on stand down for a week now." Picard said and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, but I think if we get two more added to the boys squadron and that should do it now, but that's precisely the problem. If the boys were adults, they're Commanders Jackson and Ferretti and that's the problem now."

"They need two more and they create their own version of Gamma squadron up here after the new grouping arrives. But we can't allow Derek to leave whoever if he keeps this up, if his cousin's down there up here, or we're adding fuel to the flames. And with that in mind, he's on strike one, though whether or not this is strike down is undetermined right now, Sir, Doctor." he said and they nodded as Picard answered him.

"Alright I have to have a talk to with Andrea and see who he connects to at the academy later on. To learn that, but if they're just as good as he is and that is going to help him even more. And Will, Deanna and Geordi all said the same thing, he's lonely, because he doesn't have anyone just like him. But then as gifted as he is, you stand out and always around adults you stand out even more, so we have to fix that soon enough here."

"Though the pressure of being this good and having his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around, we got to get the pressure off his shoulders, right now." he said and she nodded. "And at the moment, we should have just told that traveler after he told us that. That, that his training, it was up to us, family business and it's stay out of our business, and he's off limits as well." Will said and they nodded in agreement.

"I spoke to Nick again at the moment as well and he made it clear that things shifted course and he said the same thing, his parents said the same to the ancient that recruited his grandfather in the 20th century. And they all said the same thing after he cracked the code to open up the gate when they were 8 years old. That yes he was talented and he was gifted and they all knew that, but his education, his training."

"That was up to them, and to stay away from him, she was off limits, and with that in mind now at the moment right now. Nick said that his grandfather was an adult version to Wesley and with that in mind, if they'd created the federation back then. And Daniel was a teenager, he'd be wearing that sweater you gave Wes, Beverly. During his training, before we gave him his training uniform at the time right now here."

"Though now it's the added act of working through this as well tell tris traveler the exact same thing. We know he's gifted that's very apparent to us, but he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around. He wants to be treated as or mak that's fine with us and with thst in mind right now. It's family business in our eyes and theirs and to all of us it's just stay the hell out of our business right now."

"And stay away from him, as of now you're off limits mister, stay away from our son.'. This character is acting like the Sithlord in that story getting himself special treatment just to get him singled out. So that's enough, he comes back and we're saying the same thing now, as to why. You and I had this concern since the Knack and it's only gotten worse since our second encounter with the Borg at the time now as we'll here."

"I just heard Wes's thoughts over this, spoken in Nick's voice, regarding things the last three years, it's time to end it now, and I mean right now. But first we have to get Marks and his clique off the ship now." he said and they nodded as Beverly looked at him gently. "What are you say exactly, is Marks the catalyst for what happened two years ago, Will?" she asked and he nodded to her gently as he explained that to her.

"It is, but instead of letting him have it directly right now, it's a sting operation, by letting his emotions hit Deanna first and from there we go over it. Though I don't doubt he, by that I mean Marks going to give himself away when he exposes the truth to us later we jut have to wait for it now." he said and she nodded. "Then we go with your plan, or his, or whoever's, but this is ending now." she said and he nodded in agreement.

Just as he was answering they heard a struggle break out in the next room and went to check to see Greyson, Perkins and Worf dragging in said training ensign, who was putting up a fight. "Alright Ensign freeze now, ten hut!" Will snapped and the young officer froze up at that. "What the hell's going on here exactly?" he asked and before the young man could answer Wesley and Jake, with Suzanne Dumont with them, came running in then.

"He's busted for breaking rehab and detox, he just got caught by Ben in ten forward and despite the fact you ordered until he was clean he was staying out of there. He broke orders, dad, he did it again and Jenson commed the duo and the lieutenant and told them he did it again. There was a slight fist fight that nearly turned into a bar brawl, strike two just hit, borderline strike three." he said and the older boy snapped at him.

"Shut up you little brat." he snapped at him and Picard said it sharply at that. "That's enough ensign, did I or did I not say that until you were able to start acting your age. Then you were staying in your quarters and away from the toxic chemicals, I made it clear, break your regime, it gets you in trouble?" he said sharply and the boy froze. "Sir it's been a week, I thought my probation was over." he said and they crossed their arms.

"It's not young man and as you broke your probation it's just been extended right now, young man. The longer you break your probation and regime and the longer it goes on." they heard from another voice then. And they turned to see the ship medical rehab doctor at that with his arms crossed at that. "So you broke your rehab, exactly how many times do I have to make sure this gets all of the chemicals out of your body."

"Just what do I have to do here, assign a medical guardian to you so I know you're not speed balling, drinking or whatever young man. To repeat my last remark, until you're clean completely you're barred from the holodeck and ten forward. Worf take him to the detention cell he's in detox, he gives you any trouble put him under, I had this already created, before in case of one my patients did it again this soon after Sarek."

"After you dragged the sextet to me three months they're all on the edge of being placed on probation. And on permanent probation until they're clean." he said and passed Perkins a hypospray syringe. "Get him in there and set it to medium, boys, and young man, I hear you did it again and that's your last chance, understand?!" Picard said and he nodded as they shoved him out of the room and Wesley sighed as he looked at him.

"Four days and they just can't seem to stay sober under stress right now dad, Sir. Hanson got arrested himself, Lieutenant Porter is ticked. But he's on the edge of medical suspension of the team, mom, Doctor, it's getting worse." he said and they both nodded to him. "I don't blame you for losing your temper either doctor, but any lame brain work in the job knows that when in detox, never go into the place that he got arrested in."

"Or get seen by the person that called it in prior to this now or he's exposing the fact that he is. And right to the men he doesn't want to know that news and not when the kid he attacked is in the room with him and with them, the man that did it before. It took Dave and the chief fifteen minutes to restrain him until Greyson and Perkins came into the room." he said and they nodded ad Picard answered him gently at the news.

"Was it a repeater of what you showed us?" he asked and the trio nodded. "Aye Sir, and I took over a bit ago and I spoke to Ben, that's twice. And he told me that he's been taking in two glasses for a week after you put him on probation Sir. So that's ten glasses in two weeks and he's breaking his probation just to get a stiff drink." he added and they nodded to him as Anenzi nodded as he answered him at the news gently at that."

As he exchanged looks with Beverly then. "Pychosis, is it you, or is it that he's jealous we focus more on you then him, his friends and possibly Hanson right now?" he asked and Wesley sighed. "It's that syndrome I told you three weeks ago after you threw him off the bridge, before Derek blew up the beaker and hit Amy Peterson with the glass that day." he said and they nodded as he shook his head at that, as he answered him.

As he looked at Beverly as he said it for both of them gently at that. "Great well we just made our decision, he's unfit to serve on a spaceship. And in space right now if he's jealous regarding a jack of all trades and one even younger then he is. I know she bought you that sweater for a reason at the moment, but it's clear to me. Now he can't take the fact that we focus more on you kids then him and his friends."

"And possibly his cousin, boys." he said and she nodded as she finished that remark at that statement as she sighed at that. "If he bought the lie that Hanson gave him at the time here and frankly I'm still pissed. Regarding it, after Erica and you told me what the hell happened 18 months ago regarding that mind control ploy and if he was still alive I'd kill him again now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"I really don't blame you for that remark, but it's clear that they're jealous that we focus more on the sextet then them and Hanson right now." he said and looked at the two gently at that situation I'm just glad that, aside from the knack, you never crossed that line, but caffeine is a less potent drug then straight narcotics and ethanol. Kids if you see this a second time, tell me and I'm having them arrested immediately for it."

"And before they break anything else right now on the ship in any area now." Anenzi said and Wesley nodded. "Well fortunately as a medical prodigy that comes in handy I know what to do to end it if it's caffeine and sugar, and with what I know. If you were incapacitated at the time here. When I need to activate that chip, but that chip is meant to slow the search down to a crawl in case all of you get turned into drones."

"And I'm not at my best when this happens, Doctor, fortunately nothing ever changes when programmed, because your actions are programmed into you. So even when turned into drone, and even then studying the ship through you doesn't work well. And as if that's not enough right now, it's the added act of knowing you better then you know yourselves even when programmed." he said and they nodded with a smile then.

As Picard answered him, but before the man could answer a hologram of Lal appeared on the monitor across from them and they chuckled at that. "Alright don't start screwing around with the system young lady, but at least this way I know you're the one watching his back if we do have to activate your program. Though if you have to repeatedly reset the timer to drive them nuts, then do it." Picard said smiling and she nodded to him.

As she answered smiling to him as the duo exchanged smile. _**"Yes Sir, but at the moment, it's working out the fact that I have his back with his friend duplicating Commander Riker's spot after you played decoy. But that's what we're doing here, but we're not telling you what we have in mind, so you'll see it late, but it's the added first born cub leaving the nest in all your cases now."**_

 ** _"But that's the problem in this case."_** she said and they nodded in agreement. "That's the understatement of the century Lal, as to why, as, like you guys, the quartet and I are also on our brother off the ship and at the academy. I'm a pilot in command training, he's doing every science there is. And a few other things, but I think I'm Commander Ferretti if we were your age, Sir." Jake said to her and Will nodded to him gently as he answered him.


	11. 10: The Rival And The Aftermath

**The Bonds of Friends And Family: Season 4**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter its after they get the ship fixed and leading into the next day and a few days after Brothers ended and he's dealing with finishing the latest glitches in the chip he created, as they go over his emotions and what caused the power blast Deanna felt.**

 **Chapter 11: Mariposa, Getting The Truth And Preparations**

"Yeah we just have to add Anna and me to group next, but other then that I think that Jack happens to be Hanson." Will said and they nodded to him. "But I think you next problem is that if Hanson decided to lie to you then I'm telling you the truth. And if my brother at the academy was trying to prevent something and whatever it was. Now that turned into a riot, because they turned the situation around at the time here now."

"Though that happens and I'm telling you my side of the story and leaving my emotions open, Deanna as their attempt to sabotage us, repeatedly. But these guys are trying to blow our image or just trying to commit political sabotage. Just to blow the golden boy image in your eyes and until I either give up or drop out of the academy." he said and they nodded as she answered him gently, but firmly at that remark.

"Then it's enough of the screwing around, because we had all we can take of this, it's been just under five days. So once we reach Mariposa, make it clear that you're sick of their taunting you and Will can give me his side of the aftermath to to the knack. And when you were recovered from it, but it's clear to us you're sick of the special treatment and having your title thrown at you, so just tell us why these idiots are so jealous."

"But if Marks was the ring leader it's he's got another week to pull it together he doesn't and that's it for him. As he and his friends are getting a 'not fit for active duty' status on their records and getting sent back to the academy for another four years of training." Picard said sharply and he nodded as they heard another fight break out and went to look and see who it was this time and saw Hanson then as Anenzi said it sternly.

"Alright young man that's enough, calm down right now, Eric what's happened if you dragged him in..." he started to say and then saw his lower arm covered in blood and nodded. "I take it the fight broke the monitor we prevented you guys from breaking after Sarek was here this time. Because Peter said that until he and his friend were clean, no game playing?" Hanson's mother said sternly as she came in with her husband then.

"Data, Geordi replace that panel cover, but watch the glass guys." Beverly said and they nodded and left the room. "He broke his wrist and it nicked a vein, damn it young man, are you trying to land yourself in the emergency room right now." The orderly said sharply scanning his wrist. "I'd say with the fact that the last one was provoked, he's trying to make it seem as if you're the one he got into a fight with at the moment."

"But you were in ten forward for Colin, but this time you arrived in here, before this happened five minutes later right now. And with that, how could you be in two places at once, if he's trying to make it seem like the provoked fight was with you now. When you've been in here for 15 minutes and that fight was after Derek and I dragged Colin in here." Perkins said and he nodded as he look between them as the boy paled at that.

"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head, as to why, I think he thinks he's on the same shot that Marks was, that his probation, by the town government was done. As the stress of the scholarship issue gets worse, he decided to break his rehab and went there and took 3 with several caffeine pills. Got caught by Ben and knew the second I called you it was getting to you mom, and Dr. Anenzi." Wesley said and they nodded sternly then.

"Dad that's not what happened, I swear." the boy said quickly to his parents and they nodded as they looked at Picard as he answered that with a stern tone. "Well just how many times have we got to do this, your BAC levels of the last one were ridiculous. And young man, your body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly. From any drug, so just how much was in that effect this time." Picard said to him sternly as Anenzi did it.

"150 in caffeine, BAC level of .35, I'm looking at a 3 to 4 glasses, looks like Sir, looks like he was hoping to practice, got caught by one of the clean members of the team. A fight broke out in the hall as he was entering the holodeck for practice. The team mate ducked the punch, he slammed his hand into the panel next to the controls. It broke the glass as Walters commed Eric and sent him here." he said and they nodded firmly to him then.

"Well that just added onto the probation status, the years got only 3 months left in the term here at the moment. And you're on the edge of 18 buster, but you get arrested one more time there's no scholarship and you have to work your way through school young man. But how long do you expect your mother and me to accept your half truths exactly. My brother gave you 'duty to your friends', well this is 'duty to the truth' now."

"He doesn't expect any less and until you accept that, you're never getting on their good sides right now, young man." Hanson's father said to him sternly at that. "After you take care of his wrist, I'm extending the probation, Captain. But if we go on sabbatical, I'm making it clear he gets caught by his peers or you for being in ten forward. And he's drinking on drugs or both, I want it out of his system Beverly, Eli, and young man."

"I'm giving you a fair warning, regarding this, but keep it up and you're not going to academy at all, whatever reason you got to annoy him. And his mother, I'm not tolerating it at all, so we learn anything else and you're speeding up in eroding your chances at a fair recommendation right now. So watch it, I learn anything else and that's it." he said and the boy nodded as the orderly took care of his wrist and his hand firmly.

"Especially if this switches from stimulates to something more dangerous, we created these rules for a reason, do you think you're above them, young man?" Will said sharply and crossed his arms. "No Sir." he said and he nodded to that as Picard said it then. "You got two more chances, if this keeps up and you blow your shot. And at getting in by a scholarship, to get into the academy, so choose your actions carefully, Mister Hanson."

"For they maybe your last on this ship, and to repeat our: his mother, himself and me, but our truth, his mother and I have been friends for 25 years. Do you honestly think our newest arrivals are going to by that lie and rumor you came up with. Just to discredit him, because no half solder/half scientist would buy that load of trash you're telling your friends right now?" he said sharply and the boy swallowed as, after the orderly finished.

His parents dragged him out of the room and they sighed and shook their heads. "I think like Marks the jealousy is just as bad as I'm, in your eyes, the model student officer, during my part time job. To them their jealousy is so bad that if he decides on political sabotage and he gets caught by you, and he's screwed. Because he pushed his lies and your trust till it snapped now." Wesley and the rehab doctor sighed as he said it to him.

"Like you said, uppers and downers boys, that's a good way to cause a seizure, especially if he resists arrest at the moment. Though he keeps this up and it switches from caffeine to true drugs, and he suffers a real seizure from it. It's he's on light duty till the two of us, Will and you decide to lift it, Jean Luc, because he's under arrest. And especially if this switches to a real manhunt at the moment, but again son."

"Just what makes him think you'd ever get that reckless and attack us head on, because that's a good way to get arrested right now. Besides if you're looking like you're on the edge of ending up in here yourself for something. Then it's never mind the recklessness, get under cover and if it's because of the caffeine. It's get that taken care of and deal with your supplies and one other thing, these masterminds never play fair."

"So improvise." Anenzi said and he nodded to them gently. "That's exactly the problem, Eli, he's Jack O'neill, Jack would try and attack head on. Nick would stick to the tunnels if there were any and when around something this dangerous when on your own turf. It's thinking it through, taking it slow and thinking through all the alternatives. Because you jump too fast and it can get you and whoever's with you arrested or killed, Wes."

"But we're doing this on a case of hard and soft versions in training, everything we taught you so far is based on speed, precision and careful thinking and strategy. That's the act of goju, translated it means hard/soft, black ops its weapons, jumping in before you think and violence, that's hard training, black ops training, they try to fight head on, extended violence and try to do it by force, by the catch of a conspiracy and manhunt."

"Soft training is by a half soldier:half scientist touch, and it's by out thinking your opponent, being two steps to three ahead of your enemy or opponent. But distraction and division, thinking it through, and working based on strategy, looking at all the options. But Rice saw that there were three options on the navigation test, saw it didn't have the one he wanted, crossed them out and created his own and it has four options."

"But listen just because these situations don't have the option you're looking for it doesn't mean you can't create your own. But take your time, think it through and whatever you don't get too reckless, otherwise whatever injury you ended up with. Thst is going to lay you out before the end of it now, so whatever you have in mind now, don't tell us we can wait to see." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders then gently.

As they ended the conversation at that, Data ran into the room. "The mess was cleaned up, but Harry Junior just barely missed slicing his arm when he slipped in the hall." he said and they nodded as Wesley covered his eyes. "These guys need to slow their jets down, before they run right into the wall next. But from deck two and down its a free for all around here." Jake said as he exchanged looks with him before Geordi answered that.

"What happened to you, get caught in a water fight here?" Will said and he nodded as he answered him. "The panel he broke was the weather terminal it's turned into a thunderstorm in there. And I just got hit by a massive flood in there as I was standing on makeshift rock in there." he said and they nodded as the two teenagers exchanged looks and he smiled. "Alright laugh it up boys." he said and they nodded to him smiling then.

"Ensign, set course for Mariposa, and I want you to check the record, see who it was set for in the case of the boys because their negligence could have resulted in a murder. And I want you to finish the program, but Marks and his squadron has a one more chance. And before we get to work here, and our added trouble, if we suddenly get paged in the middle of this is the next catch." Will said and he nodded to him as Picard finished that.

"So we're heading for the next planet, but be careful." Picard said and he nodded to him as he left the room then, heading for the bridge, he flipped his controls then as he said it firmly. "Lal, run through teenage chaperones, who was set to the Potts brothers, because, this is serious right now." he said and dialed in the coordinates to the planet, before she gave him his answer, her tone furious as she said it to him then.

 ** _"Derek Hanson is the teenage chaperone, looks like instead of reporting in, or paying attention to the boys. He was off with Anthony Farley and Peter Wilcox, as a result he's a near accomplice."_** she said and he nodded with a furious look as the sextet walked in then, before Worf did the same as they caught the look on his face. "Alright what you learn if you're this furious honey?" Beverly asked and he said it firmly.

"Just found it, Derek is and was assigned to the boys, he either decided not to report in, or didn't want to and was hanging with the duo you arrested with him dad. That night of the riot and as a result to that, he could have gotten Billy killed." he said and Picard nodded. "That's strike one borderline two with graduation in less then five months, so one arrest in a DUI and now he's the near accomplice to a murder a week ago now."

"Well he gets in trouble one more time and..., Lieutenant Walters, report to the bridge." Will said and 5 minutes later he walked into the room. "Yes Sir, what's wrong, because Wendy and Jared told me they're extending the his medical probation?" he asked and Wesley sighed. "You're going to want to extend it even more when you hear this, but he's the reason for a medical emergency in this, he was the Potts baby-sitter."

"And not even paying attention to the kids his negligence is the reason we were nearly lost a child, I'm looking at a DUI and a court hearing on the ship now for him. He gets in trouble for a third time and this time, if my version of Commanders Riker and Carter are on board the ship after I leave it and he nearly kills Riker's teenage self. That's it and he's lost his athletic shot into the academy." he said and Walters nodded to him gently.

"That's the problem right now it's just you and Jake and you have our attention but you're a pilot in command training. And a jack of all trades and no one, in red, can top your skill on the ship right now, and you stand out. Around us adults, and you stand out even more, we add two more and you and Jake. You have your version of the commander's squadron, well I'm just answering that with this, but these kids today."

"It's the added act of always wanting to be in the lime light, the best at everything they do that they get jealous when they find someone even better then they are. Commander Carter's grandmother, she was a female version of you, but in truth you're a combination of her and Jackson. They, Commander Riker and the Ferretti twins got in on their SAT's, Lieutenant O'neill and his friends in the same way my current problem are at it."

"But though you play sports, safe sports that don't do much damage, you're not on the holodeck doing dangerous stunts. But there's more to the job then always using your muscles, as to that right now. It's making sure we put an end to this right now, but at the moment it's finding the person that started this at the moment." Walters said and Wesley nodded as he answered him, looking between him to the senior staff crew.

"Hanson's attitude is something you're not going to like, but that explains the altercation two months ago here. It started off quiet, before he made a derogatory remark regarding your friendship with my mother, Captain. And from there the issue of Sarek losing control over his emotions were what caused that explosion in the hallway. And I know you could hear that after the riot." he said and she sighed in exasperation at that.

"Though I think that may have something to do with the Polywater virus at the time, but either way, in his eyes, it's a shot at causing as much trouble as possible. In fact, despite the fact that Tasha said that what happened that day was never to be spoken of. Again, after the barriers got dropped between us, someone was discussing it in the hall. He over heard it and started making up some sick rumors after that, regarding our bonds."

"And the idiots who were in Marks clique asked about it, he gave the situation to his own interpretations and I'm classed as the hotshot. And the who should be given a wide berth after that, but I'm not asking for special treatment. You know I hate being treated like I'm that good and you understand. Their jealousy and in their perverted minds, your friendship with mom is something different." he told him and he nodded to him firmly

"If I had chosen to marry your mother, you'd be my son and even touching you or causing this type of damage. I'd have their heads for landing you in the E.R., that year when we had the knack hit you that hard. Let alone touch you in the way Marks and his clique did." Picard said to him gently and he nodded. "Yes Sir I know that, but he doesn't, but then being my mentor is the next best thing here right now anyway."

"You and the quintet spent one year taking care of me yourselves and our bond shifted directions to the point that, after the surgery. We both know what mom and I really mean to you and I took dad's place at every activity you did together. And you've been training me in several other things since then, but I'm him at 18." he said and Picard smiled. "Yes, I had you for one year and then both of you up to now at the moment."

"But that bond is something none of these jocks can understand, because they're never around to watch us together. Like the quintet and the sextet here do at the moment, but as I understand your abilities better than they do. It's enough that the act of training just took on an entirely whole new meaning right now and as for loss of control. Its you only get off and got off with a warning, but then you'd never cross the line anyway."

"But then we did say that you were of age there was no drinking in this case, aside from that you've been acting like the model teenage officer. And just doing what we asked our interpreted our orders. And with that its the case of, to them, you're trying to act like a teacher's pet, which is enough to cause jealousy, but having that outburst breakout in ten forward, I'd say someone was crossing the line here at the moment."

"What time we have left before graduation here on the ship, we're putting it to use now, but we're reaching the peak in your training right now at the moment. Though whatever that traveler has in mind for you right now we have to prevent, but remember, as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, whether personal, science or ethical. And there is no duty to your friends if they're trying to get you to lie to us."

"To maintain this bond, you have to be honest with us, just tell us what happened and we can deal with this. Although if you're also nearly killed in whatever idiotic decision your team leader chose and nothing is saving their careers when I hear what happened and why." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes Sir, at the moment just finding a group who are just like me and my age is next to impossible at the moment."

"The stupid fool doesn't realize what connection we really have here and it's because they're not paying attention though the 3/4's of the ship did, but then they're science, medical and engineering teams. Though him on the other hand, if he was in training, by that I mean Hanson. But it's he'd be part of the command crew who are the full jock type. And he's outnumbered 100 to 1 here regarding this at the moment."

"While everyone else is both sides of it and to you I'm practically a prodigy here at the moment. A couple setbacks, but that's not stopping me from getting a job done. But lying to you is something I never would do and neither is having my career put at risk for the sake of my squadron if I had joined the team. But your trust and respect mean the world to me." he told him and Picard nodded as Beverly said it to him gently.

"I take it that wasn't a mistake when you decided to do this against that wall at the time?" she asked and he shook his head. "With being the son of a medical doctor, I knew what you were about to double check, but then I'd never break your rules. When in my case mom, as I'm still under age, I'd never deal in the toxic chemicals. And not when I'm still a teenager, but that's the catch at the moment here now and as to why."

"Jake laid the news on me we had a few kids drinking and when the fight in the hall broke out I got a whiff of straight alcohol. I may have gotten hit by Sarek's loss of control, but I was still thinking rationally enough I had to get your attention. After what just happened in ten forward, mom. You made it very clear what the consequences of drinking in our case was going to be with the fact we got our own school system."

"Here on board the ship and Dr. Anenzi was the doctor in charge of rehab, Derek knew that the second that you both heard this, let alone his parents heard this. That he was getting kicked off the high school basketball team here on the ship. But to let you know I needed back up, I did it so you could prevent another riot from breaking out and it destroying something else next." he said and she and the quartet all nodded to him.

"Nice thinking, like I said not many teenagers know where the areas that make the most noise are, if they're not trained in engineering. Mechanics and medical areas, but your SAT's alone are enough to get you into the academy at the moment. But that's what we take pride in right now, and with it, you're the type of role model, you and Jake. That these children should have at the moment." Greyson said and he smiled and nodded.

"That why you let him have it in the hall the day your mother told me what the devil was going on around here after the riot in ten forward, though?" Picard asked and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes Sir, as you said, until I got into the academy, I was still under age, but I'm still in the high school system here on the ship. So I can get away with it, and only get off with a warning with you being my mentors, him on the other hand."

"And after I explained this to the trio at the time, but the commander told him the same thing. With that fact is that Marks was drunk and I reminded him I was only seventeen at the moment and it's against the law either on earth or on the ship to get that rough with a teenager and when drinking when on duty. To you, you never allow anyone to be drinking when on duty anyway, which is why we created synthethol at the time."

"As it eliminates the side effects of being in a drinking binge at the moment to prevent anyone from getting arrested, though we've had five case studies of that in three years here. Or landing themselves in sickbay for alcohol poisoning at the time but the second I saw Marks I knew he had several glasses of the strong stuff. I tried to get him to cool down and warned him if he didn't, the guys were going to arrest him then and there."

"And it wasn't just the effects of the disease or the alcohol either." he said and she crossed her arms. "I checked his bloodwork and saw there were several indications of drugs in his system. Marks was speedballing when you arrested him, Miles?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah the type of drunken manner that we could see in a young adult when he's speedballing with the alcohol and I could see it from across the room."

"Before getting David, Jenny and Eric and the four of us and Geordi tried to get him to cool down before the five of us arrested him then and there. When Dave asked what the heck was going on, he snapped at him and Dave told him regarding Wes being our team mate. That when it comes to him this is our business and to dial it down, before she repeated that. And I went to asking what the heck was going on over there."

"And he told us we had to get him into the E.R. and in a detention cell, because he was beyond loaded. It was after running my tricorder om him that I saw his BAC level was three times the safest limit and said that he needed to be confined then. Before Henderson hit Wes and I grabbed him and threw him face down on the table, so we could arrest him. But that's when it shifted from drunken arrest to bar brawl."

"But the fight was basically that of trying to arrest a couple drunks who had more than one glass in their systems. To it turning into a full blown fist fight because these little brats are the reason our youngest team mate ended up in the E.R., and because we were all getting sick of the stereotypes. And that said rumors are the reason our cub team mate suffered his first true trauma back then." he told her and she nodded as she sighed and Wesley finished that remark then as O'Brien looked at Wesley gently.

"Yeah and you're no pushover yourself Chief, you maybe a technician, but that doesn't mean you don't have the build of a wrestler as you tried to help the duo arrest Roga that day at the time." he told him and he chuckled. "Yes and though I knew you wanted to get involved you did exactly as you were supposed to do by staying put. Because at the age you are, its reckless, dangerous and beyond irresponsible at the moment."

"At the moment I don't give a damn if he knew it or not about your connection to the captain, or why we took such an active interest in your training at the time. And it's because you're still under age and he's an adult, this is child abuse and we're your surrogate parents, in addition to the sextet. So he wants to mess with us regarding you, he better be ready for the consequences right now." he said and Jenson nodded to that.

"It was after I saw the fight getting worse that the five of us walked over and I decided to see what the heck was going on. But upon asking that, Marks snapped me and I could tell he was drunk and I warned him to cool down, before we arrested him then and there. Hearing that Pulaski's thoughts of it shifting from harassment to possible violence, Wes told us we had to get him in the tank, because he was beyond loaded."

"It was after Miles said he detected some sort of stimulate in his system that I realized that he was speedballing with the alcohol and Greg, Jim and Tom walked over as well. That it went from warnings to it shifting to violence as I saw Henderson hit Wes hard enough to knock him into the chairs by the table. And Miles grabbed him and threw him against the table before he started fighting us as I told him to calm down again."

"Before Marks lit up the fuse and the explosion went off just as the commander walked in the door. But Marks was the red I was fighting it out with as I was trying to keep from getting hit by one of my own team mates. But the group's, both colors, were actually trying to arrest these knuckleheads. The fight was a cross between a domestic disturbance and riot and it's because we had a quintet of Reds, beyond drunk."

"And here's where you're really going to be ticked Sir, but they're on drugs as well, but it's like jocks that get so ticked off. And at being reported for a medical violation in high school that they start taking it out on the person that turned them in, but the first strike was a warning. Second strike was a week suspension and third strike is expelled and kicked of the team in sport of choice that they were on, if they landed said the kid."

"In need of medical care and the kids that are reporting to us adults are the ones that are getting targeted for just being good students. And the caffeine, or whatever, loaded hotheads start pulling hits on the ones that reported them to us. Till the teachers have to arrest them or remove them from the team and Marks was the first after he ended up in the emergency room at the time, but that sums it up." he said and she nodded to him.

"Dave didn't you say you got promoted just before these knuckleheads arrived?" she asked and he nodded to her as he crossed his arms. "Yes I did, I just earned my promotion to Lieutenant Commander by the time the quintet arrived and with them, the Hansons. So I was acting by that rank and he was a training ensign that was drinking way too much and I was going on the paternal commanding officer tone with him that."

"As to that, suddenly getting mouthy with a superior officer when drunk is enough to get them in trouble at the moment. What's also in there was that Wes happened to be my favorite student and I was coming to see what the heck was going on over there. To put this bluntly it's like the added issue in coaches, though he's dressed in red, Wes was under our command, dual training, and with us around, in there."

"It's the catch of the coach and assistant coaches needing to deal with a member of the team while our student is trying to defuse an escalating fight. And we knew our other player was drunk and letting him know if he didn't calm down and take it down several notches, he's was getting arrested then and there. With 259 young adults and teenagers on board this ship, it's dealing with a sports team drinking and drugs epidemic here."

"As if that's not enough we got outside influences causing tempers to start fraying and tensions escalating till Wes reported to the seven of us. That we had a case of speedballing with the alcohol that night. Just trying to maintain order with repeated fights breaking out was enough of a problem that week." he told her and she nodded to that remark as Wesley finished that sentence then with a sigh as he said it.

"And I warned him if he touched me at all like that than you were going to haul him up on charges at the time, since I'm a training ensign, I'm not over eighteen yet, so I'm just a minor still. But I wasn't trying to start something in there, but this was barely fifteen minutes after the chief got into it with Ensign Fieldman at the time. And Geordi deflected that fight as I mentioned that this was beginning to point to something else."

"And he told me to keep an eye out and barely fifteen minutes later comes this. But I simply told him the truth, but he was so loaded that the fight was getting the attention of everyone in the room. And just as Geordi warns him to take it down several notches I get a hit taken to the head and one that throws me into the table. Before the chief let the guy who hit me have it, before the fight shifted directions at that."

"Marks was fighting it out with Dave, but as Dave was more experienced and stronger the fight ended with the fact that Lieutenant Bates helping him arrest him. Though the reason he got into it with Dave was because he was about to attack us, Shayla and me. Before he and Rick arrested him and Rick told me to get out of the room, before seeing the cut on my forehead and I knew they were pissed at that."

"After we got the added link up with your team, the members that were in there. It took fifteen minute to get it under control. Till we had every single red rounded up and I think the word got out that the fight was because of the rumors, because someone, possibly Jack Weatherfield told Hanson. And fight number two ends up the hall just as you're going to a debrief when mom tells you what's going on around here."

"But the fight started after I was patching things up with Geordi and the two of us, Rick, the Chief and Sarah were discussing what the heck was going on around here. And just as our conversation ended and I was getting into conversation with Shayla, Marks attacks me from behind and I tell him to cool down three times. Before the quintet come over and they warn him to cool down before he triggers the explosion in there."

"And the five Red's in the room started going at it with the technical and science teams and that's what he told you mom." Wesley said and she nodded as Will said it. "Well that explains why that blue hit me, he didn't realize I was not part of Marks's clique, and was too caught up in the fight. Alright to break this down, every member of the science and technical teams were getting sick of these guys attitudes towards you at the time."

"Was he science or medical though?" he asked and Wesley sighed. "He was part of the science team, he, Fieldman, Brecker and Jacobs were science, and the other sixteen were all medical. As to that, it was taking the medical and engineering crew teams to control things before the security teams got into the room." he said and Wil nodded. "Yeah alright so they were trying to control things in there, just as the fight got worse."

"And just as one fight ends, another one gets started in there. So you were just minding your own business and Marks starts a fight with you. Miles let the guy who hit you have it and the quintet started going at it with the 50 of each group?" Will said and he nodded. "Yeah, I didn't provoke him or anything, he just attacked me from behind, I tried to tone it down and one of his friends hit me and that's what started the riot in ten forward."

"But yes Sir." he said and they all nodded to him. "As for Hanson he crossed the line between jealousy and deciding to cause trouble, I was on my way to report into Data so I could get to work and tell you what Deanna mentioned. And it's that we've had twenty cases of fights either turning into violent altercations or someone getting testy around here coming up. The first being Ensign D'Amato and his vocal altercation with Worf."

"And then a second broke out between me and Geordi, before you walked in. The next morning another broke out between mom and me. And from there it started getting out of hand around here till the latest one landed itself in ten forward and a fist fight turns into a bar brawl in there. And it was a double trouble issue as just as Geordi ended the first, a second breaks out, before I get hit for real this time."

"And I don't even realize it hits me as I get into it with Hanson, as he insults not just mom, but our entire family and the captain and with it why you decided to train me yourself. He's the one who instigated the fight, and despite the fact I said drop it, he wouldn't and when his remarks went one too far. I'm talking along the lines of my double's statement regarding my mother, that did it finally and I let him have it."

"Before the trio arrived and Geordi and the commander snapped me out of it, before I realized what I did. But I knew you were going to hear the fight with that wall being so close to the bowels of the ship. Mom's office is connected to the Jeffries tube tunnel system on this side of it, I knew with it being that close to the wall. Normally in training, if I had been using the Jeffries tubes to get around when in a real life scenario."

"I'd be using them, but this is one area where it's best to use that against the opponent. That the amount of noise was going to get your attention from both directions and one of you going was going to come and investigate what the noise was about. Before you heard my side of the story before he made up another lie." he said and they nodded as Picard said it for all of them gently as he exchanged looks with Beverly, Will and Deanna.

"I did, in fact while your mother and Counselor Troi were telling me this. I suddenly heard several shouts break out and the fight was loud enough to be heard on that floor and all the way up here. If that's why the trio came to prevent you from breaking your wrist, again, than it's enough I'm not risking that happening a second time right now." Picard said as Geordi looked at him with a bemused look as he said it to him.

"In our case we'd never lose it or resort to blows, but then once we snapped out of it, we apologized to each other. But hearing this was happening repeatedly before the bar brawl in ten forward. And then I hear the fight break out in the hallway with a kid your age, that was enough to aggravate me at the time. And even after the fact I was furious enough these guys attacked you for no reason at the time."

"Because that just brought back the memory of what happened after Beverly left the year before." Geordi said to him gently as he went further in that. "I wasn't letting them get away with that and not when we, as the senior officers on board all decided. That whoever got caught drinking, if they were under twenty six was getting arrested and this was a combination of stereotypes and jealousy that you were acting as the JCL."

"And two straight fights in three hours one getting turned into a bar brawl and the other a school boy grudge in the main hall and we can hear it all the way up here, since it was deck three and by the extension shaft. That's close enough we can hear whatever noise is going on inside or next to it till we come to see what's going on around here. You may not have entered the academy truly yet, but that's still going a little too far here, kid."

"I may not have been the recipient of that fight that started between you and as we've just fixed our bonds. That's enough I wasn't having you destroy your career, before it even started and not when it comes to little brats like Hanson, Marks or their clique. Wes was that do to another anger management issue like Tasha now." he added to him and he nodded. "Yeah, he wasn't just insulting my parents, he just hit a nerve regarding dad and combined with it, was Tasha and Jaan." he said to him and finished that gently.

"Yeah I know you're not risking my career, and not when we've gotten me this far in getting ready for it, but I could never do that to you guys, three years of friendship and a Vulcan with a disease like this nearly drives a wedge between us at the time. Though if that mind meld starts getting erratic once again. It's I'm expecting that to happen a second time, and while you are in total control, though loss of control of it is from exhaustion now. And I'm the one possibly dealing with the side effects."

"Although if I'm too exhausted to think straight if this leads to trouble, but with that in mind, if my replacement or rival gets stationed here and at the moment I'm hoping it's not someone I meet at the academy at the moment as they're going to be a slightly more reckless version of me. As they're probably my kind as well. But if this starts a second time with you doing that mind meld with Sarek I have to explain this to him before it starts getting out of control here."

"Though that happens and I'm expecting it to come out with my rival here on the ship next time. Though these guys wish to make it into outer space, it's a pipe dream, doing this for real it's not like school, you make a mistake and you can try again. But up here, it's a whole different ball game and my rival is going to have to learn that, if he gets taken himself, it just makes more clear, he'd never survive without back up." he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"Not that I blame you for that reaction at the time two months ago, but repeated fights, physical violence, the tempers were getting frayed even before you lost yours, but that's going too far kiddo. Alright who started it this time exactly?" Will added and he sighed in aggravation. "He did, I was busy dealing with getting the added report, when I heard him saying some remarks regarding her and the captain and I confronted him for it."

"Before they went passed derogatory and straight to implication and when I warned him to cool it, he crossed the line between snarky. And going straight to disrespect towards, not only my parents, but you Sir and that did it finally, because his final remark, and I'm not repeating it either. But the wording is like what you heard back in the horror movies and novels and it's that crude, but let's just say he insulted his own mother saying it."

"Because with my being first born son in my family and dad's gone, I'm the man of the house, he insults you mom, than he insults us. And with us, since you have friends with 30% of the veteran staff including the captain and they're our entire extended family here on the ship. But this is enough you're going to ground him for a month to 6 when you deal with him yourself." Wesley said and the quartet nodded as she answered that.

"Good point and you're right with us being the senior staff crew and I chose four of six to take care of you after I left while the engineering senior crew team took it upon themselves to look after you in the same way. We just became adoptive family to each other and with in mind, but being a crew is being family. You don't have to tell me what that remark either, from the way you said that is I can guess, but these rumors."

"They are going too far and if Kate hears them, and just what is the problem why are they so jealous exactly." Geordi said and Wesley nodded. "What dad said was just that, I'm the chosen one, but chosen for what, that I don't know. They can't trust what they don't understand, to you I'm your most powerful warrior, a skilled pilot, engineer. And Jack of all trades right now, and to them that's offensive, as to why exactly."

"It's the act of my being valedictorian in our glass, I'm getting in on a academic scholarship, they're getting in on an athletic scholarship. And I don't have to show off to you to do so now, but that's exactly the problem the Junior Novas, NID, squadron are safely sitting elsewhere while we have the dangerous jobs. And in retrospect, that's why they're so jealous, but my plan it's fail proof right now at the moment."

But it's intending on making sure this doesn't get worse, he's jealous he'd better get over it, because nothing they do is ever going to change thins in your eyes, once Pulaski returns here." he said and she nodded to him as she answered him. "Than she's shutting up the person who started it, but whoever in Hanson's gang did. Whoever started that rumor, they just ticked me off, because you're ready to defend my honor now honey.

"It's not enough we get added problems around here, but we just had a very close call and one that's enough to shake us all up now. Because we've managed to keep the team together this long so far and no one's chosen to transfer since either at the moment here." she said and he nodded as he answered her, but before he could though a teenager walked into the room with his parents and he crossed his arms.

"I understand you were on the roster to watch Jake Potts and his brother Willie yesterday, Derek, because this could be considered negligence on your part. You get arrested this afternoon and the panicked look on your face and when I give to my own interpretations. And it's clear why you were, your team knows that you're the reason we almost lost a child." he said and and the young man swallowed as he answered him.

"That's why you panicked when he told his diagnosis in sickbay, regarding the fight, your team knows you never reported in for chaperone duty?" Will repeated sternly at that. "Yes Commander." he said and Jared Hanson looked at him at that as he repeated that in shock at the news as he said it then. "My son was on babysitting duty two days ago and he never reported in at the time?!" he said sharply to him and Will nodded to him.

"That's right, Commander Hanson, I ran the roster logs on every teenager our age so with us planet side, each teenager was assigned to a group of charges if they're younger than we are by four to five years, and he was assigned to the Potts' brothers. But upon discovering this I see a very dangerous mistake, if we'd been back 380 to 390 years. And the act of not reporting in for a job or not watching the charges carefully."

"Is enough the parents could sue his own for an incident that landed their child in the hospital, when he's the one in charge of taking care of them. Though the kids parents were notified of the incident, I just dug into the records, like twenty minutes ago and found out that Derek was the designated babysitter this time around." Wesley told him and Lieutenant Commander Jared Hanson nodded with a furious look on his face.

"Russel and Maria Potts won't have to worry about pressing charges regarding this, because I'm taking full responsibility and with those words in mind right now. Damn it Derek what the hell were you thinking about here, we don't take chances. And with a bunch of kids younger than 18 on board it, if we hadn't been that close to 416. Than William would be dead right now?!" he snapped and he swallowed as his mother said it.

"He's seems to be intent on annoying the hell out of my son right now as well at the moment, though just because he's got their attention. And it's no damn business of yours, young man, in truth when I left the ship, the captain decided. That he and the quintet would be the ones looking at my son till I returned. And here's the added truth to this fact, but the ones acting as legal guards are Commander Riker and Counselor Troi."

"As she is my best friend, I think you can connect the dots if she and Commander Riker act like this, but this delusion of your is going too far, and what's the problem. Is it just that you like being the lime light you're going for political sabotage. And when there is someone even better then you that has their attention at the moment. When around him, if you and your college buddies, let alone your gang think it's something else."

"But just why wouldn't they listen to him, when in actual fact Commander Riker and Captain Picard are his mentors. When I was off the ship I named them his legal guardians, and they're training him and he's earning credits. And simply by doing on the job training up here right now, before he gets accepted into the academy." Beverly said firmly and she watched him freeze at that and his mother got it as she answered her.

"Excuse me, just what is he saying here regarding your relationship with the captain, if Wesley let him have it?" Jared asked her with a firm growl and she crossed her arms as she answered him. "Well despite the fact that Tasha Yar suggested we make a pact regarding our first true initiation mission as a crew. And saying what happened was never to be brought up again, someone did and he overheard the conversation."

"And he decided if this was enough to cause trouble, he was using it, the quintet arrived at the exact same time and from there. My son is branded under something we'd see as a case of quid pro quo, with my relationship with the captain. But no, he's my husbands best friend, and he's mine, we're close, but I don't think of him that way. Now young man, care tell me just what are you thinking if you see it like this."

"That you're jealous that he's getting all the attention you and your friends are not, because he's a mixture of both the captain and commander together. Or is it that you wish to stir up trouble in being the village idiot here on the ship and you jocks are jealous that the captain is listening to a teenage version of himself?" she said and he swallowed as his mother crossed her arms at that as Deanna finished that remark.

"As such, is the fact you continue with this delusion and the results are we're seeing that as you're not capable of serving in space and on a spaceship. If you and your friends believe this tripe, but believe when I say it's no just a matter of physically capable. But mentally and emotionally and you're slowly degrading yourself with every decision you make here, so again what makes you think that?" she said and he swallowed at that.

"Don't bothering answering that Derek, you weren't thinking at all, and it's because you and your friends are intent on annoying the hell out of Dr. Crusher and her son. What business and bond they have with the captain is none of our damn business right now, it's personal. It's pretty damn obvious now that you're the bane of Wesley's existance and it's because he managed what you can't by getting on the captain's good side."

"Look at him, if the captain could trust anyone of you teenagers to watch his back during a final mission, before you left for the academy. I can see he'd choose Wesley in a heart beat and it's because he's the epitome of a model teenage officer on board this ship at the moment. While your acts of hanging around a bunch of college kids, that evidently the captain are ejecting from this ship just bit you in the behind now."

"They blew their chance of serving on board this ship for hitting a 17 year old teenager two months ago and if I have to guess now. They are the reason he ended up in the emergency room for coming down with the flu when his system crashed two years ago. Will, who was the primary catalyst if the elf was the secondary reaction, we just arrived after Beverly left the ship?" Ensign Wendy Hanson asked him and he crossed his arms.


	12. 11: Truths And Parental Disaproval

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For the next three chapters it covers the reason for why they're having so many problems with Wesley's rival. As the truth to the riot and the altercation between them come out, Hanson's jealousy starts getting worse. And as things continue now, Wesley's training is put on hold while he's finishing off the chip and preparations now as they prepare for their sting.**

 **Before the trip to Mariposa and the next episode start, but from here it enters a slight indication to the next episode and then jumps to Remember Me. Before they make it clear to the traveler that his situations with Wesley are at an end now. As the rest of Will's squadron arrives then and things change course now after that.**

 **Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out and Parental Disapproval**

"The fifth member of my away team, her name is Tasha Yar and she was his mentor and surrogate sister. She was killed four to five months prior to this and when you and the quintet arrived. And he was still in mourning at the time too, but to put this bluntly now, he'd had a traveler throw a remark that when he was older. That he'd rival Mozart in intellect and he's had that hanging over his head at the time, and it doesn't help that he's got the biggest psychological set back."

"Said set back is that he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose someone else he loves, and that wasn't helped by the no winner, but first the no winner, then Tasha and now comes the elf, Devin. But his mother named Deanna and me his godparents and I replaced his father. That's what I meant when I said family emergency, if you were you in ten forward when I said that, but he's my son, and to the captain, he also loves him like a son, to us, he's more then our student."

"He's our son by adoption and by friendship, this is not a matter of playing favorites, but he's a junior member of the senior staff crew and he's got connections to us, because to us he's like our son." he told her and she nodded angrily at the news as she finished that. "Stage two reaction, mourning, resentment at being treated like this, by you, your friends and the quintet, then the elf arrives and he learns that the elf is suffering the final stages of his race's ailment."

"And from there their jibes, your remarks push him into a position that in our eyes is a lost cause. And it's because he's trying to live up to everyone's expectations and here's the result and he's suffering a trauma that takes years to get over. Alright that does it, Derek to put this bluntly, that until he enters the academy he's still just a child. He's just earning credits by training up here right now until there's a position opening."

"But you and your college buddies are now the ones getting what you deserve right now for this attitude and I'm not hearing whatever excuse there is for his beating the living daylights out of you two months ago, if it was an affront and insult to his family. And I don't have to hear the words either, but Commander Riker and Counselor Troi are his godparents, your college friends are terrorizing the charge of the commanding officers."

"As of this moment if you don't want to get hold back in the school system here on the ship. I suggest you just shape up right now." she said and Will finished that remark firmly. "And while we're on the subject, just what is the reason for the rumor that you created about me, Dr. Crusher and Wesley exactly. Because it seems to me. None of you have the courage to say that directly to our faces right now and yet with it."

"You're throwing your jealousy at being second best to him at him by cruel rumors and you finally get caught when saying said rumors. So why you tell your parents the truth right now. In just what did you say to have him beat the heck out you exactly anyway young man. Because while the trio are in sickbay talking things over, Commanders Data, La Forge, Lieutenant Worf and I can hear the fight from downstairs and up here."

"And believe me, as if we didn't have enough to deal with, we have you picking a fight with our apprentice and the supposed virus is getting out of control around here and you tick him off enough that he vents it into a fist fight now. So again what was it you said to cause it. Wesley told us you instigated the fight, he told you to cool it and when your remarks went one to far he laid into you for it?" he asked and they watched him pale.

"I didn't hear that conversation, but maybe you'd like to say it now, before we show them what it was that happened that night, before Walters and I arrived to separate you two that night. Because he showed this to us after Marks lost his temper and we banned him from the bridge and holodeck to recover from speed-balling for the second time in 3 months right now, so you want to tell them or should we?" Geordi added to him and he paled at that as he looked at them.

"It was just a joke, I didn't mean it, Sirs." he said quickly and Beverly crossed her arms at that. "Uh huh, and I suppose it's not because you're jealous that they take so much time on him and don't spare whoever Marks is to you a glance. But he, the captain is my husband's commanding officer on the Stargazer. With my getting transferred planetside, he offered to let him stay and they took over to raise him while I'm gone and with that now right now."

"How many times do we have to explain this to you and your friends, or are you just determined to hold onto this and..., Jared who's philosophy does he listen to. Because I read up on O'neill's psychosis after Carter got turned into a host and it was that he and the other black ops think Jackson had actively assisted the Goa'uld queen that tried an incursion into the base, and they decided to get rid of him by getting him trapped on a planet."

"Who's leader pulled the undercover stint that is the worst living nightmare for their kind and any soldier, and Daniel got the truth out to the general five years later after a supposed POW stint by the last and final member of the trio. That created the treaty with us in the 21st century?" he asked and Hanson crossed his arms then. "He follows O'neill's philosophy, it's duty to your friends, and that's their excuse for coming up with this load of crap right now."

"And with that, that attitude is going to get you kicked out of the service as an adult, but in a cadet version is going to get you expelled for lying to a superior officer, young man. So duty to your friends, is it. Well I'd like to see this duty to the truth right now, as whatever it was you told me is clearly getting contradicted right now. As the holodeck shows the truth to the lies." he said and Beverly said it firmly at that as she looked at the other boy sternly then.

"But I highly doubt that, young man, because the reason he doesn't hang around with kids your own age, is because of this attitude of yours. But if you were both in the military if we'd been back 390 years ago, you'd be in the marines, my son in the Air Force, and with him, his complete equal in abilities and intellect and his girlfriend. In Commander Riker's eyes, he reminds him of himself at the academy, but to the Commander's it's he sees Daniel and Peter as teenagers."

"To him, all they need now is a teenager version of himself and Anna Carter now, and that finishes off their team finally, but to them. They're gamma squadron second generation and you're O'neill as a teenager and in that case, you know the reason he lost the trio and Tom Martell?" she asked and he shook his head. "It's because of what O'neill's grandfather did to him and to them this is as sadistic and cold blooded as it gets, and with those words right now."

"You're on the edge of no return, so what is it going to be, are you going to be a good Nova, or a bad Nova?" she asked and he swallowed at that. "Because a good Nova follows the rules and tells the truth, believes in 'duty to the truth', but a bad Nova. They believe in 'duty to your friends', do illegal decisions like this just to get rid of their competition, and even go for political sabotage, is that what you are now, a bad Nova?" she said and he swallowed hard at the question.

"But they, the Gamma's if their star fleet born, they'd be involved in every science there could be, and you'd have to face up to the fact that the General and the colonel, who's second in command. As they'd be leading the base, they would be listening to the members of their own department. Said department a fellow Air Force officer just like them, and not to a hotshot like yourself. Why well it's because it's the act of the attitude, he doesn't tolerate insubordination."

"You've been trained to kill, they're half soldier/half scientist and the general leading the base would be looking for the best and the brightest to appoint to the base. But does jealousy give you the right to create rumors like this about the bonds between officers, when the said commanding officer was actually the best friend of his late father. No it doesn't and neither does it give you the right to disrespect us as your superiors now."

"You arrived right after I left and my son was just starting his training in the uniform of a pre-career fleet officer now. As I understand this attitude of yours, it's enough to get your wings clipped had he'd been killed when you both were at the academy. But Brand, had he'd been the one to end up in the emergency room, because your 'shoot first/ask questions later' approach landed him in the hospital, you get the following charges."

"For incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second one. And from there if you and your squadron decided to cover it up and he chose to report why so he could save his career and your team. So though you get expelled, the surviving members of the team don't after that, than its this."

"For failure to tell the truth to a superior officer, cover up of the truth, falsifying a report to said superior officer, peer pressure of the surviving team mate in said accident. All of these alone would have you stripped of your credits and you'd be held back for a year. But pack them all together and you'd be tried for murder and disgracing the uniform and you'd be expelled and dishonorably discharged from the academy and Starfleet."

"But as he wasn't in the academy that year, he was still studying abroad, out of school attendance and in their eyes, mine and Brand's, it's enough that you and your college friends just barely committed a murder here. And that's two near murders in three years, my son and Willie, because you're intent on in annoying the hell out of my son right now." she said and he swallowed hard at that as she went further then.

"You maybe a civilian in the senior level high school program here on the ship, but let me make it clear to you, at this age, 390 years ago, if you'd gotten in trouble with the cops you'd have blown your chance at a athletic scholarship. And have to work your way through college at the time, but my son is working the academic one. And he's going to graduate with the scores needed to get into the highest ranked colleges in the country."

"But I'm beyond proud of the man he's turned into, but he's my only child, and at the moment he's the man of the house when I'm on duty. He's all I have left of my family in my family with the fact I'm a widow. And you're insulting our family, and the captain, is not only beyond cruel, it's an insult to Jack's memory." she said and he swallowed at that as Geordi looked at Wesley to ask the next question.

"Wes, why don't you tell us and his parents exactly why the fight got instigated in the first place. If we just had to throw Marks and his friends off the ship. But as they're adults, they got the career black mark on their records for landing you in sickbay. Derek here is undergoing a ship's version of probation and O.S.S. For this situation, and that means no sports, holodeck and anything else." Geordi said as he crossed his arms and Wesley nodded as he explained that to him.

Before he could answer, Greyson added on to that remark as he crossed his arms. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell us what the hell caused the outburst in ten forward. Especially if it's connected to this, because you already suffered a concussion from getting a hit taken to the temple and having this shoot up three hours later is too much. Both on our nerves and the captain, and the commander's, patience right now."

"And getting our attention just to prevent Derek from breaking his wrist or landing both of you in the emergency room. And for several lacerations is going way too far when he's also drunk or on drugs and with that, Commander Hanson. I ran my tricorder over him and it said he had four to five drinks of straight alcohol and it was also mixed with drugs in the side of two hours. On earth..." he said and Beverly crossed her arms at that.

"It's enough to get arrested for assault and battery, and a DWI, and ending up in the tank and when I never allowed my son to be drinking till he's of age to do so. So the only thing affecting him was the Bendii syndrome and Sarek's loss of control. So again honey why don't you tell us this from your own interpretations and start back at what happened after the chief's vocal altercation with Fieldman." she said and Hanson crossed his arms.

"Indeed and I'd like to hear your opinion to the Bendii syndrome as well if your mind took the same direction your mother and Counselor Troi's did. If you also figured out, because only a scientist or technician can see this and with it is why, so show it to us, if this is why John Walters called us into his office regarding this after he got arrested." Jared said to him and he nodded to the request then at the remark.

"Son, I'd like to hear this entire conversation from the fight between Fieldman and Chief O'Brien to Lieutenant Walters catching him and the added arrest to go with it." Wendy said and they nodded. "After Wesley told us that Marks was the catalyst, Beverly, Deanna and I made our decision. Colin Marks and his clique blew their training period, they're spending two more years at the academy, and they can try again, but until it's done."

"They're banned from the ship, as they attacked a student officer, as in Wesley hasn't even gotten into the academy, so with that, they blew their training period. In advanced training, but as of this moment they're not physically, psychologically or emotionally fit to handle life on a spaceship. If they're getting jealous that the crew and I focuses more on Intellect then athletics, then they better get used to that, and I've said it before."

"To get a good placement it's by actually getting into conversation with us, getting to know us, along with good grades. Being honest. sticking to your training health regime, staying away from the toxic chemicals or stimulates and staying out trouble. And so far of the four of you, young man, Wesley and Jacob have shown them all in spades. And again, you get arrested one more time and it blows your chance at a recommendation."

"And as I said, I don't know how to make it any clearer, but his father was my first officer on the Stargazer, and I've known his family for 25 years. But I allowed him to start training under me and the senior staff as a favor to his mother and in honoring his father's memory." he said and the Hansons both nodded. "Alright again, we want the entire story when we had Sarek here." Jared said and they nodded as Will said it then.

"We'd better do this in the holodeck, so rather then telling you I'm showing you what happened here." he said and they nodded. "Miles, you take over in here right now, while the seven of us do this." Will said and O'Brien nodded to the orders as Geordi took over at that. "Lal go ahead, holodeck 1." Geordi said and a minute later the site to site landed all of them in the middle of the holodeck as the Hansons looked at them in amazement.

"When did she get added to the ship exactly?" Wendy asked and Wesley smiled. "Just before this happened, it was a few days ago that I put her into the system and with it a slight piece you're finding out later, Lieutenant." he said and she nodded, before he could turn it on, they heard a quick running into the room and Will turned to see Jake then. "Wanted to see this a second time, Sirs." he said and the trio all nodded to him gently.

And Wesley clapped his hand on his shoulder at that "You too Cadet Kurland?" Jared asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, Wes is my best friend, but frankly we're both getting sick of these guys treating us like this. Just because the senior staff focuses more on us than athletic scholarships, quick wits and fast reflexes. But Wes and I are busy learning the stuff needed, and they're like every arrogant hotshot out there till they get in trouble and blow their careers."

"But the captain gave me an alternative to this like Wes, he didn't get because the pschology test in the no winner, in mine. I didn't because my grades weren't high enough to get in. So he went to Brand and asked to be allowed to have us training up here, which explains why we're dressed like this right now. We've been at it for six months leading into your arrival, but someone in the medical department let out the effects of the virus we were all infected with now."

"She was infected with the virus and he was trying to stay focused, before he got the cure, and when the mission was over. Lieutenant Yar suggested we make a pact that what we did under the influence was never to be spoken of again. But whoever in the medical ensigns broke it, they did it in earshot of Derek and as a result, he figured if this was enough to cause trouble, he's using it, altered the truth and the stupid idiots bought it." he said and they nodded to him.

"Wes, it wasn't Derek, it was Colin Marks and it's because of the same jealousy that put you in the emergency room that year. But Colin heard the remark, repeated it to Derek and they're in this together, because they're O'neill and Makepeace re-incarnated, trying to discredit you by political sabotage and with it. The same delusion that they and the NID had regarding Colonel Jackson." they heard and Derek paled as Harry Bernard Junior and Katie Hilliard ran in then.

"So that sums it up, whoever broke the pact, did it in earshot or they..., Marks asked questions, they told him and he twisted it to his own ends. Told Derek here and together, they're the reason you ended up in the emergency room that year and nothing they can do can change the fact. That the captain and commander pay more attention to you boys. Yes alright, show it to us now, okay." Jared said and he nodded to him as he activated the image as they saw it then.

Watching as he was sitting there talking things over with Guinan, they saw Geordi tap him on the shoulder gently. **"** _ **Hey Wes, about what happened last night, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what caused that outburst."**_ Geordi said and Wesley nodded as he answered him smiling. **_"It's okay, Sir, we were both on edge for some reason. But we just had another outburst here this morning at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And this time it did shift to violence, because we had ten outbursts in the side of twelve hours today."_** he said and Geordi nodded to him at that in agreement. **_"I heard the same thing commander, but it seems like we had more than one sudden outburst of violence breaking out around here right now. And four of those are in the teenage department as well."_** Shayla Janson said and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah it's the same for the middle schoolers Commander, we had two fights in the junior high program, and three more in the high school. But two last night, two this morning, and six breaking out in ten hours. That's not normal right now, I mean, when we don't have government officials on board. Things are not quite this tense, but it seems like the tempers are frayed more then normal."_**

 ** _"Though I think the only ones noticing this are in the engineering and science departments. If Counselor Troi has had 10 people telling her this in the side of 48 hours since the ambassador and his entourage arrived on board the ship."_ ** Wilcox added and he nodded. _ **"And I'm not surprised you picked up on that yourself Billy, you're just like me regarding this."**_ Wesley said and Geordi nodded.

 ** _"Something weird is going on around here, Deanna said she heard the exact same thing from ten different people over the last two days here. Alright I get the feeling it's about to get worse, if it hasn't already by now. Though if I know anything it's that this fact is about to shift from random violence and into a brawl."_** he said and Wesley nodded, though just as he was answering his remark then.

They heard the next start up and recognized the voice as the transporter chief then as the fight started off gently. ** _"Excuse me, but we were sitting here."_** they heard and turned to look at the conversation. "Yeah I remember that, and Fieldman was acting like it was first come first served and acting the tough guy with it. We just left the table for five minutes to get something to drink." O'Brien said and Picard and Will nodded to him.

 ** _"Well we're sitting here now."_** They heard from a man in a blue uniform as O'Brien answered him. ** _"Come on fella, this is our table."_** he said and the man smirked as he answered him and they sighed as he answered that. ** _"Really, funny I don't see your name on it."_** he said and they watched as Wesley grabbed Geordi at that. " ** _Geordi, it's about to get nasty here, look over there."_** he said and he turned to look at them.

As they listened to the fight, seeing the escalating tension in his friend then Geordi remembered it firmly as he said it. "Yeah this was just the prelude to the oncoming fight that night, but this is what I meant Beverly. It was barely fifteen minutes later that the fight went from vocal to physical and I got him out of the room just as someone knocked me into the wall." he said to her and they nodded as they watched the debate.

As it shifted from courtesy to possible stand off and a near fist fight. ** _"Oh boy, the chief may look like he's a push over, but he's anything but, after his trying to help Greyson arrest Roga six months ago."_** Wesley said and Geordi nodded in agreement. And O'Brien hid a smile as he answered that remark with a gentle smile on his face. "Yes and for obvious reasons here, I've had to deal with one fight or another that year, on my own, before we got security in there." he said to him gently to that and he nodded.

As he heard Geordi's recorded response in answer to his statement then. **_"Yeah but none of us are pushovers, we may may look like we're not up to it, but we're anything but. Though having a soldier like Danar attack us when our backs are turned is not helping their cases right now, in these situations at the current moment."_** he said and he nodded in agreement as they listened to argument then.

" ** _Yeah well whatever is causing this is getting out of hand right now and it just went from possible standoff to a probable fight."_** The bartender said to him then. **_"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners."_** they heard from O'Brien and the duo both stood up at that as Geordi said it firmly. "That's what I meant when we said that, one minute things were slightly tense and the next it's on the edge of a fist fight."

"As I deflected this, before Marks started another ten minutes later." he said as he heard his recorded image say it then. ** _"Aw crap, not again, here we go again, alright you kids stay over here."_** he told them and they nodded as he walked over. **_"Hey, hey, guys, is there some kind of problem here?"_** he asked with a firm tone and O'Brien answered him without taking his eyes off the man he was arguing with as he said it then.

 ** _"Well there seems to be some kind of question to who's table this is."_** he said and Geordi said it gently. ** _"Well there are plenty of other tables, right?"_** He said reasonably and the O'Brien sighed and nodded. **_"Yeah I suppose you're right."_** he said and they sighed in relief. ** _"Why I don't I get everyone another round of drinks, okay."_** Geordi told him and he nodded as he patted them both on the shoulder as the group saw Wesley watching the sextet carefully as Geordi walked up to him.

As he looked between him to the bartender at that. ** _"Is it my imagination or are the tempers getting a little frayed around here on the ship lately right now?"_** he asked in a bemused tone and Geordi and the bartender nodded in agreement to that. ** _"I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, but be ready for anything here."_** he said and he nodded as, looking at O'Brien, he then turned to the rest of the team.

 ** _"Hey guys, group meeting, come on."_** he said and the sextet walked over. **_"What's up Wes?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Whatever caused that fight between me and Geordi last night just hit you and it's turned into a live wire around here. But so far we've had this same problem in either physical violence or people getting testy with each other from ten different people over the last two days."_** he said and they nodded as they relaxed at that ad O'Brien answered him.

 ** _"So where did it start exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. "It started with me and Ensign D'Amato, followed by you and Geordi the night before." Worf said as he heard Wesley repeat that remark as he explained that then. **_"It started with Ensign D'Amato and he got into a vocal altercation with Worf. And Worf put him on report, for insubordination, as a result of the first 10 hours after Sarek arrived."_**

 ** _"Later that night I got the news from Jake that the quintet were going to be at the concert. And immediately following that was Geordi and me and the commander walked in just as the fight turned into yours and nearly resulted in a fist fight. This morning mom and I got into it and it did shift to physical violence, don't ask."_** He said and she sighed as she answered that remark.

"Yeah and it's because I thought you deliberately skipped out, I didn't realize it was because you were attempting to keep it from happening again. And this time right in front of us at the time." Beverly said and he nodded as he answered her. "Yeah and it's because with they're being inebriated and on drugs, the psychosis was getting worse by the minute around here at the time, but it's the added act of jealousy right now."

"And the syndrome unlocked the door here at the time." he said as his recorded self finished that remark. ** _"But an hour later we had two more adults lose it and another fight turned altercation today as a result. Another an hour later and it did turn into a fight, three teenagers in a flat out fist fight in the classroom. And Hanson and his friends got into it with Jake and a friend of his."_**

 ** _"And I heard that Peterson and Wilcox just ended up in a fight with Davis and Renfro, just before we got in here and yours got started. But that makes 20 and if I've got to guess, than Deanna heard this already. And from ten different people all over the ship of fights breaking out, and it's either physical violence or tempers getting testy with each other at the current moment here."_**

 ** _"I mean normally we do fine when we don't have outside influences getting involved and suddenly we got a string of violent vocal outbursts breaking out. Or someone starting a real physical fight and it's all in the space of four days. But does that seem strange right now, I mean things are fine around here until Sarek arrived last night?"_** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at this.

As MacDougal answered him at that remark with a bemused look on her face. ** _"With that, I think it's safe to say that Sarek and his party are the reason for it right now, because the outbursts of violence. And physical or no, started at virtually the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship."_** she said and O'Brien sighed. **_"You alright now Chief?"_** Wesley asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and I haven't a clue to what caused that in me just now, but this is getting out of hand. But at the moment, and you're right, but this is getting serious right now, I mean 10 fights in the spaces of 2 days, normally we're on good terms with each other. But this time it's the act of outside sources causing tempers to get more frayed then normal around here lately and with that."_**

 ** _"This happens again and someone is going to start something here."_** he said and Wesley nodded. " ** _Yeah and that's not if the said someone is not just suffering from whatever this..., damn it, alright, alright. Sarek, if he was human, or just a humanoid would be a Betazoid. As they get older they start losing control of their telepathy and empathy, and it starts jumping on to humans at random."_**

 _ **"I don't know the name of that disease, because I never looked it up in biology, but it's the Vulcan version of Addison's disease before we cured that. But if I know anything it's this, that the ones either losing their tempers or are getting violent have too much pressure on their shoulders. Or they are suffering from substance abuse and I think that explains Hanson if he got into it with Jake."**_

 _ **"But in the side of two days we had ten to twenty outbursts of violence or vocal fights. So far we had two last night, three this morning and three more, before it landed in here, this keeps up its turning to a full blown fight or worse. But at this rate, if the effects of whatever's causing this combine with alcohol or worse someone's on drugs and they've had one too many, at the moment."**_

 _ **"And case in point the quintet if they're drunk."**_ he said and they all nodded to that as he finished that. **_" Jake told me Hanson was taking drugs, and possibly speedballing at the current moment right now Dave, as are Eric Jacobs and Tony Farley."_** he said and Jenson nodded. **_"What are they taking if he told you that exactly honey?"_** Barnfield asked gently and he sighed as he answered her at that.

 ** _"Same as our 20th century counterparts and I doubt Lieutenant Walters knows this, right now as well. But if this is what could be considered a total burnout right now, because if they're trying to get noticed by the captain or the commander. They're going about the wrong way to do it, it's not based on muscles or fast thinking, its careful strategy and knowing your opponent."_**

 ** _"You've been telling me that for two years and I'm on the edge of earning my uniform. And it's a result of simply not showing off, careful strategy and thinking your way out of the box. You always told me to look before you leap and so far my ideas have resulted in pulling us out of the fire, one being what started this at the time."_ ** he said and Shimoda and MacDougal nodded to that.

 ** _"Yes and in your case we've seen that so long, but then we're just like you and with that in mind. It's these kids are pushing so hard they're going to put themselves on medical suspension if this keeps up right now at the moment. Whatever this is, is about to result in, if this continues and we don't figure this out, a riot next, if they lose their tempers."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah well at the moment we have six college athletes trying to push the limit no matter how far they can just to get noticed by the captain and Commander. But I'd say this is the say as the psychosis regarding they're not seeing my bonds with you as anything but what they think it is right now. And to them the psychosis is I'm showing off to you to get special treatment at the moment."_**

 ** _"But then I'm not the one taking drugs trying to cross lines in the eyes of a veteran and to him and you. You all know what that truth regarding my parents and the captain is. But remember what you told me before, regarding training, even though you needed back up when we had Roga on board. But you have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by our gut instincts."_**

 ** _"Or trying to act like a hero, I took your lessons seriously since the captain activated me, and you know I'd never get involved in a situation like Roga. But these guys are trying to push the limits, trying to get passed a bunch of asteroids. Playing chicken with the Cardassians or some other fool hardy maneuver, you try that and your luck is going to run out sooner or later."_**

 ** _"But how many times have you guys said it exactly, how many times, there's more to the job then using your muscles. You have to use the other five subjects in high school to make it in this job, case in point the Polywater virus. But history and biology class, piloting and engineering: chemistry and calculus, everything I studied in history class on all the past ships named enterprise."_**

 ** _"But the situation regarding the Polywater virus took three things here at the time and with it. It took my real experience at doing this under pressure, but there's more to this then just being in Phys Ed."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"You're right about that and you've been passing these tests with the highest scores in practical that these kids get in simulation at the moment."_**

 ** _"And in this case, there's more to the job then just using your muscles, but the captain and commander believe in brains over brawns, always have and always will. But you took to the job so easily that you know what they wanted and whatever project you have been cooking up is another example. But I'd consider this obsession a case of a health violation and physical burn out now."_**

 ** _"Though this keeps up and I'm looking at the kids that got ticked at the team captain and his gang for reporting them for a health violation and with it. If this heads in the direction of a physival burn out it maybe necessary to relive the kids of duty and in Hanson and Parker's cases. To put them on medical suspension till they're clean."_** Jim Shimoda said and he nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Someone starts something in here and we have to get security in here before said altercation turns into a bar brawl, or worse at this rate. But whoever causes it, influenced by whatever this is or no. And it's getting them a week on light duty under watch if they're beyond loaded. At the rate this is going and you already took the unspoken agreement to be my_** ** _and Jake's coach, Dave."_**

 ** _"If the commander walks in the door just as the fight starts and we drag them before the captain, we're your players and with my date in here as well. I don't think you got a choice, but varsity captain going at the JV captain for one reason or another._** ** _And they're drunk, so everyone watching the conversation get ready for the fight here."_** Wesley said and the seven nodded in agreement.

As Geordi said it for all them as he answered him to that remark. **_"Alright again be on watch and ready for whatever's coming next at the moment though this keeps up we may have to arrest them and..."_** Geordi started to say as the O'Brien looked at the quintet. **_"Oh boy, how many did they have exactly, because they're looking like they're all drunk."_** Jenson asked sharply and the bartender answered that.

 ** _"With those kids, I was sticking it to the synthethol, though I think if they did replicate alcohol someone just crossed the line._** ** _And the regime strictly forbid drinking when on duty, especially when we have government officials on board at the moment right now._** ** _But the captain ordered that no one under the age of 26 was to be drinking when on duty and they're all 24 years old."_**

 ** _"If they were drinking it's getting it from the bartender just before me. Because Guinan's off duty right now at the moment and I need backup._** ** _With Lal now gone she was the only strong enough to break things up before someone got hurt if a fight broke out. If she was still alive, I don't doubt she'd take them apart if they attacked you out of jealousy, since you're like a brother to her."_**

 ** _"But if this is heading for a real fight every adult better keep and eye out for the time being. But this gets started and we better get Derek, Eric or Jack in here and fast._** " he said and they all nodded. ** _"Son if whatever this is causes them to flip out be ready, because we're coming to you. Though this turns into a fight, we may have to arrest these kids, because you're my student and I'm your tutor."_**

 ** _"And we're on watch in case of trouble, because they start going at you, I think it's safe to that whatever this is, it's causing us to speak whatever we wouldn't normally say in front of the captain or the commander. Though if this is what I think, I think it just shifted back to what you told us."_** O'Brien said for all of them and Wesley nodded as they shifted position to the table directly across from the counter.

 ** _"Fieldman, Janson, get ready we could have trouble in a second."_** he added and the duo both nodded ** _. "Yeesh, what the heck is going on here?"_** Peter Janson asked and he shrugged. **_"I wish I knew right now, but what I do know, is that we could have a case of speedballing in the college age athletic department and my players are the target, so stand by."_** Jenson said in answer to that and he nodded.

 ** _"College age?"_** he repeated and Jenson nodded to him. _ **"Yeah the quintet are just short of graduate school age, my boys are just under 18. And they've been here longer, but after the knack, I think it shifted from insults and jibes. And is about to shift into violence with them possibly drunk and speedballing right now. And to answer the unasked question at the moment, Wes and Jake, but the kids."**_

 ** _"I've been their unspoken coach since Beverly left the ship and with that, in mind."_** he said and the duo nodded. ** _"Yeah I get the point and we'll keep an eye out."_** Fieldman said as Wesley sat there talking to Shayla then. "Yeah and I can't say I blame you for that remark right now David, and as to why right now. It's because I did order that no one was supposed to be drinking when on duty anyway at the time."

"I take it this was ten minutes before the fight broke out honey?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her softly. "Yeah but get ready for this, because I knew you weren't going to like the results. My thoughts and opinions were heading in the direction yours were after the fight, but I couldn't remember the name of that disease at the time. But I knew it was related to this at the moment, but ten fights in two days at the moment."

"And it started at virtually the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed into the ship. But this was getting out of hand and this syndrome was connecting to substance abuse with it was that Deanna was feeling thirty different sets of emotions and not being able to tell who the fight started with. Though you got definite hit after my fight with Derek that night after you called him into your office." he said and the quartet nodded.

"Lal add the inner commentary so she knows what I was thinking and with it the silent conversation between me and Commander Jenson." he said and knew she got the message. "I take it this was your thoughts regarding how I was going to take it when I heard that they were not only drunk, but speedballing?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah being a doctor, I knew you weren't going to like this." he said and she nodded to him.

Watching they saw that things were quiet in the room for fifteen minutes, before they saw a red shove him in the back. And then saw his date as she steadied him and he said it sharply as he gripped her gently as he said it firmly. ** _"Hey what's your malfunction, pal, what was that for."_** he asked and turned around and saw Ensign David Marks standing there as he said it sharply then to him as he looked at him then at that.

 ** _"Marks what's your problem man, was that really necessary, I mean you could have asked me to move. Being polite works better then getting physical right now at the moment."_** he said to him as they saw a furious look on his face. **_"I really don't see why the duo even bother with listening to some little brat like you right now."_** he snapped and they watched as he stood up as he focused on him firmly.

 ** _'Oh great, just as that one ends, this one gets started, he's drunk and possibly stoned. And more than likely on the effects of whatever caused that fight a bit ago. Alright I'm in total control, but if this doesn't work in calming him down he needs to be arrested, before he starts something.'_** They heard as he answered him gently, but firmly then as he watched his video taped self then as he answered him.

 ** _"Whatever this is about, wasn't my doing, so, if you don't want to get written up right now and since we're not the only people under 25. At the moment in here, did you forget we have a regime to follow at the current moment. And this breaks that regime,_** ** _Ensign, you're drunk, calm down now here Colin."_** he said to him sternly as they got a better look they saw he was beyond loaded.

"Aw god, I've seen that look on one too many patients since before you were born at the time. But this was out of jealousy and they want the attention, of Jean Luc and Will, but this is crossing the line in health and wellness." she said as she crossed her arms as they watched, and they knew he had more than just the synthethol then _._ _ **'Oh boy how many did he have exactly, he's looking like he's ready to collapse here?'**_

 _ **'Damn it, alright act like the JV captain I am, this varsity player has had one too many and is possibly speedballing right now.'**_ they heard as he locked gazes with the sextet and Geordi _._ _ **'Wes see if you can get him to calm down, but if he keeps this up we're arresting him, because we don't need another fist fight this soon. You're my team captain, so just try, if not we're coming to you, son.'**_

 ** _'But just be ready in case this latest one causes a free for all right now.'_** They heard from Jenson and he quickly answered him ** _. 'Dave, I'd say he's had more than the maximum safest dose in ethanol and possibly he's on drugs with it. So be ready in case this does get physical.'_** They heard in answer to that thought as they saw, through his eyes, his skin looking reddish pale and he was drenched in sweat.

 _ **'Alright whatever's in his system is mixed with the alcohol and it's not synthethol, but the really good stuff. Aw crap, he's beyond drunk right now, oh boy mom's not going to take this well when she hears this. And neither will the duo, the commander was always stern about this thing. And with both me and Jake made it clear, but we'd never cross that line, dang it guys."**_

 _ **'Are you out of your damn minds, it's dangerous to be taking in that much and it's illegal, when on duty anyway. I'm the son of a medical doctor and Anenzi's not going to like it that they crossed the line in health.'**_ they heard as Will answered him. "Yeah that's an understatement and especially when I forbid drinking on duty anyway and these kids are crossing physical limit lines not meant to be crossed."

"Right now and with it you guys read my mind, that if meant arresting these kids before they drove themselves right into the wall. You had it right that the limit we set it to was two and only that, but drinking, and doing this when you're under 25 years old. If we were back in the 20th century and us officers caught one of our subordinates drunk. That's enough to get the arrested, because this was a felony, either on earth or up here."

"But 80% of the ship was adults ranging from 25 to their mid 50' and early 60's and with that, these guys weren't even out of their young adult stage. At that age you're stuck between being a teenager and an adult, and they want the freedom. Now, of making their own decisions in this, but there were close to 150 teenagers on board and you guys were the model students we preffered, in giving a clear example to the teenagers now."

"And it's the act of being the team that role models for these kids, but you and Jake were the model teenage officers the kids should have been looking too at the time. And instead of a quintet of college hotshots at the time as well, you were my pride boys. Especially when it came to training, but you anticipated my every decision and did it at the time guys as it is right now, if I'd been in there, I'd have let him have it then."

"And you, without without needing to be told what to do now was attempting to prevent a fight here, as to that. But for us, it was that you and Jake, were, in my eyes you're the top students I had at the time. And this need to be in the lime light was going to be the self destruct switch." Will said firmly to that as Beverly finished that remark. "And we had to get them off active duty and before they crashed and burned."

"But this was going too far because they're jealous that Jean Luc and Will pay more attention to you guys then they do to the college age students." she said and he nodded as Jenson answered her as he sighed then. **_"Don't tell me what to do you little smart Alec."_** Marks said and Wesley crossed his arms at that remark then. "Yeah I wasn't bothering with sinking to his level by that point." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"Not that I blame you but when it comes to dealing with this type of thing it's turning on the stern parent mode when your superiors are 12 to 20 years older then you are which was why we have the security teams on high alert regarding this." she said and he nodded as he heard his remark. **_"Hey I didn't ask for that position at the time, he decided to give me a shot that year. But I'm a training ensign, Marks, I'm his apprentice, his student, he's my father's best friend and that's it."_**

 ** _"He decided to give me a shot and mom decided to let me stay after he offered to look after me. But I'm seventeen, or did you forget this with you this loaded right now. But it's no damn business what bond and friendship I have with the senior staff right now here. And again, you're drunk so take it down several notches or you're getting arrested here Marks, and I mean it right now."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that we're not alone in this room and those officers surrounding us are 13 to 25 years older then you are. And my coach is in the room with us at the moment as well. If you really want to get yourself arrested just keep it up at the moment. Because they're all getting sick of this right now Colin."_** he said to him and he shoved him against the desk and the guys stood up.

 ** _"Whatever's causing you to act like right now, you better dial it down Marks, you're drunk. You know the rules the captain gave you: no drinking when on duty if you don't calm down right now. And it's not just you're ending up in the tank, you're also getting written up, so calm down right down."_** he added to him as he said it then sternly and he sighed as he said it to her then at that remark.

"At the moment he was too drunk to realize that we had 50 officers and 20 civilians in the room with us and with it those officers. Aside from himself, me, Shayla and his clique were all twice his age at the time. And with it I was trying to tone it down as I gave him a warning, but that's where it started getting worse." he said and she nodded as she saw the sextet watching as she heard the warning tone in Jenson's voice at that remark.

 ** _"Marks I swear you touch him at all like that you're getting thrown through that door right now. Calm down right now, or you're ending up in the tank here, now settle down now young man, cool down."_** they heard in answer to his remark from Jenson and the quartet hid a nod of agreement as Wesley finished that. ** _"Look whatever this is about can be touched on when you're completely sober Colin, but at the moment this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_**

 ** _"As we're not alone in here right now and you're not thinking straight either at the moment and with that in mind. Now get it together and calm down or you're getting arrested and put in the tank."_** he said to him with a stern tone and the ensign snapped at him. **_"Sure you're some kind of captain's pet, but you're just some stupid little brat, I don't get why they're even wasting their time on you."_** Marks said with a growl and Wesley said it firmly then to him at that remark.

 ** _"I'm not defending my reasons, but the short version is my parents are his best friends and in case you haven't noticed right now. We're surrounded by officers that are ten to twenty years older than you are, along with the bartender. And along with that at the moment its that I'm just a teenager, I'm 17, you're picking a fight with a 17 year old and you're a college kid and you're an adult."_**

 ** _"And did you forget basic protocols as well right now, it's against regulations to be drinking when on duty right now anyway. Captain's orders: no one is allowed to be drinking if they're younger than 25 years old. And not when they're on duty either, but you want to get arrested now, because I got a line to one of the teams that will do that."_** Wesley said in answer to that and Shayla backed up at that.

 ** _"Commander, he's drunk, I think he had more than the synthethol here, but possibly the really good stuff."_** They heard Shayla say as they heard the answering response. ** _"I think he's more than drunk, he's definitely speedballing right now. God, where is Data or Lal when you need them right now, she would be able to subdue this kid pretty fast."_** Golderg said as he repeated his remark of his taped self.

As they heard O'Brien answer his remark as his tone went stern. **_"He touches him at all after what he told us and he's getting thrown through that door right now. He's drunk and possibly on the edge of ending up in the tank."_** he said as they heard Wesley's next remark. ** _"Marks you're walking a fine line in getting arrested, because those guys in the engineering crew get overly protective of me."_**

 ** _"You really want to start this with half of the crew that can take you apart in here right now, get it together and take it down several notches now. We got two groups in here ready to arrest you if this turns physical, one being the medical team. And the other a group as skilled as the security teams here, and I don't care if they are engineers or not at the moment, but don't try it Colin."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind right now at the moment here, the medical department specifically prohibited taking in more than two when on duty. Let alone bringing any type of drug on board this ship, medical orders. And did you forget something else here, my mother is the CMO on board this ship. So you even touch me and she's hauling you up on charges, I'm 17 years old you fool."_**

 ** _"You're an adult, I'm a teenager, and my coach is in the room with us, just try it and he and the rest of the crew over 25 are taking you down right now. So try it and they're going to break your neck for putting me in sick bay here, so stand down right now. I'm saying for them, for the last and final time, calm down and stand down right now."_** he said sternly as, at that, Geordi walked up behind him.

As they watched the five members of the engineering crew walk up. ** _"Wes what may I ask is going on here?"_** Jenson asked and Marks said it sharply. ** _"But out Jenson, this is none of your business."_** he said and he crossed his arms at that. "Rule 1) when it comes to Dave, if you're a junior officer, and a teenage young adult one. Then you better not get rude or start talking back to him, or you're in big trouble here and with that."

"Regarding the fact he's the reason I ended up in the emergency room to begin 18 months earlier. It's enough Colin just caused the stern part of my coach to activate at the moment. I've seen him like these maybe three times, the first being after Jake took the shuttle to the training station I was at and he was ticked at his trying that when he wasn't ready for it." Wesley said to them and they nodded as Jenson crossed his arms.


	13. 12: The Truth To The Fight And Rivals

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: The conversations from chapters four and five are going to get repeated as they watch the situation from Wesley's point of view, regarding the riot and the altercation between him and Hanson. But from here, it's a reverse to Jack O'neill pulled as Wesley gets his truth out before Hanson can cause him to get in trouble now.**

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Comes And Computer Programming**

"I'm lucky we promoted you to L.C. boys otherwise this could have been a lot worse at the time and you're trying to control things before they get out of hand." Picard said as they watched. "Yes Sir and trust me at this stage, like he never kept anything from you or the commander, I was in that same confidence at the moment. But now with the fact that I knew the commander and Worf were on their way into the room here."

"I was trying to prevent an escalating fight that was ready to result in the spectacle that the duo walked into." Jenson said and Picard nodded as they watched as Jenson remembered this as he heard his taped voice say it then to the 24 year old at that remark. ** _"When it pertains a member of my team, especially if they're younger then twenty and the child of a friend, as Dr. Crusher is to me, Cadet."_**

 ** _"Then you better believe it's my business and with that in mind, right now, did you forget who you're talking as your coach isn't even in the room and I am. And honestly right now, it's a damn good thing I'm not your coach either._** ** _Young man he's one of my players and you're drunk so with that in mind you better calm down now, now as for that attitude problem right now."_**

 ** _"I'm only giving you one chance to calm down right now, or did you forget who you're talking to right now at the moment young man. As you're a cadet and my as my rank is on my uniform, you're just dressed in a grey uniform like he is. Me, I'm dressed in the color higher then yours is, I see this like any college or high school athlete who's ticked that he's being jumped by someone better."_**

 ** _"And you're too drunk to realize you're talking back to a superior officer and with those words in mind right now. Now you may not be part of my grouping, but that doesn't mean the rules are not the same for every portion on board. So when the captain and commander, or Commander Data, are not around. We of the next section over are in charge son, as to that the trio are not in the room."_**

 ** _"And I do believe we already had this conversation 5 times in the side of a year and 10 in 2 as everyone in here is either lieutenant to ensign. Commander La Forge and I are the highest rank in the room, and with those words in mind right now. If you don't want to end up in sickbay for getting arrested for DUI, since it's illegal, both on earth and up here to be be drinking, on drugs or both."_**

 ** _"And when either at the controls of the ship, o_** ** _n the holodeck or the car when inebriated, and especially when you're on duty and this could be considered that at the moment. But as you're still just a child in our eyes, still a kid no older than 25, I'd consider this a health violation right now. But the captain specifically forbid anyone to be drinking the real stuff when on duty."_**

 ** _"And as I catch you when you did, it's I'm giving you only one chance to calm down._** ** _So you better take it down a notch and cool down, young man, settle down right now Colin. Or you're getting arrested, now again cool down now young man. But it's either you cool down or you're going straight to sickbay here, calm down."_** he said to him sternly as Jennifer Barnfield added in to that remark.

As she wrapped her arm around Wesley, as Marks said it with a growl at that. **_"Back off you geek."_** they heard in answer to that remark and Harry swallowed at the insult as they saw Jenson's eyes narrow in anger then. "If I was in high school right now, I wouldn't be acting like this with a friend of my parents right now. And not when said friend happens to be my coach and he doesn't take attitude lightly if we were players."

"On a sports team and our team had two girls to three and our coach was running us through the basic lesson in mind games right now." Kate said in response to that remark and Wesley nodded to her. "Rule 2), whatever you do, never insult him or go for the insubordinate act or he's taking you down right then. With my coach, once you start acting like this, you're on the edge of ending up being suspended from duty."

"And for a week and up to a month, and this was really a high school that you were running Sir. And he was getting ready to drag him to you and mom, right then for that remark, while getting ready to call out the added touch in this. As medical suspension until they were clean of the drugs or ethanol, whatever it was and that was combined with the syndrome at the time this time that night now here moment."

"But he was digging himself into the hole with every remark that came out of his mouth here. And by that point Shayla and I had backed into Tom and Rick by that point." Wesley added and they both nodded to him firmly at that remark as Jenson answered his remark. "If he was sober, he'd realize that talking back to a superior officer, of any department is an act of insubordination and Worf had this conversation with D'mato."

"The night before and he put him on report for it that night, before the concert and just before the syndrome hit Wes and me next." Geordi said and Wesley sighed. "That syndrome is a live wire, but adding drugs and ethanol, it's a ticking time bomb. That I was trying to defuse before it blew, but having added help by a superior. Or five in our department since I spend most of time with you in engineering right now, it's enough."

"That I decided to let you take over Dave." He said and Jenson nodded in understanding. "Yeah and I don't blame you, because technically we were the faculty and this was escalating from a case of a drunken outburst and intervention here. And into a possible fist fight and you were trying to give me room to deal with this, but this was slowly digging him into a medical suspension at the time." Jenson said firmly, but gently to him.

"Yes and I can't say I blame you you for that Dave." Beverly said to him at that remark gently. "So this was the secondary fight and Marks is ticked that despite his starting this, his plan has nothing changing in our eyes regarding you." Greyson said and he nodded to him as the Hansons nodded to him. "Well, that's enough to tick off Commander Jenson right now, so better stand back now." Harry said and the man hid a smile then.

As they saw his answering response to the ensign. **_"Young man, did you forget just who the hell you're talking to right now, you're walking a fine line of ending up on report for insubordination right now._** ** _And DUI, and we're only giving you one chance right now to calm down and dial it down, or you're getting arrested."_ ** he said sternly and they watched as Wesley swallowed at that remark gently.

 _" **Dave, I think whatever is causing this just combined with the alcohol, that infliction that Sarek has, it's combined with the ethanol. And it's unleashing every act of jealousy these guys kept buried at the moment.**_ ** _And especially buried thoughts of resentment, he can't say what he's truly thinking. Directly to the captain, or to the commander, though with that at the moment here."_**

 ** _"It's if the engineering can't tone this down we better get the security in here, let_** ** _alone the commander, and Lieutenant Worf without getting reported for_** ** _when we have no outside influences on the ship. But when those feelings break down the door and the victim starts lashing out,which is what the sarcophagus technology does to a person. And when combined with alcohol or drugs."_**

 ** _"And here's the result at the moment, but drugs, ethanol, this syndrome and the stress of thw scholarship don't mix._** _ **The effects of this syndrome has every suppressed emotion breaking down the front door, but when turned evil or brainwashed or even under the influence of this technology. Then you tell the truth no matter how much it hurts the victim you're bashing.**_

 _ **"But at the moment they're completely jealous here,**_ _ **and it's getting worse."** _ he said to him and Jenson nodded in agreement to that as Barnfield said it for him as sternly as she could. "Wait, that wasn't in the piece you showed us two weeks ago?" Will said and he nodded. "Yes and it's because you needed the facts on the syndrome, so it's more medical analysis, but whatever Marks is to Hanson, if he has a cousin there."

"And maybe my version of you can shed some light on this later on there, if my you has his own Hanson. He's also got problems with now, because like you, he'd risk life and limb for me and Jake." he said and the crew nodded as they watched the next remark. "I take it that means his junior version if you're saying it like that, Ensign." Wendy said and he nodded to her gently as they wanted the image go further then at that remark.

 _ **"Ensign, stand down right now and cool down."** _ Jenny said to him sternly as the duo and Geordi looked at Wesley. ** _"Whatever this is is part of the conversation we had a bit ago, and the effects of that syndrome have combined together. And it's combined with the drugs, or with the ethanol right now to cause this at the moment. But doing this fight in plain sight of every officer over the age of 25."_**

 _ **"What the heck is going on over here, son, if he's trying to pick a fight with you at the moment?"** _ O'Brien added and he sighed as he answered him then. **" _It's regarding what I told you that year, and this time Dr. Pulaski's remark, regarding it is turning from insults and jibes. And shifting to full violence, has shifted into that, because he's beyond loaded at the moment along with that."_**

 ** _And here's the serious part now, in regarding this, but I'd say the jealousy of being ignored by the duo. It's the added touch of always being in the lime light, but highest grade in every class, one every award leading into arriving on our ship. And suddenly he's no longer in the lime light and he's being ignored for someone even better then he is at the moment, but that sums it up now."_**

 ** _"So in favor for someone better it's_ _just resulted in them crossing the line, whoever gave him the stimulates or drugs just caused an added safety issue. That this just crossed the line between the safety limit and going on a drinking binge tonight, because I_ _got a really good look at his eyes. And they're dilated and he's drenched in sweat at the moment, it's a speed-balling reaction."_**

 ** _"And he's smelling so heavily of ethanol and I'm looking at two things here._ _And you're not going to like either one of them, but one he's on stimulates, or two he's taken in one too many alcoholic drinks. Or the very real possibility of #3, and he's speedballing with the ethanol. And these combined together with whatever's causing everyone to lose it right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with it is the act of a full case of jealousy, but jealousy, whatever this is that causing our peers to lose it. The added act of a physical burnout at the moment they've been in their training phase for 18 months. And it's clear that the psychosis is no matter how hard they try, they can't get noticed by the duo and when they're always around me and that's the psychosis and burnout."_**

 ** _"It's just combined with the drugs, the ethanol or both and everything he's holding is breaking down the front door right now. And it's we got a guy who's acting like an athlete that's furious he got ratted out by the good players of the team for whatever they're on during a game. The clean players decide on an intervention and report it to the faculty and the said coach leading the team."_**

 ** _And when the coach told them if they got caught, they were suspended on medical suspension for being inebriated. And I think said something is causing our peers to start losing it, but our remarks on whatever is causing these repeated to combine with substance abuse. But either way Dr. Pulaski's remarks about it shifting from insults and jibes, and right into violence next."_**

 ** _"It's just landed itself on the table right now, because whatever this is, had just combined with it is alcohol and something else. The said something else possibly drugs or stimulates, he's showing every classic sign. Said signs being every case of the coach having to remove these guys from the court, because they pushed their bodies so hard these last 18 to 36 months now."_**

 ** _"And since they arrived, whatever Hanson is to Marks here in particular, I don't know, but they and the quintet, and Hanson's quartet. It's just been made clear right now, they want the best ship in the fleet, to be under the best captain said fleet. And instead of their hoping that the captain and commander will look to them for their fast thinking and sharp reflexes, they're not seeing this."_**

 ** _"Because they, and you, are too focused on your JV players one in training to get into the academy and the other. Is training to be a pilot at the moment, and you all take more pride in our grades and skills then you do in their fast thinking and reflexes. And the results are the jealousy is piling up so high right now, that they all crossed the line between healthy and a physical burnout."_**

 **" _That they pushed themselves right into a sabbatical at the moment they need to relieved of duty and given time to recover until they're clean. But they pushed themselves so far just to get noticed by the captain and commander. That they pushed their bodies passed the breaking point they need a medical suspension from the team to recover, it's the health violations at athletics."_**

 ** _"And it's hit that now, these guys are pushing themselves passed the limit so they can get noticed by the commander and the captain. And they crossed the line between rational and getting reported by the good members of the team for substance now. I'm just saying this now, but now might be a good time to get them put on medical leave and recovery, though mom hears this news."_**

 ** _"And_ _she's not going to take it well right now, you so are friends of our parents and with it._ _I've been here longer, and though they're officers, I'm the one with the experience, I'm acting like any good captain would be in trying to defuse this. And he's getting more volatile by the minute."_ ** he said as he looked at the quartet and saw the same enraged looks in their eyes and nodded firmly at.

 ** _"Your remark about over doing it just landed on the table, but, as the JCL on board, I'm just calling it right now Sir, and with that, it's medical suspension. As to why that it, it's because they're all showing the signs of substance abuse, whatever's in his system. It's that the stimulates, drugs or whatever, is reacting to the alcohol and whatever else is causing everyone to flip out here."_**

 ** _"I think this could be considered an act of speedballing with the alcohol and possibly more than one other drug in his system, likely all recreational, and ones from 300 years ago to."_ ** Wesley said and as they saw Marks eyes flare up at that and nodded. _**"It's mixed chemicals right now, Commander, medical suspension now."**_ he said and Geordi looked at him carefully as he said it with a stern growl at that.

 ** _"How many did he have exactly, Tony?"_ ** he asked and the bartender looked at Marks as he said it and with a firm tone. _"No more than two, I think someone ransacked the bar when I wasn't looking and drank themselves under the table."_ he said and Wesley nodded as he gently pushed Shayla behind him at that as he said it to them. **_"Guys, I think this would be considered a need to get Worf and the Commander._**

 _ **"As well as a security team in here, he's beyond drunk and it's ready to switch to ending up in the tank, he needs to be put in a detention cell before he hurts himself or anyone else right now."**_ Wesley said and they all nodded as Geordi said it for the five of them sternly. Before he could though, O'Brien removed his tricorder from his pocket holster and ran it over him as his tone went stern as he said it then.

 ** _"He's not kidding right now as to why exactly here, his BAC is .45, however much he had a bit ago, is now way too much right now. Along with that is several vague indications of some sort of stimulate in his system. And its not caffeine either, young man calm down right now or you're ending up in the tank."_** he said to him as Jenson said it sharply at the new as he straightened up then.

 ** _"Possible speedballing effect here?"_ ** Jenson said and Wesley nodded at that. **_"Aw god, the syndrome doesn't react well to ethanol and drugs and with it right now. Is this is a psychosis, they're on the edge of a burn out just to get noticed by the captain, commander and lieutenant right now, in Marks. And his clique's case, and the scholarship recommendations and in Hanson's case right now."_**

 ** _"You better do it now, I'm getting Greyson and Perkins in here, before this gets physical. Though mom is not going to like this at all right now."_ ** Wesley said and he nodded without taking his eyes off of him. **_"You better do it fast, son, and you better tell your mother that as well. Because she gave the rules after we activated the lounge and ten forward at the moment and it just got worse_ _."_**

 _ **"Because if this turns into a fight, the captain is not going to take it well at the moment."** _ the bartender said to him and he nodded as he quickly hit his communicator. **_"This is Ensign Crusher to Dr. Crusher."_** he said and they immediately heard Beverly's voice at that as she answered him. ** _"Yes Wes, I read you, what's wrong?"_** she asked and he explained that to her without taking his eyes off the quintet then.

 ** _"Mom we have five, maybe six to seven cases of speedballing with the ethanol, I'm calling a medical suspension from active duty effective immediately."_ ** he told her and they heard a stern tone enter her voice at that. _**"Miles, Geordi, how high is the level in the leader of the group, if it's not just them, but whoever's with them?"**_ she asked and O'Brien explained that as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it.

 ** _"His BAC levels are .45 and I'm getting the same readings off of the quartet as well. And I'm detecting aside from the ethanol clear indication of drugs or stimulates. Whatever this is, it's just combined with what's causing our crew to start losing their tempers this quickly. It's combined with the source of the repeated fights you and Counselor were were discussing this morning, Beverly."_**

 ** _"We had our own discussion on this, but this situation started at virtually the same time Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. But the added add on is that with it, Kate Pulaski's remarks on the fact that Wes and Jake have our attention and the captain and Commander, more then these 5 do. It's just opened up the resentment at the moment and I'm just classifying this thing."_**

 ** _"Whatever it might be, to be the same as something we looked up when we did studies of every race in Starfleet. But Wes just dragged this up, but ten fight in two days and several resulting in random violence all over the ship. But this syndrome, whatever it might be has combined with substances abuse and_ _it's a very clear health violation at the moment as well as a result here."_**

 ** _"But regarding the fact it's been 18 months since the quintet and the Hansons arrived they're the ones crossing lines not meant to be crossed. Though if we had these kids coach on board, and I'm quoting the remark the JV coach gave to the varsity team leader on the movie here at the moment. Regarding crossing the line and starting a fight in mind games with the JV captain of his team."_**

 ** _"Then it's a damn good thing we're not their coach or they'd be suspended from active duty for 3 months until they were clean. But Wes just read out the reason for why we had ten flip outs in the side of two days. And the source, it's localized to our guests arrival, but you're looking at a possible case. Of Bendii syndrome in Sarek's case and its interacting with the drugs and ethanol."_**

 ** _"And with that we caught them red handed and he's attempting to pick a fight with Wes here at the moment, before we got involved right now. But you and Counselor Troi get ready, because that makes twenty in the side of two days at the moment. And whatever this is started at the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship, Beverly, in fact, Wesley just told us."_**

 ** _"That syndrome doesn't react well to drugs and ethanol, and it's combined with the added burn out of being in the lime light. But the stress of this being their last year of high school, that's combined with this and both together. It's your patients are on the edge of a complete burn out right now."_** he said and they heard her answering response as she said it to him at the news as she said it firmly.

 ** _"Alright, if there's trouble I want to know about it, but get Derek or Jack and their teams in there, before this really gets physical, Miles. I'm sending Will and Worf to deal with whoever picked a fight with my son, but he's on medical suspension now."_ ** she said and they nodded as they looked at the younger man as he said it, looking at the older boy Wesley said it as sternly as he could to him then.

 _" **Colin I'm sorry, but you're off active duty, effective immediately."**_ Wesley said and they saw his hands tense. **_"You can't do that Crusher, what just because you're the son of the CMO, you have the right to make decisions on us. You're not an adult, you little brat!"_ ** he said and the sextet crossed their arms at that. _" **Young man, either you cool down or you're getting arrested right now."**_

 _ **"Now calm down right now cadet."**_ Goldberg said to him with a stern warning tone as Wesley looked at the edginess in the quartet as they got ready. ** _"Yeah I'd this this just the prelude to the fact that he can't get past my image in your eyes. And no matter how much he tries, the stress of always being the best. always being in the lime light, it's reached a case of a severe physical burn out now."_**

 ** _"Lieutenant Greyson, you and Perkins better get in here quick, we got a drunken arrest that needs to be dealt with. But this situation is two remarks away from a bar brawl in here, and we need back up."_ ** Wesley said as they heard Perkins answer that sternly. **_"How serious is right now, Wes?"_ ** he asked and they watched him sigh as he answered him as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it to him.

 ** _"You're looking at a mixed chemical binge and he's two remarks away from shifting from threats to full violence Tony, we need you up here, now. But Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf are coming to join you, but we have a health violation that could be considered enough to get kicked off the sports team."_ ** he said and I heard Greyson with answer that with a firm tone then as he said it.

 ** _"We're on our way, Miles, Dave, you deal with them till we get there, and if it takes a full arrest, we're getting Jack and Eric as well."_ ** He said and they nodded as the O'Brien said it a second time. _ **"Young man I'm giving you only one more warning, calm down or we're arresting you."** _ he said with a beyond stern tone then as Wesley pushed Shayla further back and Marks snapped at him at that.

As they saw the drunken rage in him growing by the minute then. _**"Colin I'm giving you a fair warning here right now, but you know the rules when you arrived on board the enterprise. Younger than 25 there were to be absolutely no drinking or drugs and as the leader of the JV team. I did the right thing so you could recover, at the moment, but this attitude is enough to put you in the tank."**_

 _ **"And sedated here once Anenzi gets his hands on you when he hears this, because he's the medical rehab department and my mother is the medical doctor, CMO, so keep it up and it's getting you arrested by both the cops and the faculty.**_ ** _But if you don't tone it down and you're getting arrested."_** Wesley said to him with a firm tone then and the boy snapped back at him at that. _**"**_ ** _No little brat tells what I can and can't do you little smart Alec!"_ ** he snapped and as the rest of their team moved to them at that as Jenson said it firmly.

Looking at him sternly he said it to the rest of his team as he said then at that remark. **_"Yeah, he's needing to be in the tank for this one, he sounds like the kids who got ticked for being reported by the students that never did anything at the moment here. Though in this case he did right now, though with that in mind now, it's he's dealing with the added fact he got caught by the people he shouldn't have and he's on suspension."_**

 ** _"And now he's furious he's getting reported directly to the coaches not connected to them, to which we are, his coach is the commander but he's a grad school student as well._ _And this is still enough to get him in trouble with the captain or just the medical department._ _Alright that's enough Colin, when the captain said you weren't supposed to be drinking when on duty, he meant it, with a bunch of government officials."_**

 ** _"On board then we all have to stay sober, and it's synthethol or non alcoholic only, and this is a clear health violation and enough. Now, to get you removed from active duty until you're clean again. Now again, I'm only giving you one more chance to calm down, otherwise you're ending up in the tank, now settle down right now."_** Jenson said to him sternly as he looked at him coldly then.

as the female duo exchanged stern looks ** _"Don't even think about it, try it and it's getting you written up, now calm down, or we're arresting you now."_ ** Barnfield told him sternly then as he answered her coldly. _" **Nobody tells me what I can and can't do, especially not some brainiac kid."**_ he said and that did it as as they heard an answering response to that remark, the tone beyond stern then.

As he answered him and Wesley nodded as he said it to the Hansons then gently. "Jim and Sarah were involved in the situation this started with and to them. I was their best student, so I have more then one coach and teacher here right now." he said and they nodded to him. **_"That's enough, it's not his decision right now, it's ours now, so again, you better calm down, because this attitude in your training period."_**

 ** _"This is enough to get you ejected from this ship and you're getting sent back to the academy rightnow for it, so again young man. You better calm down, or that's your last warning and with it, it you don't tone it down, and calm down. You're ending up in a detention cell for three days until you can act your age at the moment, so your choice, either calm down or its medical time out for you."_**

 _ **"Because you're on the edge of ending up in restraints young man, so if you don't want to be put on report, dial it down, right now."**_ they heard from Jim Shimoda as he said it firmly and that did it for Geordi. **_"Ensign, again, cool down or you're getting arrested now!"_** Geordi said, before they watched as someone grabbed Wesley and the blow hitting him in the side of the head as he got thrown into the table.

"Whoa, alright that's going too far here." Katie said in shocked anger at that as they heard her shout it out. _**"Wesley!"**_ they heard Shayla shout out and as he hit his head against the table as she quickly moved to him. **_"Wes come on, stay awake."_** she said to him as he tried off of the floor then before collapsing. "Come on, get up, get up, before it gets worse." Harry said at that as they watched her as she quickly look up.

 ** _"Get away from me, Henderson!"_ ** she shouted as the O'Brien grabbed him. _**"Keep your hands off of him, and stay away from her!"**_ he said to him as he grabbed his wrist and shoved him face first into the counter and Jenkins pulled his arms behind his back. _**"Calm down right now young man."** _ O'Brian said as he and Jenkins were restraining him. _**"Let go of me!"**_ the red snapped at him as he struggled to get free.

 ** _"Henderson calm down now, or you're ending up in the tank."_ ** Jenson snapped at him as they restrained him. Watching they saw Wesley look up as they saw Marks coming at him. _**"Dave!"**_ he shouted out and he and Goldberg grabbed Marks then. _**"Damn it the entire quintet is drunk, get the entire security squad in here, it's a drunken arrest times five, we needed back up in here for this right now."**_

 ** _"But we need to get these guys in sickbay, they need to be in the tank!"_ ** Barnfield snapped as she moved to the duo. As they heard a loud punch as they saw Wesley as he turned and saw Marks hit Jenson, before he grabbed him and tried to wrestle him to the floor then as he punched him in the face . **_"Alright that's enough Colin, Eric, I need help over here with him."_ ** Jenson said sharply at that response.

As they watched one of the blues head to him then. _**"Jenny, Sarah get back, you too Shayla."**_ Wesley said over the shouting as he heard a loud punch. _**"Alright that's enough calm down now, young man."**_ they heard as O'Brien grabbed Henderson with Shimoda's helped and pulled his arm behind his back. **"Jeez, I knew I should have been on duty that night."** Guinan said as they heard his recorded remark.

 ** _"Oh boy."_ ** he added as the third red was going at it with him, before he went to his training and knocked him down. _**"Has he lost his mind right now?!"**_ They heard a blue say over the noise and they heard Shimoda answer that as he said it. _ **"No they're drunk, we need help over here guys, before this shifts to something else, everybody stay focused."**_ they heard as they heard a secondary thunk then.

 _ **"They're not just drunk, they're on drugs, and whatever's causing this, is connected to our conversation, before the fight started here. And it has just caused these guys to lose it now, all medical personnel in here link up, we need to arrest these guys, now, before the security gets in here."** _ they heard from Shimoda over the noise as they heard a third thunk at that remark.

 ** _"Wilcox stand down, calm down, or you're ending up in the tank."_ ** they heard from Davidson as the fight got worse, before they heard Jenson shout it out over the noise to Goldberg as he was struggling to restrain Marks. _**"Get the kids out of the room it's about to turn into war zone in here."**_ Geordi said as they heard Shayla back at him. _**"He's trying to keep from blacking out right now, Commmander."**_

 _ **"He hit him hard enough to give him a concussion, he's trying to stay awake."** _ she said and they nodded as he looked at Goldberg at that. _**"Rick give me a hand here, he's resisting arrest."**_ Jenson snapped to Goldberg then as they watched Wesley as he was trying to clear his head and knowing. **_"Rick, help Dave, I'll deal with the kids."_ ** Geordi called as the duo ducked as a glass went flying over their heads at that.

Watched as he hit the floor next to them Geordi grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly said it to him. _**"Wes, Wes get up and get out of here, this is about to turn into a warzone in here."**_ Geordi said as he grabbed him and helped him up. **_"He's trying to keep from blacking out, Commander."_ ** she said over the noise and he nodded as he quickly tapped quickly his communicator as he snapped it into the radio then.

 _ **"Security to ten forward, repeat security to ten forward, drunken arrest altercation, we need back up in here. It's not just one, we have five in here and they're all suffering a speedball effect, we need all security in here now, repeat, DUI arrest times five."**_ he snapped into his communicator as the fight to subdue the duo turned worse as they heard a loud punch as Rick got knocked the floor.

Watching this Will said it sharply. "Jeez so this was the precursor to the fight I walked into and it's turned into an arrest situation, but it's total pandemonium in there. While you guys are trying to get him out of there." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah and by this point that they were ticked, but Geordi called out to Rick. to get me out then as he grabbed me and gave me orders." he said and the trio nodded as they listened to that.

 ** _"Wes, Wes focus, come on, get out the room, before this gets any worse son."_ he said and seeing that they knew he was trying to focus and was just barely hanging in there. ** He said it softly with a gentle tone in his voice as he said to him. _**"Wes, get out of here, this is about to turn into warzone, and we don't need you in the middle of it."**_ he said and Wesley nodded nodded as they saw his eyes narrow and they knew he was bleeding as he said it to him gently

As he got him into a sitting position as he said it to him then gently at that. _**"Wes, listen to me, get Shayla and get out of the room right now, it's okay we got this, just get out of the room and quick."** _ He said as they heard a loud thunk and crash as a red hit a blue and the fight threw another into the tables by the door as Geordi tried to end it, before they heard the next crash then as the blow broke a table.

 ** _"Damn it, the arrest turned into a bar brawl, alright both of you get out of here."_ ** Barnfield said to him quickly, but gently then as they heard Geordi shout out an order then. **_"Alright everyone freeze."_ ** he snapped as they saw Marks punch Jenson and Wesley explained it to them. "By doing that, I practically heard the match being struck and the fuse lit." he said and the trio nodded to him as the Hanson nodded.

 _**"Damn it, Alright both of you get out of here now, before the security get in here, go on, go."**_ he said as Shayla grabbed Wesley and yanked him up as they left the room and went through the other door. "The added ending results when you walked in was that Fieldman hit me in the back the added shock of the syndrome. It hit us blues and golds all at once and that's what you walked into, Sir." O'Brien said and Will nodded.

Just as the one on the right side of the room opened as they saw Will and Worf walk in as they heard several crashes. _**"God that was too close."**_ Wesley said as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah that's an understatement and while I'm on the subject, why didn't you come to Sickbay so I could check you out honey?" Beverly asked and he sighed. "I had to write up the report, but my thoughts were heading in the same direction here."

"That yours was, exact same theory, that because as a full Vulcan they start suffering abnormalities in their telepathic and empathic abilities at a certain age. And with it, this string of random violence started at virtually the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on to the ship. This was not an isolated incident, there have been reports of random violence all over the ship." he said and she and Deanna nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's what we were thinking actually this was not case of unexplained violence at the moment, but a combination of the virus mixed with the syndrome now. But it was pointing out a case of unexplained, and suddenly, very random violence all over the ship and we traced it to the time that Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. I'm relieved you, Geordi and the sextet realized that as well." Deanna said as Beverly finished it then.

"You're also lucky I didn't see you till after we broke up the fight, because this was enough I'd have his head for putting you in the emergency room. Because 1) you're training to be in Starfleet and 2) you're seventeen and not an adult. You're just in training to be in Starfleet, but you didn't graduate from the academy yet. You're still just a child and these little brats attacked a teenager not even in Starfleet yet right now."

"And with that, I'm glad you decided to get our attention to focus on there being another, right when we reported this to Jean Luc. Because having another fight break out after this one, Geordi never told me you had a concussion. Just that you hit the table and they had to get you out of the room. But with us trying to restore order it's trying to get things under control." she said and he nodded as they heard Shayla's remark then.

 ** _"You okay?"_ ** Shayla asked and he shook his head. **_"I hit my head against the table. I think Marks, or Henderson, just gave me a concussion. Great, mom's not going to take this well, I got to write up the report."_ ** he said to her gently. _**"Then we better get to it, because if we catch the person who started that rumor about you, your mother and the captain, they're toast."**_ she said and he nodded to her.

"Alright this was barely 40 minute after you called him into your office and I finished the report and I was coming to bring it to you. Before I overheard the gossip and recognized the voice as Derek Hanson, and he was talking to Peter Cooper and Rick Farley." he said and she nodded as they watched this gently. _**"I bet she's sleeping with him right now, that has to be the only way he could have gotten into training up here."**_

 ** _"There's no other way he could have gotten into training that fast at the moment."_ ** they heard and they watched as he rounded the corner and walked up to the voice. _**"Care to rephrase that Hanson, because that's against regs, she's a friend of his, he's my father's commanding officer before he died, and it's none of your damn business."**_ Wesley said sharply and he smirked at him as he answered him.

 _ **"Oh really, then why did she leave you here with him huh, it's like he's your father now."** _ he said and Wesley said it firmly. "In a way I am young man, if I'd married his mother, he'd be my son and Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. They're his god parents, but this attitude, your friends attack my son, your remarks. They are enough you'd lose that recommendation anyway." Picard said sharply and he paled at that.

As they heard Wesley's remark to that as he set the file onto the desk in the corresponding room next to him as he said it. **" _Shut up Hanson, she's a friend of his, he's my mentor, what goes on between me and the duo is between us only. And for the record he was my dad's commanding officer and best friend and this was a favor to her and in honoring his memory and again, back off right now."_**

 ** _"Because what goes on between the three of us and the senior crew staff is personal and as its personal. It doesn't concern you and is no business of yours or Marks and his clique, they're your superior officers and I'm a JCL, so watch it. As I do believe rumors can destroy lives, so tell me, how would your parents take it when I revealed you've taken drugs and are speedballing at the games."_**

 ** _"Every teenage hotshot like you is pushing the health violations too far so with that. And with that, if you over heard someone talking about this and decided to use it to your own interpretations. And believe me when I say that when this gets out you're going to get it, because this is none of your damn business. Their friendship is just that, they've been friends for twenty five years now."_**

 ** _"He's my mentor, a friend of the family, so his helping her in this is business, and as such it's none of yours."_ ** he said and Hanson said, with a tone of cruelty in his voice, as he answered that. _**"Oh yeah sure, it's business, she's just called him into her office to talk about business only."**_ he said and they watched as he grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall as he snapped at him at that remark.

 ** _"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that."_ ** he snapped as he hit him, before he shoved him back and the next thing they heard was a resounding clang off the wall and as they heard a voice over at that. _ **'Wait, that clang, this wall is against the jeffries tubes and maintenance shafts. Alright I have to get them up here so they can hear my side of it.'**_ They heard then as he dodged the next swing at him.

 ** _"Don't you ever say anything about my mother again, you jerk!"_ ** he snapped as he missed the swing and hit the wall. "Alright that's about the time that we heard the noise and went to investigate what the heck was going on up there and arrived in time. To prevent him from breaking his wrist or the panel, but I heard the furious tone and knew that this one was provoked." Will said and she nodded as they heard a firm shout.

 ** _"What the heck is going on up here, alright that's enough, break it up now."_ ** They heard from Derek Greyson as they heard Geordi say it quickly **_"Wes, calm down, snap out of it!"_** They heard as they saw Jack Bates and Tom Watkins grab Hanson and pull him back. _**"Never mind, just keep him from beating the crap out of him, but get Hanson over there, I need to get through to him, Wes, calm down!"**_

 ** _"Shh, calm down, calm down it's okay, it's okay, shh."_ ** they heard as Will pulled him into his arms as he tightened his grip gently **"** _ **Easy, easy, shh, calm down its okay, it's okay."** _ Will said to him gently as they watched as the jolt started wearing off then as he said it a second time. **_"Shh, calm down, calm down, it's okay, shh, it's okay."_ ** he said as they heard a slightly disoriented tone in Wesley's mental voice at that.

 _ **'What, what's happening to me right now?'** _ they heard as he sighed as he explained that to him then. "The jolt from that was beginning to wear off, as I refocused, before I realized it was you. Sir." he said and Will nodded as he heard his recorded self then. _**"Shh, easy, calm down son, it's okay, it's okay."**_ he said again and Wesley leaned his head against his shoulder then as Will sighed as he went into that gently.

"I'm guessing the pain in your head from that concussion was getting worse if you did that Wes, because you just barely collapsed on me after that jolt wore off." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah added side effects of a concussion, you let your blood pressure start spiking. And it's going to make the pain in your head worse, if you don't take a pain killer and try to relax, though the syndrome was making it worse."

"But after I realized it was you, the attack ended and I refocused then." he said as he watched his taped self straighten up, before a dizzy spell hit him. _ **"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, I've got you, alright just what the hell is causing that exactly. And if it's because, your bonds with either of us I'm not going to take it well?"**_ Will asked before they heard someone else answer that as the voice said it firmly then.

As he looked at him then as he answered him. **_"You walked in after we got him out of the room, at the time, but the drunken arrest was because of a health violation._ _And Wes reported it to us, but one of the guys in Marks clique hit him in the head, and he hit his head against a table. So possible concussion Sir, as it is, that's what caused the fight."_ ** the person said, his tone firm at this situation.

Just before they heard another voice say it firmly. **_"He's seventeen and not even in Starfleet yet, and these men attacked a child?"_** Worf repeated and they nodded to him firmly and he said it with a stern growl. _**"Yeah and if he was drinking when on duty at the moment and it's still enough to get him arrested. But that's not the immediate problem at the moment considering what happened in there."**_

 ** _"As to why, it's because barely after that one ends, this one gets started and from this reaction this was an obvious a provocation. Rather then a true assault, but someone instigated the fight here and whatever it was about. It's possibly connected to the way Marks was acting in ten forward. And with that in mind, alright what caused this one exactly at the moment, Wes."_**

 _ **"Because if you decided to do it against this wall then it was to get our attention, before someone broke that panel. And ended up in the emergency for a case of serious medical attention. If it sliced a vein or artery in the blow and with that, so we could hear what the heck caused this?"**_ Geordi asked and he sighed as he explained that to him as he relaxed in Will's arms then.

 ** _"A repeater of what happened in ten forward and I found the source of the rumors regarding why Marks and his clique are giving me such a hard time right now. After what happened two years ago Commander, it's even more crude then you'd expect after I explained this to you guys at the time. And after the virus and the meteor three years ago, but here's the problem now."_**

 ** _"Although we all agreed never to bring that up anymore. It's someone did and this jerk overheard the conversation, and twisted it to his own interpretations. If you guys were discussing this after I got hit by the flu, you just hit the target, because he's the source of those rumors floating around. Regarding my and my mother's bond with the captain, which explains the fight in ten forward."_**

 ** _"But he was repeating whatever else it was t_ hat Hanson here said about my parents and the captain. _And my bond with you guys Geordi, Lieutenant. In his eyes, my my training was a case of quid pro quo and his inclination is what caused me to lose it now, Commander. I was thinking clearly enough to get your attention, before it destroyed the panel next."_ ** he said to him and he nodded.

 ** _"You're lucky I heard that, or that could have landed you in the emergency room next for needing several stitches if you had broken that. Though in this case, I'm lucky you decided to alert us to the fact you needed back up. Or this would have resulted in that panel breaking and it's more than just a concussion landing you in sickbay and your mother's already furious enough at this."_**

 ** _"I take it you decided to do this against this wall so we can hear why it happened in the first place. Because only a technician or engineer knows where the spots that cause enough noise to alert us of trouble are. And case in point is you doing it next to the extension shaft, and on this side of it."_ ** Greyson said to him and they heard an answering remark in a bemused tone to his remark.

As he said it to him them as he looked at him then. _**"No kidding, get our attention by doing it next to the one wall that would get our attention. And have us coming to check and see what's going on down here and even inebriated. You're still thinking rationally enough to get our attention, before the troublemaker landed himself in the emergency room next and you with him at the moment."**_

 **"** _ **And for a broken wrist or several severe injuries that were caused by broken glass at the moment. And with it you needing to get patched up yourself and what the hell caused that bruise on your cheek. If you told us what the heck was was going on in ten forward before the fight started?"** _ Ensign Anthony Perkins asked and he explained that with an annoyed look to him then at that.

 ** _"Too late, Henderson gave me a concussion, that's why it hit me so fast, but the reason why he lost it in there is because I caught then red handed. Regarding the health violation I was acting like any team captain in reporting them for the health violation if this was a prep school or college. But that's why he hit me, it's because I reported him for it."_ ** Wesley said and they nodded with a furious look.

 _"That's why Miles was so furious in there, they hit you hard enough to need a trip to sickbay?"_ Will repeated and he nodded to him. _**"Yeah, and with that in mind, drunken arrest, mixed chemical binges, and multiple cases of altercations, violent, or no, popping up around here. And it all connects back to Sarek being here, I'm not entirely sure right now, but if he was suffering a Vulcan version."**_

 ** _"To Addison's syndrome or Alzheimer's, as he's over 200 years old, then it's the fact that he's lost total control over his empathic and telepathic abilities. Our last problem ended up in ten forward, but this just jumped from drunken arrest to finding the catalyst that caused it and mom is not going to take it well. And it's that a college kid just caused enough damage to cause a bruise right now."_**

 ** _"Our total from this hit 20 acts of unexplained violence and tempers getting testy with each other in two days. And this last one, before this, is the one that resulted in trashing ten forward now."_ ** Wesley said and he nodded as he said to him _. **"Your mother said the exact same thing and that it all runs back to when they arrived on board the ship and with that in mind right now at the moment now."**_

 ** _"Geordi I thought you said you didn't know what the heck was going on in there, if you told me that at the moment?"_ he asked and he sighed. _"I didn't, but we were speculating the cause before the riot got started in there, but that was caused by a drunken outburst. The fight was the result of trying to arrest the quintet, but the free for all, I'm not entirely sure about that the moment."_**

 ** _"But we arrested all five of his buddies in there. But the fight got turned into a cross between stereotypes and a drunken outburst which explains what happened in there. Next question is whether or not we got a case of under age drinking and drug cases or not right now. While Wes here is suffering from a first, near second, degree concussion from getting that hit taken to the head."_**

 ** _"Or just the next repeater, though this keeps up and the next one suffering a final blow out, with the violence is right there on the bridge next."_ he said and Will nodded to him. _"Jake told me he was screwing around with the stimulates actually, but if these red shirts are trying anything. It means they're crossing health limits not meant to be crossed just to get your attention Commander."_**

 ** _"I warned him if he kept it up with the rumors, I was reporting him to his team coach when screwing around with drugs. But it's not just drugs I'm talking here, these guys are speedballing with the ethanol and mixing it with caffeine pills. And it's not just the quintet that are doing it, but three of five of the starting players on the high school basketball team, and it's mixture of drugs."_**

 ** _"And ethanol, but when on the sports teams was a big no no, and they got caught as a result. But Jake told me three members of the basketball team are doing cross chemicals right now."_ ** he said and before Will could answer that, he heard another voice answer that. **_"Alright Hanson what did you do now if you got arrested."_ ** he asked and Hanson turned his head to see Lieutenant Walters there.

 ** _"Your player provoked my student into a fight Lieutenant and we're trying to figure out the reason why exactly."_ Jenson said to him and he crossed his arms. _"All I caught was three players on my team and cross chemicals at the current moment and yes I heard that rumor from Kurland. And five other players on the team, and with those words in mind now young man, so you better fess up."_**

 ** _"Or you're on stand down till you're clean, as you already got in trouble with Fieldman for causing two explosions in the side of a month."_ ** Walters said and Wesley explained that to him. _**"I suppose you heard the rumors regarding my parents and the captain, and why I was in training up here ever since Lieutenant Yar was killed two years ago?"**_ he asked and the older man nodded.

 ** _"Well I found the source of those rumors, it's him, when I said what happens between me and the seven is our business. His next remark took a completely crude turn, and it's because thanks to certain people who can't keep their mouths shut over medical information. And a pact we of the entire three years agreed to, that gossip has this guy thinking my mother is having an affair."_**

 ** _"With the captain, but the captain is my mother's best friend, and he's my father's commander in the stargazer. In total truth after I blew my chance of getting in because I flunked the no winner, the captain offered to let me train from up here and with me was Jake Kurland."_ ** he said and the man nodded as he answered him as his tone went completely stern at that remark as he answered him.

 _ **"So out of jealousy, these kids are causing you to fight past this image they created about you and all because a trio of medics. And said three medic's can't keep their mouths shut about personal information. I take it this was so the quintet could expose themselves and with them were my players now. Correct young man, because it's enough to bench them."**_ he said and Wesley nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but though we got that shot, we're focused on grades to get into the academy. But the fight, it's because whatever's causing it just resulted in 2 more outbursts and I'm thinking rationally enough. Before it breaks something else and it's by getting your attention so you can arrest the instigator next. And he's the one who started this fight as well too, Commander, Lieutenant."_**

 _ **"As to how and why, I over heard the conversation he had with these two, they're his team mates. And it's the added debate, I'm about to get in on just my SAT's they're trying to get in on their scholarships. And he's making it sound like it was a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense."**_ Wesley explained to him said and they nodded as Wesley looked between the three of them as he said it.


	14. 13: Reprimands And Past Truths Revealed

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For This chapter, it's finishing off the rest of the explanation to the riot in Ten Forward and into why he and the Hanson's son are having so many problems with each other. As this decision results in Hanson turning into a teenage version to Jack O'neill, and he and Wesley have this ongoing rivalry between them, but from here, the story shifts course now.**

 **But from here the next episode shown is Remember me, as there's going to be a slight mention to a repeat trip to Mariposa. Before the episode starts and from here,** **this is an alternate reality to the rest of Wesley's plot-line now.** **And to what if the stargate universe was part of the star trek universe. As the descendants of the most well known characters of SG-1 come into the picture.**

 **And the truth gets dug up further as Wesley meets his own version to Will's team at the academy as he chooses to be part of Gamma, before getting chosen for Nova,** **before the rest of season five starts now. But**

 **Chapter 14: The Truth Revealed And The Second Strike**

As he pushed himself further into the Will's arms at that. _**"So the added case of brains over brawns, and your scores are high enough to get you into the academy, but if we were in the 20th century. The academic scholarships are the better deal, because there's more money in that. And those athletic scholarships only last as long as the school chooses to renew them, and if you get in trouble."**_

 ** _"With the cops and it's bye bye scholarship and you have to work your way through college. Case in point is this right now and if this was really a college and with you guys on the edge of 18. You just screwed up big time and you're on a three strike notion here boys. And I mean it right now, if there's any more trouble and you're losing your scholarship shots altogether, understand."_**

 _ **"Your mother said the exact same thing regarding Sarek, that the window of these sudden outbursts happened at exactly the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed up."**_ Geordi said to him and he nodded. _**"Yeah and then we get a string of alcohol and drug cases two days later and these guys are saying things they'd normally never say in front of you, Worf or the captain, Commander."**_

 ** _"It's the added to what we read up on the sarcophagus technology and it's unleashes whatever you'd normally never say to someone. But these guys are holding in their jealousy, because you turn to me, Data and Geordi to get us out of the situations we get ourselves into. Because of our ability to our way out of trouble and not their athletic abilities and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"If he's not suppressing his thoughts then he..., wait a second here, he got into a fight with Jake Kurland this morning. And Jake told me this is exactly what he was spouting and it's been two fist fights in ten hours and then I catch him. But along with that is I got heavy whiff of ethanol off of him and it's more than should be qualified. And we're teenagers, if he got into it with Jake,_**

 ** _"And it's because he reported him, for drugs at the time._ _And then I catch him with his sick little rumor and I get a massive whiff of ethanol fumes off of his clothing, he's either drunk or he's speedballing right now. And if he's acting like the quintet I just found three more, in the act of trying to use stimulates and steroids to get noticed here at the moment, but the syndrome is causing it too."_**

 ** _"By that I mean that syndrome is bringing out the jealousy, and the added behavior of someone who's drunk and on drugs. But as I said Jake told me he's been taking stimulates, said stimulates are caffeine and certain steroids. Right now, but that's what had the quintet lose it and if this is the same I know we caught three more."_ ** Wesley said and Walters nodded and Hanson shouted it out.

 ** _"Shut up, that's a lie Crusher."_ ** he said and Worf crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with the group at that. **_"Your rumors have caused enough damage to Wesley, well looks like his and Jacob's are the ones that are landing you in the detention cell._ _But if there's one way to confirm lies here and without getting your bloodwork checked out right now..."_** he said sternly to him as Wesley said it firmly.

 ** _"Anyone got a medical tricorder on them right now at the moment. Because Dave and the chief did Marks, his BAC was .45. And for a teenager or young adult that's way too much, he needs to be confined. And until it wears off completely right now at the moment as well and as I said. Mom was the CMO on this ship, and it's not the commander or the captain you have to get passed."_**

 ** _"It's her and Counselor Troi, and I see it all now boys, you're getting sick of being ignored by the senior staff crew. Because it's not your athletic 'leap, before you look' tendencies they look to. But mine, and Jake's think 'our way out of the box' and mental Arsenal. And you're trying to get into the academy by working yourself into a collapse, well that's ending right now you guys."_**

 ** _"As for Hanson here, if his readings are the same..."_ ** Wesley said and they nodded as Geordi said it. **_"Than Derek here just got arrested by us for the same thing, yeah you're right and with that, with the fact he got arrested by the cops. So to speak, it's being treated like a domestic disturbance outbreak right now."_ ** he said and Will nodded as in agreement as they caught Hanson, before he could run for it.

As Bates grabbed Hanson then as Greyson ran his tricorder over him and his tone went stern. _**"Well our string of drunks are not the only ones drinking or doing drugs tonight. He's twice the legal limit, though they're on break at the moment with the school term on hold till next week. He's just been arrested for DUI and to top it off I'm getting the exact same readings Miles got on Colin Marks in ten forward."** _ he said and they nodded sternly as Wesley answered him then at that.

 ** _"Meaning that while the only thing I'm on is the effects of whatever's hitting everyone right now. He's just been arrested for the very same violations that would get us kicked off the sports teams if we'd been in the 20th. And_ _to the early 21st century at the moment, which in this case means cheating. And you just being around me snapped me out of it pretty fast, before it got worse."_**

 ** _"I read the high school, college and professional sport rules and they all said that steroids and stimulates was a form of cheating when it came to scholarship."_ ** he said and they nodded as Wesley sighed and looked at Will as he softly to him. **" _Whatever's causing this is trying to flare up again, I'm better off in your arms right now, till I cool down completely."_ ** he whispered to Will and he nodded.

 ** _"Alright just relax, I don't blame you for that, but after what just happened it's making sure it doesn't get worse right now. And as for you, young man, and I'm making this very clear now as well. After you came extremely close to landing both of you in the emergency and it's because of those rumors."_** he said as they saw him say it sternly then to Hanson then with a firm look as said it to him.

As he finished that, before Walters looked at him. **_"As Kurland and Crusher are your students, you want to let my player have it for this health violation. Because I can guarantee that with they're being my players the punishment is going to be a lot more strict. And it's because their parents are not going to take it well that they started two fights in the side of two hours at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Though this being strike one and there's three strikes when it comes to an athlete and it's getting into the academy on a scholarship. But I've said this repeatedly to these guys and it's that it's B's or better to play. Keep those grades up and I catch you in the case of toxic chemicals and they're on stand down till they're clean."_ ** he said and Will nodded as he looked at the trio sternly.

 ** _"I don't know why you and your friends are so determined to get noticed by us, just so you can get into the academy. But I can guarantee that going about it this way is enough to get you suspended from the ship based basketball team. Especially if it's because of steroids, drinking and drugs, and which are enough you got caught and you're off the team until you're clean."_**

 ** _"Whatever he said regarding his bond with me and the captain, is correct, it's no business of yours what bond he has with me or the captain. And as you can see with the fact he responded to me instantly, I'm his mentor, his surrogate father. So if you're looking to getting arrested and hold back in the the high school program here, than you're walking a fine line in this, at the moment."_**

 ** _"But I'm making it very clear here boys, as to me and the captain it's not by reflexes or fast thinking. There's more to this job then being in Phys Ed, every subject in high school is required to get into the academy. And like us in the senior staff crew, the administration doesn't tolerate cheating. And by being on the use of stimulates or drugs and with that in mind, if I hear another fight."_**

 ** _"And outburst, break out and it turns into another altercation with my next student. And you're the one getting arrested for starting a fight and believe me, once that happens you'd lost your shot at getting into college if you were intending on going young man. That was your first violation, though in space, we still follow the exact same rules as things are concerned when on earth."_**

 ** _"So that's one strike at the moment for all of you in training or just still in high school right now._ _You got two more chances, but if there's another fight breaking out with one of my students and it's again. You're inebriated or on drugs, there's no getting out of the consequences. And you're being removed from whatever team and you blew your scholarship up here."_**

 ** _"If you're on in the high school,_ or college system here on the ship, _is that clear, I mean it young man this happens again and that's it."_** he said and Hanson nodded. **_"Never mind Derek, Jack, I'll deal with my players, you guys just deal with Crusher, if he has a concussion because Hanson's cousin. And his friend crossed the line, he needs adult supervision right now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"But I'm calling the trio's parents into my office, though once Eli hears this he's not going to take it well. In the fact that we had eight in the side of two hours regarding this right now."_** Walters said and he nodded as he took the trio and left as Wesley looked at them with a sigh. ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century, but report this to their parents."_** Will said and he nodded and left.

 **_"What just happened to me now, I was fine for a few minutes before I suddenly get hit by that jolt?"_ ** Wesley asked and they sighed as he let him go, as he answered him gently as he said it to him. **_"Your mother and Deanna just came to the conclusion right now, but this last violent outburst. That is the last one right now, hopefully, we figured that the resentment was going to break through._**

 ** _"We just didn't know how highly or when and the syndrome unlocked the door and Deanna gets hit by your anger next, so with that. Was that from this or something else at the moment if this was a provoked fight this time."_ ** Will said and he nodded. **_"He's just insulted my family and the captain, said rumors are a case of quid pro quo regarding her and the captain after the traveler."_**

 ** _"And he's got those guys thinking she did it with the captain, just so I could start training under you. After I heard the remark, I decided to confront him and told him the truth, said truth, it's a favor to dad and my mother and you training me yourself. Before I told him to shut up, but he didn't and he crossed the line in his insults just now, but his remark was the reason for the fight."_**

 ** _"But whoever was gossiping about the virus, it's resulted in a serious problem, but though it's been a year since Jaan. The events have been circulating ever since and that's the other reason for thr fight in ten forward. Guys I'm still in stage two over Tasha, and these idiots don't realize it now. That the knack can sometimes have lasting effects if someone is still grieving over a loss_ _."_**

 ** _"But that sums it up, the fight earlier was to expose who caused the incident in the first place at the moment, but here's the added fact. But their attitudes are the reason the knack hit me that hard, and the other reason is because of Tasha, I'm still in stage two and at the moment Jeremy is dealing with it himself, but these guys don't know when to quit."_ ** he said and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"But I don't get it, how could you guys get up here that quickly, because I knew you were going to hear that fight, but I chose this hall, but I don't know how mom could hear it at the moment?"_ ** Wesley said and Will crossed his arms as he answered him then. **_"Because that wall is right next to Jeffries tubes, the amount of noise heard can be heard both upstairs and downstairs."_**

 ** _"And this fight was loud enough we could hear it from the engineering room and on the bridge, but the side effects done. When it's done next to the wall leading onto the catwalks and bowels of the ship, is that we can hear from from upstairs and in sickbay. But Derek called me up here so I could deal with this at the moment as we knew this was provoked and you had to tell us now."_**

 ** _"Though the fight could be heard in sickbay and your mother told us to see what the heck was going on this time. Though she didn't know where, but if it was right now to the panel head it off."_ ** he said and he nodded to him as Will finished that. _**"You can tell me the entire story later, but right now best for you to get on the bridge, your shift is about to start now, Data's on the bridge."**_

 ** _"With the fact we got possible outside influences involved in this, you're off the hook and you can tell me later. But for now head up to the bridge, your shift is about to start, with that headache, I'm having him and Shaydon on watch."_ ** he told him in answer to his thoughts and Wesley nodded as he went upstairs and took his post with Ensign Shaydon sitting next to him at that as they nodded to that.

"So that's your side of the story in this, and what I walked into as you told me, these guys made up some rumor about you and told us the truth to that rumor. And it's your parents and the captain have been friends for 25 years, I take it that the commander and the rest of the senior staff crew of the entire 3.5 years know that?" Walter asked and they nodded as Will answered that question as he explained that to him firmly then.

"Yeah we all do, in fact everyone that was here from the very beginning knows the family history of the Crusher family and their connection to the Captain. And it doesn't matter to any of us, but when she left to return to earth and he decided to stay here. She asked the Captain, me, Deanna, Commander La Forge and Data to take care of him, and I was put in charge as both his mentor and his godfather since then."

"But to us, this was enough to tick us off, because their rumors are the reason he ended up in the E.R., because the knack hit him so hard that he was worked until his system crashed and he collapsed." he said and the lieutenant nodded firmly as he looked back at Wesley at that remark. "So you told me this rumor and now that Miss Hatchison told us the entire truth to this, it's ending right now that we got the truth."

"And it's because you just humiliated him once in front of me, and by exposing the fact he's speed-balling to me and Eli, and then comes the fact that. Now that you catch on to the fact he never reported in for his situation and he nearly kills a child out of negligence. As he gets caught by Adam Reynolds for coming in there and they know he never reported in." Walters said and he nodded to him as they looked at Hanson.

Looking at Hanson, who had a scared look on his face, Geordi crossed his arms as Hanson's father said it. "So that sums up in how you got arrested for speed-balling and he caught you in the act and Jake reported that you're speed-balling with the ethanol. And he catches you saying this rumor to your friends that night and he told you to knock it off, and when you didn't he got Eric and the guys as well as the commander up there."

"And told them he caught you in the act of discussing this rumor to your little friends and then comes this and we learn you nearly break your wrist after your team mates catch you trying to practice. Though you're banned from the holodeck until you're clean and now we learn the very reason for why exactly. And it's because the boys know you never reported into your duty as chaperone, damn it Derek this is the last time."

"At the moment the boys parents could easily sue us for your negligence, young man and if you were at the academy. Every charge in your record here on the ship it ends up in your permanent record and believe me they're going to see this as if you cant' act like an officer then you don't deserve to be in the academy. Because the first duty of any Star-Fleet of any Star-Fleet officer, young man, is a duty to the truth."

"Be it scientifically, ethical or responsible and it's the founding principle on which Star-Fleet is based, so if you can't accept the fact he's better then you are and he's got a better chance then you do. At being in the academy and in training, then you don't deserve to wear our uniforms, young man." Jared said sharply and he swallowed as Wendy finished that remark as she looked at him sternly then as she said it then to him."

"The key point to on the job training when in your training period is to keep to your regime and neither you or your older friends are doing that, but if there was an accident in flight training and someone was killed. The ending results if he was the one who reported you for it and you'd get the following charges now for it. But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live exercise and test."

"For negligence that contributed to the near death of a child and two more charges on speed-balling and to repeat Dr. Anenzi's remark, because we're all getting sick of this right now at the moment here. But they arrested you for speed-balling that week and you've been on stand down for it ever since. And then we catch Marks first in his act of coming on duty drunk and he gets arrested before we arrest you for the same thing."

"What do we do to have to make sure you're clean, do I have to post a member of Worf's team on you Derek, because as your father said. Just how much longer do you expect us to take your half truths right now young man. Because we're ready to ship you home and you learn life at the academy is not based on athletics and wit." his mother said and he swallowed at that as his father finished that remark sternly then as he said it

"That's what happened that night Wesley, you already had a concussion and this was it for you and why you got into it with my son. So he insulted your parents and the captain and you were simply trying to defend their honor, that's the truth to what we just saw now?" Jared said and he nodded as his mother put it into sequence to verify what he just told them as she crossed her arms as she got why he was defending her.

As she said it to him. "That's the exact conversation here regarding this, he made some remark regarding my relationship with the captain. You decide to correct him yourself and told him and his friends the truth, he snaps off crudely. You warn him to not say anything else and he makes an implication, in regarding why I called the captain into my office that day and you let him have it, followed by doing it against the one wall."

"That we could hear the entire fight so we can hear your side of it, before it gets tainted by his trying to set you up for beating the heck out of him. As you never lied to me or the quartet since we been together as a crew and Jean Luc named you a a junior member of our senior staff. And you're leading the junior version of us ever since, though Brad, the girls and Jason are your added team-mates?" Beverly said to him gently.

And he gave a nod as they saw the quartet in question walk into the room as Hailey answered her remark as she said it firmly at that. "Good grief this sounds like my grandmother and the upper classmen she decked for crude remarks. And for derogatory remarks to a cadet even younger then she was at the time now." They heard from Hailey as she walked in and crossed her arms at that remark as he answered them.

"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head Sarah, it's a close repeat to what happened to your grandmother at the time and yeah, mom that's what happened alright. The blast hit me before I even realized what I was doing, before the trio snapped me out of it that night. But friend/older brother/mentor/surrogate father, the commander's my godfather, the captain another adoptive father, you trusted them to take care of me."

"But our bonds are our business only, what goes on between us and the rest of the crew, but if everyone saw this episode if it was turned into a tv show then everyone in the team's past knows that truth." he said and Jason Grogan answered that. "They did, we've been checking every episode and know that truth, but they sabotaged your double after the traveler that started this gave our doubles that remark on your skills."

"But either way, just because you're this good doesn't mean you need your abilities thrown at you every time you turn around. But with us being this gifted we stand out and when around adults all the time we stand out even more." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah, but you know that truth as you guys were here since we shipped out, but you don't care I'm that close to the captain, but our bonds."

"They're none of his business, we all knew that truth and the only ones who don't are a couple of jocks. The all soldier type and the ones that act before they think at the moment. In every scenario that called for thinking it through and giving a case example here, Roga being the one I'm referring to now. I decided that rather than doing something as dangerous and try to get involved and doing by third position in my job."

"I was protecting the kids younger than us by being in the room with them, lock the door and entrance shaft into the jeffries tubes connected to the room, since as you know here. You guys were stationed in the nursery, I was doing the kids from Katie's age to Alex's and we all decided that we weren't ready. Just to get actively involved, but we could at least do our job as junior officers for the senior staff now and with it."

"Lock down every area and send a messages to every non officer to get out of the corridors, before the captain sounded general quarters as we did our jobs now. But the Jeffries tubes and entry tube are connected to the ventilation shafts into our apartments and quarters on every deck, and found a way to patch it past his microchip implant. Before changing the kids programming on the computer to adult programming."

"And so I could monitor him from in there, but left a key set of codes in morse code to Ensign Barnfield and Chief O'brien at the time and then from there I was working at getting past the chip while maintaining radio silence. Before I broke past the chip implant and they got it to you and Data and from there it was working at tracing out where. and how he was going to do this at the time and from there keeping the channel clear."

"Which none of us had hear this as we all knew and anticipated what the senior staff wanted us to do, as Jae was with me. And you guys were in the nursery with Lieutenants Anderson and Hatchison, so why should we explain ourselves, we're the active duty officers and we've been together for three years. We know and can anticipate orders given to us by the senior staff crew and help the engineering team while doing it."

"And we got the information to Ensign Barnfield and Chief O'Brien and they took it from there by getting that information to Commander Data. But I'm not getting reckless and being on the line when we need to keep the channel clear, but it all goes back to stereotypes here right now. Said stereotype as you said are he's, if we'd been back 380 years ago, is that he's a marine, an all soldier and jock, playing dangerous sports."

"I'm in the air force and I'm half soldier and half scientist with five to ten majors under my belt. I'm into games and sports that are more art than dangerous cardio vascular excerise that make me stronger. And I can pull off the impossible and you're listening to your own kind as well, Sirs. As it is, if this was that and we were had an attack from orbit, I'd suggest we disable the engines, plant several explosives on board it."

"Blow the shields on it, if there was second ship, direct it closer to the first and get off it by either using the ships on board or using whatever transportation device there was. His idea would be to launch a bomb to the site the attack originated from, or just attack the planet connected to the group attacking us. But that just wastes energy and time we don't have right now when the entire planet is at stake, right now."

"Case in point at the moment was the Borg's attack on earth and they're destroying the Melbourne a few weeks ago. But at our age we're undergoing leadership training to survive in these scenarios, so it's case of jumping the net and whatever happens results in the destruction of both earth and the crew. We think it out and it's a win-win situation, but that's exactly the point right now, these guys never do that now."

"And I'm going on the act of, if the entire crew get compromised, yet again now, it's by pulling my field training and keeping the ship in one spot, and disabling the engines till the threat is neutralized while heading for the added colony we got set up. And with that is create a survival bag and bring it with me, but the worst case scenario, in a foothold situation is the no winner and for most it's the most traumatizing issue there is."

"Your worst nightmare if the ship and crew in question happens to be your own, but with that in mind now, instead of the first three options and you don't find the one you're looking for. Then its the option of making it up as you go and it's by crossing them out and creating your own at the time. But all in all, to survive if we got an attack like this, we get boarded or our crew becomes compromised here at the moment by then."

"It's by playing it smart, and thinking it through, but if the enemy doesn't give you enough time to prepare: improvise in equipment, you don't want to be found: go where only the maintenance and engine crew ever do to hide and finally and most importantly now as well here. You don't want to be seen; then get rid of communicator and hide somewhere that's shielded, such as the Jeffries tubes and maintenance shafts."

"But don't get reckless or do anything rash or it's going to backfire here, that is he doesn't start aggravating my team mate next. But if half the junior team gets compromised, it's by having to do this by surviving on your wits, and don't do anything rash or get reckless. Since when did any situation ever come off that easily. But dodge a security team and head for ten forward, if everyone's compromised, come on no chance at that."

"Why: well it's because that's a good way to get arrested, because they're all waiting in ambush, it's the same for sickbay and the lounges. So with all public areas in the hands of the enemy. Go to creating your own supplies and if your parent was a medic of either type and just use what they had. When you were still a child and ransack their office for the supplies needed, but switch it to 20th century medical care now."

"And with that in mind now, it's I've been working over time just to get those credit points and it's not by showing off to the captain or commander. But by following their lead and it's by working in tandem with each other. But being a crew is being a team, being a team means family and although we already have family, once deployed our friends become family after that." Wesley said and Will hid a smile at the remark gently.

"In truth simply because I'm trying to get my job done, he's thinking I'm showing off to you Sir, and that my mother is having an affair with you. But our relationship with you is none of their business." he said and she nodded to him in agreement then. "Everything he said was part of the mirror universe, but our bond is based on the fact that my husband brought us together at the time and with those words now at the moment."

"Well Mister Hanson, let me lay it on the table table now, young man, regarding this because my son is correct, none of it is your business. To be honest now at the moment this attitude of your brings it back to my original remark, are you going to be a good Nova or a bad Nova. And with the direction your behavior is heading you're going to be a bad Nova because you're jealous that my son has their attention and you don't."

"The captain and I have been friends for twenty five years, my husband introduced us when he'd been working as his first officer on board the Stargazer and with him was our mutual friend. And said friend in common with each other was Captain Walker Keel, who was killed three years ago. And the last and final time I saw him, and he saw my son, before we got both got assigned to the enterprise at the time now here."

"It was when he brought my husband's body back to me after a no win in which he had to choose between saving both him and another team mate. Which is why in our opinion it's not only cruel, but disrespectful to us and an insult to my husband's memory, because we'd never cross that line you're thinking of here. As if that's not enough right now, you're making us sound like the Terran Empire versions of us and that's not it."

"And we're not them, in the way our counterparts did in the mirror image world and Galaxy, if that's the lie you're spreading around to the guys who are graduate school versions of yourself. Simply because he's acting on being a father figure and mentor to my son, out of jealousy, and you think playing favorites. And he's giving him special treatment, it's not true, and you got caught in your lies finally young man and with that."

"In regarding the three of us and Wesley's father now, it's disrepect, towards the three of us, his father and the entire senior staff council. Because they and the rest of the crew don't believe a word of this, so tell us the truth young man, was it just you, Marks or both of you together that started this." she asked and he swallowed as Jake and the quartet crossed their arms and she nodded as she answered him.

"It's not just one or another, but the six of you are in this together, along with your little friends, correct?" she asked and he swallowed and they nodded. "Then they're being evicted from this ship and you're on stand down from the team indefinitely and if there's another arrest for the toxic chemicals and you get caught. And that blows your chances at a scholarship as for Marks and his friends now, it's over, they're unfit to serve."

"The quintet blew their chances by laying a hand on him and you just got caught in your four way lie by my son. And he's very correct, the captain is my husband's best friend, but life decided to put us back together to have the son of his former first officer serving under him. And reconcile the bonds between us, and everyone on the senior staff, as well as the sextet by the engineering console know that truth regarding this."

"To them, it's fine, because he's just like them, but as they have spent a year looking after him for me. To them he's a surrogate son and get overly protective of him. He's beyond gifted and as Commander Riker said when they asked permission to clone them, one of him is unique, perhaps even special. But more than one version it diminishes him in ways you can't even imagine right now and with that in mind."

"To get a job done he's pushed himself past the breaking point three times in three years, and while you're busy screwing around with your friends and gang. My son is involved in a job that is as dangerous as it gets because in training. But you don't get it right you can try again tomorrow. But up here when you see someone you care about or love get shot and killed right in front of you at the time and you're traumatized."

"Or you are seconds away from death yourself, you don't understand what it's like and he's suffered a couple of traumas already these last few years, but the one constant in his life was the entire crew now. And the crew, the no win scenario is my son's biggest fear and it was after he saved the ship and crew three times that the captain decided he was training and earning credits to get into the academy as a training ensign."

"But whatever rumor you were spreading around regarding our relationship is so off the bat, it's not even funny right now at the time. And as your mother said, our bond with the captain is nobody's business but our own right now, and everyone else you told that lie to, they're not buying it. As we're the governing body on board the ship, and you just barely cost those parents their son yesterday, before the ship got hijacked.'

"The sentence is six months probation from the areas you spend the most time hanging around in, as of now, and your scholarship shot is on hold too. We catch you in the holodeck or wherever you're normally fooling around in with your high gang crowd then you gain another month to that probation. But our judgement is rendered and as we're the ship council, medical and jucidial, it's the decision is final, for both of you now."

"But Colin Marks and his friends are getting sent back to the academy for several more years of training again. And in yours, you're in probation until graduation. Medical probation is until you're clean of all the toxins you're contaminating your body with. Lal, terminate the outgoing link in crew quarters from his room and if there's more to the connection then we know between him and Colin Marks right now."

"And maybe my son's version of Commanders Riker and Carter can shed some light on this, if they're dealing with a Hanson themselves and they can explain this to us. Because if they know why he's so determined to get down there and it's enough to tell us that truth in why they're so offended at the fact that we prefer intellect over athletics right now." she said and he looked at Wesley at that remark, as Jared said it then.

"There is, my nephew is also at the academy and he's as bad as Colin and my son are, in the issues of being jumped for second best when the senior officers focus more on intellect over their fast wits and relfexes. But Wesley's equal is just like the commander, but whatever argument this is right now is the exact fight here." he said and Wesley explained that to them firmly as he looked at Hailey as she sighed as she said it.

"The fight is the one that my grandmother had with Colonel Carter before she graduated, but to give it now, it 'The great whoever, you think a day goes by in this place where I don't hear your name. You've gotten the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every award I ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you ever since I walked in the door and I just can't seem to measure up in their eyes.'."

"Well if that's the jealousy kid, you better get over it now, there are more important things at stake right now." she said sternly and they nodded in agreement. "And the reason I focus more on him and the quintet, is because they know what we want and they can anticipate us. But it's not based on fast wits or reflexes, you need more to survive in this job then just your muscles." Will said sternly and Hanson looked at Wesley.

"Don't even think about it Derek, you did this yourself, you acts of being the bane of my existance just landed you in the hotseat and nearly kill a nine year old boy. But I'm warning you, try to attack me in the hall with your friends and it's landing you a detention cell for a week. Our version of juvenile hall now as of this moment and you're getting hold back a year, while I graduate and leave for the academy in five months."

"But you start trouble with my replacement, and this has secondary repercussions, you're asking to get it not only by me, but him as well, but if we have a girl ensign get beamed on board next and my replacement is with her and I arrive for a break during this scenario. The trauma of whatever happens during this trip is enough that you mess with us the anger and grief of nearly losing our mentors is getting a new catalyst."

"but here at the time, though he gets caught in the middle of this and you start something, though if they and whoever takes the the fifth positon. It's clear, you're a Nova, we're Gammas and as Gammas, we're SGC, but to repeat my mother's remark, are you a good Nova, or a bad Nova. think that over. Because I'm joining the team my godfather was a member of, and hopefully I meet Tommy Martell as well, as to why."

"We got our own version to SG-1 and Gamma squadron, but listen to me, everything they taught me so far was covered in this now. But if what I read up on O'neill, then your hero was a cold blooded murderer and s coward simply because Jackson did what he couldn't do and faced the memory of his worst nightmare. But political sabotage, because he kept making a fool out of him and his friends in the NID at the time."

"You're going down the road of being a bad Nova if you keep this up and do you know what happened to all of the Novas that went NID?" he asked and the other boy shook his head. "They all ended up in prison, because for whatever reason and they, if we were the Terran Empire, are the ones that have us on constant harassment by the Q continuum, and you and your counterparts are the reason they have a low opinion."

"When it comes to us and if this keeps up and you're on the other team, it destroys you, but remember this, the more you try political sabotage and the more it shows you're becoming like the NID. Especially if you're holding on to this delusion, because you're doing hard training in using your muscles. But there's more to this job then just using your muscles now and with it now in that is the fact your jealousy knows no bounds."

"And then you test us and cross that line, yet again, and the anger at it is getting thrown at you, but right now it's just me and Jake, and we're Commanders Jackson and Ferretti looking for the rest of our team. And when we find it, we're the new generation of Gamma and you're O'neill and jealous. That you're being left out and you lost all your friends and the trust of you commanders and your parents so just keep it up right now."

"And the results are going to you, if you're an adult thrown out of Star-Fleet, as a cadet out of the academy. And mom and the commander already said that if another altercation breaks out and you're getting arrested for starting it. So you want to test them be my guest, because nothing is changing the circumstances here regarding the duo now." he said as she nodded in agreement as Hanson's father answered him firmly then.

"Don't worry son, we intend to have a very firm talk regarding this, tonight. Derek, Lieutenant Greyson, I recommend he's placed under guard. As you are one of the leaders of the security teams, I'm placing him under probation and he's under guard and watch till further notice now. But another fight breaks out and he's, again, the instigator and he's being expelled from the inner school system here on the ship after that."

"And being turned into cargo-bay work as he's working in there. But if you catch him in ten forward and he's drinking, he's gaining another month to that probation." he said and the guards nodded to that. "And again, we catch you and you're screwing around with drugs, or drinking. And you get into another fight with my next student, and you're losing your chance at being on whatever sports team you were on aboard the ship."

"And this time there's no more chances and you get thrown out of the college program here. But every time you're around the areas you're not supposed to be in you gain another month to that probation. Your college friends are getting ejected from this ship and everyone else it's both sides, but those boys are a bunch of jocks. And ones who've never looked up ancient history and evidently you never did either at the time."

"But you want to make it in life, or training, you better wake up and pay attention now, because once separated from your parents, you're entering the real world. And in the real world, they don't care how good you are in athletics or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter to them. If you don't have an education than you don't have a way to make it in life, my student is going to make it in life and with it."

"Become one of the top minds in every field he tries, but to get it, he's got to get through school, and it's brains over brawns in these cases. As to that, you've gotten two strikes now since the night we arrested you for that altercation, if there's another, that's it. And you're getting thrown out of high school, or college program here on the ship, and I mean that and with those words in mind right now as he said now."

"If I was anyone, I'd be General Hammond and I'm furious that one of my own officers tried to sabotage a man I love like my own son. And nearly kills him while doing it, but you're quickly on the edge of ending up behind bars, young man, but you're only getting one chance left. But if there's another altercation, or the fact you disobeyed direct orders when Mister Crusher decides to turn this into a training game if need be now."

"And I hear, after I'm back to normal, that you got arrested by one of the officers involved in it, or by Data and that does it, as you're being sent to the academy. And you're on simulation of training till you understand this is not a game or a competition, and I don't tolerate cheating. Or breaking the rules, your regime is there for a reason, you think you're above the rules we set for you cadets, is that right now, young man."

"Because we had all we can take of this and you're trying our patience so far it's ready to snap so keep it up and you're losing that scholarship and this is as close to being sent to military school. If we were in their century right now as possible, so just watch it young man." Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed at that and nodded to the orders as Will finished that as he looked at the boy's parents then as he said it.

"Alright get him out of here, his probation starts now and I'm saying the same thing regarding his friends, we catch them with anything that has any kind of drug or stimulate and they're under arrest." Will said and they nodded firmly. As his parents yanked him from the room as Wesley sighed then as he looked at him. "Well I don't doubt that's not going to be the end of it now, before he gets himself in trouble again right now."

"And with that, this keeps up I don't doubt whoever team mate, or rival it is that I gain, is having to deal with him next. But if we end up with another person or two just like me here and with it happening at the same time our situation regarding when I need to activate that programming is. It means working as a team, but it also means making sure, my partner never gets thrown off anyway at the moment at the moment."

"But it's, if they never studied earth-born ways, it's humiliating them in the way our bonds as parents and children really are. K'tarians and other aliens don't understand earth human ways, because to you we're your entire life and at this age. You start getting depressed, because the time is fast approaching when we as your cubs have to leave the nest, as a result, but that's going to really throw them off when I explain it to them."

"By making it clear that, if they never left their planet that much, then they don't understand a thing about earth human ways now." he said and Will smiled as he answered him gently. "If that doesn't do it nothing ever does buddy, aside from that, your way is going to throw them off but your ways in training. The last 3.5 years your skills certainly made us proud and with it now is the fact that your attitude and skills now."

"Your personality is the one we preferred anyway, regarding training the kids your age for on the job training. And with that, if the kids are recently graduated from the academy are going under a rotation to determine whether or not they're ready for field duty. They're wearing your old uniform until they get their color designation, but I'm just saying this now, to make it up here, its not using or taking the initiative here."

"It's a not a question of working solo or taking the initiative with you, we always worked as one. You took the time to get to know us and vice versa, you know us too well and with that in mind. That's the lethal weapon in the opponents case, that these new recruits aren't going to make it in on the job training if they don't see passed the smoke screen and take time to get to know us, as to that, you did and our bonds are strong."

"Although they're good, they're the ones who've been training on earth, you're doing it from up here. But they're training in simulation and doing hands on training works better, because you learn by dealing with it for real. Though the one drawback to that is that it changes you in the process, but they haven't lived your life. So sure they say they can understand how you feel, but they can't understand it whatsoever at all."

"Not in the way we can at least, because we lived it with you, they don't understand what you've been through, being and doing this in the real world is not like life at the academy. There you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow, but up here watching or losing a friend and them being be killed. Right in front of you, and you're minutes away from it yourself, they don't have a clue what that's like yet at the moment."

"But right now to them it's a matter of playing favorites right now, so though they say things like that, it's just adding insult to injury here. To survive we work as one and come up with the solution together, but these kids have to get their impulses under control, but you I never had to worry about that now. You knew what we wanted you to do and did it, if we have anymore kids in on the job training, just graduated arrive."

"I'm putting them through every scenario we did including yours here, so they either slow their jets in training or their never going to get the color designation, it's that simple." Will said to him gently then. "I'm lucky I figured out that weakness in the Microbrain before it start growing right off the lab table at the time. But that's why I created that chip, so I can do a bit of fooling around with the system here."

"The micro-brain was a situation that though takes a scientist to come to the solution it's a full officer that does it. Because 1) I have't had ten years of field experience, 2) the situation could quickly turn lethal if that darn thing chose that moment to grow further ad break down the door. And 3) if this really was Danar, it's staying where you can see me, because if I tried to get involved it could get me killed or captured."

"And to you that's a hindrance rather then a help, but there's another example here to what you keep talking about right now dad, you're more experienced and instead of getting reckless, I leave dealing with neutralizing the darn thing to you. But these guys are trying to figure out what the three of you want instead of trusting their instincts, when I can practically read your mind." he said and Will nodded to that gently.

"Yeah and that's another case example to what we're talking about right now kiddo, you're not about to put anyone at risk by getting reckless in these scenarios. But your remarks are exactly what we mean and look for in the right answer, but these other kids are newly activated cadets. First generation officers, you're fifth generation through your father's side and our families have known each other for years now as well."

"So you don't have to hear what our thoughts are, because you know us better than we know ourselves now, because we've been together so long now. You'd risk your own life just to save us, but no one else, by that I mean rivals, could ever understand why you're working over time to get things things worked out. But we do, because we know you better then you know yourself and vice versa, but that's the point now in this."

"Especially when it's just been the crew at risk, but the safety of the entire federation is the outbreak is on our ship and trying to jump it's way off of it now. But that's a concept your rivals can't understand, you'd risk death just to save your crew and ship now, because 20% of it are close friends and surrogate family. And the six of us are that, while trying to get back your last remaining parent now at the moment as well."

"But here's the question for them: would you risk killing yourself or putting yourself at risk, if the ship in question wasn't your own, the people on board are more than complete strangers to you or the command staff. And select few of the crew, matter more to you than complete strangers, especially Beverly. So why would you risk nearly getting yourself killed if she wasn't more than a complete stranger to you."

"But your last remaining parent, though that's the next scenario and it's the latest catch, you'd train your energy by use of your abilities. Whatever abilities you have as a growing traveler till it put you in the emergency just to save someone you lose, be it parent adopted parent or your friends and future girlfriend. It's that's simple, so that's the question they can't answer right now, because if they're like Marks."

"Or like Hanson and that's it, what's the exact point to this now right now?" Geordi asked and she nodded in agreement to that remark. "You want to know your opponent, if it's your own people that got compromised you have to get in their heads and think the way they do. And case in point if the manhunt focused on Danar gets resurrected, but I'm Danar, they're you and we're playing out the entire search a second time."

"But I know you so well I can counteract every move you make and the game goes on so long that the results are they're going to get fed up and quit, but that's chess for you right now." he said and they chuckled to that remark. "Yes and that's the way we would have wanted you to pull it off, but if there's a few ways to take them off guard, use them." Picard said to him smiling and he nodded to him gently then.

"I wonder if there was more to the history then we thought, if Q was constantly checking in on us the last few years." he said and Picard nodded to him. "One way to find out Wes, come on." Hailey said and he, Jake and the trio nodded as they headed for the bridge. "Mom said that grandma had a vague memory of things she said something about an alternate past and life right now." Dana added to her and she nodded to her then.

"Wait, are you saying we could have had a repeater of Kirk's crew ending up in the past at some point?" Picard said and she nodded. "Yeah that movie came out when our grandparents were 21 to 33, your great grandfather, Wes, was second generation Air Force, your grandfather, the one at your age was your name-sake and he was the first of your generation with these powers." she said and he nodded in amazement.

"Alright Lal, bring up the past missions leading up to when if this history got reset." Wesley said and a minute later it appeared as they read through it then. "Well here's the last mission, but it ends just after that, but..." Wesley started to say as his mind started shifting as he shook his head. "What?" Brad Elliott asked and he quickly answered him. "If Guinan has memories of meeting the senior staff at one point now."

"It's happening to me now at the moment now, I'm seeing us on Atlantis when we found the city, and we met the Athosians. Three months missions on a hold, before things started, but, this is what your grandmother meant, I don't think this is just a normal timeline now, I think Q gave them a chance to reset their history. And with him was the ancient freedom fighters." he said and a flash appeared then at that remark then.


	15. 14: Shocking Truths And Stints

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 15: Unexpected Truths and Frustrations**

"I was waiting for you to figure that out Mister Crusher." he said and they quickly turned at that to see Q standing behind them and he nodded. "Then you know what the eight of us and Tasha were seeing, before you met us?" Wesley asked and he nodded. "Indeed, but think it over now, why I called you that when we met Picard. But you have the knowledge, but Commander Jackson is an archeologist and he, Carter, Ferretti."

"Your quartet of Senior gamma students, Martell, you all share a connection, and it's based on year one after the SGC split into two pieces and your families were transferred to Antarctica. But think it over when did Earth make contact with your races, Counselor, Klingon?" he asked and they exchanged looks. "Not long after the SGC reactivated the seven year trip, and before they found destiny." Geordi said and he nodded to him.

"Indeed and with that now is this, but why do you feel like you hated O'neill in particular, then his entire team Commander, Captain. Why exactly, you look at Mister Crusher and who do you see if he was an adult?" he asked and Picard said it for both of them. "I see Daniel Jackson in his prime right now. To me, he continues with his skills like this and he's going to make captain by the time he's 33." he said anf Q nodded to him then.

"You're not who we think you are, are you, Q?" Deanna asked and he nodded. "I'm not, but I believe you can guess, you ever wonder what happened to the Tollan?" he asked and they exchanged looks as he thought it over and then remembered his father had a device he'd given him. "There were a few things the records left out of the 20th to 21st centuries, including this technology and with that in mind Q, if you know that."

"Would that be connected to this?" he asked and pulled it out as he gave it to him and he looked at it and he nodded gently. "Where did you get this from exactly?" he asked and Wesley explained that. "It belongs to my father, it's been in my family for six generations now, starting with my name-sake. His name was also Wesley Robert Crusher." he said and Q nodded as he answered him as he looked him over then gently at that.

"And where did your grandfather get that from?" he asked and Wesley explained that to him. "Colonel Jackson trained him and when he thought he was ready he gave this to him. From what dad said, when he gave it to me, it was a right of passage from one member of the family to the next. Colonel Jackson was my grandfather's mentor, he trained him in the use of his abilities." he said and Q nodded as he smiled then.

"You're the spitting image of your grandfather actually." he said and that got Beverly's attention. "You knew his paternal grandparents Q?" she asked and he nodded. "I knew all of your former identities Doctor, but think it over, why and how could that be. As you have the history notes in front of you, think clearly." he said and they looked at the information and back at him as he looked directly at Wesley as he added on to that.

"Think it over Mister Crusher, there is only one race that spoke that demeaning about your planet after they met O'neill and his friends in the NID. But the leader changed his mind after Jackson, Carter, Martell, Hammond and Ferretti passed his and Lya of Gaia's test." he said and Wesley nodded firmly. "Our grandparents were our past lives, weren't they?" he asked and Q nodded as he went further gently at that as he stood up.

"You're the leader of the Tollan refugees our grandparents met, before he died, that's what happened to the Tollan, they became the Q continuum. While for us those years were our past lives, we were having flashbacks to our grandparents. They're our past lives, you knew our grandparents, because they were us in our past lives, weren't they." he said and Q nodded to him gently as he answered him gently at the question.

"I am, my true name, before I became this, is Omac and to answer your other question now, yes they were your past lives. All of you were reflecting your lives back then like you are now, but when you decided to contact Commanders Jackson, Warren, Carter and Ferretti, Riker, the six of you. You were the original Gamma squadron in your past lives, your families had known each other for six generations now at the time now, Riker."

"As for you Picard, your grandfather was the four star general on board Atlantis, because Jackson had two commanders, when they created the SGA. But your grandfather was one and Hank Landry was the other, your grandfather. He decided to join the Atlantis contingent as Dr. Weir's military senior officer. As Colonel Jackson was leading the entire military himself, but that answers the questions to why you were chosen for this."

"In all your cases, your grandparents were all based on Atlantis and Colonel Jackson was my star pupil. After things hit the breaking point, before the timeline was reset, the truth came out and Daniel discovered O'neill was a traitor al this time. Not just a traitor, look again at Frasier's records and you'll be able to see the difference you saw this between lore and Data, look again." he said and he turned around and activated it to check.

"For five long years after Carter got turned into host the records say the same thing Jackson's grandfather, and suddenly they return to the way you see and saw me, but why would..., oh you self righteous..." Wesley started to say and Will cut in there at that sternly. "Don't say it, I don't blame you for being furious, but watch it right now." he said and checked it at that as he spelled it out to them as he got the message then.

"O'neill tried for months to convince her it was Daniel that was out of his mind, but the truth laid with the camera. And O'neill attacked him twice, once out of jealousy and the other out of anger as a result here at the time now. Both times there were witnesses, around and the first was the caveman plague, he was surrounded by several technicians. When O'neil lost it and out of jealousy that was combined with the disease they caught."

"And he attacked him, before they dragged him into isolation and sedated him, it was the second now after Daniel reminded him. That he's not the one infected with alien aid, he's not the one that got turned into a Jaffa, he's not the one that infected the base for breaking orders. Or that he's letting his hormones over rule his head that he attacked him a second time and my squadron, our grandparents, were in the room for it now."

"Including Tom Martell, but that second time, it was clear, he's mentally unstable and he needed to be placed under psyche watch, after they let him have it for that. After getting the prototype GDO back, Frasier got the idea and Daniel told her. That he was running psyche exams for her, Carson and Matheson, his godfather, on him she gave the go ahead, went with Carson's exams as Daniel's not the one losing his temper, repeatedly."

"To her, Daniel was clean and O'neill needed psychiatric help, no matter what he did, but no matter what he said, Daniel was their go to guy, bringing in 5 scores. And in less then seven months, but he lost his mind after Jackson left for Saint Louis. And kidnapped Frasier and they, the NID, they turned her into a drone, it was after their final mission. But it was when Addison decided to check and he lost it as he knew he lost Frasier."

"She gets the truth and he loses all of his friends in the SGC, she's one of us." Will said and Q nodded. "Correct, you just read it out exactly William, after she was freed from their control she returned to herself and the team fixed their bonds with her. But she agreed, he needed to transfer departments for his own safety and emotional wellbeing. His new team and friends, all of them were your great grandparents now as a result."

"So with that, it's that all of you knew each other, because all of you were stationed there. It was after the committee said they were promoting Jackson to two star, that with Landry getting ready to head to the base. Daniel took half the teams in their department and that included all of you, as your teams were the entire council of the city. Picard your grandfather was the Atlantis 5 star on the city ship,mso with that in mind now."

"But think about some of the earth names of your crew, but Zelenka, Sheppard, Weir, Dex, Emmagan, Mckay and as a result now, sound familiar." he asked and Wesley leaned back against his chair. "Our crew members were the grandchildren of the crew on Atlantis, and we just gravitated towards each other again. Once our ship activated, and we launched at the time." Wesley said and the seven nodded firmly as he went further.

"Everything that the show proclaimed there were several differentials to real life, but you're seeing your past lives doing everything as a result. That includes Yar, but they were the ones that created your original uniforms when we met three years ago." he said and they nodded in shock to that remark as Beverly said it to him. "I'm guessing their creating the tv show was our original life and that includes the records now."

"Before we hit this point and when we started having memory recalls of another life it was time to tell us that we're not just us anymore. But we were living our grandparents lives before as our past lives and, with it, we made two mistakes, but fixed the third right now?" Beverly said and he nodded to her. "Yes, and you did flunk the first two situations but having a chance to get it right when Soong hijacked you was enough to fix that."

"But now that you're seeing where this is going if you let that traveler continuing to interfere, I think you know what I mean. If you contacted your friends at headquarters Riker, you have your past life records, well in those records you know what your doubles mislaid." he said and they nodded gently. "If at first you don't succeed, then try and try again, we're heading off that traveler destroying my son, we have to look at the show."

"We messed up in two scenarios after the traveler came into the picture and if I'd bothered to tell my son to get into the control room. That heads off the first, and we made two more mistakes since then, but since I came home. The results are I'm getting more worried about this and we're ending it regarding the traveler before it gets worse right now?" she said and he nodded to her as Wesley thought it over then as he smiled.

"Then the next time he comes back, you just pull the plug and get the quartet and Ferretti's sister up here now." he said and they nodded. "You know half the situations we get ourselves involved, I'm expecting it to get more out of hand by the time we get the rest of my squadron on the ship. At the rate this is going, though we get yours and it's double trouble later now." Will said and he chuckled as he answered him at the remark.

"That is if we don't have further problems now, whatever you decided with this next situation after whatever happens next. Best to tell the traveler, if he decides to come back just to pull the plug." he said and they nodded as they moved to their positions then at the center of the room. "If she forgot at the moment, she never took that episode seriously and she made the same mistake." Geordi said and he nodded to that.

"I just wish we had her where Worf was standing now, but it's been three years. and she and he went over the best way to do this when in the line of fire. But I still remember the last few conversations we had, before she died." he said and Will squeezed his shoulder and they nodded to him. "Well, we can't do anything about that portion of it, but we can fix the mistakes that our doubles caused in the show at the moment here."

"You were too young to remember Jack, but one year together makes the difference and spending close to a year together makes it harder to let go, but three times that. And here's the result, son as to that, the side effects now, it's making it harder to let go. And the more time, and it's harder to do that in your case, it's no more then us letting you go right now." he said and Wesley nodded to him then as he looked at him then gently.

"Thanks for the details Q, but we'll take it from here, but do us a favor and ease back on the dropping in unannounced, would you please." Geordi said and he nodded. "That's actually why I was dropping in on your grandparents, they gained my respect at the time. By the time his grandfather was this age, he was a training Lieutanant J.G., before you and General Jackson promoted him to full, Picard." he said and they nodded to him.

"We keep it up like this and he's making captain, if we were in the Air Force, and by his next birthday, if he's just like his namesake." Jenson said and Q nodded to him gently. "So what's this mean now, we just act civil with each other now, Q?" Picard and he nodded. "Yes, but I recommend you deal with those agents in training, before it destroys his career and fast, I had this conversation with your grandfather after Jackson."

"And the NID setting him up on that planet, as I read his mind and believe me, I've never been more disgusted with the full soldier types now. But 1) it was this, 2) they nearly kill Martell by letting the metamorphosis continue. 3) was they were stealing from not only us, but the Tok'ra, and the races, and finally. It's they destroyed the farming planet their recruits for more hosts came from." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

"Don't worry, but if political sabotage like this doesn't work, then it's setting him up by making it seem like he was in a cover up at the time. But it's not going to happen, because however long he stays with us and the plan gets shot. And it's because he's more Starfleet officer then they are now." Will said and he nodded. "Then I will see you again my friend, take care all of you." he said and disappeared and they nodded gently.

"I swear it's days like this you can't afford to let your guard down right now." MacDougal said and in answer to that several patches and piece of paper appeared on the console. "SG-1 A, SG-2 A and so on, hey guys check this out, each team had a set of names, God Johnny is going to love this. And when he sees his name and team number is the first on the list for Atlantis teams." Dana Satterfield said as she started laughing at that remark.

"Whoever's screwing around in the holodeck trying to recreate that scenario they better take it down several notches before someone gets hurt you guys and I'm not kidding. As I've had to patch you up once too often and it's trying my patience young lady. And with that in mind, you and your team and Sheppard's team get that under control right now." Beverly said to her and Sarah with a bemused smile on her face at that remark.

"Well in the mean time it's dealing with trying to deal with these things, but we got a few weeks till the next issue, but once we get to Mariposa now. Though at the moment right now, it's dealing with Marks, as he just got the final diagnosis in my eyes, he's not fit for duty at the moment." she said to her and Beverly and Will nodded in agreement to that as he answered her gently as he sighed as he explained it to her in his idea then.

"Well wait till we get to Mariposa now and we can take care of this at the moment now, but what he's not expecting is he just gave himself away to us right now. It's Marks, Marks was the catalyst at the time right now, but the exchange you heard the other day was the one that started the whole mess at the time mom. But that's why they're so furious anf with them was Pulaski at the moment." Wesley told her and she nodded.

"At the moment things had gotten better after that, but just insuring he doesn't over do it, because of this was now turning into ongoing thing at the time. As to that at the moment, it's if there's any further trouble. And hopefully he tells us what caused it and who exactly." Will said and she nodded in agreement as they waited for him to join them. "Yeah and I'm making sure of that, but it's pretending for a few hours now."

"But captain list the probation once we get to Marisposa, because we do it then, and I can pretend I'm finishing the ship and then I come to join you after wards as we discuss this now." he said and Picard nodded to his suggestion. "His atitude is the reason I was never used to being around children you, you're more like me at this age. And with that fact is the fact I saw that you were going to be my prize pupil now at the moment."

"And with it now to that fact, that that's the reason I decided to give you that chance now, if your rival is like Derek Hanson, but Marks is just as bad. I'm not taking that jump forward attitude when in training or it's going to get someone killed at the moment. Though with that in mind now it's working out things now, but we better take a break." Picard said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that remark.

 **Mariposa: 2 Days Later:**

After arriving on Mariposa they finished making plans in their stint they were pulling then as Wesley finished the disk he created and smiled. "Lal, are we clear, is it ready?" he asked and she answered thst over the monitor. **_"Yes Wesley, it's ready and I do believe it's time to activate our stint now, time to report in."_** she said and he nodded as he grabbed the tablet as she jumped into it, as he headed for the bridge then.

"Though considering Hanson screwed up when he was supposed to be babysitting two boys no older than thirteen. And it's enough he's going to get the consequences for it and it's by being banned from the holodeck for four months." Wesley heard as he was arriving on the bridge as he saw Marks at the console. "Yeah and that's another reason why Jake and I advanced up the ranks faster here." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"You're my JCL and your mother is my best friend on board the ship, though your mother was gone for year. That year made the difference between us now, as it gave us a chance to really grow into our bonds with each other now, you'd never let me down. But he insults your mother, he insults me and that's not only out of line. With that attitude, but completely disrepectful to both us, you and your father." he said and Wesley nodded.

"Aye Sir and frankly our bond matters most, you I known all my life, I know everything about you. So why should we have to explain ourselves our bonds, none of their business." he said and they nodded. "We know that truth, but these kids and whoever of Will's age group is giving you a hard time in this and there's going to be hell to pay for it right now." he said and Wesley sighed as he told them the truth as he opened up then.

And knowing they were going to be furious at this when they heard it then. "That's actually what started the whole thing two years ago captain, to be blunt. I'm getting sick and tired of the fact that they keep throwing the fact that I'm that good at me repeatedly. You all tried to give me a slightly normal life after the traveler, but that's what I wanted, to be treated like I was just like any other academy recruit."

"Whatever you classed this as Commander when the flu hit me was exactly that, I'm getting sick of my title being thrown at me every time I turned around. With one mentor gone, I had you back then, but the emotional pain just made it even worse back then. If I was the title character from the second portion of that storyline, I'd be him that year. I was getting sick to death of having my title thrown at me every time I turned around."

"And you understand that and try to keep things as normal as possible in training at the time, but having the comman decide you were ready to leave, like you I wasn't ready to let you go anymore than you were ready to let me go." he said and sighed as he finished that gently. "Though I don't know what their problem is here, but it's either they hate scientists or just kids in general, but I'm both and with that in mind."

"If I left my shields down, again, you probably heard everything I was thinking just now Deanna. Either that or the power blast hit you when I lost my temper this time, if that's why you're looking at me like that. Added side effects of being bonded to a half Betazoid at the moment, but whoever winds up on this ship, if they're like Hanson is going to find that annoying later, though if the said person was like me, in thirty different areas."

"It's enough that it's going to result in the exact same situation here at the moment and with that in mind the first born kid leaving the nest is making it harder for you to concentrate right now. But the reason for that is I was contemplating how to tell you what you've been trying to figure out and why. But what's also in there is something you're going to see as completely unjustified right now at the moment."

"And it's because to you six and both of the rest of the departments are going to p see this and will see this as completely unethical to treat a kid this way, when I'm simply offering my help and suggestions to you." he said and Deanna, upon hearing that, answered him. "I did feel your anger hit me the second you lost control of it, but that is the side effect of being emotionally attached to someone when being a Betazoid."

"Would this have anything to do with that remark you gave Marks, before you left the room?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, his undercurrent remark after you ordered him to switch places with me. Was throwing that nickname at me under his breath and I threw that barb at Marks in response." he said and the four of them nodded as Lieutenant Worf said it for the five of them with a firm growl in his voice.

"Alright just what caused that exactly, because I've never seen you like this before and the aftermath was enough to make us furious at the time." he said gently and Wesley explained it then. "The nickname they branded me with was enough to aggravate me, as to why whatever Greyson and the Chief told you was correct at the the moment. Though I'm that good, I never tried to show off or upstage you as more experienced officers."

"And then combined it with this and the fact 'he' was in the final stages of that disease. My aggravation was a result of Jaan bringing it up in the holodeck just before this, I mean sure I'm good, but I don't start acting like a know it all, I see things that you miss the first time, and then we brainstorm this stuff together. But that's it, and yet these guys and everyone treats me with a distance like I'm some genius from 400 years ago."

"When I reported in after we went to rendezvous with the Klingons and the Aneel, the undercurrent mutter. And when you ordered him to switch positions with me was enough to annoy me. Before I decided to help Dr. Pulaski in the medical lab, just before Jaan collapsed. And after exchanging a quick response with her regarding this, I turned the chair back over to him at the time as I got ready to deal with the science portion."

"He was in shock when I did, and my last remark at him for his attitude was enough to get Deanna's attention. But I've seen that attitude repeatedly with him and the others of their age group, more specifically it's not the entire command crew in general. But a clique of five members and whoever the ring leader is was told some cruel and crude rumors regarding you and your connection to my family, Captain."

"You know what I'm capable of, simply because I demonstrated that like three weeks in, of my ability to create things that fast, come up with the solution on the fly and got us out of our first dangerous predicament in less than ten minutes. As the months went by our first year it shifted directions and I was with Data and Geordi. When in either the science lab, engineering or here on the bridge and we came to the conclusions together."

"But I left it to them to tell you the situation and solution and left the dangerous stunts to you and Worf, commander But their attitudes are enough to aggravate you now, after the ending results of that situation, the infection hit me like two days in and the fever later that third night, as for Jaan and his desperation. And the final touch combined with possibly the knack at the time, I'm not sure what caused his desperation."

"But whatever line he crossed was enough to push him into accidentally hitting me with it, followed by his erasing Deanna's memories of when. But his desperation of staying alive when his parents never made it crossed the line between rational and losing his mind out of desperation. But even though I offered to help him, his desperation caused him to lose control of his knack and possibly triggered a brainwashing sequence.".

"And this is where you're going to be ticked now as well, because he made a deal with Aneel here, who said he could find a way to keep him alive, but it was a choice now. But he crossed the line between honesty and using people for his own means and I was too exhausted to think straight by the end of it. Because it forced me to keep going even though I was too worn out to focus, but their insults and attitudes were part of it."

"But there's the catalyst right there, their idiocy and arrogance combined with the knack and that was it, before he took that phaser blast for me to make up for it, Sir. But their attitudes were the catalyst and the knack just made it even worse by the end of it. I mean from the very beginning, ever since the traveler, you gave me a shot at this. You decided to request to Admiral Brand that I'd be allowed to train up here."

"Till there was an opening at the academy, I try once and I fail to get in, but you offer support and guidance and from that point forward after Aldea things change course. Before mom is transferred back to earth and then it's I'm now acting as a training ensign earning my rank and eighteen months later, I'm now a full. But never mind showing off to you, I'm humble about it, I get involved and offer ideas or spot things the guys miss."

"I suggest we look it over, spot the weakness and we work as one. And I leave the dangerous parts of it to you, but six months previous to this was Aldea, and I'm working at getting us out and you in, and lose a weeks worth of sleep while doing it. I mean, seriously, Betazoids and Vulcans have abilities that seem strange and that doesn't bother them at all, you chose a career in Starfleet over your heritage, your roots Worf."

"Your ability to analyze what we find helps in these situations Geordi, as does your ability to sense moods and act like a human life signs detector. And that's not enough to phase them, they find it interesting, but you get a sixteen year old, who's a technical genius and science whiz. And that's enough to annoy them, because you're letting me take the initiative, because I'm thinking this stuff up on the fly and helping to create it."

"And when I'm not on the bridge, I'm with you Geordi and here's the serious part now. The engine crew and the science team couldn't care less I'm that good or that I'm coming up with ideas to get out of the situations we get ourselves into. Simply because we're all part of the same grouping, I mean I'm dressed in red, but I fit in more with with Geordi and his team or with Lieutenant Thompson and her team in the science crew."

"So just who does that leave if the gold and blue are fine with this and don't mind. But they're acting like the soldiers from 380 years, the ones that are a bunch of 'shoot first' ask questions later' types. But they're outnumbered 100 to 1. By the ones that are masters at every type of science needed. And this time they're getting aggravated by a prodigy half their age, because I've got your attention, as the colonel and general."

"When you simply gave me a chance and I pulled it off several weeks in, so to speak. Though that was a minor a fluke thanks to a severe deadline, but still I got us out and with it keeping anyone else from killing themselves this time after getting Tsiolkovsky pushed away from us after I got that tractor beam on it." he said and Will stopped him at that. "Yeah I remember that and these idiots are not looking at the records whatsoever."

"That scenario was enough to save the crew three times now that I look back on this by preventing anyone from screwing around with the environmental controls, the life support systems or beaming off the ship. But that was taking the initiative just to prevent anyone from killing themselves by accident with their judgement almost completely impaired. And though you were as well, you did what we can't at the time."

"And while I'm at it, that's enough to prevent this hotzone from infecting anymore neighboring ships at the time. I mean 80 people are dead, a few hundred others are infected and it's spreading like a brushfire at the time, we should have isolated the sick back then. And I mean really isolate them by keeping them in their quarters, because once one of them had it, then ten others had it and if it got off the ship, we're screwed."

"And that's just from a couple weeks in as that breaks down one barrier between us, though not realizing, then, what you were trying to do here. But you still saved the entire crew and my first act as your mentor is by making sure you don't collapse on me out of exhaustion that day as well. But four good ideas in fifteen hours after it turns into a brushfire on this ship, and that's not something these hotshots can do that fast."

"So it's not the engine or the science crews, their technological geniuses and medical and science experts. Aside from that 70% of the crew are veterans of the entire 3.5 years and we all dealt with a slightly embarassing situation then. So it's the command crew, the ones dressed in red that are treating you like this right now. But not the ones that act like me, as I was helping Sarah in trying to get in there at the time."

"And Geordi used to wear this color, before its changed two a multi-layered job and he's now the engine room crew chief as a result. But it's the ones dressed in red that are athletes and acting slightly cocky on the job that are acting like this. The ones that are on the holodeck playing games that, now, I'd consider completely reckless and downright dangerous at the moment with the fact they keep breaking bones or tearing muscles."

"And I may be a bit of an athlete, but I exercise that with science and medical knowledge, as does the captain and we're proud of your ability. One year getting to know you and we spend that time together in training or just in downtime talking things over and that's enough to infuriate these fools right now. Why exactly, is it simply because you just proved how good and valuable you are back then to us then."

"And you helped us out by showing a different way to pull it off or pulled us out of the fire by coming up with three good ideas in less that ten hours and ones that give us enough lead time to get us out of the situations we get ourselves into. When you were just fifteen years old and we just met barely a month before?" Will said slowly and the ensign looked down at his uniform and saw he was dressed in the color of said group.

"Yeah well, whatever you said that day in sickbay is the literal truth now, why wouldn't you listen to me now, you're my mentors. I'm your student, you're training me till there's a position opening at the academy and you're taking care of me till mom comes home. From the day she left, I had you guys there for me and our bonds deepened even further after a year together and an added year just cemented that bond now."

"As for field training its if there's a mistake I'm working at making sure it doesn't do more damage than necessary. And case in point was Stubbs after he fired that phaser on high at the panel and killed 200 of the Nanites that were attacking the computer mainframe. And that could have killed us while doing it at the time, I mean Stubbs is acting like these hotshots, shoot first, ask questions later situation here."

"And his act could have cost the lives of over 1,245 people aboard because that terminal was connected to the life support systems and by hitting it with gamma radiation he barely fried the internal scrubbers and life support connected to the bridge. I'm just quoting your remark here captain, but if their acts caused harm to any man, woman or child on board this ship, you were going to haul them before the committee here."

"Simple common sense, you jump forward too fast it's going to kill someone, I've had three years training and it's enough I'm now acting like you when on duty. And then these guys wouldn't be able to suddenly fade off the monitors because they can't figure out that our communicators have a homing beacon on them. Not without disabling the homing beacon, but it would never work, with them to impulsive to go it carefully."

"But that chip implant, I bypassed it, passed that information off to the chief and Jenny Barnfield and left trying to catch Roga to you guys. But it's a well oiled machine now by the time these idiots come along, and the machine A.I. lost one piece is still functioning normally as is the rest of the body. The second is briefly replaced and it's still acting normal, but all in all the machine is working normally and is completely focused."

"And when you're busy with trying to deal with threats to the rest of the crew, the civilians. I try to stay out of your way, but think up a way to track that threat to catch it and instead of the radio, I immediately tell the portion of the crew that Data belongs to and we go from there and that case in point happens to be Roga. What's also in that is that I managed to track a way to find him through the Jeffries tubes."

"And again none of the team can do that, trace the Jeffries tube linking system you find him and with them connected to either to the turbolift shafts or straight to the ventilation systems it's tracking where your quarry is likely to come out. And when said quarry has his life signs blocked by the people that created him. And with that in mind, I spent fifteen to twenty minutes of his wondering around the tubes at the time."

"Because they're shielded, but to bypass those shields, since their so close to the reactor, CG life signs and bring up his heat signature. And then I cracked it, bypassed whatever drugs they used on him and passed that off to mom and the chief. And bingo we had him where you wanted him finally once he was wondering loose in the halls after you sounded the alarm and again I did that within in twenty seconds and again."

"When you decided to ambush him I told the chief this, regarding his stealth tactics, so you could try and arrest him. Although he used a phaser to turn on the cargo bay transporter, and I passed that off to the members of the engine crew team not in the engine room that day. But does that sound I'm trying to show off to you, when I'm more concerned with protecting the kids, especially since I was staying off the channel during the manhunt?" he asked him and Will shook his head gently to him.

"Whoever my rival is, if there's another hunt down on the ship is never going to follow that rule Captain. But as it is, everything you would have said to me if I'd been on duty in the middle of a manhunt on board. I'd do it without orders and that includes radio silence and protecting the kids." he said and Picard nodded gently. "And that helps us by keeping the channel clear in that scenario now, Wesley, but three years in training."

"And though the first six months, when we were reunited with each other, was unofficial it didn't matter, you did exactly as you should have regarding the virus. Just to protect anyone from themselves and doing something that, in their right minds, they'd never do. You anticipated our, and your mother's, orders by blocking off the systems that were likely to kill someone if they started screwing around with them at the time."

"Seeing as you knew exactly what I would have ordered back then, though up until the traveler it was making sure you got a crash course in your training at the time. But if I have to class this as anything at that point 3 years ago it's that, unofficially. That began your training and the traveler activated it when you got started." he said and Will finished his remark. "And to answer your question regarding showing off to us."

"No it doesn't, you did exactly as you were supposed to by maintaining radio silence, the safety of the kids was to be your primary concern. Whatever you jury rigged was enough to help, but you're helping more by protecting the kids. Monitoring it instead of jumping into something as dangerous as this right now. But that's not showing off to us at all, it's helping by giving us a better way to find him and everything else you've done."

"You've got a gift, but you don't show off and instead help us by offering us ways to see these things when we miss something. Whatever their problem is, it's completely unethical right now, because compared to other prodigies, they're more like to start showing off and corrupt their knowledge. You don't do that and instead, you put it to use protecting your peers and the kids younger than you." he said and Wesley nodded softly.

Looking at him from across the room, two of Geordi's team mates in the engine room knew that the wording got his attention. "With the fact Commander Macdougal just put it together after the scenario regarding the meteor ended. It was this that made enough of an impression on us that we realized what you were trying to do. When in order to help us out, with Geordi out of commission at the time back then, but here's the thing now."

"Do these idiots not realize what position Deanna, the guys, the captain and I took in your life after your mother returned to earth. Or why exactly right now, because in my eyes you are my son and my apprentice, our bonds are strong, simply because we had the chance to get to know you. And in that time it was making sure things stayed the same till we had the entire senior staff crew back on board the ship now."

"Because in one year things change and it's enough we'd risk death to keep from losing you now, because you're our son now and to us. It's anyone screws with you and they're asking to be taken apart now, sure they say we're trying to stay detached, but if they can't look below the surface. And see the caring and proud parent, they're just deluding themselves." Will said sharply and Lieutenant Greyson watch the ensign pale at that.

"Regarding you kids, I would risk death, the sextet and you were the ones that brought out the father in me after you got kidnapped at the time. And after that I decided I was training you myself, you passed that first test regarding the Microbrain when that happened when you left it to me in the end. But you're not showing off to us, what, for the first time in history now, they're not automatically the best and brightest."

"And at everything they do, well they need to get over it, there are more important things at stake, like making sure some megalomaniac never gets a damn foothold into the federation and the safety of the people on board this ship right now. You're a prodigy of many areas and we take pride in that fact. But our bonds to you, that is me, Worf, Geordi and his team, and the captain, it's not just a student/mentor bond."

"But the fact you became a son to us in that time, but that situation regarding Devin, that was enough to tick me off a the time. And it's because you were going in and out of consciousness for a week and the delirium was serious enough I never left your side till you were 3/4's recovered from it." Will said to him gently and the quintet at the science and engineering consoles watched his body language and knew he was scared now.

"We get anymore recruits from the academy and another slight hotshot with Shelby's attitude it's the old anecdote of opposites attract here, sir. Because the survival training, if his adult version was training me if we had a situation like being boarded. Or the ship's crew gets turned into our alter egos I'd have to have her, or she'd have me. When in running survival and stealth training and getting by unseen, but to put that gently."

"But Tasha, as she's more energetic, slight hot tempered and a bit reckless, if we had a kid my age or a little younger join the crew, just out of the academy. It's I'd go to Tasha, and he, or she, would go to you to start training in this in on the job training. but as I'm the one who's been training in the real thing, and she understands me way too well. So it would take, if the ship got boarded by enemy forces, by her coming after me."

"She could read me easily and we'd create a connection by using our personal message system just to track each other down. Like I always have with you, you put your messages into code for me and I decoded it and figured out the best to work out what to do and do it. But that's the bond of a mentor/student and father/son bond. You're my teacher and surrogate father, that's our bond." he said and Wil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know and with that is the fact that you're the more experienced apprentice he's just getting started in life on the ship, as is he, or she. And we've been together for three years, our team is the one most likely to succeed in this. But the attachment only gets stronger in our case, because I practically raised you myself after I started training you. Though the separation anxiety is about to make it worse at the moment."

"Until that day comes we act as the duo in training up here we always have been kiddo, I don't care what they think of my spending so much time on you. You're practically my son now and they just crossed a line they can't take back with what you just told me now. I'm proud of the young man you've become, you became exactly what I wanted you to become now these last three years at the time since we started you."

"And I can see if you get into the academy you're going to do great." he said and Wesley smiled at him as Worf saw the ensign stiffen. "We did discuss the acts of stereotypes in staying off the ship as you don't tolerate that. But what this remind you of if we were in our grandparents century?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "It's back to athletes verses the braniacs debate crap, we don't allow." Greyson said with a growl then firmly.

'My attitude that year just did enough damage to have them acting like his parents, who is he to Picard if he's acting like this around him. Commander Riker treats him like a son..., oh god no, the entire organic portion of the senior staff act like parents when around him. But they're proud of what he can do and the science and engineering teams don't care, because their nerds.' The ensign thought as he got up to leave the room.

As Ensign Perkins grabbed him by the arm. "Nice try pal, if you're trying to leave the room, I can guess you had a hand in his ending up in the E.R. that year. And after getting arrested for speedballing when the captain specifically said no one was supposed to be drinking when on duty. And you still broke orders and with you, your clique, you just landed yourself in the hotseat right now young man, as to that."

"As to why, like Commander Jenson said you attacked a child, he's seventeen, and you're an adult, to us that's enough to get you tried for court martial. Because like the other groups and I'm dressed in gold and aside from being a security officer, I'm also a member of the engineering crew. And like them, the quintet and I watched him grow up, I was part of his training and with me, was Jack Bates and Eric Porter at the time."

"So I see him in the exact same way that the sextet and Miles do, I know what he's capable of because we were all here for the entire 3.5 years. And I don't care if you were listening to some stupid rumors by a teenage version of yourselves. That's no excuse for attacking a teenager like this, it's child abuse, emotionally and physically young man." Greyson said with a stern growl as Will looked at him with a firm look.

"Going somewhere ensign, because I see that you're dressed in the color that is giving my son the most trouble right now." Will said with a stern tone and he swallowed involuntarily at that. "Son?" he asked and Deanna and Will both nodded to him. "Were you even listening to the debate when we explained this to his mother. Just before he came in here to join us, Ensign, and if you're too scared to think straight now."

"I can guess you were one of the ones involved in his pushing himself to the point of collapse. As is the fact that he prefers to be treated like he's normal and hates having his title thrown at him every time he turns around ensign. And believe me, if this is why you've been treating him like this, if you're like those hotshots you're in serious trouble right now." Will said sharply as he looked at him as Picard finished that remark.

"And had I been paying closer attention that week, I'd have you barred from coming onto the bridge, so you and your friends had more time to watch and learn. Because while you just got out of training in simulation, he was in training by doing it for real. My apprentice was learning in hands on, hands on training works much better in these cases, and the reason I took such an interest in his training at the time."

"It's because he's the son of my best friend, I was doing her, and her husband, a favor by allowing him to train and earn credits till there was an opening at the academy." Picard said sternly and Deanna finished that remark as she and the duo watched him. "But yes, he's our godson ensign, his mother put us in charge of taking care of him that year at the time." Deanna said and he felt his heart skip a beat at the news then.

"And why the hell wouldn't I listen to him exactly huh, well it's because he's my student ensign, our bond is mentor/student and father/son. I practically raised him myself after his mother transferred back to earth and if you're one of the ones that landed him in sickbay you just ticked me now. Because it took close to six weeks for him to recover at the time and believe me I was furious at that." Will said with a firm growl at him.

"You ever wonder why he keeps dragging up references to that century's movies and books though Ensign, or why he decided on that act at the time regarding the elf?" Geordi asked him and he swallowed and shook his head. "Because sometimes looking at it from our time frames point of view doesn't alway pan out. And to see it from another angle, take it back to less convential means and said means are looking at what that time frame was like, before the federation was born showed things and you get it faster."

"But learn from the past to create a better future. And Kirk and his crew went to the past, spent a few months in 1986 just to save earth from a homing beacon that sounded like a humpback whale. They then adopted two and prevented earth from being destroyed by bringing them back to our time. Wesley was actually reading up on the original Enterprise's back logs and picked up a few things in training."

"Things that were going to become very helpful. And references to the late 20th century and early 21st century happens to be one of them. Time references, need for a time when we had none of this advanced technology here to help us clarify. And at times we turned into detectives, which is why Data loves the Sherlock Holmes simulations." Will said for him firmly as he looked at the 26 year old with a stern look on his face.


	16. 15: Sting Operations And Truths

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 16: Reprimands, Decoding Encryption Codes and Bonds**

"I mean sure you read out the historical facts regarding Kirk and his crew, well let me tell you something. But it's by being another version, because they're the original enterprise crew. We're the next version of that crew, the next generation and we were just beginning to get started back then. So why not look at our predecessors back history to see what we can dig up and learn from that as we see what they dealt with."

"During our first true crisis as a team now and when it's in a situation similar to their's to prevent it from getting out of control around here. That's what Wes was doing, by looking into their backhistory after that situation. My first act as letting his training get started was by digging up the historical records on our predecessors. Just so we can learn from their situations and mistakes and it dug up several good ideas as a result."

"After they deal with winding up back in the mid to late 20th century and that actually saved earth from total destruction. So he figured why not use their examples and use their experiences when needed to now and he did it twice. First by preventing anyone from accidentally killing themselves by taking control of the control room. And again by digging into the fact that they went back in time to get deal with a threat to our future."

"From their present, by going to back the past, it's simply now learn from the past, to create a better future and that's exactly what he did. By learning about Kirk's past with his crew history and that comes in handy in situations like this, because that one act of digging into their historical records, before the enterprise A, saved our ship." he added sternly and the man swallowed at that as Wesley looked at the man firmly.

"Just before we encountered that virus, I dug up that history out of the library mainframe. Saw a similar effect in Geordi, after he was infected and realized that Tasha and I were next to be exposed to it. After realizing what killed the crew, I realized if I didn't prevent it from happening a second time we were going to meet a similar fate, and realized that whoever the guy was that got into the control room now had total control."

"But that planet was on the edge of turning into a blackhole and they were running out of time. Though that man was infected he got the guy who did it, he's got his blood all over him and I was briefly exposed by touching Geordi. and I was maintaining concentration, I was infected, but I was focusing hard so I could give you enough lead time to deal with it. Yanked the medical/security over ride card and took Tasha's place after the symptoms started hitting her next after mom sedated Geordi at the time."

"The virus is transferred through the pores of the body, but sweat, or when that man stabbed himself, blood. But realizing I'd just been exposed and I had a link to our terminal up here I read through and realized it then. I'd just been exposed here, and I was really telling you that I had to take control, before someone pulled what this man did in the engine room and blocked up off the control room by the added tractor beam."

"And to just to prevent any of the adult crew from pulling anymore stupid stunts after we heard that explosion from the escape hatch and I heard it over the intercom when you had the radio going. Locked off the control room and put up a forcefield so they can't get in there, but learn from the past to create a better future." he said and they nodded as he then sighed as he looked at the older man as he said it to him as he finished.

"The red shirted members of their clique shove their attitude at you're not taking their opinions, at being shown up by a teenager that is far more gifted than they are. And at said teenager by calling him names like this. Because while they spent four years working towards their color designation, I'm working as a member of the crew, though I'm dressed in a training uniform or I was till the last six months since you promoted me, but I maybe dressed as a member of the crew, I'm still a teenager, a kid in your eyes."

"And I'm just coming up with good ideas and to them it's enough to annoy them simply because you accept those ideas at the time during year two. But that's their problem, because they're not looking below the surface of these situations, they all arrived barely four months after you left, mom. So with that its they're looking at the rumors of every cadet's dream now of serving on board the the biggest named ship in the business."

"Serving under the great Captain Picard and Commander Riker, hoping you turn to them for their athletic ability and stamina. But no you don't, instead you turn to someone even younger than they are, because I'm a mixture of scientist and soldier and I saved the crew five times in eighteen months and ten time in three years. And that's enough to annoy these guys because they're now getting beyond reckless at the moment."

"And take it out on the person you're showing attention to, by this behavior, or by landing themselves back in sickbay for repeated injuries. Though by the time you did, it's because we weren't in the beginning stages of that but it began even prior to that the year before once we started working together after our original starting point." he said and then saw the other ensign looking at them from his terminal as he said it.

 ** _'Sirs, mom, the catalyst you want, he's listening to our conversation right now, should I just tell him that truth to where it began, the Tsiolkovsky, the virus, my engine repulser/warp drive system?'_** he asked with his eyes to them and Picard looked over his shoulder to see him staring at them as they talked as Beverly's eyes narrowed and the quintet went to silent conversation. 'Yes you may as well, because it wasn't till Lore did I start getting used to you working and being on the bridge.'

'But it's none of his damn business why I was letting you, this was just till you got accepted by the academy and started training. But I was actually getting used to having another Crusher working under my command and you're all I have left of your father Wesley.' Picard said and his mother finished that. 'Yes he's right honey, we never talked about our first year with the newbies, but we could with the other veterans.'

'Time to tell him the truth of the first six weeks after I got assigned to the enterprise. And how things were once we had the entire senior staff crew assembled and how you saved the entire ship back then.' she said and he nodded as he answered her. ** _'I think it's time we just opened up the wound finally, we never talked about that year since we lost Tasha, but the nine of us were close friends and a team.'_**

 ** _'Tasha would want us to just let this out as we were back then and that released the barriers of being a new crew as we got used to being a team. And this is just an insult to her memory that we never talk about her. And I know he saw our reaction to Tasha's double when they came into our reality at the time. But it's time to tell him why that is now, but it's time to tell him the truth.'_**

 ** _''About the pain of loss at our lost team-mate and my surrogate big sister back then.'_** he thought back to her and Will answered him at that. 'Give a vague remark regarding that day after Geordi got hit first and when he asks I'm dropping the bomb and telling him the truth son.' he said to him and he gave a mental nod and raised his voice as the members of the crew in the room were listening and immediately got what he was doing then as he said it firmly then, his tone raised with a slight touch of grief in it.

"And my first act of saving the crew was by insuring nobody infected with that virus got into systems control. Followed by getting that repulser warp drive up and running and pulling medical quarantine in the only way possible now. But I'm sure if Tasha saw what I was working on, and before she got infected herself, she'd tell me to deal with preventing anyone from getting into the control and playing with controls in there."

"Aside from that is the fact that if if been in my right mind I'd have that deflector and repulser up and running in five minutes. And get us out of there, just as the meteor was reaching the Tsiolkovsky at the time, but can they do that on the fly. If it weren't for the fact I was in a pre-training stage by that point, I would have helped Tasha, before she got sick by setting up a medical quarantine and over ride, by your orders mom, Sirs."

"And be the one running the control room while you guys were looking up up the previous time this scenario happened and I'd have followed your orders by making sure we were out of range of that star before it blew up. Along with that was two more good ideas and we got a much better chance at this, before it turned into a very close call. Even before you started my training." he said and watched as the ensign paled at that.

"If you asked me for permission to get involved, I would have said yes and ordered you to take control of the engine room control center, just to bypass a few things to prevent anyone from accidentally kill themselves at the time. Before I got the cure ready back then, but you still did our unasked orders and pulled it off honey." Beverly said to him gently. "What?!" The ensign said in shock at that and Will answered the shocked remark, his tone firm as he said it as he saw the grief in the teenager's eyes.

And knowing he was remembering their lost ninth member. 'It's Tasha, first Tasha and then Jaan, but you still miss her most, because we had a year together back then, before that planet destroyed it, huh?' he asked with his eyes and Wesley nodded as he told him the truth through their mental link with each other. ** _'Two years and the pain is still fresh, she actually risked her life for me and I never got the chance to tell her what she meant to me, like Geordi and Data, she was my best friend.'_**

 ** _'And surrogate big sister, that was our bond, but I spent the most time around you four before and after missions. And though we lost one piece of our sextet, the four of you are still here. But what happened, happened to quickly to prevent it even then and I'm still ticked she did that at the time. That's one reason and this clique were the other, but Tasha was the big one.'_**

 ** _'You guys are my closest friends and Tasha was actually acting as an mentor at the time, before you took over. But friend and sister, we're twelve years apart in age. To put this gently is if we'd been watching that other series and space epic during the 20th century the quiet, intellectual student went to the more energetic teacher and for the more reserved, was the more reckless student."_**

 ** _'Which, in essense was the case for her and me, she unofficially started training me, our bonds shifted directions after that virus. And she gave me some advice and started training me in martial arts after that. But our bonds were that of brother and sister, and suddenly losing her was like someone stabbed me in the heart. To put this bluntly she's the very beginning of why I keep over doing it."_**

 ** _'It's not just the seven of you or the others, Harry, the sextet or even the team. I lost one mentor to something I couldn't prevent, to keep from losing anyone else I care about. That's the source of the amount of anger you felt Deanna, that and the fact these idiots are insulting her memory, she was the first of you two to get me started, it's like an apprentice losing one mentor."_**

 ** _'And they have to switch to another to continue training but they're in mourning still and they miss the one they lost more than anyone else understands. Which is the case for that other space epic and the kid I'd be playing lost one teacher and had to wait three years to get a new one. Before that teacher raised them and their bonds doubled in strength, for ten years leading into his adult life."_**

 ** _'And before something gets in the way of that bond, well that's what I'm feeling these idiots are insulting my original mentor's memory and they're taking out the fact you're not giving them any attention for the reckless behavior, out on me, because I'm across between you two and Tasha. But she's the catalyst, emotional catalyst, you've spent these last three years trying to get."_**

 ** _'But just to keep the rest of our circle and our friends alive, at the cost of my own health, she's the catalyst, the true catalyst, and Jaan just made it even worse.'_** he said to him and his eyes narrowed angrily at the news. 'Tasha, she's the reason you're pushing yourself to this level?' Beverly repeated and he nodded and the sextet nodded as they got it then as Will turned and looked at the other man firmly.

"That remark is focused on a memory none of us ever brought up because it was private as it is, it's got to do with the loss of our friend. Our friend, her name is Tasha Yar, her double is the one that showed up in the previous version of the enterprise. But it's enough to drag up some anger and grief, especially in him, because there's no one else who had her personality and she was the one training him in combat training."

"But to him it hit him hardest at the time, because our version of her wasn't transferred off the enterprise at all, she was murdered when Counselor Troi's shuttle crashed. She was murdered when he was fifteen and believe me, that blow is like a knife through your heart when said person becomes your mentor and you lose them to a reckless act. And one that you had no chance to prevent, as it happens as well, Ensign Marks."

"But as you're just a rookie and you're a insensitive brat at the moment as well, but this is something regarding our bonds that no one your age in career ethics here on the ship can get. Do you have any idea of why he was acting like that at the time when we were dealing with the treaty summit between the Aneel and the Klingons. His behavior was that of stage two in mourning at the time." Geordi said to him with a firm growl.

"What?" he repeated and Will nodded as he said it with a firm look. "Yes that's right, he was in mourning at the time you and your buddies were arriving here at the time. Said mourning was the loss of our ninth member of the team, his former mentor, she's dead. Dr. Crusher is on earth and that leaves it to Deanna and the four of us giving him the emotional balance to pull through at the time, till you, if you're the catalyst."

"Screwed it up at the time back then, I was acting on being his mentor and helping him bring out his abilities, being the father figure he needed me to be, but the year prior to that. That was during the first year we were together, ensign, a few weeks after our deployment from Farpoint actually. But this was a memory that we don't normally bring up, because we lost the final piece to our senior crew staff at the time that year."

"She was killed by a malevolent oil slick like creature like seven months before you and your clique arrived at the time. But the memories from that year are enough we don't talk about our first year together after we lost a friend back then. As you arrived after I took over guardianship for him and he'd been in training by the time you did, but as, if you're part of that clique that's bugging him at the moment and actually touched him."

"Than let me fill you in on this now, because you need to understand it didn't just start the way you're thinking. That first year we were together it was just getting passed the initiation stage of being a crew together the first three months. As like any new team we were working out the kinks and getting used to being together by that point. But this was within the first month or so after our entire senior staff crew was assembled back then."

"And we just dealt with Q back then, before our lives as a crew began at the time, not realizingnour past lives are realy our grandparents now at the time. We, the entire crew, got infected by a virus that makes you act like you're intoxicated. And with it was his being in control of the engine room, that proved lucky enough as it turns out. At the time, with a teenager engineer and a technological whiz kid in control in there now."

"And as to why, it's because he was working on a repulser/deflector drive just to add a serious boost to our deflector warp drive and engines. And though he was drugged he still managed to pull a solution, to save our lives, out in ten minutes. And it paid off, and everything you're thinking at the moment it's not it at all right now. As time went by, we started giving him odd jobs to do leading into when you arrived at the time."

"Being around us, he was working on things showing us some of of the stuff he created, before this situation started up. To Geordi and me, he was acting like a son and younger brother, showing his surrogate big brothers things he created. Till the day this situation started up, and we see the first indications of trouble now and not knowing. That his knowledge was going to be needed with 2 members of my team laid out it begins here."

"He came up with four good ideas in in ten hours after Data and I dug up the added backlog information. And on this virus and passed it off to his mother along with the cure that she had begun work on. While doing this, with Geordi sedated and Tasha now infected with the virus, he decided to yank the medical/security card. And took control of the control room in engineering at the time, just to prevent the infected personnel."

"From accidentally killing us and themselves, first by putting up a forcefield into the that portion of the room, second by recommending to me. Now that we get Data back up there, after we realized we had the meteor heading directly at at us. And he could reassemble the isolinear chips faster than we can and could. With him being an android and with it, while he was doing this he worked out a way to lock on to the Tsiolkovsky."

"And that was his next good idea as timing is critical in these situations and the rest of us were getting too frustrated to think straight now as well. His third good idea was by getting his tractor beam locked onto the Tsiolkovsky, and then finally, by using that ship as though it were launching pad off the side of a swimming pool. And giving us just enough of a push to get us out of range and into warp, before the meteor hit the ship."

"Though we lost the Tsiolkovsky, it worked, and again, can you do that on the fly without getting reckless, because you just graduated nine months later when it happened. But that was the initiation rights into our life as a crew, we just shipped out. And barely a month earlier and it was something that enhanced the bonds between us. As the barriers between strangers and friends were dropped as the weeks went by it was just starting."

"And our friendships were just beginning to grow at the time during this stage as I was now working fully. And as the second in command of the ship and running things and he brought up his ideas to us. That act of taking the initiative was the start of his training and it was after the traveler that it switched directions. And I created his training schedule and my team mate was the one training him, till she was killed and I took it."

"But what he pulled back then was enough to save the entire crew by preventing them from accidentally killing themselves. And by screwing around in the central control room in engineering at the time here. And believe me, even us adult officers of 15 to 17 years can't come up with this stuff, that quickly. And not without a little help if we're stressed, it takes someone younger to do it, which is why, by the time you came along."

"It was he was acting on scientist notions to help us out, but by that point his mother agreed that he be allowed to stay after he made that decision himself. And we offered and created his regime and you arrived after four months. And though he was in a good mood, though dealing with his mourning. He was fine till you and your friends as well as Derek came into the picture here." he said sharply and he swallowed at the news then.

"Nice choice in memories Commander that certainly makes a point as we got to see just how skilled he was then. If he was pulling a hostile take over, than we'd be in trouble, but we'd been drugged, that was just out of being inebriated. And with him being fully focused that's when you better stay out of his way, because his ideas. They're beyond our capabilities and whoever's trying to catch him, if he was the last piece of the crew."

"They're not going to outsmart him, because he's always three to five steps ahead of them every time. Then again when we needed help we had him here now." MacDougal said to him gently, and he nodded as she turned around. And moved to the security post with the trio right next to her as Wesley hid a smile. 'Nice timing Sarah, well should I tell them about who it was who attacked me?' he asked and she nodded to him mentally.

"If you recall the bar brawl, we had several red shirted members going at it with the engineering and science teams, but the red shirts were out numbered ten to one in there at the time and you're the commanding officers. Five of said red shirts are part of the group that landed me in need of Pulaski's attention that month." Wesley said and Worf went to the next question at that, feeling his annoyance shift to anger at that.

"I counted five in the room with the bar tender, Damian Renfield and Geordi and there were twenty each of the gold and blue that night." Will said and he nodded. "Yeah and that's the clique that's been acting like this, it was after Geordi and I apologized to each other. Regarding the argument we had the day before, that our friendship was back in place, as we were discussing things, before I heard the same remark from Billy at that."

"And the three of we were comparing notes with the other inflicted members regarding that outbreak. And we learned that this situation of small acts of violence was flaring up everywhere on the ship. And we got into a engineering crew meeting and decided to catalogue things if it got worse. In the middle of the conversation I saw the quintet looking at us and seeing the look on my face the group looked at them."

"The chief gave orders that if this went from vocal to physical to get their attention. Because we could tell that they had one too many and were on the edge of loosing control of their faculties now and just as I was talking to Damian, another gets started there. And I was in conversation with him, Billy and Shayla and I have a member of that clique start getting rough with me, and saying everything that, in their right minds now."

"Would never say in front of you or the captain right now and I get shoved in the back as I was in conversation with a couple kids my own age. And the link has them unleashing everything they'd never say in front of you Sirs. And the engine crew quickly come to my aid and someone sets off the fuse, the match is lit and someone throws the first punch. And I get knocked into the table, which explains the bruise on my cheek, you found."

"And that you asked about after Hanson, though the altercation with Hanson just made that bruise worse, but I was just minding my own business at the time. After the argument between the chief and Lieutenant Fieldman ended at the time. But we were discussing mom's theory, with Deanna regarding the Bendii syndrome. After we had 10 fights in 2 days, after the conversation he shoved me in the back as I tried tone it down."

"And that did it finally for the engine crew as the chief grabbed him and threw him over the bar counter. And I'm not sure who triggered the explosion between them. The gold and blue groups though, but just as Fieldman hit him, I grabbed the duo and left the room from the opposite door as you were coming in." he said and Will nodded to him as Worf said it for him and Picard, his tone going stern at that as he answered him.

"Were you in the room when this happened, just as we were walking in the door, I saw a a grey shirt walk out of the room and with him was a young woman. And there were only two that were dressed in those uniforms, you and Jacob. And when leading into your promotion to getting your uniform, like you are now. Was that you or him that was with the young woman?" he asked and Wesley explained that to him gently at the question.

"That was me you saw, Lieutenant, she was helping me out the door, after I hit the table, but I was the match the lit the fuse." he said and Worf went to the next question. "Who was Chief O'Brien fighting it out with if I saw a furious look on his face?" he asked as he crossed his arms at that. "Geordi told me to leave the room, so I didn't get in trouble, but it was Ensign Henderson, he was hanging around the red that initiated this."

"But the Chief lost his temper, because Henderson knocked me into the bar counter and I was in conversation with Guinan and her bar tender at the time. I was just minding my own business and suddenly I have this guy. Drunk as anything, shoving me in the back and the chief, Lieutenant Goldburg and Ensign Redford comes to my aid. And he's so loaded he doesn't realize that he's outnumbered 5 to 1 and that was the match now."

"The one that lit the fuse between the color groupings, because they had all they could take of this at the time. But to them and Guinan, let alone Ben and Tom, the bat endears, they had all they could take of this right now at the time here and as a result. It was we realized they'd possibly been speedballing when they started the jot that night. But that's why I called the sextet and my mother, before you got into the room, dad."

"But here's a question: would you treat a kid like this simply because he's far more gifted than you are and he's the son of a friend and fellow member of the command staff?" he asked and Will answered that with a growl. "No and it's conduct unbecoming of an officer and to treat a child this cruelly, simply because he's got a gift. Said gift of not just science and intuition, but of leadership abilities, technological and science abilities."

"For years instead of getting cocky and showing off to me and the captain, you just made an observation, and then a suggestion and we decided to do a bit of digging at the time before things shifted course. That's not being shown up by, it's simply being offered a different way to look outside the box of perception here. And it's enough to get them evicted right off this ship." Will said with a furious look on his face then at the news.

"And said teenager is under your guardianship now and with your CMO off of the ship, and she entrusted you to take care of them. And said teenager the son of your late first officer and the CMO who's going to tear a limb off when she hears this. Because these guys landed your charge in sickbay, because of their attitudes now in it. And it's because they're the catalyst before he got hit by a mind control ploy at the time too here."

"And the ending results are his system crashes finally a few days later, because of two catalysts, one is that he's still in stage two. And the other is that rumor just got shot and is based on rumors and not hard cold evidence. So with those words in mind what about said rumor that when drunk the leader of a quintet picks a fight with a teenager. And his team mates give said teenager a concussion." he told Picard and he nodded as he got it.

"Indeed and you make a very good point, your rumor is based on insufficient evidence, however his was made on hard cold fact and there were 70 witnesses. To the concussion, that his friend gave you that day just as the commander and I get in there. And it's immediately followed by his nearly putting you in the emergency room. And for a second time as we prevent Derek from breaking his wrist." Worf said said sternly to that remark.

Hearing that remark the ensign in hearing range felt his heart start pounding at that. "Yeah that's exactly point, my rumor is based on the fact we got three idiotic medical ensign's not knowing when to keep their mouths shut. And that results in said rumors about you, my mother and me, Captain, however his are based on hard cold fact. When surrounded by a group of 60 odd senior officers and ten more civilians in the room."

"As they see him picking a fight with me, before Henderson hits me, before they got to arrest these guys, as you and dad get called into the room next Lieutenant. And with you the sextet who were helping you guys train me, so who's going to get more attention on this: my rumor or his?" he said and Picard nodded. "It's going to be his, if they're heading for a physical burn out and are jealous I pay more attention to you and Jacob."

"As to why I was helping your parents get you two into the academy by training, just before your mother left. I offered to let you stay here and we'd take care of you at the time, she accepted that, and we set up your regime just before she left." Picard said firmly and he nodded as Deanna finished that remark. "That's it, to them they can take my empathic abilities or the vulcan's telepath abilities, but a teenager as gifted as you."

"They can't take the fact that the captain gave you a shot to train up here and you've been earning that rank simply by doing everything they did in hands on training?" Deanna said and he nodded to her with a sigh. "So to them, they can take my ability with my visor, Deanna's gift of empathy and minor telepathy. And the Vulcans ability of being telepathic, but they can't take being shown up by a teenager as gifted as you are."

"Well now I see why you were so frustrated, it's these little brats, and whoever in the commander's, my, age group, combined with his knack. And that pushed you into over doing it till your system crashed at the time finally?" Geordi repeated and he nodded, as the 5 of them nodded with a furious look as Picard said it for him firmly. "Who was the start of this that day when you reported into duty?" he asked him gently at that remark.

Seeing the look on said ensign's face, he knew he was in serious trouble then with the entire senior staff, now that he laid it on the table. "You have something to say Marks, because you have the mother of the teenager. And one your clique have been treating like this back on the ship now, and she's not someone you want to piss off here. And it's because she just barely went mother bear and tore a complete stranger's head off."

"When I was fifteen and that was just before I was kidnapped and with me, my sextet of charges, the rest of my fellow victims. But my mother's relationship with him is none of your damn business, it's personal. If that's what Hanson and his friends are feeding your clique it's a bunch of lies, he's a friend of the family." Wesley said and he swallowed at the wording as he saw the protective mother bear look in her eyes as he quickly said it.

"In fact my father was his first officer for twelve years, he tried to save him, but it happened to quickly to prevent. And the reason he gave me that shot is for emotional therapy, in both areas, I'm all he has left of my father. Mom and I came back into his life the day of our deployment and after a few months. After I revealed my potential to him, he decided on light duty, before I went to full training then, before mom left the ship."

"Which was five months before your and your friends arrival." he added and the man swallowed. "Light duty, I..., I don't understand." The man said as he tried to keep from shaking at the news. "What he means is that I put him on a dual layered schedule at the time, he was going to be earning credits by working in a real environment. But his first and clearly more important piece to it was by being a student, he was fifteen."

"So still just a child, and I was treating him like a basic teenager when he's in high school. But our bond started building by the time he and his group of charges were kidnapped, and by the time his mother, left our bond was in place. With me was Commander Riker and together we gave him odd jobs to do during the summer break. That they had in the high school program here on the ship, that deepened our bonds."

"And I'd taken over the role of a mentor with his student at the time, but I was the best friend to his father. And honoring his memory by insuring Wesley excelled in his training, and so far he's doing admirably right now. " Picard said sternly to him. "Wait a minute, you offered Captain, he's the son of your late first officer, on what ship exactly?" The ensign asked and Wesley crossed his arms as Picard explained that to him.

"His father is Jack Robert Crusher, Ensign Marks, he's a lieutenant Commander, and was my first officer on board the Stargazer 12 years ago. I hadn't seen him or his mother in 10 years after his father was killed in the line of duty. But 10 years later we get reunited with each other here on the enterprise and I didn't just do it. Immediately, in giving him in that shot, it was after we had an advanced life form, known as the traveler on board."

" That I decided he should get a chance and assigned him to a dual layered training issue, but his first and foremost. Was he was in high school as a student, student first, than career officer and he was working three jobs at once, acting as a member of the crew. Helping Commanders La Forge and Data in the lab and engine room, or with his mother and looking after the kids younger than him by five to ten years now."

"He never started showing off to me and as for Dr. Crusher's relationship with me right now and why I offered to let him stay. Well his mother is my best friend, I was doing her favor in letting him stay here, because we lost one member of our crew. And she was killed during a mission six months earlier, that's three months before you. His mother was on earth, and he was suffering separation anxiety at the time and then from there."

"I took it upon myself to have him train up here until there was a position opening at the academy at the time, but he decided to delay even longer. For two reasons, one because he didn't want to separate from us, the six of us that were left on the ship. Because by that point Commander Riker and Counselor Troi were now his god parents. And I'm his guardian and secondly, because learning by hands on training appeals more to him."

"Yes he's a science whiz and computer expert, but those gifts aren't what I look for in my crew members, it's acting on the initiative, thinking outside the box. And being willing to go above and beyond the call of duty in these areas. Aside from that, it was an act of honoring his father's memory at the time." he said with a firm tone to him. And hearing that, he realized he was screwed now as he realized what his quintet had done.

 ** _'Oh god, I'm screwed right now, kid please don't say it, I didn't know, please.'_** he said to him with his eyes and he shook his head. 'You had this coming for two years, just who the hell do you think you and your friends are exactly. You think you're that good, that the minute you have someone even better, than you should rag on a kid. A 15 year old, and up to 16 year old that has the ability to come up with this stuff on the fly."

'I saved the ship 10 times in 16 months and you feel the need to treat me like this simply because I came up with the stuff on the fly that quickly. A record you can't beat and with that are the rumors regarding my mother. Just who the hell do you think you are exactly, they're friends, it's personal and now it's my mother's wrath you're facing and with her the quintet now.' he said back to him and answered him gently at that.

"He's listening in on our conversation right now, but it's Marks over there. Whoever in his clique started this I don't know, but he was the catalyst that day, but it's one thing when it's being done to your peers." he said to him and he looked at the other officer, who paled at the furious look on his face then. "And it's another when it's being done to someone half your age." Will said with a furious growl as he finished that remark.

"Sir don't lose it, I'm still worried about you, after the assimilation at the time, if it didn't effect you physically then, it's going to, so try to keep your temper." Wesley said to Picard in an undertone and he gave his shoulder a squeeze in answer to that as he answered that. "Two years trying to find the catalyst and we end up finding the source of these rumors two months ago and then we find the catalyst now and with that."

"Ensign Marks was the start of this situation regarding that, you reported in though you'd hadn't the time to change uniforms that day. I could sense something was bothering you, but I was trying to deal with the situations between Kobry and the Aneel?" Picard said to him softly and he nodded to him and he nodded gently to that. "Yes Sir, he was the catalyst, had it not been for him, let alone Jaan never having that sudden attack."

"I never would have suffered that crash and trauma at the time, the added nightmares were a mixture of both that and Radue and his holding me and the sextet hostage at the time. Which explains that case of delirium, just before you got me in the E.R.." he said and Will nodded slowly to the news as Beverly turned and looked at the ensign with a beyond furious look on her face as she said what they were all thinking then.

Before seeing the scared look on Ensign Colin Marks face and they all looked at him at that. "Alright just what the hell did you do two years ago to make him push himself into a collapse Marks, because this is illegal right now. That's my son you've been treating like this, you think his father would accept this, let alone yours. But let me lay this on the table right now: my husband was his first officer at the time 25 years ago."

"Jack had been his first officer for ten years and I met him after Walker Keel introduced us. And once I got reassigned here and we saw each other again and our bonds of friendship started growing even stronger. But my son is all he and I have left of Jack, to heal he decided to have another Crusher serving under him, he's his mentor and my best friend, Ensign Marks." she said dangerously and he swallowed at the news then.

"So just because he's far more gifted than you are. You treat a teenager with this type of attitude, that's not only conduct unbecoming of a officer, it's disrepectful to the captain, me and his father. Because I can guarantee that if my son had ended up in the E.R. it's enough you'd lose your commission up here. And with it you'd all get transferred, for treating a teenager like this." Beverly said with a stern growl and he swallowed at that.

"Too late Beverly, he did, because his fever was spiking, lack of sleep and loss of the nutrients his system needed. By my guess that situation lasted a week, but one week can cause enough damage to land a person in serious need of medical attention. And the damn catalyst are a bunch of athletic douchebags who can't take it. Now that they're being shown up by a young man with a gift in science, mechanics and computers."

"So to us, he's beyond gifted, but to these little brats, he's just trying to show off to us right now, but again that's what these hotshot think right now." O'Brien said from the engineering console and she nodded slowly with a furious maternal look. "Oh really, well tell him the truth, that we got this far in advancements because of what grouping. Miles who was it who got us this far, yours or his?" she asked and he smiled sternly then.

"So Marks, you understand that earth got to where it was, because of people like me and my grouping. If Earth suffered an ice age now and had to rebuild than its the smartest and most gifted were leading the survivors. That's my grouping right there: medical, science, technological, we're the best and brightest. I let your friends have it, because this attitude landed a kid I think of as a son in the E.R., because his system crashed."

"To me and the others we don't care he's that gifted, because we're just like him, us science and engineering crew members stick together. Sure we're brainiacs, but we don't treat people like this, in fact we stick together, you've been here what. Eighteen months and when you arrive, you find a kid who's far more gifted than you are and you treat him like this." he added with a stern growl as he turned away from the console and stood up.

"I saw your added clique members discussing this in ten forward just before the fight broke out 2 months ago. So what's yours excuse Ensign, us scientists and technicians are brainiacs, but we don't treat your group like this. If we were back 380 years, what, is this is payback for treating guys like us like this in high school. And simply because we get the highest scores in the class, while you're the ones in the military at the moment."

"You turn to us for help and you treat us and our peers like crap, simply because you're holding a grudge that we are the biggest minds in the network. And in the real world and you have to come crawling to us for help, huh?" he asked as Geordi crossed his arms at the wording. "My protege is a gifted young man and to treat him like this is beyond cruel, he's a prodigy of many things and it's something his mother and we take pride in."

"You hotshots are a bunch of jocks, but there's more to this than that, brains over brawns, mind over matter. Think about it, I risked getting hit by a phaser and having my shoulder dislocated, while trying to arrest this maniac at the time and then when he tries to escape custody. I risk nearly being hit a second time just to prevent an escaped homicidal soldier from running amok in the hallways at the time."

"Miles did get hit by one and is barely conscious when the commander and Worf arrested him in the beginning and my team leader and I are dealing with him. While Miles is trying to help us, by calling for added back up in the teams into the hall we're in before I have to drag this lunatic into the hallway. Just before he takes a shot at the commander and I keep him busy as he and Lieutenant Worf show up just as he tried to shoot them."

"I deal with distracting him by that point after the bastard knocks Miles semi conscious, and immediately following that. Is the duo arrive as the lieutenant is monitoring before he charges him and they help me to arrest him. After he escapes a second time, and this time after breaking the damn beam, and while you hot shots. You're hiding and are sitting in here or there at your cozy little chairs ourt of range of the danger."

"Piloting the damn ship, who's dealing with the search huh, who's got the job of internal security, the safety of the civilians, the children. Who's the one controlling the damn computer in the search, blocking off every access way out of the ship. Who's most at risk, us or you, with a homicidal renegade soldier running loose on board this ship." Perkins said sharply to him and he swallowed at that as his team mate finished that.

"It's us, we're the ones managing the electronics and security, he maybe dressed in red, but he's just like us. In risking his own neck just to protect the kids his age and younger from Danar. But Danar, he used to be just like you, before their procedures turned him into a killing machine and to protect the civilians, Wes is acting like us in the search. And while you're sitting up here at that chair, the ten of us engineering crew are at risk."

"To prevent Danar from taking a child hostage, he jacks into the computer system just to get passed that chip implant, tells me and we have him, before the lunatic knocks the guys unconscious and escapes through the Jeffries tubes and those tubes are shielded. You'd have to be a damn computer expert to track your quarry down and he was, and again by circumventing the implant, you think you could do that on the fly."

"He's not the type to go barging in gun's blazing and neither am I, because muscles don't count for much where your intellect is concerned here, you're a helm jock, we're the ones dealing with making sure the ship remains fully functional. With Geordi knocked unconscious, that left it to me, because I'm second in command of his team. but you pal, you're sitting here at the helm, safely out of range, while we're the ones at risk."

"Bates, Greyson, Perkins, Pearson, Watkins and I put ourselves at risk just to protect your sorry life. As he's risking his own just to protect kids even younger than him, so just who the hell do you think you are. It's one thing when it's our own peers, the guys your age or my age, but a sixteen year old child, that's not just cruel and unjustified, it's completely unethical to treat a child this way." Jennifer Barnfield said to him coldly.

"I..." Marks started to say and O'Brien shook his head. "Don't bother Ensign it's too late, the reason I let Henderson have it is because he laid a hand on him when drunk. As for you, just what the hell is your problem exactly, huh. You don't have a problem with Lieutenant Worf, he's a Klingon, we have an android on board this ship. And you don't have problem with him either, Deanna Troi is an empath and a human lie detector."

"And Geordi is wearing a visor, and he's using it to spot inconsistencies, and none of this bothers you knuckleheads. But then you have a teenager so gifted in thinking outside the box, a technological whiz kid and science expert and that's offensive to you. I'd say your damn wires are crossed right now, pal, and you ever lay a hand on him again and I'll break your neck." O'Brien said with a growl as he moved to stand next to them.

"How long have these jar heads been working on the ship exactly, if this started after I left at the time?" she asked dangerously and he explained that to her. "It was barely six months after you did Doctor, and it was enough that we, in both departments, caught it. To us we don't have a problem with it, because he's just like us, in fact we encourage that and help him bring it out, he's got a gift that we try to help him deal with."

"His personality is the one we prefer anyway, like he just named it off, he doesn't show off to us, we need help and he offers it. That's not showing off to us as more experienced officers than he is, it's the act of being around his mentors and a need to be influenced. That's our bond right there, it's the same as his connection to the commander." he said gently and she nodded with a furious look as Will said it for the six of them sternly.

"Alright I've had enough of this, if it takes setting the record straight we will, but I'm not having you pushing yourself into a collapse, again, and when you're clearly not up to it. That starts up again after you return from the academy on break and it's you pulled off, again, and as something that they can't do. And I'm tearing them and these officers a new one for it, as for Hanson, he was supposed to be watching those boys yesterday."

"Ensign I want to see you in the observation lounge and with you every member of your grouping that put him in the need of medical attention back then. Because that attitude is enough you're getting ejected from this ship, permanently. But first I have something else to deal with, so you're relieved of duty, report to your quarters and stay there." Will snapped out and he swallowed and left the room at that as he looked at Picard.

"Jenny." Geordi said and she nodded and took her seat at the control next to Wesley as he reworked the computer systems and hid a smile and then unlocked something else as the engineering console started beeping. "Now what?" Geordi asked and O'Brien checked it. "The interface lockout has been bypassed, son did you do that?" he asked and Wesley nodded as he answered him. "I ran a numerical decoding on that access code."

"And I just found the blasted lockout code he used to lock us out of the computer yesterday, Sir. This permutation is a long one, but once we get Data's homing beacon removed this is going to be part of my plan. As to why, because this code is too long to crack if our oppenent tried to hijack us or the entire crew becomes compromised. But this ones long enough it would someone long winded to read it out in 30 seconds."

"Just to prevent the opposition from taking control of the computer and the auto destruct." he said and Picard shook his head in amusement. "He read it out once he got the ship back on line, but it was too fast for us to understand it." Picard said and he nodded. "Yes, but he's pretending to be you, and this was a case of you're sounding long winded, Sir, so they, whoever it is can't decode the entire code to undo what he did."

"But that's our ace in the hole, because he's also telling her to ignore what you guys say, so even if they figure it out, Lal's not taking orders by you." he said to him as Will rested his hands on his shoulders, smiling at that. "To repeat my remark, no one can come up with the solution that quick when under a deadline right now, nice touch kiddo." Will said looking at him and he hid smile as Barnfield finished that smiling gently.

"Yep, and with it nor can they come up with four good ideas in five hours and not when they're beyond frustrated and with that in mind right now here. Well there's another example of your instincts and thinking your way out of the box coming to the rescue. But nobody can find these things on the fly, decode and break it down that quickly. And even for a normal person it would take a week, but for you just short of fifteen hours."

"Whoever the opposition is better be a quick thinker, because once you, Data, and whoever your future girlfriend is. Or your new best friend get started, though we get a kid like you and in every spot you did. And the poor victim trying to play a mental chess match with you kids had better get out of the way and as to why. If you're all part of the same grouping: same classes, same personalities and same backhistory parentwise."

"They just got passed the biggest chess match of their lives, if they chose to pull mind control now at the moment regarding us. Because then it's going to take the opposition ten hours to break through every firewall you put into the computer to keep them out. And that's when you're worn out, but it's going to take thirty hours to figure out if you're clear headed and are able to focus now and that's adding insult to injury."

"Because by the time they do whatever they used to take control of the entire adult crew has been bypassed and we're now busy freeing up the still infected members of every department in the crew and their mates here." Barnfield said as she started laughing at that. "Yeah well it gets better now, these idiots want the best ship in the fleet as their duty station, but in order to make the cut, learn from the past to make a better future."

"But these jocks are not bothering to look up our predecessors back history like I do at the moment." he said and Will smiled as he answered him. "I'm lucky we had you start doing that during your training when we started otherwise we'd never had gotten out of these situations we get ourselves into at the time. But time travel, the virus, our doubles from that mirror image reality, what's next exactly?" he asked and Wesley smiled at him.

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment, but regarding what Kirk said, in this reality their generations, their's and our regarding our ships: the original enterprise and our version. But dragging up alternate realities here, like say 1980' movies and I'm drawing on an example now. But it's the tiniest thing in the past can change the future. Which is where that kid was screwing around with the future and it resulted in destroying his present."

"Before he fixed that, but this is as close to that as you can get and someone tampered with the birth of the federation and he results were far more dangerous and volatile than what we've dealt with so far. But now that I dug into it, after you deflected their attempts to assassinate us and they tried to get a foothold into our reality by using our ship to do it, again. But it started just like ours, but here it is at the moment." he said and turned his chair around as he looked at the duo as he explained it to them.


	17. 16: Plans For The Future And Cadets

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 17: New Software, Games In Theory and Civilian Rivals**

"After we had the system shift three weeks ago regarding our double's, I ran it through the records to Kirk's situation. In regarding it and that's two situations we deal with that matched up to their's now. But he, Admiral McCoy and two members of their senior staff crew reported back on the exact same things you saw, Captain. But he, McCoy, Uhura and Commander Scott ended up in the mirror reality dressed in their clothes."

"And vice versa, Spock was waiting for them to arrive and from there it got worse now. Upon seeing the first act of unexpected violence, Kirk ordered them to hold off until they were undercover, and started imitating their salutes on the ship. And acted like their captain, until they could figure out a way out of their reality and back into ours. Until he got attacked by Lieutenant Chekov's double and that's similar to what you dealt with."

"And with mine and exact same wording as well to what you heard, but move up by assasination now. Before the trio compared notes on this, and decided on timing it right, they decided to distract the crew members of their doubles. And by having Uhura and Commander Scott trying to make it past Sulu, Checkov and Spock, the mirror image. of their versions of them it was getting more deadly by the minute as the clock was ticking."

"But what you read up on your double's service record at the time, thats if the NID was running the program in their reality now. But to us in our reality that's the SGC, in their's NID, as the Federation, or empire, in their reality didn't believe in helping people. Let alone it's they were beyond xenophobic and they were throwing their weight around. And at the time, they slaughtered countless lives to throw their way around now too."

"Regarding that to survive we had to act like them, if they decided to take our places and vice versa just to survive, but your encounter with my double was normal. For them, as that's the only way to advance through the ranks, but that communicator had been turned into a case of the old fashioned tasers they used back in the 20th century. As for that booth you mentioned, it's the torture chambers of the 15th and 16th centuries."

"But they're, if we'd been back in the 20th century, our alter ego's and we each had an alter ego, and they're far more dangerous and savage than we are and that's what you were seeing." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him at that. "I'd say that their ways are far more barbaric than anything we dealt with so far at the time. But that was beyond disturbing when I saw what they did to your double at the time, Wesley."

"Just hearing Deanna's wording for it, and yours, regarding your parents, was enough to scare me out of my wits when your double attacked me in the hall. In our reality we weren't letting your father tear us apart and instead. The results were it results in our bond turning into what it should have." he said and he nodded in agreement. "At the moment if Marks had come face to face with my double he'd kill him for that."

"Though we survived that scenario by you pulling the exact same stunt that Kirk did, it was enough to get the lead time. And what needed so we could prevent them from destroying our crew at the time. But like I said learn from from the past to create a better future I may not be in the academy. But why need that when your teachers love history." he said and Picard smiled at how well the young man's training was going then.

As he answered him then. "Indeed you're very correct, learn from the past to create a better future, but it's not just their experiences that you need. So if we have another incursion getting started, but ours as well in this case. But you've passed every test we gave you and it's going to be a while before a position is open. When at the academy, so we have time for this." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him then gently.

"Well thankfully the few tests needed if I'm going to survival training is stealth training if the ship gets boarded or someone causes that virus to start up again." he said and they nodded as Will answered that. "I know and that's the next one on the agenda in your case, but it's a mixture of survival training. And dealing with being behind enemy lines now in that test." he said to him and he nodded at that as he looked at the computer.

"I get the feeling I'm going to have to use that if this results in a repeated performance of whatever scenarios we get if it started during my being on leave from the academy." he said and Beverly answered that. "Hopefully that doesn't happen, but best to be prepared here in case that does happen, though whoever causes it. Does it when you're looking like you've ran yourself into the ground, again, is ending up in jail for it."

"Because that's attempted murder and if they're trying to do anything else, such as bodily harm as well. And once they cross that line, and whoever in the crew is involved in this. Is getting executed when we get through with them." she said firmly and he nodded to her. "Yes well, anyone consider we might have a repeat performance regarding that virus and its effects later on right now, because this could result in trouble later?"

"And said trouble is combining that scenario with Jaan with the effects of this virus and mind control techniques. But working under pressure doesn't help either at the moment and not when you're running against the clock I'd set. And you're trying to get by undetected by your opponent now. But do you remember the side effects of that after you gave us the vaccine when I got us out of range four years ago at the time."

"Regarding that meteor after I got the vaccine, because after I finished the exhaustion hit me full force after I did it, because I felt like I was studying for three nights here. And the sudden adrenaline come down hit me all at once?" he said and they nodded. "Yes and I'm lucky the three of us were in the room with you when that happened. Otherwise you could have hit you head against either the terminal or the chair at the time here."

"When you collapsed." Picard said to him gently and Will nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah no kidding, just a couple weeks in and my first experience at going paternal with you kids at the time occurs when you're too exhausted to focus. And I have to get you to sit down, before you collapse right in front of us at the time right now. But seeing you that worn out and thanks to the drug induced high of the effects of that virus."

"I'm not surprised that you needed us around to get you to rest, before we got you in sickbay that first time. Then again if we had two more officers in the room thats solves the problem altogether before it gets worse right now at the miment here now. But if I had the chance to focus on why you locked that door and put up the forcefield. And we weren't under pressure as well that would have worked at the moment here."

"But that's just the beginning and repeated situations like this are the reason I was taking charge in your case after I started training you. Though Data and Geordi did the science and technical portion I was covering field training. And making sure you got the rest you needed was part of it at the time." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "I'm not surprised you caved in when that happened though Sir, you'd been up for a week."

"The side effects of these viruses or anything like them hit you faster if you're fatigued and you were at the time. It was after you told me that we had that meteor coming at us that that did it finally. But getting him out of the room and you and Sarah in there while I'm busy with getting the deflector to release the tractor beam. And get us enough of a jolt away from Tsiolkovsky was becoming harder to concentrate in your case."

"And trying to remain the rational one of 1,125 people on board, before Sarah got added to that, but I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't the one who yanked the control chips. But that's the reason I had to get the forcefield in place, keep the infected members out of the control room so I could get to work. And you read my mind by locking it back up after the captain got in there, Sarah, so that the two of us could get us out of there."

"But he yanked the chips, before you told me we had that meteor coming directly at us as he was trying to keep us grounded. And to one spot just to prevent that virus from getting off the ship." He said and sighed as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "But I wasn't kidding when I said that it was him who did that, we were both thinking clearly enough we had to prevent our crew members fron accidentally killing us."

"But me in the control room and to prevent the ship from breaking quarahtine, he yanked the chips, before you told we had a meteor coming at us. But Jim came in just as I was deactivating it, but the virus turned him back into a toddler or a kid Alex's age when we got kidnapped 2 years ago. So if I have to guess now in this, these viruses are going to be the first of many that start messing with our concentration and being rational."

"But these viruses, if they're set to either bringing out the irrational or just acting bringing out the inner party animal, are a serious annoyance right now. When it comes to life and death situations, and especially when you need to concentrate. Though the darn side effects after they're done with is the adrenaline comedown as well. But if we have anymore encounters with technology and the symptoms from that virus are all involved."

"And every member of the adult crew gets compromised I'm taking charge, but I have Lal acting as my back up. But I get two more cadets like me, we got the positions you took after Walker was killed. But rule 1) if one member is about to be compromised, don't tell them where youre going or what you're really doing. Otherwise that puts you at risk if your crew's compromised." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"That's the other thing we have to teach you here and you're right, if a member of your squadron is about to be compromised themselves. Don't tell them your real destination or real plan, or it puts you at risk of getting compromised yourself. But if the said victim that does is your soulmate, don't let your emotions distract you. And from what needs to be done, focus on the matter at hand." Deanna said and he noddd to her gently at that.

"I wasn't expecting that virus to cause that type of reaction with the entire crew, but since I spend and spent most of my time around you guys. I'm not surprised I got infected, because ground zero was being around Geordi when he became patient zero, here's the thing. But the person Geordi caught was ground zero on the Tsiolkovsky at the time back then and he came into contact with it and it infected the rest of us like the flu."

"As I get infected next and one by one the entire adult crew gets hit, but there's the catch with us just getting used to being a new crew now. What happened in this situation is it's the scenario just broke down certain barriers between us. And with us just getting to know each other and here's the result now after thre years. But with the fact that he had the Nanites and the virus hijack him, Data's immune to computer software now."

"So that's going to come in handy later if they try mind manipulations next, Sirs." he said and Will and Picard both nodded to the news. "I should have seen that coming now, but like any airborne virus, once one person has it. And then ten others have it and it's starts spreading like a brushfire after that till the entire ship gets hit, but that was ridiculous at the time now." Beverly said in a bemused tone and they nodded in agreement to that.

"It may not have been hemorrhagic fever, but it's bad enough mom, but in this case, being exposed to the water on board that ship. But to quote AMRIID in this, it's once one of them has it, then ten others have it and once it gets off the ship. and its starts turning into a serious problem after that, and we're lucky we stayed away from any other ships. Let alone the star bases or we could have infected the entire federation at the time."

"But then like any other dangerous virus it's the act of getting it under control that leads to the tensions running high around here and we should have stayed away from it till the containment sterilized the ship, before going over there. But there's the first scenario regarding our lives as a crew, but hopefully we don't have a repeat performance. And of this right now, but I know you better then you know yourselves at the moment.

"Though we do and it's insuring no one tries getting into systems control, again, as for the computer chip, I'm putting it in before I leave for the academy. But short term memories are shot after yet another close call, before I leave. Because im your main distraction, if what's left of my squadron ends up aboard the ship, my trio or quartet there." he said and she hid a smile at that as Picard hid a chuckle as he answered him.

"These scenarios just keep getting more absurd every time though and this is right up there with the Bringloidi at the time. And I still remember them starting that fire in the cargo bay, but this is getting ridiculous over the last four years now." he said smiling and he tried to hold in his laughter as he answered him. "Then again, if it takes deprogrammng, its dragging up as many reminders and of year 2 together as possible."

"But the Bringloidli, when grandpa was here, the klingon ceremony, the anbo equipment, Ian, us in fencing match and so on. Whoever possessed you is not going to understand these things, because all of it was when I was with you, before mom came home. Sir to put this gently that supposed prank you thought it to be wasn't a prank at all. At the time that day actually, as to why exactly, and I was going on careful theory here too."

"Tasha said someone was screwing around with the environmental controls and those are stationed in the engine control as is every life support system we have on the ship. Before the effects of the virus hit me, I just realized why Geordi himself had become infected with it. The virus was frozen, thawed and once it thawed out the first person to come into contact with it was Tasha." he said and he nodded as he looked down at him.

"But if she was now infected with it, every member working in the engine room was going to be and I was now exposed. But to prevent anyone from getting to the controls to trigger what the four of you saw on Tsiolkovsky. It left one option, and it's by putting up that forcefield into systems control, Jim yanked the control chips. And both together, it insured mom's unspoken orders now." he said and she covered her eyes at that remark.

"I was about to put the ship under quarantine when the captain passed me what he, Will and Data just figured out at the time. Medical quarantine and to prevent anyone from killing themselves it's by getting to the systems control before the infected personnel do." she said and he nodded to her. "Nice touch in choices there, but I didn't think this was going to result in screwing around with the deflectors shields next at the time."

"But these scenarios, looking at them a couple years later, just demonstrate a very good point. And it's never underestimate your teenage protege's are you're going to get one heck of a shock next." MacDougal said smiling. "To prevent someone from blowing the emergency hatch, beaming off the ship, getting to the shuttle bay. Or screwing around with the systems, you put up that forcefield?" Barnfield repeated and he nodded to her.

"Yeah, unofficial act as a member of the crew, but this was my first act as a member of the team Jenny. To save the entire crew from pulling something they'd never do, in their right minds, it's taking control of the one area that's the most vital now. Than again, the first six weeks were a fiasco, but this just dragged up the line here that anything that can go wrong will go wrong and to maintain total control it's a systematic over ride now."

"But you didn't have to say the words out loud with Geordi indisposed, I took over for him and even though I was drugged myself. I was working on two more ideas just to prevent anyone from screwing around with life support. I r the environmental control systems in there and that's what the forcefield was for. But were you expecting your first six months as a crew turning into that type of circus at the time though, Sir."

"I mean we're in the initiation stage of life as a new crew, and suddenly this virus causes every barrier that we once had to started getting torn down til we're completely relaxed around each other after that. But that first few weeks after Farpoint station, I'd say fate had a hand in us just getting started and that's the first true scenario and crisis." he said and Will chuckled as he answered him at that as he looked at him gently then.

"Yeah you're probably right, but at that stage it's trying to control things before they start getting out of hand. And having the system hijacked by the virus is going a little too far when we're just getting to know each other. Although I wasn't expecting it to have you acting like this when normally you're more reserved around me. Nor was I expecting it to bring out the part of you that acted like a ten to twelve year old at the time."

"But that's just the beginning and after seven months of these scenarios it's starting to go haywire around here. But if we ever have need of that shield later, best to put it to use if the entire adult crew, both sides of it, gets compromised later." he said to him smiling as the Macdougal answered that firmly as she looked at him from her post at that. While lookng at Wesley with a bemused smile on her face as she answered him smiling.

"I'll say and I'm glad you suggested that idea in the first place, Wes, at your age you see and can do what we can't when under pressure. Though I wouldn't call that showing off its by use of giving us a better chance at finishing the mission, before it gets critical now. But the Tsiolkovsky was acting as too much weight and we needed to lighten our load, before we got out of there at the time." MacDougal said and he nodded to that.

"Yeah exactly, that's what I was realizing at the time, it's acting as too much weight and holding us back. Basically it's like we got a 200,000lb weight holding us in place and our ship adds another 400,000lbs and we needed to push off against it like it was the side of a swimming pool. And to give us just enough of a jolt to get out of there, while Data was finishing off with the central board control chip's and both together that did it finally."

"But trying this when you're clear headed is one thing, doing it when you're drugged or intoxicated like this, as we were, is another thing entirely. But that's cutting it way too close at the time, but that wasn't just for physics class. I was working on a way to help get the engine deflectors stronger in case of trouble at the time. And said trouble winds up shooting up right after we hear them blowing the escape hatch that morning."

"Before the virus started infecting our crew, as I realized if one of the adults got in there started screwing with the power, environmental controls. Or worse, start messing with the shuttlebays, cargo bays or the turbolifts like some thrill ride. And until someone gets hurt or killed as I set up the forcefield and then disengaged the shuttle and cargobays." he said and they nodded as Will tried to keep from smiling at that as she said it for him.

"Okay, well no one our age or even 25 years old could come with that idea on the fly or have Data deal with the control chips that quickly. But that just made an impression on us in the engineering team, because we didn't think anyone could do it that quickly at the time. Three years to the day and these things just keep getting more out of hand ever since, but it's too bad we can't show these jerks what you're capable of here, Wes."

"So they'd shut up about it, fortunately if we ever have need for that scenario or anything that involved the computer getting hijacked repeatedly. Best to put it to use after that in case the entire crew suffers a relapse of that virus or worse." MacDougal said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, but that's one worse case scenario, and I don't doubt I'm going to have several more to deal with before I reach twenty one."

"But that first one is enough of a reminder of why it's best to pull certain crucial details and putting them in place. Though I have to do this again and it's by using a mixture of every scenario that resulted in the ship's computer. And the ship itself getting hijacked, if you guys are all compromised. And before our oppenent arms the self destruct mode on the ship." he said to her and she nodded to him as she answered him with a smile.

"To repeat what Jenny said they'd have to be just as good or better to beat you once you get started in these situations. Especially when you're clear headed, because once you get started it takes hours to break through anything, if you're the one involved in it. But if it's like the puppet masters, they're never going to win this game if they use games. And not when you're clear headed and know everything they don't, about us or the ship."

"And it's because the seven of us seen you when you're working in the engine room and these hotshots can't even come close to your skill. But if anyone could its your own kind, if we get another kid just like you on board the ship. your exact match. From parentage right down to skills and if you guys know each other and are best friends as well that works even better." she said smiling and he hid a smile at that as he answered her.

"Yes well being awake for three days straight is enough to be concerned about, my guess is that it was over riding the body's basic needs to rest and eat. It's like any other drug in the books of 380 years ago. But that virus in the water wasn't acting like ethanol, it's effects are like marijuana, the loss of motor control, the impaired behavior. And sudden cravings in the munchies and so on at the time, but that explains the mess you found."

"On board the Tsiolkovsky, just prior to that, the amount of debris lying around was thanks to the effects being on a drug like marijuana. One side effect of that drug is a sudden craving of eating anything edible that's in the apartment and then times that by 70 to 80 people. And that explains the amount of food wrappers, party drink cups and other clear cases of a college frat party laying around the halls of the ship."

"But it's one thing when it's one person or five to six people in the dorms, but it's a security guard's worst nightmare when not just one, but all your crew mates are not just drunk, but on drugs and both together explains things in the engine room. But combining it with an adrenaline crash and there's the result. Our bodies can't go on for more than a couple days without rest, but I doubt that's going to be the first time now here."

"That we have to deal with this at the moment." Wesley said and Will sighed as he answered him then. "What are the chance we wind up with your friends at the academy joining the crew if you find your exact match in the way I have with Nick. And he ends up on the ship with Anna's teenage double with him, as well as Jared's and Tom's?" he asked and Wesley smiled as he answered him with a chuckle as he said it to him.

"Extremely high, but the hard part of being this gifted is you don't find others like you that easily, but if Brand chooses to help me and Jake. And by adding the quartet, whoever it might be to the ship as well, that should do it. Although if Commander Carter's happens to be my girlfriend, you better stand back. Because whoever caused me to get hurt, shes going to be acting like a female cat and the victim is getting scratched."

"Whoever my future girlfriend is, if they get stationed here when I get back for a month long leave. I'm going to have to dig into the historical records regarding Kirk and his crew and explain this to her. But the effects of whatever that situation result in, if Data gets laid out and it's just us now, and that's not if Dr. Pulaski comes back to help out. It's taking the initiative, before whatever the virus mutated into, being it software."

"Or something else this time, gets off the ship now, but as I know you better than she and our oppenent do. But if they want to put that to this test its, in not just our, but my relationship with the Doctor as she spent one year getting to know me herself. But it's the life lessons and bonds being put to the test in this next live action test right now." he added and he and Picard both nodded to that as Will answered him then.

"Well I wasn't expecting that at the time, but that makes an interesting comparison now that you mention it. It wasn't an alcohol on the mind, but a drug like pot, well that explains why everyone was acting like a party animal on board the other ship. They'd been drugged with a substance like recreational drugs and there's the result." Will said and Picard sighed as he answered him then as he thought it over.

"And that makes a good point now too, if we get compromised it's focusing on knowing everything we do about each other that's getting put to the test now. And that test is our bonds of friendship, when we practically raised you ourselves after your mother returned to earth. And the past year itself now, but if it means making sure they, whoever it might be, doesn't see the true bonds between us now, it's we're burying the earliest years."

"Between us and letting them see our connection leading into you leaving for the academy. So if you get a position opening in the next few weeks after your graduation in the inner school system on the ship now. Though if these people decide to go best two out of three in this chess game, it's knowing you even better than you know yourself that makes the difference in that situation at the moment." he said, looking at him gently.

"There's that, but they, my rival, wouldn't understand that three years, to four and half makes the difference between life and death in these scenarios now. Knowing each other's likes, dislikes, personal background, excetra. That's the only chance to pull this off if he was newly added to the crew by the federation council after graduating from the academy, but as you helped mom raise me, that's our ace in the hole now."

"Four years, that's the part they wouldn't understand after everything we've gone through together. When I name off everything regarding you and your health and lay into them for aggravating you when I have to call a meeting of the senior crew and junior crew, if that said scenario isn't over yet. Though he causes your blood pressure to start spiking and he's getting it for nearly landing you in the E.R. for hypertension."

"Though if they're like Hanson, or are just listening to him and are getting too reckless in training it's I'm laying it on the table. But why need to hear the words spoken out loud when I can read your minds to anticipate what you're going to tell me next. Especially when we had an example of that shoot up the first five weeks on the job together when we deployed." he said and Picard nodded with a chuckle as he went further at that.

"If this was the late 20th century those messages you heard were the basic party being thrown without the adult supervision. Including the anything goes, seductive remark you heard from whoever the person was that answered you, captain. But whoever it was that was intoxicated it's the added act of losing total control of your hormones. And that explains the girls, but first it was by touch and then it went airborne after that."

"So with that, the effects first act like alcohol and then they shift to recreational drugs and from there, just preventing someone from doing, in their right minds, they'd never do. It's a full scale quarantine and making sure those of us who are able to maintain total control take charge, before they get into the control room." Wesley said and they nodded as she finished that remark as she looked at him from her post then as she said it.

"I think if you were in your right mind, you'd have pulled that out in twenty minutes if our positions had been reversed and I'd met you a year earlier at the time. Just before we all got assigned to the Enterprise kiddo, because keeping the force field up. It was a good enough idea in how to keep the infected members out of the room. And while you guys got the system working again, but that was ridiculous at the time."

"How long were you up exactly if you collapsed right after we got out of range exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "Nearly a week, because I was working on that deflector, got it up and running. But I didn't think I'd need to use it that soon just so I could prevent a life or death scenario, but I was trying to focus through the drug induced fog in my head. It was enough now that I had to get you guys to focus now that you got into the room."

"Though Jim, we should have gotten him out of the room, because once you told me we were in the path of that meteor, my scientific/mechanic side kicked and I got to work. While you and Data were busy getting the control chips back into place." he said and Will answered that. "Hopefully we don't have another scenario like this cropping up, but once was enough in that area now." he said and moved to read the information off his panel.

"I don't blame you for that remark at the moment Sir, but considering you're used to taking charge, it's the act of insuring you're not infected next. But at this rate, if it takes making sure I know who's the ring leaders in this scenario, it's by a games in theory test run and actually reporting to you, Captain and whoever my opponent is. They make the fatal mistake in having you immediately do it right after I leave, and that's my answer."

"That scenario is one thing, but to manage in this it's taking every piece that has to do with the system being hijacked regarding this. But this means use of whatever training simulation I had when I was still here, though if it takes getting into the Jeffries tubes and Maitenance tunnels. To make this last longer than whatever time whoever our adversary it's, it's going to take every bit of training here to pull it off."

"Though dragging repeated culture references to the last 20 years of the 20th century and the first 20 of the 21st century into this is the only way to go. Just to make sure their plans never make it off this ship. Meaning every science fiction epic they created is our only chance at survival when the future of the federation is at stake if our ship becomes another hotzone later on." Wesley said and sighed as he finished that gently.

"Sir if we have further problems like another virus, or worse, infecting the entire adult crew, I'm going to have to do that again. Just to prevent it from getting off the ship, but if you yourselves become compromised, it's the act of going on the initiative this time now. I did it once when we deployed, this time it's the entire federation is at stake, if this was a hostile take over ploy." he added, looking up at Will and he nodded to him.

"If it takes keeping the ship out of their hands, whoever our opponents are next, but their hands, Wes, you're going to have to over ride our control of the ship a second time. But back then it was influenced by a virus and this time for real, by taking the ship out of their, and our, hands and locking up the systems control room. Just to prevent anyone from getting in or out of the ship and secondly, with us being compromised, possibly."

"It's non lethal force only and if Data is the only one of the command crew still standing and Kate returns when this is going on, you're, you and whoever's with you. But you in the junior crew team are taking orders by them till we're back to being ourselves again during this situation. But in order to get the ship out of their hands, you're going to have to pull it for real this time." he said and turned to look at him as he said it sighing.

As he finished that gently as he said it to him, before Picard finished for him. "Especially if we're compromised, we can block out the memories of the early years between us to protect you. But in order to pull this off effectively and prevent whoever it is from destroying the ship or infecting the federation with whatever they infected us with. Than I'm giving you permission, just this once now, Lieutenant, to use it against us."

"Now, that if we all get compromised for real and it's by mind control techniques now, use it." Picard added to him and he nodded as he looked at the duo at that as he felt his heart tighten. "If that's what the virus turns into next, it's yanking every card regarding having the ship hijacked repeatedly, by computer pests. And Roga running loose on the ship, but forget the weapons, because I never take mine off stun right now anyway."

"And why need weapons when you can use your mind in this case exactly, but three to four years training. This is about to pull off something these guys my age can't do if they're just starting or started in on the job training here." he said, looking up at him as he finished that. "Aside from that, if they're not bothering to get to know you guys, in all three departments that's a fatal mistake when we've spent 4 1/2 years together."

"And I know you better than you know yourselves, or the oppenent, let alone whoever my supposed rival is later, when you watched me grow up. That's the easy part now, but the hard part is making sure they dont." he added and Picard nodded in agreement. "True, but to prove that you're going to have to put that to the test in that situation, especially if they entire crew gets hit by whatever the mutated into this time, is."

"Because they may think they know you in the way we do, but the fact is they don't, so games in theory of that and again why need weapons when you can think your way out of the box. Though this happens and when you're suffering some sort of ailment and I'm really going to be ticked at whoever caused it this time. Because once was enough in that area, but remember getting cocky in these situations are doomed to failure."

"To pass that test it's by taking it slow, thinking out your moves and avoiding detection, though turning this situation into another game helps too now. If said virus turns itself into a computer game next and it's part of a mind control ploy." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Slightly out of it is one thing, once I'm fully focused that's when they better stay out of my way in training, because it would take three days to beat me."

"Though I make it last this long and Data is going to have the entire adult crew free, before it gets off the ship, whatever it might be now. Though by then, I'm going to be beyond exhausted, so if he has you guys freed and you go looking for me, in the tunnels or otherwise. Especially with there being over 50,000 places to hide on a ship the size of rural town, that includes the tunnels and the bowels of the ship as well at the moment."

"Well expect the reaction after the flu hit, because I'm too exhausted to realize it's really you this time. Though with what you saw regarding our double's and my encounter with the Aldeans and one of both are going to fall into this. If whatever that virus mutated into this time..." he said trailing off and Picard nodded as he said it then. "That's a teenage Cadet's worst nightmare if you deactivated the programming once."

"And they start making you think it reactivated till it has you on the flight or fight response and if your health suddenly gets that dangerous if it starts a second time. And this time you're the primary target intended to get the, whatever it might be to earth. Than whoever's involved in it is getting arrested if they broke our orders regarding this now, when they're new." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he finished his remark.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean, if whoever the new group of guards involved in this are, they, if they're working for them, is going to try something when the quintet know me best. And in that case, it's one thing when I'm fully focused, but whatever situations these scenarios turn into and they're going to result in landing the person behind bars, if they land me in the E.R., if that portion of it is combined with a scenario we dealt with."

"But repeated references to our first few years together and it's figuring out which ones are being used just to prevent their plan from getting off the ship or the base we're docked at. Though if it's combined with whatever medical problem I had when I came home. And you're just asking for trouble, because though no phaser, I'm still capable of defending myself, injured or not." he said and the trio and the 5 guards all nodded.

To the information then as Beverly answered him at that. "And thats what I'm worried about, if this, whatever it is, connects to the knack, and then to this. Especially if your system crashes as a result of you working over time at the time. And whatever said scenario is to make sure you get the whatever it is off the ship. Its intercepting you and cornering you in a single spot till the reaction ends." she said and Will nodded to that.

"Maybe, but after you dealt with possibly having our alter egos running amok on the ship and, deactivated the programming and whatever back up plan. That whoever our antognist is tries next and it's when you're at the most dangerous stage, physically. That's what worries me at the moment, but at that rate, if whatever medical problem you have is made worse, and this person's back up plan activates at the same time."

"It's trying to keep you from making a third break for it, before I can snap you out of it, especially if you broke your ankle. Or sprained it and you're trapped in the tunnels in there when we go to get you out. Though that's not the first time I've dealt with a fevered panick attack in your case. Not after Jaan's knack hit you, and that's going too far, but this time, they've crossed the line between bodily harm and attempted murder."

"Especially when you're just beginning to regain your strength and that's going way too far. But if its caused because whoever it is wants to finish what they started, and they're dead when we get through with them later if that does happen." Will said to him as the guard finished that remark gently. "And especially if it's the act of a fevered outburst and trying to keep whatever injury you had from being made worse. Like say a sprained ankle you took prior, once we do find you at the time and with that in mind here now."

"Exhaustion and paranoia, not a good combination, especially if you're a soldier by that point. Though in your case, making sure you don't accidentally shoot one of us if the phaser was on stun is my concern at the moment, kiddo. Though that happens, because whoever pulled this decided on two out of three and I'm really going to be furious at that. Especially if you need medical attention and are hurt and the injury is serious."

"And we have to get you out of the tube tunnels after they, whoever it is, lands you in there a second time." Greyson said to him and he nodded to him as he said it then. "At our age, us teenage recruits, if we have to deal with something like this and its our instincts are on full as is our alertness and once the situation starts. It's trying to deal with an added panic attack, if the effects of both hit us all at once when you do."

"I know that training is one thing, because it's just you as yourselves, but if you're compromised that's when the guard never goes down, and the situation turns real of being behind enemy lines after that. Well that's when you have to be worried about your teenage recruits, because though we're officers of the federation in theory. In your eyes we're still teenagers and young adults and that phaser hasn't been taken off stun yet."

"And I'm not bothering with the weapon anyway, and why need it when I know my way around this ship so easily it's getting passed the oppenent without knocking anyone out either. Whoever my rival is is just getting started and I'm explaining this to them, but as we've spent whatever amount of time in training. Although we used the weapon for target practice it's taking it off stun that first time and this guy, whoever it might be."

"Is going to have understand that, because if we were back 390 years we're just getting used to the weapon, we still have our innocence though at the moment these guys think it's just all fun and games. and the T.I.'s know that until we pull that trigger we're still just kids, like you think we are when at the academy. But that first time in using it for real is going to that's the most traumatizing piece of it. But of 900 recruits yearly at the academy, I'm the one living the most traumatizing pieces of their dream."

"Though he tests me and I'm acting like you do when where an subordinate is concerned if they start acting insubordinate here at the moment, like Shelby was doing to you Comander. Though at this rate it's the opposites attract situation here and getting him to listen to a more experienced apprentice is the problem now. When he's trying to show off and I've pulled off the biggest achievement a cadet could do, in one try at it."

"Once I activate the programming and take back control of the computer system in this case. Though it's not turning into what it did regarding the crew on the Tsiolkovsky screwing around with the life support or the environmental controls, but everything else is free game, including psyching out the opponent. When this turns into a classic case of mind games at the moment, so psychological warfare." he told him and Picard nodded.


	18. 17: Plans For The Future And Cadets II

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 4: Truths, Bonds and Games in Theory**

"Yes well if that no winner is the latest test, though we never planned for that, you're going to have think your way out of the corner they put you into, before it gets started in that area. Especially if we're the crew in question this time." he said with a sigh and Wesley looked up at him at that. "Whoever our next opponent is going to be wouldn't understand whatever messages your decoy attempts and warnings are."

"If they're not from earth, because Earth, before the post atomic war was full of science fiction references and other items that can be useful when in this situation. Though you start doing this and are fighting them psychologically at the same time you're fighting your own fatigue that's going to prove fatal if you fall asleep on the job. So that's what the next test is next regarding your training at the moment, kiddo."

"And with that in mind, it's survival training next." Will told him and he nodded to the orders then. "Whoever my rival is is going to wonder, why waste time in creating these field kits, survival training is learning to survive when camping, you don't have enough time to prepare, than improvise. My parents took me camping 30 times from the time I was four years old. So to whoever you're training next, once I leave."

"They're going to see this as why waste time in camping preparations when you can just go to ten forward to eat something. But we're simulating being in a forest and going tracking, followed by the added test of what could possibly be my live action test if this happens when I get recruited at the academy. And with that, that's the idea, part one of this next test is stealth when behind enemy lines and part two, is part of the game."

"Though to make this more interesting now, is we combine one holodeck with anoth or two others and both or al holodecks together and create an arena the size of a old fashioned football field and we can use that for the test now. Because in addition to hiding places it's giving anywhere from 200 to 400 possible places my equipment could be and I have every ounce of camping equipment needed if I was on earth camping."

"And this is just as good, because the holodeck makes it as real as it could get and we've seen that with other training scenarios. The simulation after the professor was killed, or just the holograms, such as that Dixon Hill program you put into the computer at the time. But that's what this really is, make the survival testing scenario as real as it could be and I'm going on stealth and diversion till part two started during this latest test."

"Leading your team mate or partner right to you by leaving clues in order to do that, but it takes years of being together to understand what the messages are so supposed to mean. So with that, Sir, I think it's time to put our mentor/student bond to the test by first running me through the stealth test and then by running this one. And it's by a gentle messaging system between us and I can lead you right to me when we do this." Wesley said and Will smiled at his idea then as he answered him.

"Good idea in fact this test is going to last two weeks, so with that, it's several bags worth of food, water and medical supplies. You pick the areas in where you want to hide these caches during the stealth stealth test. But if you're running this, whoever just arrived is also involved, so that's part of the exam now in this one, I'm choosing a newly arrived member of the crew in order to do this as well, so with that in mind."

"There's only going to be three people involved in that tracking test, you, me, and the person Worf and I choose to look for yo. So here's the test indication: use a mixture of each culture, and everything you learned so far and leave the trails indicating you're going in several directions and we go from there. Depending on how long it takes, but if our bond is as strong we think now after three years together now at the moment."

"But it's leading me first to one of your caches and then right to you." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement. "I know, and we can use this again, if some sick mastermind tries to take control of you, and if that doesn't work. Then they try me to get what plan they have out of the ship, but we can use this so the 13 of you know me better. And better then they do when they prograammed either of us." he said and the 13 nodded gently.

"And part three is going to be if the ship gets boarded by enemy forces, but this one is in training if anything comes in the next year it's going real. And it's going to take both or all 3 to make this situation last long enough till Data finishes the cure. But once you're finished with whatever side project you have never mind the stealth mode. it's time for whatever steps you pick next." he said and Beverly sighed as she answered him at that.

"These hotshots never waste time in going camping and learning to survive in the wilderness, which is what we did, I took him camping for the following years after the accident, but in this case. Now it's the act of learning to live with, if you're out of supplies going to back ups and it's going fishing or hunting by foraging in the forest. But creating yoir own suplies into MRE's, that helps, but once done and run out."

"It's livung in the wods, hunting and fishing, as welmas foraging for food that's edibke now, but that's the true sport in this. To them, they prefer the sports that are more dangerous than others, football, hockey, wrestling. Or and anything else that's likely to break bones or tear muscles, in your case, you're not a athlete, you're a scientist. So best use your mental muscles and not your physical ones and do safe sports."

"Instead of, to us, ones that are that's beyond reckless in this age, and as it is, I prefer you in the sports that don't result in you breaking anything. Like what you have been doing with them training you, aside from that, I'm glad you took martial arts when you started training that helps in this case. With this training session, it's working at stealth when you have someone looking for you, like what the duo in the game novel did."

"But the act of fending for yourself when behind enemy lines, which is the point of this scenario at the moment, but depending on how long that the test takes that's the point of the training. And you're right, we did, but that's just going to come in handy later now honey, though the holodeck is artificial as well. It's just working with what you learned so far, what you have and what you need in this case." She said and finished gently then.

"Aside from that, it's the act of not being around advanced technology that's needed, so for this one, back to the acts of camping in the 20th century honey. You know the routine, what with our knowledge in this." she added and he nodded as he read out the lesson then in that one. "Take only what you can carry and leave the rest to come back for it later, or in case you have a friend and fellow team mate come looking for you."

"But camping and tracking skills, this next one is going to prove vital if the ship gets boarded, or if the entire crew gets compromised. Though it does and it's going on what you taught me so far and pitting my knowledge against whoever took control of you guys this time. And it's games in theory of an incursion breaking out on the ship and being the last teenager standing no less as well here." he said and they nodded to him at that.

"At the moment I get this thrown at me all at once and I have to improvise in this scenario. But making sure the self destruct is never used is my concern." he added and Picard nodded. "If that's what's coming next, you have my orders and permission to use anyway you can think of to prevent that, whatever it might be from getting off the ship later." Picard told him and he nodded as he said it with a sigh as he answered him.

"Yes Sir." he said and then felt the emotional fear and pain hit him then as he looked at them as he said it to him, knowing they were going to get it. "It's one thing when it's a blasted computer virus or a real virus, but this was three years ago, and having to switch from simulation all this time to the real thing. And it's when I've been dealing with three years worth of real scenarios, but four years now and whoever it might be now."

"They force me into making that choice and it's when I'm just returning home, if I left for some reason or its that if I get into the academy in the next year. and that no winner is the latest test I'm taking now and then it happens for real. and it's that the ship and crew in question is ours now, Sir. The act of trying to do this without problems. and I'd be the first to figure it out if whatever the programmer has in mind after the last one."

"Sir, I've been in training for three years and I never took my phaser off stun in that time either. If this is a choice between you and the federation, I flunked the entry exam three years ago, because of this once. I can't make that choice, not this soon and when I just returned to ship. If I get into the academy in the next year, and not when you're the ones who are compromised when it happens." he said and he sighed as he answered him.

Seeing the fifteen year old he'd met three years prior to that as he looked at him, he felt the concern shoot through him as he thought it over. 'Four years to the day of that incident, I've changed regarding him, he told me his fears regarding that choice on the entrance exams and that he flunked the first try. But I didn't think this was the reason, saving something at the expense of something else, the no win scenario.'

'I had to make that choice and Jack was killed because of it, alright I'm not letting this hit him like that now. Damn it, he maybe an ensign, but he's still a teenager, a child at the moment. Ever since we decided on training our bonds have only deepened since, but he lets his focus drift and his emotions take control. And that's their weapon against him and we haven't gotten around to teaching him this yet at the moment now, my son.'

'We can't let our emotions get in the way of what needs to be done or the oppenent we're dealing with is going to use that against us. But this is the hardest lesson we have to learn in command training now and it's one thing on our terms and another. When we get it thrown at us, but I have to prevent that from killing him emotionally if that ever does happen now.' he thought softly as he looked at him gently as he answered him.

"There's no need to kill anyone, just put it on stealth and evade capture till Data is finished, listen to me. Like the wargames in training we ran simulations just to prepare you for what was coming back then. The Kobayashi Maru, my tactic, that was a training exercise, a game, turn this into a chess game, and pit your knowledge and expertise against their's, the longer the wargames last's in this situation at the time."

"Then it's clear that the more they don't realize everything we kept hidden from them or that they knows you're far more into battle strategy and their annoyance at being shown up by a human teenager is going to start revealing itself. They don't know our childhood earth games, so you use both against they now. And they probably don't know anything about earth 400 years ago, they don't know that on earth at the time."

"As it was 380 to 390 years ago what our cultures used to be like before the federation appeared, just as our planet reset the clock and things are the way they are now. But make it clear, once they start making repeated mistakes and get sloppy. Just pit your superior knowledge of us and the ship against her own battle tactics. The longer it goes on the more it makes ir clear that she doesn't understand a thing a about earth humans."

"Or that we dealt with situations like this before at the time now, let alone that we had an escaped soldier on board the ship. Danar's abilities are that of 375 to 390 years ago in training, he avoided capture by going on stealth. But they're not going to realize this, because we would have forgotten that information by this point. And along with whatever your next plan might be at the moment as well just to help with this."

"It's the short term memories that are being used and not the long term memories whoever the programmer might be if they try digging into our minds. Just to dig up anything they can on you, by the time they pull whatever their planning against us out. Then whoever the terrorist or faction system, or systems if we have more then one planet involved is by the time it happens, whether a year from now to 18 months."

"But that's enough of a delay for us to forget these things, eithervthe changes to your program, where we left the chip. Or that we forget you put her in the A.I., and shes the ship now. So use that against them when the time comes, and use everything we taught you, you know us better then whoever programmed us does. But we have anyone like Derek involved in it, its a test now." he said and Will nodded in agreement then to that.

"He's right, Wes, listen to me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it'll destroy the federation. In these situations they're going to force you into that no win scenario, but there's always a choice in these situations. Sometimes they result in two solutions, others three and four, you pick the best option. And go from there, but in order to do that you have to calm down, relax and focus in these situations."

"You have to focus and stay clear headed in this, I know that this is the hard part, if it happens, but you won't need to hurt anyone Wes. Just get Data back online and go a different route regarding training, you don't have to fight, just don't be in the same place for too long. Remember everything I taught you these last three years now, use it and with it remember every scenario that involved a manhunt on board the ship."

"Four years older and four years wiser in training methods when the time comes now. But the tactics of the year before, that is this year, after you left Wesley, are too easy to figure out because they got the last ten months since you left, through my mind. But not before you left, you have to use that against them. Now she knows that our training at the academy is by non violence and different ways of the last 100 years in training."

"But not the 20th century, that century was loaded with good ideas and enough to work out in training now, and you've been using that as a steeping stone ever since the Polywater virus. But they wouldn't know that our back history of the 20th century tactics, you have to use that against them now during this situation, son. Just focus on our voices like we are now, if they hijacked us in this when it starts now."

'Remember, **_'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'_** , Wes listen to me, your only chance is by turning this into a game, they're going to think they have victory, because everyone of us is compromised. But when or if this happens now, it's taking it into a mental chess game and then deprogramming. But they may think they know you in the way we do, to beat them, you must use that against them, switch tactics and combine them with alternate tactics, training from the 20th century."

"A true soldier doesn't go in feet first, they think out their movies, plan ahead and then do it. If they don't give you enough time to prepare: improvise, if you don't want to be found: go to the areas that only the engineering and Maitenance crews ever do and finally if they're not from earth a few scare tactics helps in these situations. Use the entire Arsenal if you have to, just don't give up." Will said to him and he nodded softly.

"Yes Sir, but doing this when you're completely healthy is one thing, running it when you're at 3/4's full strength or even half is another thing altogether. But this happens when I have another emergency that you, mom, need to deal and they're both part of the exact same conspiracy against the federation..." he said and they all nodded. "If that has you looking like you did after Jaan and I'm really going to be ticked here."

"But again, we've gone over that once too often, if you're not feeling up to something you have to tell us that. You've scared the heck out of us once too often these last three years and at the rate this is going, you keep that up. And I'm not going to make it to fifty if you get that reckless during these situations, son." Will said to him and bemusement and he nodded as he answered him as he hid a smile at the look on his face.

"If I ever have to pull that particular scenario later on its this time I'm completely clear headed and I'm doing what he did. And it's just without the life support system and the environmental controls. Regarding Roga though, it's never mind the real overloading phasers, I'm creating a chip to simulate that overload, but everything else is fair game now and with that in mind right now at the moment." he said and finished with a smile.

"Just to prevent the next one from taking control of the ship's computer now. But it's I'm taking control in such a way that they're never going to bypass my subcommands, when they're working through you. But it's helped in being a science whiz and member of the technical crew certainly comes in handy at the moment right now. If my future girlfriend is a mixture of the trio and you mom, that works in being a team once it starts."

"Because nobody can beat us when we get started, they never have and they never will at the moment. Though this goes back to the remark, 'let go of your conscious self and act on instinct now', and these idiots are trying to figure out what you want instead of trusting theirs." he said and she shook her head. "Whoever your rival is is going trying to figure out what we want from them instead of trusting their instincts when they arrive."

"But we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by their gut instincts or them trying to act like a hero and not when in the middle of a crisis, this incursion or otherwise. They want to make it on board the enterprise they'd better rein it in, or their training is an end." Will said sharply and he nodded. "Yeah I understand that but they, if it's a boy, doesn't and I can read everything you're thinking to say your thoughts."

"When on this, out loud and tell him everything in my wording regarding your thoughts over this. But you're my mentor, I know you better then they do, both of you, but we've been together so long nothing's changed. So when Derek, if you activate him, sees us together, after he just humiliated himself in fromt of you and got arrested again. I'm just making the point clear, you don't tolerate reckless behavior or breaking orders."

"But if it takes being the one to lay into them and telling them, they have to rein it in, before they lose their commission up here, I will. But then every department on the ship feels this way if he's aggravating you guys to no end and it's taking being the one to let him have it if he got in trouble with the cops, for whatever reason. Though that happens and I don't doubt Brand is going to send him here so I can straighten him out."

"Before he washes out of training or gets himself killed as I'm the more experienced apprentice of four years training. And I know you, everyone of you, better than you know yourselves, if you get hijacked and it's proving this by pulling deprogramming in such a way that Dr. Pulaski would aprove of. Then again, if my new friend is part of my new trio thats even better." he said and Picard hid a smile as he answered him at that gently.

"Yes well, whoever it might be in this, the ones that understand what we want from you ate like you, and the ones that don't start trying to show off and to the point. That in our eyes: Will's, your mother, Worf, Geordi and me. That they're too indecisive at the current moment, in our eyes, we watched you grow up and you read us way too easily. But them, they're trying to figure out what we want from them in on the job training right now."

"Instead of trusting their instincts, in your case you, before you take that jump, you decide to run through your plan. Just take your time and think three steps ahead of the opponent, though that's the reason these chess games take so long between us. If it takes blocking them out of my long term memory it's enough that the conditioning is going to weaken pretty fast." Picard said to him bemused and Wesley hid a chuckle.

"If our opponent is from earth they're going to recognize my strategies and the games going to be over in fifteen minutes Sir. But to someone not from earth, but from one of the planets we visited these last five years. They're not going to recognize my tactics till they start digging into your memories. But to beat me they'd have to be really good at board games and human games played in either the house or the front or back lawn."

"Because until I decide to end this game it's going on as long as it take now. Decoy attempts, messing with the computers and a few other tricks and traps used in my plan. But they're never going to beat me once I get started. I can't tell you that plan, or if they dig it up out of your heads, it's over with and they get a foothold on earth." he said and Picard and Will both nodded in understanding as she smiled dangerously at that.

"Lal, redirect, because this is going to take hours to read out, when you're not long winded. Which is what Guinan's double said to one of her students in that class she was teaching. But that's just another piece to it, can the opponent break this code if they were possessing you and you're trying to break through it, after Data read it out Captain?" he asked as Geordi read the numeral over his shoulder at that remark.

And Picard nodded smiling at that as he abswered him with a chuckle. "No they can't and it's because though I'm a master strategist, you and I been playing chess together. And for three years, but I need to take it slow with my heart like it is, and trying to read it out. And that fast, it would take several breaths before I can do it all in one try, but that's ridiculous right now." he said as he started laughing and Will and Wesley nodded to him.

"That number would take hours to crack through it, even if you weren't compromised, Sir, Geordi, but if they don't know the sequence it's going to take hours. Or even days to crack it delaying whatever master minded plan there is and by then. It's we'd have you guys back to normal even before the, whatever it is, gets off the ship. But that's why this is needed now." Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him with a proud smile.

"Whoa, well I see why you'd say that now Wes, alright let's see, I'm going to have to change these numerals to dash points so whoever our programmer could be. So, if we all get it at once, they can't see the numbers being transmitted into the computer here, because once we do this plan of yours, it's enough." he said and and retapped the keys as he put in a code and it started changing numerals as he wrote down each one.

"The blasted idiots have a serious screw loose at the moment if they think you're showing off here at the moment. Because your abilities can save lives, if they would just shut up about it. There's no reason to treat you like this. You're just as good as we are at the engineering and computers." Barnfield said and Wesley sighed as he answered her. "Marks is the adult version of Hanson, but that explains the altercation in the hallway."

"That you heard, Jenny, it's this and something worse here, said something else in why my double just tried to kill you on their Enterprise." He said and they nodded, annoyed as O'Brien answereed him. "So Hanson is just like these knuckleheads, we have to rein this in, because I'm not having that happen a second time, because you scared the hell out of us one too many times these last four years." O'Brien said to him firmly at that remark.

"And Hanson was on babysitting duty and his irresponsibility could have resulted in an accidental murder yesterday. Well with the fact we're removing the quintet from the ship, he's getting his punishment and for nearly doing further damage. But you were with us the entire time, so how can you be in two places at once at the moment here." Picard said sharply and they nodded as Will took on his senior officer tone then.

As he tapped the radio control on his chair, as, like Picard, he had the same controls on his command chair. "Derek Hanson report to the bridge, immediately!" he said into the radio, while injecting a stern paternal tone into his voice as Wesley hid a smile at his tone. "Here's a side of you that any teenager would be afraid of right now Commander." Wesley said and he looked at him with a gentle look as he answered that bemused.

"Alright watch it you wiseacre, because this is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now." he said with a bemused look on his face at that remark. "Uh oh, I know that tone, and boy is he going to get it, as to why I'd hate to be him right now. But it's one thing when you're using that tone on the kids younger than me, because after your reaction with Jake yesterday he knows he's busted with you."

"But when it's on a teenager, that's where you really got to take the paternal attitude when they did something that's serious enough to get them in trouble at the moment. Though considering you practically raised me yourself after mom got transferred. I know when not to cross that line where your paternal instincts are concerned." Wesley said to him, smiling playfully at him and he hid a chuckle at that as he answered him.

"Father/mentor bond and you're still just a kid, and with that its the need of a male precense in your life with a permanent duty station up here until they transfer me again. It certainly helped now though, but until I decided to make that choice on my own then I'm here till further notice and I'm not going anywhere at the moment. You still need me and I'm not going anywhere anyway." Will said to him and Wesley nodded as he smiled at him at that in relief then at the news as he finished that as he looked at Picard.

"In truth, I'm glad I didn't leave, because what happened last month made it clear of the consequences if she took my place, Captain. With me, the crew has the chance to get some rest and take shifts so no one is battling the enemy at the same time their battling their own fatigue. With her or some hotshot with that attitude, it's working till someone passes out and that could kill someone." he said and Picard nodded as he got it gently

"Well now that we got a demonstration of that, I'm telling the committee what caused you to turn down the position on the Melbourne. You got me back, but that was still a close and I'm still recovering from it emotionally, following that is our encounter with our alter egos and their ship and now this. It's enough to make it clear now, though I'm the captain, you have them reporting to you on everything and this just makes it clear."

"But with what just happened, they're keeping me under scrutiny now, because I've been turned into the opposition now. Though in this case I didn't have a choice now, with you, you take captain position when you need to, and in this case now, we work in co-leadership. And I'm telling that to the committee till you're ready to leave, but until then it's your choice now Will." Picard said to him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"With Shelby on board, you practically did go father bear Sir, but that's just another reason to take things seriously. You weren't having me or Geordi pass out on the job because she wanted to continue working. And I'd been in that room for ten hours, not having a chance to eat anything and she's practically holding us hostage. Until you decide enough already." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that gently.

"That's the reason I decided not to leave, her attitude is enough I'm not risking you getting hurt or us getting hurt, because one or both of you fell asleep on the job that day. With the boys, it's the act of being the team leader, with you, it's my being your mentor, and with that. We have anymore scenarios like this and another chase down through the ship, best to pack an emergency kit for it." he said and Wesley nodded.

"The next opposition is probably not going to give me enough time to do that or eat anything before this situation gets started, Sir. Though making sure that I can keep the ship from getting destroyed or taking my phaser off stun is one area where I leave it to the more experienced members of the ship. Though all of you get compromised and they turned this into a personal war now, between me and whoever caused it now."

"And it's because it's been one too many close calls and it's getting ridiculous, though in this case trying to focus on what I figured out before the blasted test begins is enough at the moment. Though they cross the line between wargames and live fire and I'm not bothering with that choice or the second, but I'm creating my own. But this isn't turning into that no winner test." he said, determinedly, and Will sighed at that remark.

'Son, not that I blame you for that remark, but you let that anger get out of hand it's going to do even more damage than it has already right now. We can take care of ourselves, and it's our job to take care of you, not the other way around right now, it's going to be fine.' he thought as he answered him gently as he said what the five of them were thinking as he looked at him gently as he said it.

"I can understand the anger after what we've been through, but you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done it's going to backfire in this, Wes. Because they may cross that line, but you let those emotions start controlling you, especially the grief and anger regarding Tasha and Jaan, and it's going to backfire. Especially if whoever is connected them has passed them illegal information, so bury your emotions deep down."

"And to deal with this you have to relax, concentrate and not let anything break your focus in these situations at the moment. But you passed every test we've given you and this latest one is the deciding factor for the next promotion on the ship, with you being an ensign now. And whatever comes next is going to be biggest test they can throw at you in training at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he answered him.

"At the moment if we keep this up and whoever's on the next agenda, let alone a new arrival, possibly my age. They're going to see that as you're giving me special treatment, and I have the duty station they want, along with everything else they want, your trust, respect, the rank and the position. And if a girl comes into the picture, she's chosen me over them and it's you're asking for a fight to break out here in this."

"Because everything they want, I already have and I earned my rank by doing it for real in on the job training and they're still an acting ensign and not gained their color designation. While I'm rising through the ranks simply by training up here, under your supervision. Though if our new young adult engineer is a woman, she's not going to care she's got someone that understands her that way. But the guys, well you're just asking for trouble here in that." he said and they both nodded as Geordi said it for both of them.

"That's their grievance here, but it's not up them, it's up to us where they're placed: here or elsewhere, they want that color designation and rank, they have to earn it. After four years training you, you knew what we wanted and trusted your instincts, both together and you never got cocky. Every time it got dangerous, you left it to one of us every time, you took the time to get to know us and that makes more of an impact."

"These new kids are going to have to break down that smoke screen and deal with who we are as people. Not as the legends they hear repeatedly about us, you spent that time these last four years getting to know us and as a result here the bonds of friendship are unbreakable." he said and Wesley smiled. "Yeah and if some hot shot thinks her ability is getting annoying I'm letting him have it for that, because it's pretty cool."

"She doesn't have to hear my thoughts out loud, because she and I get into mental conversation all the time and I just leave that shield down when need be." He said and Deanna chuckled at that. "If he's not bothering to pay attention to crucial details in the way you do. Than that's just another indication he's never going to make it in on the job training." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently smiling.

"One good thing, I've been around you so long that your ability is completely normal to me now. And attention to detail and taking it slow works better than rushing right into it, though if we were back 380 years. Than I'd be in the Airforce and whoever my rival was is in the army or marines and he's the shoot first type. These new guys need to get their impulses under control before they try flying her for real or it's going to kill someone." he said and Will hid a smile at that as he answered him with a gentle look.

"Yes well, in your case it's the act of knowing what we want from you that works and secondly it's because you've anticipated what we want every time. In the guys my age it's acting like a normal commanding officer, in yours it's the act of acting like a team coach for a bunch of college students. And that's where it gets more aggravating in your case, because I've had to act like a father once to often with you in your case."

"And ever since I became your mentor at the time, with your mother gone it's balancing both sides of it and making sure you don't over do it. Though getting you to take a break is one thing, falling asleep on the job is another and in your case. It's just getting you to quit that becomes a problem after I had your curfew set for 1000 hours. But these kids need a serious wake up call right now." he said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"That why you let him have it in the hall the day your mother told me what the devil was going on around here after the riot in ten forward, though?" Picard asked and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes Sir, as you said, until I got into the academy, I was still under age, but I'm still in the high school system here on the ship. So I can get away with it, and only get off with a warning with you being my mentors, him on the other hand."

"And after I explained this to the trio at the time, but the commander told him the same thing. With that fact is that Marks was drunk and I reminded him I was only seventeen at the moment and it's against the law either on earth or on the ship to get that rough with a teenager and when drinking when on duty. To you, you never allow anyone to be drinking when on duty anyway, which is why we created synthethol at the time."

"As it eliminates the side effects of being in a drinking binge at the moment to prevent anyone from getting arrested, though we've had five case studies of that in three years here. Or landing themselves in sickbay for alcohol poisoning at the time but the second I saw Marks I knew he had several glasses of the strong stuff. I tried to get him to cool down and warned him if he didn't, the guys were going to arrest him then and there."

"And it wasn't just the effects of the disease or the alcohol either." he said and she crossed her arms. "I checked his bloodwork and saw there were several indications of drugs in his system. Marks was speedballing when you arrested him, Miles?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah the type of drunken manner that we could see in a young adult when he's speedballing with the alcohol and I could see it from across the room."

"Before getting David, Jenny and Eric and the four of us and Geordi tried to get him to cool down before the five of us arrested him then and there. When Dave asked what the heck was going on, he snapped at him and Dave told him regarding Wes being our team mate. That when it comes to him this is our business and to dial it down, before she repeated that. And I went to asking what the heck was going on over there."

"And he told us we had to get him into the E.R. and in a detention cell, because he was beyond loaded. It was after running my tricorder om him that I saw his BAC level was three times the safest limit and said that he needed to be confined then. Before Henderson hit Wes and I grabbed him and threw him face down on the table, so we could arrest him. But that's when it shifted from drunken arrest to bar brawl."

"But the fight was basically that of trying to arrest a couple drunks who had more than one glass in their systems. To it turning into a full blown fist fight because these little brats are the reason our youngest team mate ended up in the E.R., and because we were all getting sick of the stereotypes. And that said rumors are the reason our cub team mate suffered his first true trauma back then." he told her and she nodded as she sighed and Wesley finished that remark then as O'Brien looked at Wesley gently.

"Yeah and you're no pushover yourself Chief, you maybe a technician, but that doesn't mean you don't have the build of a wrestler as you tried to help the duo arrest Roga that day at the time." he told him and he chuckled. "Yes and though I knew you wanted to get involved you did exactly as you were supposed to do by staying put. Because at the age you are, its reckless, dangerous and beyond irresponsible at the moment."

"At the moment I don't give a damn if he knew it or not about your connection to the captain, or why we took such an active interest in your training at the time. And it's because you're still under age and he's an adult, this is child abuse and we're your surrogate parents, in addition to the sextet. So he wants to mess with us regarding you, he better be ready for the consequences right now." he said and Jenson nodded to that.

"It was after I saw the fight getting worse that the five of us walked over and I decided to see what the heck was going on. But upon asking that, Marks snapped me and I could tell he was drunk and I warned him to cool down, before we arrested him then and there. Hearing that Pulaski's thoughts of it shifting from harassment to possible violence, Wes told us we had to get him in the tank, because he was beyond loaded."

"It was after Miles said he detected some sort of stimulate in his system that I realized that he was speedballing with the alcohol and Greg, Jim and Tom walked over as well. That it went from warnings to it shifting to violence as I saw Henderson hit Wes hard enough to knock him into the chairs by the table. And Miles grabbed him and threw him against the table before the he started fighting us as I told him to calm down."

"Before Marks lit up the fuse and the explosion went off just as the commander walked in the door. But Marks was the red I was fighting it out with as I was trying to keep from getting hit by one of my own team mates. But the group's, both colors, were actually trying to arrest these knuckleheads. The fight was a cross between a domestic disturbance and riot and it's because we had a quintet of Reds, beyond drunk."

"And here's where you're really going to be ticked Sir, but they're on drugs as well, but it's like jocks that get so ticked off. And at being reported for a medical violation in high school that they start taking it out on the person that turned them in, but the first strike was a warning. Second strike was a week suspension and third strike is expelled and kicked of the team in sport of choice that they were on, if they landed said the kid."

"In need of medical care and the kids that are reporting to us adults are the ones that are getting targeted for just being good students. And the caffeine, or whatever, loaded hotheads start pulling hits on the ones that reported them to us. Till the teachers have to arrest them or remove them from the team and Marks was the first after he ended up in the emergency room at the time, but that sums it up." he said and she nodded to him.

"Dave didn't you say you got promoted just before these knuckleheads arrived?" she asked and he nodded to her as he crossed his arms. "Yes I did, I just earned my promotion to Lieutenant Commander by the time the quintet arrived and with them, the Hansons. So I was acting by that rank and he was a training ensign that was drinking way too much and I was going on the paternal commanding officer tone with him that."

"As to that, suddenly getting mouthy with a superior officer when drunk is enough to get them in trouble at the moment. What's also in there was that Wes happened to be my favorite student and I was coming to see what the heck was going on over there. To put this bluntly it's like the added issue in coaches, though he's dressed in red, Wes was under our command, dual training, and with us around, in there at the time."

"It's the catch of the coach and assistant coaches needing to deal with a member of the team while our student is trying to defuse an escalating fight. And we knew our other player was drunk and letting him know if he didn't calm down. And take it down several notches, he's was getting arrested then and there. With 259 young adults and teenagers on board this ship, it's dealing with a sports team drinking and drugs epidemic here."

"As if that's not enough we got outside influences causing tempers to start fraying and tensions escalating till Wes reported to the seven of us. That we had a case of speedballing with the alcohol that night. Just trying to maintain order with repeated fights breaking out was enough of a problem that week." he told her and she nodded to that remark as Wesley finished that sentence then with a sigh as he said it.


End file.
